EL SAIYAN GOKU DXD
by Luis Dbz dxd
Summary: Luego de la batalla contra buu nuestro amigo Goku cae al multiverso 2 atra vez de un portal que se abrió mediante un choque de poderes este portal absorbido a goku y la explocion mato a ki buu. Goku es llevado al multiverso 2 donde se entreunta con nuevos amigos y nuevas novias, y conocerá el mundo de los demonios y ángeles, ángeles caídos.
1. EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA

**Hola amigos espero que este bien. Bueno bienvenidos a mi fanfic la verdad es un honor traerle historias pero antes vamos a dejar puntos claros. Bueno he visto muchas historias sobre high school dxd y dbz , son buenas pero todas con errores sobre los niveles de peleas y harem, pero yo no are nada de eso, también he visto que muchas personas hacen sus historias pero no la terminan por asuntos familiares o porque no tienen ideas en su mente. Bueno yo no are nada de esto, la historia hasta el final en este blog, además las historias que no terminan los usuarios son buenísimas pero no la terminan.**

 **Me presento soy Luis, como un usuario soy Luis Dbz Dxd, espero trabajar muy bien y que cada error que yo cometa lo corrijan, soy fans de db, dbz, dbgt y dbs en un 100 por ciento, pero no se mucho sobre high school dxd solo sé que me gustarían que estuvieran mezclados con dbz pero un solo personaje, hay muchas historias sobre esto pero solo incluyen a personajes como a goku, gohan, y vegito, sin embargo las de goku no hay muchas y las pocas que hay están en inglés y solo he visto una en español pero leo la que están en ingles con solo traducir la página de la historia, las que he leído de gohan y vegito son buenísimas, sin embargo no se incluye mucho a goku por esto el será el personaje principal aquí. Algo mas no tengo buena orto grafía, pero espero que los lectores entiendan lo que significan, no soy profesional. Algo más subiré capítulos cad días, ya que soy yotutuber, me encuentro como planeta kakarotto para los interesados. Si más nada que decir empecemos con la historia.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LA SERIE DE DRAGON BALL Z Y MUCHO MENOS HIGH SCHOOL DXD, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 1: EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA '' GOKU EN EL MULTIVERSO 2''**

 _ **EXPLICANDO COMO GOKU LLEGA AL UNIVERSO DXD.**_

Luego de que buu absorbiera a gotenks súper saiyayin fase 3, este se volvió mucho más poderoso que gohan en estado místico. Como los supremos kaiosamas sabían que la única salvación de todo el mundo era que goku se fusionará con su hijo, por lo que goku quien se encontraba muerto, pudo regresar a la vida cuando el supremo kaiosama de hace ya 15 generaciones le sedio sus últimos mil años de vida al saiyan.

Goku quien recibió los arcillas botara para poder fusionarse con gohan, se dirigió a la tierra mediante su tele transportación. Cuando goku regreso a la tierra este le explico su plan a gohan quien en ese momento se encontraba totalmente herido por la pelea, pero todo eso cambio cuando buu trato de evitar que gohan y goku se fusionarán, por eso a gohan le fue imposible fusionarse con su padre, pero para desgracia de buu la su poder disminuyo increíblemente, la fusión de gotenks había llegado a su límite.

Goku se dio cuenta de que solo necesitaba del ssj 2 para derrotarlo, ya que buu solo contaba con los poderes de piccolo. Pero por desgracia una pequeña parte del cuerpo de buu no había regresado a su cuerpo, esta parte se convirtió en una pequeña masa de logro absorber al saiyan gohan, pero por suerte este dejo el arcillo antes de que fuera absorbido por buu. Ahora goku se encontraba en una situación peor, pero por suerte vio a vegeta quien recibió 24 horas de vida en la tierra para ayudar a goku. Vegeta se dio cuenta de los poderes de buu y para su disgusto recurrió a fusionarse con goku. Luego nació el guerrero que todos conocemos como vegetto. Se transformó en ssj base, para desgracia de buu vegetto era aún más poderoso.

Buu residía golpes y humillaciones de vegetto. Entonces buu aprovecho la oportunidad de que le faltaba una parte de su cuerpo y esta absorbió a vegetto, pero en realidad el plan de vegetto era entrar adentro de buu para así de esa forma liberar a sus amigos, por desgracia para los guerreros z los arcillas perdieron su poder ( NOTA: AL PARECER YA SE A REVELADO LA VERDAD SOBRE LA FUCION BOTARA NO ES PERMANENTE EN OBJETOS QUE NO SON KAIOCHINES ) goku y vegeta lograron encontrar los capullos que contenían el cuerpo de sus amigos y los arrancaron.

Buu se dio cuenta y al parecer estaba sufriendo un cambio, comencé a bajar de estatura y su físico también disminuyendo su poder. Buu había regresado a su forma original pero este empezó a desatar una ira que hacía que buu destruyera el especio tiempo abriendo pequeños portales. Goku y vegeta se tele transportaron juntos con sus amigos quienes estaban inconsciente, pero por suerte para dende y mister satán estos ya estaban en el planeta de los supremos kaiosamas. Kibitoshin, la fusión entre el supremo kaiosama y kibito, llego a la tierra para salvar a los otros mediante la tele transportación.

Goku se dio cuenta de que buu destruiría la tierra si seguía liberando su poder, por lo que goku decidió atacar a buu en su fase de ssj 3 con un súper kamehameha, mientras vegeta se iba con los demás al planeta de kibitoshin mediante la tele transportación del supremo kaiosama. Goku reunió todas sus energías y prepara un súper kamehameha en su fase del ssj 3.

Un choque entre poderes se sentía en la tierra que estaba siendo destruida por el poder que se desataba. Goku utilizo el máximo poder aun sabiendo que la transformación del ssj 3 era forzosa ya que cuando estaba muerte la energía era ilimitada, pero ahora goku se agotaba, goku no se dio por vencido y aumento su ki de golpe, provocando una explosión tremenda, la tierra comenzó a destruirse por completo por el poder de la explosión.

Buu se desintegro totalmente pero goku se encontraba en una situación crítica. La explosión abrió un extraño portal hacia otra dimensión donde goku era arrastrado y el planeta estaba a 10 segundos de destrucción, goku sin nada de fuerza se deja absorber por el portal, cuando goku fue atraído por el portal la tierra exploto en mil pedazos.

'' **Mientras tanto en el planeta sagrado ''**. Todos los amigos de goku se dieron cuenta de todo, gohan quien estaba llorando por su padre y a la misma vez estaba furioso al igual que goten, luego el dende le explico sobre las esferas del dragón de nameku. Los guerreros z fueron a nameku, esto de inmediato invocaron a porunga. La tierra y las personas habían sido revividas, pero gohan no detecto el ki de goku en la tierra.

Todos se quedaron impresionados, pero porunga dice lo siguiente '' el guerrero llamado goku fue absorbido por un portal entre dimensiones el cual lo llevo a otro multiverso' Como todos no entendía a que se refería porunga este le explico.

'' verán un multiverso es un bolsillo echo para guarda universos, nosotros estamos en el multiverso 1 que consta de 12 universos, y también nos encontramos en el universo 7.

Sin embargo el guerrero goku fue transportado al multiverso 2, en el mismo universo 7 pero aún Sigue con vida.

Todos quedaron impresionado gohan se sintió mal al igual que goten porque ya nunca más volverán a ver a goku pero sabía que él seguía con vida y que el regresaría pronto, pero ellos tenían que decirle a todo la cruel verdad. Cuando estos llegaron a la tierra todos se quedaron triste, la misma milk se puso a llorar como loca, pero después de calmarse ellos vivieron con la esperanza de que goku regresara.

 _ **FIN DE LA EXPLICACION**_

Ahora nos encontramos en la escena donde goku es llevado por el portal hacia el multiverso 2, el duro como dos días viajando pero luego cuando estaba a punto de llegar empezaron hacer las acciones del espacio y tiempo, goku se volvió más joven y se puso como el mismo gohan en tamaño y forma física. ( gohan de la saga de buu ), goku esta inconsciente y gravemente herido, el abre los ojos y solo se ríe. ''Jiji al ver donde me lleva esta aventura'' dijo Goku quedando otra vez inconsciente.

'' _**UNIVERSO 7 DEL MULTIVERSO 2 PLANETA TIERRA''**_

Mientras tanto en el universo dxd pasaban cosas muy interesantes. Al parecer eran las 8 pm y en la ciudad kuoh en la escuela segundaria de esta ciudad, en un edificio abandonado se encuentra el club de investigación oculta, este club está conformado por 4 integrantes, la primera era una chica hermosa, con hermosos ojos azules tenía el cabello totalmente largo, se podía decir que les llegaba casi hasta sus pies de un hermoso color carmesí, un cuerpo muy voluptuoso de anchas caderas, bellas piernas torneadas y grandes pechos, nos referimos a Rias Gremory, la heredera del clan gremory.

La otra figura era una chica un poco más alta que Rias tenía un cuerpo más voluptuoso, tenía un largo cabello negro sujetado por un listón color naranja ella tenía una cola de caballo, ojos color violetas, piernas torneadas bellas y sus pechos eran más grandes que los de ria solo un poco, me refiero Akeno Himejima.

La otra chica era como una niña especie de lolita nekita, con cabello blanco corto, y ojos blanco no tenía un cuerpo dotado como ellas pues dije era una lolita. Me refiero a Koneko Tojo,

Y por último a un chico delgado, con cabello rubio y ojos negros ( CREO QUE ERA ASI YA QUE ESO ES LO QUE VEO DEJEN SUS OPINIONES ) , en fin me refiero a Yuto Kiba, el único integrante varón en el grupo asta ora.

Nos encontramos en presencia de 4 seres más. (VASTA DE DESCRIBIR YA SABEN QUIENES SON) Bueno nos encontramos en presencia de líder de la familia Gregory, Lord Gremory, Junto con su hijo Sirzechs, ( OVIAMENTE SIRZECHS ES MAS PODEROSO PERO SU PADRE ES EL LIDER DEE LA FAMILIA SIRZECHS SOLO ES LIDER DE UNA NOBLEZA ).

Después de ellos están Lord Phoenix quien es el líder del clan Phoenix, acompañado de su hijo Raizer Phoenix heredero del clan Phoenix.

'' Bueno ya que todos estamos reunidos porque no me dices lo que tenías que decirme oto-sama dijo Rias quien se encontraba tomando te en su escritorio y estaba algo molesta por la presencia de Raizer ''

(NOTA DEL AUTOR: NO SE USAR BIEN LOS HONOROFICOS A SI QUE DISCULPEN)

Su padre no decidió darle tanta explicaciones y este le dijo con mucha seriedad. '' Bueno Rias, te vas a casar con Raizer- Sama'', dijo el Lord Gremory quien bajo la mirada seriamente, Rias al escuchar esa palabra ancho los ojos de las palabras de su padre y dejo caer la tase de te y esta se rompió. CRAAAAAAAAAM, esta es la taza que se acaba de romper. Además de Rias el resto de los miembras del club se quedaron en puro shock al escuchar las palabras del padre de Rias. A cambio Rizer solo di una sonrisa y rio un poco.

'' De ninguna manera are eso'' dijo Rias quien ahora se para de la silla con rabia e impresión por las palabras que dijo su padre. Su hermano solo bajo la mirada, él estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con su padre por su decisión, tal vez Sirzerchs era más poderoso entre los demonios pero no puede hacer nada cuando se trata de una leí del líder de su clan además su padre.

Raizer sonrió por la impresión de Rias ya que él esperaba esto de la domonia gremory al enterarse y decidió hablar '' Sé que no quieres casarte con migo pero entiende esto mi querida Rias es por tu bien y además por el bien de tu pequeño sequito'', señalando a los otros 3 integrantes del grupo, los cuales en ese momento solo querían matar a Raizer pero no podían hacer nada además de la diferencia de poderes era una orden de Lord Phoenix.

'' Así que, qué me dices Rias dijo Raizer en un tono confiado y ahora serio''

'' De Ninguna manera, eso no pasara nunca entre tú y yo, prefiero morirme que casarme con el demonio más asqueroso de todo el inframundo dijo Rias, quien ahora solo quería matar a Raizer.

'' Bueno oto-sama ella no quiere al parecer dese prisa que tengo asuntos que atender '' dijo Lord Phoenix, quien quería que Rias fuera forzada al matrimonio con su hijo, ya que si se unían serán el clan de demonios más poderosos de todo el inframundo.

Lord Gregory se puso serio y le dijo a Rias seriamente, pero este se paró y se le puso de frente, '' Eres mi hija y tienes que obedecer te casaras con el quieras o no ya está decido dijo'' Lourd Gremory en un tono serio, pero también se había sentido muy mal por la forma en que le hablo a su hija pero él lo hacía por su bien según sus pensamientos.

Rias estaba en shock nunca su padre le había hablado de esa forma él le obligaba a algo que ella no quería, según sus pensamiento por su bien, sin más remedios y por la forma en que lo dijo su padre, ella acede ser la esposa de Raizer.

'' está bien seré la esposa de Raizer `` dijo Rias en un tono de tristeza, pero Lord Phoenix parecía feliz al escuchar a Rias, Raizer no se queda atrás este simplemente sonrió por lo que vio, hablando de Sirzechs él estaba muy enojado con su padre por la forma en que le hablo a su hermana.

Luego de esto el Lord Phoenix se retiraron atravesó de un círculo mágico dejando a Rias, su padre y su hermano y a los demás miembros del club. El ambiente entonces estaba algo tenso en ese momento.

'' Hija sé que es difícil pero entiende, si ago. Esto es por tu bien entiéndelo'' dijo Lord Phoenix en un tono suave, Rías simplemente bajo la mirada y le dio la espalda a su padre

Lord Gregory se retira muy atravesó de un círculo mágico que lo transporto a otro lugar, Muy triste se fue Lord Gregory por la forma en que le hablo a su hija cosa que él nunca hiso.

Luego Sirzechs se acercó a su hermana y le dijo'' Imoto, Sé que es difícil pero no importa confía en ti, yo también estaré apoyándote''.

''Origato Gozaimasu'' Dijo Rías con una sonrisa. Su hermano se retira con una sonrisa atraves de un círculo mágico. Los demás miembros del club se quedaron con Rías ellos los apoyarían en este tipo de situación. Después de un rato kiba y koneko se retiran a sus hogares Akeno se quedó con Rías.

Luego de esto Rías se siente en una silla a ver el cielo y la luna que en ese entonces se encontraba llena, ''Rías- sama sé que es difícil para usted pero de seguro usted encontrara un hombre que la ame'' dijo Akeno, con una sonrisa abrazando a Rías en la espalda.

Gracias Akeno dijo Rías. Rías, siempre quiso a un hombre que la ame no por su nombre ni su título, si no que la ame como Rías. Todo parecía tranquila pero… PAAAAANNN Un enorme agujero se abrió desde el cielo. Rías y Akeno al ver esto se encontraron en un estado de shock no se quedaban tan sorprendidas por el portal si no por la energía monstruoso que se encontraba ay.

'' Q- Que he- es esa gran p- poder que proviene'' de ahí dijo Rías quien estaba totalmente asustada al igual que Akeno. ''Sin Duda tiene un poder tan grande como para destruir a las 3 facciones juntas'' dijo Akeno quien en ese momento estaba totalmente shockeada.

''N- no crees que será mejor ir a investigar la clase de presencia que se encuentra ay'', dijo Rías quien estaba en total shock.

''S- si Rías- Sama pero… cree que no estaremos arriesgando nuestras vidas en caso de que se trate de una amenaza'', dijo Akeno quien al igual que Rías estaba asustada. Bueno las 2 estaban en puro shock al igual que temor porque en los años de existencias y poderes que han sentido como demonios, esto era algo más allá de la imaginación. Rías sintió algo extraño y ahora está más confiada en ir a investigar ya que ella no siente presencias de demonios, ángeles o ángel caído, era una energía que ella desconocía totalmente por lo que decidió ir con más seguridad.

''Akeno, creo que ya debemos ir a ver ya que no siento presencias de demonio, ángeles ni mucho menos ángeles caídos, esta energía es algo extraña pero es sumamente poderosa debemos ir, Dijo Rías'' quien despertaba del shock.

''H- hi Rías- Sama'' dijo akeno, quien al parecer también se enteró del tipo de energía desconocida.

Rías y Akeno no perdieron más tiempo y están sale volando por la ventana, despertando sus dos alas de demonio de sus espalda. Las demonios se acercaban y mientras más se acercaban más sorprendías se sentía pero no veían a nadie, pero de pronto un objeto salió del portal y este se encontraba cayendo a una gran velocidad ellas se detuvieron y vieron que el portal se serró cuando salió aquí el objeto que ahora se encontraba cayendo a una gran velocidad, el objeto era la presencia poderosa que sentía Rías y Akeno, estas vieron como desapareció el portal.

''Mire Rías Sama se está serrando ese enorme agujero'', dijo quien señalo al portal. Una vez que el portal se cerrara estas dos vieron como el objeto caía con gran velocidad Asia un bosque lleno de árboles.

BOOOOOOOMMMMMM

Una gran explosión se formó cuando cayó a tierra el objeto. La presencia que sintió Rías era el objeto por lo que esta le dijo a Akeno. ''Akeno debemos ir Asia donde esta ese agujero que se formó con la caída de esa cosa'', dijo Rías en un tono serio. Akeno solo asintió.

Ellas luego se dirigieron a lo último del agujere donde se encontraba la presencia poderosa, cuando Rías aterrizando esta puede distinguir a un hombro con un gi de combate naranja y azul.

''Akeno mira es un hombre'' dijo Rías, Akeno solo se fijó y también pudo distinguir a un hombre con un gi de combate naranja. ''Hi, Rías- Sama'' es un hombre dijo Akeno, sorprendida. Esta llegan Asia donde el hombre, están paradas justo ante un inconsciente goku. Estas aterrizan y se agachan para ver a Goku.

Rías se puso algo sonrojada cuando vio la cara del inconsciente Goku. '' Rías sama este hombre a un sigue con vida y mire esta sangrado y a pesar de caer desde esa altura y esa velocidad está vivo'', dijo Akeno sorprendida, al igual que a Rías Akeno estaba algo roja por ver la cara del inconsciente Goku. Luego estas comenzaron a ver con una cara llena de sonrisas a Goku.

'Akeno al parecer este hombre no sangra por la caída al parecer también se encontraba en una batalla esta devir y a pesar esta algo sudado, vamos a llevarlo con nosotras para poder curarlo y también vamos a ver si este hombre quiere ser parte de mi nobleza'', dijo Rías con una sonrisa. Akeno asintió con una sonrisa. Ambas cargaron a Goku, Akeno agarro sus pies y Rías lo sujeto por la parte trasera de sus hombros, ósea por la espalda por sus caderas, al parecer mientras estas volaban Rías podía ver a Goku quien se encontraba inconsciente arrecostado de los pechos de Rías, Rías al ver esto solo sonrió y se puso algo roja y se dijo en sus pensamientos. ''Espero ese poder que tienes, al igual que esa cara linda e inocente sea la de un hombre bueno que me quiera y ame a los demás''. Obviamente Rías no se equivocaba sobre el saiyan quien a un no conocía, pero lo que no sabía era que Akeno también está interesada en el Saiyan.

Más tarde esta llegaron a su casa, estas acostaron a goku en uno de los muebles que tenían. ''Rías- Sama ay que limpiar la sangre de este hombre vamos a limpiarlo para que sane dijo Akeno'', Rías asintió y estas prepararon toallas húmedas para limpiar a Goku. Bueno Akeno ahora ay que tratar de quitarle la ropa cuidadosa mente a este hombre, Dijo Rías. Akeno asintió, pero lo que no se esperaban era que la ropa de Goku pesaba una tonelada cada atuendo, por lo que estas se les hiso complicado quitarle una de las sudaderas de su mano y en solo 20 minutos lograron quitarle su gi totalmente. ''Baya este hombre sí que usa ropa total mente pesada'' dijo Akeno quien se encontraba quitándose el sudor de su cabeza. Rías Asintió, pero luego vieron el cuerpo de Goku que la pusieron con una mirada algo seductoras a ambas y lo tocaron para ver si era real, ya que el cuerpo de Goku es más que puro músculos.

''Mira esos pechos Akeno acaso serán reales'' dijo Rías con una mirada seductora, y ambas tocaron el pecho de goku. ''Si Rias- Sama al parecer este hombre es una masa lleno de músculos si yo tratara de golpearlo me rompería una mano'', dijo Akeno quien se mordió los labios. ''Bueno ay que admitir algo y es que este hombre es muy musculoso además de atractivo, ya estoy ansiosa por conocerlo'' dijo Rías, Con un tono muy alegre. ''Hi Rías sama'' dijo Akeno y estas empezaron a limpiar al Saiyan. Cuando estas acabaron dejaron un paño arriba de la cabeza de Goku y luego lo dejaron arropado en el Mueble.

''Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos a dormir ya estoy ansiosa por que despierte este hombre'' dijo Rías muy contenta, ''Ara, Ara Rías al parecer le llamo mucho la atención este hombre'' dijo Akeno en un tono algo divertido, Rías simplemente se ríe un poco pero ella sabía que tal vez Akeno no se equivocaba. Akeno por su puesto le atrae Goku pero ella no lo revelaba hasta que este despierte.

Son las 4 Am Y Rías esta tan ansiosa de conocer a nuestro Saiyan estaba tan ansiosa por su despertar que se quedó dormida en la silla arregostada de su escritorio donde se encontraba Goce Rías de tanto esperar se durmió. A las 7 Am Goku despertó.

''Vaya al parecer me encuentro en un lugar muy extraño no puedo sentir la energía de ninguno de mis amigos ni mucho menos a majin buu, recuerdo que el desapareció y antes yo fui sesionado por un portal y luego no recuerdo nada después. Donde estoy. Goku luego separa del mueble y a su izquierda hay un escritorio donde se encontraba Rías quien se quedó dormida por esperar el despertar de Goku''.

''Quien es ella nunca la avía visto y porque puedo sentir una presencia maligna que proviene de ella no es una amenaza pero su poder está cerca del de radizt, mejor me cambio y luego cuando despierte le are unas cuantas preguntas, por lo que veo ella me curo ya que mi cuerpo está en buen estado. Cuando Se iba a poner su franela naranja el vio que Rías estaba sobre ella, (EN LA NOCHE LA COGIA COMO ALMUADA XD). Goku entonces le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le dijo''.

''Disculpe señorita pero creo que está arriba de mi ropa'', Goku estaba arrepentido de lo que hiso ya que no quería despertar a Rías por una tontería. ''Rías entonces poco a poco abrió los ojos y vio al guerrero que ella había salvado ayer. Rías se quedó mirando a Goku frente a frente con nervios. Goku estaba confundido de la situación.

''Hola, mi nombre es Goku'', Goku dijo con su típica sonrisa. Algo que puso a Rías me Roja cuando él le sonrió de esa forma, Rías entonces decidió despertar de su transe y dijo con una sonrisa. ''Mi nombre es Rías Gremory heredera del Clan Gremory, es un ´placer conocerlo Goku'', dijo Rías estrechando la mano de Goku, ''el placer es todo mi señorita Rías, dijo Goku con una sonrisa''.

''Ahora donde me encuentro dijo Goku. Les diré todo si espera a otras 3 personas que ya deben de estar por venir'', dijo Rías. Goku asintió y espero sentado en el mueble mientras Rías se iba a preparar para la escuela. Goku noto que no podía sentir presencias de sus amigos si nos mas bien presencias malignas pero con un poder inferior a radiz y no sentía que eran humanos.

''Vaya al parecer la energía provocada en la pelea contra majin buu Hiso que se abriera un portal y me trajo aquí, creo que estoy en una dimensión desconocida además creo que nunca poder ver a los demás'', Goku dijo en su pensamientos algo triste y enojado. Espero que todos se encuentren bien y allá sido revividos por las esferas del dragón de namekusei.

''A hora… podre encontrar personas poderosas para enfrentar en este mundo, tal vez por algo estoy aquí, además esa chica de cabello rojizo es muy hermosa, pero… porque será que tiene energía maligna, para ser una mujer tiene un poder casi igual al de mi hermano radizt, pero… las que están allá fuera son inferiores''.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a 3 personas los cuales eran Akeno, Koneko y Kiba. Akeno solio dio una sonrisa.

''Vaya con que ya despertaste'' dijo Akeno, muy contenta por ver al guerrero de pie. Kiba y Koneko a la vez de estar aterrados estaban sorprendidos por el poder de Goku, ellos solo temblaron con sentir su presencia. Goku sintió otra vez la misma presencia maligna. Con que ellos también tienen esa misma energía pero son más débiles su poder es menor, pero la que me hablo parece ser casi del mismo nivel que Rías.

Goku simplemente saludo a todos. ''Hola a todos mi nombre es Goku es un gusto dijo Goku con su tipita sonrisa. Akeno se carmo además de Koneko y Kiba ya que se relajaron por la forma en que les hablo, y todos sonrieron. ''Mi nombre es Akeno Himejina, es un gusto Goku'' dijo Akeno con una sonrisa, ''Mi nombres es Yuto Kiba también es un gusto conocerlo Goku dijo Kiba'' de una forma amistosa, ''Mi nombre es Koneko Tojo, es un gusto Goku- sempai, dijo koneko con una sonrisa''. Goku vio que la Akeno al igual que Rías era muy linda, y no podía dejar atrás a Koneko.

''En ese instante llega Rías quien acaba de cambiarse. ''Bueno ya estamos todos aquí y creo que es hora de que comencemos hablar de ti Goku… de dónde eres ya que puedo sentir que no eres humano, además de eso tienes una fuerza totalmente inalcanzable''.

Goku se sorprendió ya que pueden sentir, entonces este le explico el origen de los saiyayins. ''Bueno no soy humano soy un saiyayins, provengo de un planeta llamado vegitta''.

''Que es un saiyayin y donde queda ese planeta nunca lo había escuchado, dijo Rias con una cara de asombro''.

''Los saiyayins son una raza guerrera, que se dedicaban a la piratería en busca de planetas habitables para desaparecer todo lo que se encontraba en el vendiéndoselo al mejor postor, como todos eran débiles en aquellos tiempo eran dirigidos por un ser llamado frezar quien era sumamente poderoso, luego de que el avía escuchado del legendario súper saiyayin decidió destruir mi planeta ya que el súper saiyayin sería tan poderoso que lo destruiría mi raza se extinguió pero antes yo fui enviado a la tierra y todo eso paso cuando yo era un bebe. Goku les conto todas sus aventuras, como llegaron los saiyayins a la tierra su hermano radiz vegeta y nappa, luego le explico lo de freezer y como este lo derroto, luego les conto la llegada de los androides más poderoso que freezer, le explico lo de cell y como su hijo de 10 años gohan lo derroto. Y por último lo de majin buu. Mientras yo peleaba contra majin buu un portal se abrió por la destrucción de los poderes de nosotros majin buu logro morir pero… la tierra está al borde de la destrucción y el portal me atrajo y creo que fue así como llegue aquí y eso es todo sobre mi ahora ustedes''.

Todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos y su boca casi hasta el suelo (COMO NO ESTARLO) pues se dieron cuenta de que en otro mundo existen seres que pueden destruir planetas en un parpadeo, tenían que creerse todo lo que les dijo Goku pues él era prueba de eso.

Goku al ver el asombre que tenía le salió una gota en la cabeza y se rio arroscándose la nuca por la reacción de todos, Jejej si sé que es difícil de creer pero es verdad, ahora cuéntenme sobre ustedes ya que puedo sentir que tampoco son humanos. Como lo sabes dijo Rías muy sorprendida. Puede sentir y analizar cada poder y energía de cada ser por eso los identifico si son humanos o no dijo Goku. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la habilidad de Goku.

Bueno Goku estas en el club de lo oculto y como veras todos aquí somos demonios dijo Rias. Espera son demonios pero no lo parecen ya que he visto demonios allá y son feos y tienen cuernos, pero ustedes son muy lindas para ser demonios dijo Goku con su sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a las chicas. Rías le explico a Goku todo sobre los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios, y también la guerra de las tres facciones. Goku simplemente se quedó algo confundido pero le intereso.

Bueno Goku ya que sabes que somos nosotros te gustaría ser parte de mi nobleza dijo Rias, con una sonrisa y con nervios porque Goku tal vez no aceptara. Goku pensó un poco y dudaba por ser demonio, pero el acepto. Algo que hiso que Rías brincara de hemos ion Asia Goku abrazándolo. Qué bien Goku que bueno te doy las gracias, Luego Rías se dio cuenta de la tontería que eso para celos de Akeno y Koneko y se disculpó con Goku.

No importa pero solo tengo una condición dijo- Goku levantando un dedo para impresión de todos.

No recibiré ordenes de nadie, te puedes aconsejarme dar ideas o sugerencia con eso bien seré parte de tu nobleza, dijo Goku esta vez serio e intimidante.

Rías analizo los pros y contras de esa condición después de unos pocos segundos ella asintió y Goku le sonrio sonrojándola.

Bueno ahora veamos que piezas serás por favor Goku- Son ponte de pie y él se puso de pie Rías primero probo con el caballo y no pasó nada '' entonces eso descarta al alfil también'' después probo con lo torre pero no funciono tampoco.

'' Solo queda una opción por favor que funcione 'pensó Rías con un poco de desesperación, entonces Rías probo las piezas de los peones uno a uno hasta completar 8 piezas empezaron a reaccionar con Goku para felicidad de Rías.

Luego empezó una a recitar una especie de canto de una luz roja empezó rodear a Goku, al terminar el canto la luz desapareció.

'' Ahora con esto ya eres un demonio y parte de mi título noblitario, Rías chasqueo los dedos y a todos le salieron alas de su espalda, para sorpresa de todos Goku libero 6 alas.

'' Ya sabes quienes son ellos verdad Goku- son dijo Rías''

'' Si ya sé quiénes son ya los conozco espero que todos seamos buenos amigos dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa para sonrojo de las tres chicas.

'' Ara, Ara Goku- son es un hombre muy guapo dijo Akeno con una mirada picara y lambiéndose sus labios''

'' Goku simplemente se arrasco la cabeza de la parte atrás y a reírse ya que no se dio cuenta de lo que decía Akeno''. Y las chicas se percataron de eso.

'' Chicas miren al parecer Goku- son no sabe lo que hemos dicho al parecer él no tiene experiencia sobre relaciones amorosas, dice Rías a Koneko y Akame.

'' Ara, Ara esto me da una emoción de enseñarle mi otro lado a Goku- son, dice Akeno con una voz seductora. Provocando una discusión en como dirigirse a Goku sin una forma pervertida''

'' Que les pasa a esas chicas dice Goku con una gota de sudor en la cabeza nuca''.

'' Buena suerte amigo la vas a necesitar ante esas tres, le dice Kiba a Goku- poniendo su mano en su hombro, Provocando que Goku tenga un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, por lo que solo decidió reír. '' De verdad estoy tan perdido en este mundo pensó el saiyan con una gota en su nuca''.

Una vez todos se calmaron y con solo 30 minutos para irse a clases a excepción de Goku, estos se encontraban bebiendo te junto a nuestro saiyan favorito. Las chicas empezaron a ser atraídas por Goku claro que se sabía que Rías estaba feliz de que este con ella pero aún mantenía su sentimientos ocultos, y buscando la forma de cómo hablarle a Goku ya que si le decía Goku no entendería por lo inocente que es. Al igual que las otras chicas.

'' Bueno Goku- son según tu historia nunca estuviste en una escuela verdad- dijo Rías quien se encontraba tomando te cruzada de piernas en una silla''

'' Para ser sincero Rías- sama, nunca estuve en una escuela, dijo Goku con una sonrisa''.

'' Ya veo, pues Goku- son te tengo una noticia a partir de la otra semana vas a asistir a la academia kuoh, haci de esa forma vas estar rodeado de personas y amigos y además vas aprender muchas cosas que te ayudaran en la vida y podrá estudiar, dijo Rías con una sonrisa''.

'' Gracias Rías- sama prometo que daré todo por aprender ya que ni si quiera se leer dijo Goku riéndose nerviosamente ''

'' Todos estaban asombrados se dieron cuenta que Goku nunca necesito la escuela, él era un peleador al 100%''.

Rías, Akeno y Koneko solo sonrieron al ver a Goku de esa forma. '' Bueno Goku antes te llevare a un lugar en donde vivir, dijo Rías''.

'' De verdad Rías usted me encontrara un lugar donde vivir, y Rías asintió. Démonos prisa Goku- son ya casi tengo que irme a clase, Goku asintió. Rías agarro de manos a Goku para celo de las otras chicas recordándole a Rías en cómo debía actuar, lo cual… puso algo molesta a Rías y esto se retiraron.

Mientras Goku pasa por su vecindario este llama la atención de todas las chicas y mujeres de por ay lo cual le llamaba la atención y esta sentían un poco de celos porque tenías a Rías arregostada de su brazo.

'' Bueno aquí es Goku- son que te parece. Goku ve una casa de dos pisos que obviamente muy grande y algo lujosa''.

'' Wuoo es enorme Rías- sama Muchas gracias dijo Goku con su clásica sonrisa''.

'' No es nada Goku- son espero que este bien por adentro y que te guste, dijo Rías quien está igual de roja que su cabello''.

'' Bueno Goku- son ya no tengo más tiempo tengo que irme luego hablamos, Rías le dio un beso en la mejilla a Goku, lo cual puso al rojo a Goku''.

'' N- nos vemos Rías dijo Goku algo, Rías se marchó por medio de su tele transportación lo cual sorprendió mucho a Goku''.

'' Bueno ahora vamos a ver que tenemos, Goku abre su casa y al parecer está muy linda y amueblada, además de un refrigerador lleno de comida para un mes, pero al tratarse de un Goku duraría para una semana''. En el so tano ay un pequeño gimnasio donde Goku puede entrenar para mantener su fuerza firme y no debilitarse.

Pasada una semana Goku se pone el uniforme de la escuela lo cual le queda muy ajustado, cuando este sale es el centro de atracción en todo el vecindario por todas las chicas tanto como mujeres mayores.

'' Mira quién es ese chico lindo''

'' Acaso tendrá novia dijo otra''

'' Mira esos músculos y es muy apuesto dijo otra''

Cosas así escucho Goku de las chicas pero este no entendía mucho y solo siguió su camino.

Goku llega a la escuela y es el centro de atracción de todas las chicas además de Kiba, pero para los hombres… solo sentía envidia por Goku.

Goku entro a su respectivo salón de clases y el maestro vio a Goku en la puerta por lo que este llamo a su clase.

'' Chicos hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo dijo el maestro ''.

'' Acaso será lindo dijo una chica''.

'' Ojala que sea apuesto dijo otra''.

'' Mmm al parecer a llegado otro chico a esta clase dijo un chico''.

'' Mmm creo que será un problema dijo otro al ver las reacciones del as chicas''.

'' Bueno puede pasar a clases dijo el maestro autorizando a Goku pasar''

'' Goku se presenta. Hola mi nombre es Goku espero que seamos buenos amigos todos dijo Goku con su sonrisa''.

'' Kiiaaaaaa se escuchó por parte de las chicas del salón de clases no todas solo la mayoría.

'' Mira esa sonrisa sí que te enamora dijo una''.

'' No pero mira esos músculos dijo otra''.

'' Se ve que es muy inocente dijo otra''.

'' Me gustaría quitarle esa inocencia dijo otra''.

'' Los chicos solamente se pusieron celoso''.

'' Mira es otro Guapo como el niño ese bonito de kiba dijo un chico''.

'' Los guapos deberían morir dijo otro''.

'' Jijij a ver dónde me lleva esta aventura dijo Goku quien se arrasco la cabeza por la reacción de los chicos y chicas''.

 _ **Fin Del Capítulo.**_

 **Buenooooo amigos hasta aquí hemos llegado con nuestro primer capítulo dejen sus rewiews si les gusto cualquier recomendación déjenla en los comentarios prometo usar bien los honoríficos para el próximo capítulo, algo mas no crean que puse a Rías que se enamorara locamente de Goku noooo… simplemente hice lo que pasaría con Rías si conocía a Goku en vez de isse pero bueno eso es solo que lo puede crear los fans. Si se preguntan Goku tendrá más mujeres ya para el siguiente capítulo se revelara el aren de Goku.**

 **Y aquí lista de poderes para todos ustedes. Aclaro algo Radizt tiene mucho más poder que Rías solo le agregue algo más de poder para no deprimir, Goku posee todas sus fases hasta la 3 obviamente, hablando de poderes Radizt es más poderoso que Sirzechs.**

 **Goku estado relajado: 200,000**

 **Goku estado normal máximo poder: 12, 000,00**

 **Rías estado relajado: 1050**

 **Rías Máximo poder: 1500**

 **Akeno estado relajado: 950**

 **Akeno Máximo poder: 1200**

 **Kiba estado relajado: 700**

 **Kiba Máximo poder: 1000**

 **Koneko estado relajado: 500**

 **Koneko máximo poder: 800**

 **Isse Demonio estado Relajado: 300**

 **Isse máximo poder: 500**

 **Luego seguimos con la explicación de poderes hasta el próximo capítulo amigos con esto se despide su amigo Luis y como usuario en este blog Luis Dbz Dxd.**


	2. NUEVO ESTILO DE VIDA

**Hola amigos como están, espero que bien porque aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo del SAIYAN GOKU DXD. Antes de empezar con el nuevo capítulo quiero decir que ya usare más bien los honoríficos, también aquí está la lista de poderes de algunos personajes de high school dxd, también quiero decir que he visto la historia del guerrero definitivo dxd es sobre vegetto en el mundo dxd consta de 11 capítulos no está terminado y no se ha actualizado desde hace un mes casi, es del usuario Jair, sus ideas me gustan por lo que me he inspirado en su historia, no me digan que robo ideas solo que me inspiro, bueno el tema de los poderes aquí esta.**

 **Isse booster great : 950**

 **Isse Balance breaker: 4800**

 **Draig: 8000 como máximo poder**

 **Azazel: 1000- 3250**

 **Raynare: 450- 750**

 **Taimait: 2500-5000**

 **Raiser: 850- 2000**

 **Ophis: ? Nose creo que es superior de al de draig**

 **Sirzechs: 2000- 5000**

 **Hasta aquí la lista de poderes al final de capitulo podrás presencial la lista definitiva de harem, al menos que cambie de opinión, también tengo para informar que goku cambiara un poco su personalidad y su forma de pensar, le agregare algo más de la personalidad de vegeta y también será más rudo con sus enemigos y será menos piadoso, mantendrá su inocencia sobre lo pervertido. Ya sin más nada que decir empecemos el capítulo 2.**

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: NO SOY DUEÑO DE LA SERIE DE DRAGON BALL Z NI MUCHO MENOS HIGH SCHOOL DXD, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 2: ADAPTANDOSE AL NUEVO ESTILO DE VIDA '' CITA CON UN ANGEL CAIDO''**

 _ **CASA DE GOKU 5:00 AM**_

Goku se encuentra durmiendo tranquilamente en su casa, y casi es hora de que salga el sol. '' HAAAAAAAAAAAA'' Goku bosteza tranquilamente de un largo sueño, '' Mmm que bien me siento al parecer el primer día de escuela fue hablar sobre cosas que nunca avía escuchado además de la física es algo confuso creo que tendré que adaptarme más a la escuela``, dijo Goku quien se paraba de la cama para irse a lavar la cara. ``Bueno son las 5: 10 de la mañana solo me faltan tres horas antes de irme a la escuela``, dijo Goku mirando el reloj. Goku se puso su vestuario de entrenamiento y decidió no entrenar en el sótano para no destruir nada, ya que este quería entrenar sus ataques más destructivos. Goku sale volando sobre el tejado de su casa para buscar un lugar para entrenar.

``Veamos donde puedo entrenar sin que nadie se dé cuenta``, dijo Goku buscando una zona donde no habitara nadie, Goku vio un bosque muy afuera de la ciudad.`` Mm aquel lugar no se ve nada mar, además no siento presencia de seres vivientes mejor me iré a entrenar Asia ese lugar``. Goku se fue volando con una gran velocidad llegando rápidamente al lugar que vio.

`` Si justo como pensé no hay nadie en este monte``, dijo Goku aumentado su poder al máximo en su estado normal empezando a entrenar sus técnicas de lanzar energía creando grandes explosiones que destruyen parte del monte donde este se encontraba.

Mientras Goku entrenaba, él no sabía que era vigilado en las sedes de grigory, 2 ángeles caídos miraban a Goku mientras entrenaba y ellos estaban en un puro shock al sentir el poder bestial de Goku. La primera figura era un hombre joven de cabello negro excepto en la parte del frente era rubio, usaba un kimoto color café claro, este era Azazel el líder de los ángeles caídos. Él estaba acompañando de su secretaria panemue quien tenía un cuerpo muy voluptuoso el comparación con Akeno su cuerpo era más voluptuoso de cabello negros y ojos pulpuras.

Ambos miraban con impresión al saiyan Mientras entrenaba. ``Señor Azazel, puede sentir el poder que está desatando ese hombre, además mire como lanza esas enormes bolas de energía destruyen gran parte del monte y no muestra mucho esfuerzo``, dijo la secretaria quien se encontraba algo ruborizado y tenía algo de temor por el poder de Goku.

``Si… ya me he dado cuenta``, dijo Azazel quien en este momento estaba en puro shock por el poder que desata Goku en un simple entrenamiento. En ese momento aparece una persona al parecer una mujer con un cuerpo muy voluptuoso de anchas caderas grandes pechos era alta tenía una alas negras sus ojos eran color violeta cabello negro y su atuendo consistía en correas de cuero alrededor y de bajo de sus pechos tiene guantes largos casi llegan hasta sus hombros con cadenas de pequeñas longitudes que cuelgan de ellos. Tiene hombreras de color negro, una de las hombreras de la derecha tenían tres grandes picos, también tiene botas con tacones que llegan hasta sus muslos.

Esta era Raynare un ángel caído. ``Porque miran con tanto asombro el mundo de los humanos``, dijo raynare en un tono interrogativo, al ver que ningunos le respondían ella se acercó y vio el entrenamiento de Goku como destruía gran parte del monte con un simple entrenamiento.

Raynare se quedó anonadada por el poder que ella podía sentir y que se desataba en el monte. ``Quien es ese hombre``, dijo Raynare en un tono algo asustada. Azazel despertó de su shock.

``Bueno en realidad no se dé donde ella salido ese hombre además tiene una energía que nunca había sentido antes y puede sentir un 10 % de demonio en él``, dijo Azazel. ``Y que piensa hacer señor Azazel``, dijo panamue.

Azazel suspiro y dijo. ``Raynare quiero que vigiles a ese hombre haste amiga del cómbenselo y tráelo aquí, pero que no se te ocurra combatir si no quieres ser destruida``, dijo Azazel en un tono serio. A pesar del miedo Raynare asintió y se retiró. Mientras raynare se preparaba un hombre con sombrero de mediana edad se acercó.

``Tú también sentiste que era una amenaza``, dijo el hombre en un tono serio. Haciendo que raynare volteara la mirada con algo de pánico y al ver que era dohnaseek se calmó.

``Eee señor dohnaseek``… pero es interrumpida por este.

``Ese hombre es sumamente poderoso cuando está entrenando pero cuando esta calmado no tiene ese nivel de pelea porque él lo permanece escondido, el algún día puede llegar hacer una amenaza para nuestra facción si se opone a nosotros ya que por lo que has notado tiene un 10 % de domonio, creo que pertenece al clan Gremory y es parte de la nobleza de la heredara Rias Gremory, A hora tu misión será hacer que invites a ese saiyayin a una cita, hazlo sentir bien gánate su confianza, para que en el más mínimo descuido lo atravieses con una lanza``, dijo dohnaseek con una sonrisa.

``Pero señor dohnaseek, el señor Azazel ordeno``… pero nuevamente es interrumpida.

``Mira Raynare ahora me vas obedecer a mi yo soy tu jefe y más vale hacer lo que te diga, ya que si no lo haces me asegurare de que no existas más``, dijo dohnaseek haciendo temblar a Raynare.

``Está bien señor dohnaseek``, dijo Raynare.

``No quiero que me falles ya sabes cuál es tu misión ahora vete``, dijo dohnaseek.

Raynare Asintió y se fue volando, mientras esta volaba pensaba en una estrategia para hablar con el saiyan.

Mientras tanto, nuestro querido Saiyan aún seguía entrenando, pero al ver que el sol ya estaba a punto de salir decidió parar. ``Vaya ya creo que ya es casi la hora de irme a la escuela``, dijo el saiyan, quien dejo el entrenamiento y se dirigió con una gran velocidad hacia la ciudad. Goku llega en 10 minutos, y este rápidamente se va a bañar, luego del baño este ve que son las 7: 30 y aun no se ha puesto ropa.

``Diablos creo que llegare tarde hoy``, dijo Goku, quien se cambiaba rápidamente, luego de cambiarse este come una buena comida y ve que son las 7: 55 AM, este se va de la casa luego del desayuno y como era de esperarse, era la atracción principal de todas las chicas del vecindario, Como Goku sabía que eso era normal este solo saludaba amablemente a todas las chicas y seguía su camino.

Goku llega a la escuela y ve en el reloj que ya son las 8: 10 y este se dirige corriendo hacia su salón de clases pero, BOMM, Goku quien sigue corriendo choca contra un chico de cabello castaño ojos castaños, Nos referimos a iseei hyodo. ``Lo siento es que llegara tarde a clases``, dijo Goku quien aún seguía corriendo. ``Oye… mejor fíjate por donde vas niño guapo``, dijo issei con una cara de enojo al estilo anime con un chinchón en la frente.

Goku llega a su salón de clases y ve que están pasando la lista, por lo que aun pregunta que si ya paso su nombre. ``No por favor Goku tome asiento``, dijo el maestro para alivio de Goku, Siendo la mayor atracción para las chicas que estaban a su alrededor. Luego de esto el maestro dijo que escribieran todo lo que el aria en la pizarra. Cuando el termino vio que todos estaban escribiendo menos Goku.

``Porque usted no escribe señor Goku``, dijo el maestro con algo interrogativo.

Goku simplemente rio poniendo su mano en la nuca haciendo que todos lo miraran a él.

``Vera señor… es que… Yo no sé escribir``, dijo Goku, riéndose haciendo que todos cayeran al estilo anime y al profesor la saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca.

``Ya veo``… dijo el profesor pasando su mano por la frente. ``Pues Goku tendrá que sentarse con uno de sus compañeros para que le enseñe``. Goku asintió y vio a ver con quien se iba a sentar, obviamente las chicas querían estar con Goku y lo miraban con encanto, Goku no entendía así que vio a 2 personas que no se distinguió a 2 personas al parecer eran chicas pero no se notaban bien por la sombra, alrededor había un asiento vacío y este se sentó. Todas las chicas vieron a Goku sentarse y se quedaron con algo de celos pues cuando el sol reflejo esa sombra, se mostraban a 2 de nuestros grupos de demonios favorito, Rias y Akeno.

``Ara Ara, Con que Goku- son ahora estará al lado de nosotras``, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa pícara y algo seductora.

``Entonces Goku- son no sabe escribir pues… yo lo ayudo``, dijo Rias con una mirada Igual de picara y una sonrisa.

``Jeje Chicas no me había percatado de que estaban aquí, aunque podía sentir sus presencias bastante cercas pero… porque ayer no las sentí aquí a ambas``, dijo Goku con una sonrisa. ``Descuida solo resolvíamos unos asuntos y tuvimos que faltar ahora Goku- son no sabe escribir pues permíteme enseñarte dijo agarrando la mano del saiyan y pegando sus pechos en el brazo de derecho de Goku``, cosa que lo sonrojo un poco y puso celosa Akeno.

``Ara Ara Rias- sama no lo estás haciendo bien, permíteme enseñarle a Goku de otra forma``, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa, Pegando sus pechos en el brazo izquierdo de Goku y agarrando la mano de Goku quitándola de Rias para enojo de ella.

``Ya es suficiente Akeno permíteme continuar mi método es mucho más efectivo``, dijo Rias con una sonrisa agarrando la mano de Goku.

``No no Rias- sama, apenas acabamos de comenzar asique espere su turno``, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa empezando una discusión por el dominio de la mano de Goku, Y esto fue algo que dejo al maestro con una gota más grande en la nuca y también a la población masculina con muchos celos, al igual que las chicas ya que quería estar al lado de Goku, Goku simplemente se Rio porque no entendía la situación pero aun así era divertido ver como Akeno y Rias discutían por la mano de Goku.

Luego de estos sucesos transcurre los días, Goku se iba adaptando a la escuela y a sus áreas, sus conocimientos sobre los niveles de pelea lo ayudo mucho en matemáticas y en físicas, entre los deportes y pruebas atléticas dejaba a todos con boca a vierta, luego Goku se enteró de que en la escuela hay busca problemas, que abusan de los demás y que quieren propasarse con las chicas, la escuela ya se encontraba limpia de eso gracias a Goku de esa forma ganando admiradoras de todos los años incluso las maestras más hermosas de la escuela.

La forma de Goku fue cambiando poco a poco en sus tiempos libres en la escuela lo usaba para compartir con los demás miembros de club, cuando estos se reunían después de la escuela Koneko tomo la costumbre de sentarse en el regazo de Goku para celos de Rias y Akeno, pero no le tomaba mucha importancia era una de sus familias y también era buena chica. Cuando Goku tenía tareas de la escuela el obviamente necesitaría ayuda y se la pedía a Rias y Akeno. Al primer día de pedir ayuda, él se la pidió a Rias.

``Entonces Goku- son necesitas ayuda para hacer tus tareas``, dijo Rias con una sonrisa quien se encontraba en el club tomando te. Goku simplemente asintió con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar un poco a Rias quien al ver la sonrisa de Goku se ponía roja por lo apuesto que se ve cuando sonríe Así.

``Bueno Goku- son entonces espera aquí``, dijo Rias parándose y entro a una habitación del club. Goku simplemente espero sentado en un sofá mientras esperaba a Rias. Goku empezó a desarrollar sentimientos extraño para él ya que no sabía lo que sentía, entonces se puso a pensar todo el tiempo que ha estado con el grupo desde que se unió a la nobleza de Rias, Goku veía todo esos recuerdos rondaban por su cabeza todo el tiempo que el paso bien con las tres chicas del club Goku siempre le alegro mucho que ellas estuvieran felices y sonrientes, Goku recordó esos momentos en que la chicas le sonrían y eso fue algo que al le alegraba mucho al estar con ella después de clases o cuando tenían reuniones en el club. ``Chicas no sé lo que estoy sintiendo por ustedes pero… sé que las protegeré con mi vida``, dijo Goku quien pensaba alegremente igualmente a ti amigo kiba.

``Bueno ahora si estamos listos Goku- son``, dijo Rias con una voz seductora, para sorpresa de Goku esta salió con un traje de profesora, este consistía en una falta ajustada que les llegaran hasta sus rodillas, un saco desabotonado hasta sus pechos que se ajustaba perfectamente con sus caderas y solo trae sostén de bajo el cual se notaba sus enormes encantos. Y también usaba lentes transparentes

``Rias- sama``, dijo Goku quien se encontraba algo rojo pero fue cuando trato de seguir hablando Rias le puso un dedo en la boca de Goku.

``Shushushushushushu, no digas nada Mi Goku- son solo ágamos la tarea``, dijo Rias con una mirada picara y una voz seductora pegando sus enormes pechos en los trises duros de Goku.

Luego de la escena del contacto sensual, Rias ayudo a Goku hacer sus tareas y Goku iba aprendiendo poco a poco.

``Bueno Goku- son creo que ya con esto terminamos``. Goku asintió y Rias se sentó de piernas cruzadas en una de los recostaderos de los brazos del sofá. Ahora que aremos Goku- son``, dijo Rias quien ahora agarra a Goku de la quija volteando la cara de Goku Asia su hermoso rostro.

``Bueno en realidad no se me ocurre nada``, dijo Goku algo sonrojado y tartamudeando un poco.

``Mm pues en ese caso yo tengo otro tipo de cosas que podemos hacer Goku- son``, Dijo Rias con una mirada picara Asia Goku.

``Ara Ara Rias espera que no quieras adelantarte``, dijo Akeno, quien apareció con los demás miembros Kiba y Koneko.

Koneko miraba con algo de celos hacia Goku y Rias. Kiba solamente se quedó con la boca a vierta con la quija hasta el suelo por ver a Rias vestida de esa forma y con una gota en la nuca.

``R-Rias Sama``, trataba de decir Kiba.

Goku simplemente se quedaba riendo y estaba algo confundido por las reacciones de los demás. Cuando todo se carmo, Rias le explico a Goku que había que entregar folletos y de estos la gente los llamabas para hacer cosas para ellos. Goku no tenía problemas en entregar los folletos ya no veía problema con eso pero se negó rotundamente a lo otro. ``Rias te había dicho que no sería el sirviente de nadie``, dijo Goku. Rias trato de explicarle que esto lo ayudaría para que ascender a un demonio de clase alta y así tener su nobleza. ``Te dije claro que eso no me importaba ni sirvientes, ni territorios, ni títulos yo solo quiero vivir tranquilamente en este mundo para hacerme más fuerte y protegerlo``, dijo Goku de una manera seria. Rias simplemente suspiro ya que ella se esperaba eso de Goku, ella no podía cambiar la mentalidad y forma de Goku aunque quisiera y todos bajaron la mirada. Goku ahora se sintió mal por las cosas que dijo y a cambio de no hacer esas estupideces le propuso entrenar a la nobleza de Rias ya que Goku veía potencial en ellos y pueden llegar a ser tan fuerte como para derrotar a cualquiera que se les enfrenten. Todos aceptaron gustosamente el trato de Goku.

Luego de esto pasaban los días. Y la relación de nuestro grupo de demonios favorito con el saiyan estaba mejorando.

Con Kiba él se convirtió rápidamente en su mejor amigo y un buen compañero de entrenamiento ambos querían volverse más fuerte. Mediante los entrenamientos que estos tenia Goku no usaba nada de poder ya que en su estado relajado su nivel era muy superior al de kiba, kiba al parecer era muy hábil con la espada al parecer este tenía balance breaker que consistían con la espada el creaba y controlaba las espadas y era muy veloz, pero Goku para entrenar a su nivel usaba un dedo para esquivar todos los golpes de espada que le lanzaba kiba, pero cuando este estaba agotado Goku simplemente le dormía con un golpe no fuerte en la nuca. Y era uno de los pocos hombres por no decir el único que quería ser asesinado por los hombres por su popularidad con las mujeres en la escuela, aunque Goku no entendía del todo.

Rias era extremadamente cariñosa con él, cada vez que estaban juntos ella siempre lo abrazaba lo tomaba de la mano e incluso besaba sus mejillas cada vez que estaban juntos, cosa que por cierto siempre le gusto.

Akeno era más directa que Rias por así decirlo, siempre pegándose a él para que sintiera sus encantos y diciéndoles cosas muy sugerentes a nuestro afortunado saiyayin pero este no entendía por ser tan inocente pero le gustaba.

Koneko era amable con el incluso hasta llego a comparitr sus dulces con el cosa que dejo impresionado a todos ya que ella no compartía sus dulces con nadie, ella sonríe más cuando Goku está cerca y no dejando atrás el habito de sentarse en la pierna de Goku cada vez que este estaba en el club, para enojos de Rias y Akeno.

Goku apreciaba la amistad de todos él lo protegiera con todo aquel que se meta con ellos, aunque aún no se explicaba el extraño sentimiento que el tenia hacia las chicas, solo con verlas sonrientes y felices, eso a él lo llenaba de felicidad y daría todo por ver esas sonrisas brillar con luz propia.

Actualmente como siempre Goku caminaba a clases y como era de costumbre él era la atención de las chicas.

``Mira es Goku- son dijo una chica``.

``Kya están lindo dijo otra``.

``Maldito Goku quiere acaparar a todas las chicas, dijo un chico molesto``.

``Es peor que kiba, dijo otro igual de molesto``.

``Los guapos deberían, morir dijo otro``.

Como era de costumbre no le toma mucha importancia a lo que escucha y solo saluda amablemente.

Después de clases Goku camina hacia su casa tranquilamente, hasta que sintió una energía acercándose a Asia el, más fuerte que las de un humano pero no suficiente como la de Rias o su nobleza, el volteo y vio a una chica con un uniforme escolar, un cuerpo bastante atractivo, ojos violetas y cabello negro.

``H-Hola perdón tu eres Goku verdad, pregunto ella``.

``Si lo soy como me conoces, pregunto Goku con sospecha``.

``Mi nombre es Yumma Amano y quiero preguntarte… si saldrías con migo, dijo ella con un rubor en sus mejillas y algo de tartamudeo``.

Goku simplemente se sorprendió pues apenas una chica que acaba de conocer lo invita a una cita sin saber nada de l ni el de ella, pero el recuerda que Milk le dijo que una cita es cuando un chico y una chica se divierten, este simplemente lo pensó y luego tomo una decisión.

``Está bien acepto, dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa``.

``D- De acuerdo el domingo a las 3 no llegues tarde, dijo la chica y se fue``.

Goku se quedó ahí, esa chica no lo había invitado por casualidad, ella sabía sobre el alguna de forma, el no detecto malas intenciones pero aun así tenía que investigar, así que decidió aceptar para saber de ella un poco más y como sabia de él.

``Creo que tal vez le tenga que contar a Rias``, murmuro Goku, el creía que ella no se enojaría por esto, pero parece que se equivocó en grande.

Ahora vemos a Rias con los ojos ensombrecidos con la mirada hacia Goku, con un aura roja de la destrucción alrededor de ella, Rias no era la única, Akeno tenía una sonrisa demasiado dulce con un aura de rayos alrededor de ella, y Koneko tenía la mirada seria como nunca la había tenido antes, aunque se podía observar que apretabas los puchos con gran furia y celos.

Goku simplemente trago saliva y tenía algo de miedo.

``Y porque aceptaste salir con esa idiot- digo chica Goku-son``, dijo Rias con una voz demasiado dulce y algo aterradora.

``Ara Ara Goku- son, no sabía que te encanta jugar con el corazón de las chicas``, dijo Akeno en el mismo tono que Rias.

``Goku- sempai mujeriego``, dijo Koneko.

``Oigan al menos no quieren escuchar la versión de la historia antes de sacar conclusiones``, exclamo Goku sudando a mares. Tal vez Goku era poderoso pero ni todo su poder lo iba a salvar de una chica enojada y celosa, de echo le hace recordar a milk cuando se enfadaba con él.

``Está bien y más te vale que sea buena``, dijo Rias y Goku asintió el comenzó a explicarle que la chica no era humana y que de alguna manera ella sabía sobre el por lo que decidió aceptar su invitación, Rias no dejaba de admitir que era buena idea la de Goku, pero no le gustaba que su lindo peón tuviera una cita con otra chica, ya que ella misma se dijo que Goku sería la primera en su corazón.

``Ya veo, lo permitiré``, dijo ella haciendo que Goku suspire por el alivio.

``Pero si vuelves hacer este tipo de cosas te redujere la cantidad de comida que te envió``, dijo Rias ahora con una sonrisa macabra poniendo pálido a Goku.

``De acuerdo``, dijo rápidamente poniendo a las chicas con una sonrisa.

``Verdaderamente son demonios``, pensó Goku con una sonrisa y una gota en la nuca.

El día siguiente ya siendo las 3 de la tarde, este estaba en el parque esperando a la chica, el vestía una chaqueta negra con naranja, una camisa blanca de bajo, pantalones caquis y unos tenis, también tenía algo de dinero que Rias le había dado para comprar cosas en su mundo. El sintió la presencia de Yumma acercándose y vio que Yumma venia corriendo algo agitada, ella se para frente de él tratando de recuperar el aliento.

`` Lo siento te hice esperar mucho`` dijo la chica tratando de recuperar el aliento.

`` No para nada ahora donde quieres ir``, dijo Goku.

``Eh`` es lo que pudo decir Yuma.

`` La verdad no tengo experiencia en estas cosas, así que pensé que podríamos ir a lugares que te gustan, dijo Goku con una sonrisa arrascandose la nuca.

`` De acuerdo entonces veamos``, dijo la chica tomando de la mano a Goku y llevándolo a varios lugares divertidos.

Luego fueron a un árcade donde Goku gano un peluche para ella, fueron a una cafetería de donde tuvieron que salir rápidamente porque Goku casi se come casi toda la despensa de la cafetería. Luego Goku le fue a comprar una bebida ya que se mostraba sedienta.

Porque me estoy divirtiendo ya es hora de que piense solo debo fingir para cuando este distraído matarlo, pero no puedo dejar de estar feliz cuando estoy con él, no, no debo pensar de ese modo además de ser una orden de dohnaseek- Sama, yo también quiero matarlo todos los humanos son iguales, son egoístas y piensan en sí mismo, pero además mi orden proviene de Azazel- sama, pero no puedo fallarle a dohnaseek- sama, Yumma entonces decidió reflexionar su plan.

`` Hey preciosa está sola, Yumma escucho una voz desagradable y vio a tres sujetos con pintas de matones.

`` Porque no vienes con nosotros y nos divertimos, dijo el otro``.

`` No gracias estoy en una cita, respondía Yuma, lo sabía todos los humanos son desagradables pensó ella``.

`` Ah sí donde está tu noviecito pregunto uno con burla``.

`` Estoy aquí, escucharon los matones y vieron a Goku quien tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

`` Voy a contar hasta 3 para que se vayan o no respondo, dijo Goku

`` Ah sí y si no que eras maldita basura plebeya, respondió unos de los matones lanzando un puñetazo a Goku, Goku recibió el puñetazo pero este se quedó inmóvil no retrocedió ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

`` Aaaaaaaaaa, Grito de dolor el matón quien se había roto la mano``

Los otros dos matones entraron en pánico pues Goku solo se estaba riendo.

`` Maldito fenómeno ya verás dijo el otro atacando a Goku, Goku esquiva el golpe y….

BUM.

Goku entierra la cabeza del otro contra el suelo.

El último de ellos se mostró aterrado y de pronto saco un arma asustando a todos los espectadores que veían con asombro la situación Goku simplemente cerro sus ojos y reia al estilo de vegeta (RECUERDEN QUE DIJE QUE GOKU TENDRA UN POCO DE LA PERSONALIDAD DE VEGETA TANTO COMO SU PERSONALIDAD DE CONFIARZE EN LAS PELEAS).

`` Con este te eliminare monstruo…

BOM

BOM

BOM.

Se escucharon tres disparos y Goku con su mano abierta y desnuda agarro las tres balas y el eso trizas para asombros de los espectadores y de Yumma, quien no podía despertar del Shock en el que se encontraba.

`` Esto es una verdadera lástima no me hacen ni sudar ni un poco solo me dan ganas de vomitar``, dijo Goku.

`` No espera ya no molestaremos a nadie lo prometemos lo sentimos, Dijo el otro que tenía la mano rota.

`` Debieron aprovechar la oportunidad que tenía antes de arrepentirse``, dijo Goku.

PAM

POM

CRASH

BOM

`` Listo así está mejor, dijo Goku sacudiéndose el polvo.

Ya me encargue Yumma vámonos, Yumma asintió luego de despertar del shock en el que se encontraba al ver de lo que Goku era capaz. Todos los espectadores se quedaron viendo los daños después de la enorme paliza que recibieron los matones, al parecer, uno se encontraba molido a golpes con toda la cara y sangrada y lleno de moretones en un cráter no tan profundo. El otro atravesó una pared con una patada que le dio Goku dejando sus costillas rotas. Y el otro que estaba enterrado de cabeza fue enterrado otra vez en una zona diferente.

Goku y Yumma se encontraban caminando con el sor casi oculto, Goku con su típica son risa tranquila y Yumma con una mirada de profunda reflexión.

`` Ya creo que es hora de hacer esto, pero no quiero hacerlo no quiero defraudar la orden de dohnaseek- sama, pero él es solo un humano, pero también él no se aprovechó de mi ni trato hacerme nada indebido además cuando sonríe es malditamente adorable, y eso la pone frustrada entre el sí y el no.

`` Hoy me divertí mucho con tigo yumma, pero siento que ellas pasado por aquello, dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa sonrojando a la chica.

`` No te preocupes yo debería darte las gracias por eso- dijo la chica.

`` No importa no querían que le hicieran algo a una chica tan hermosa como tú, dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa``.

`` Entonces lo hiso porque soy bonítalo sabia todos los humanos son iguales, pensó ella``.

Entonces ella estaba buscando una forma de distraer a Goku y como vio que el sol se estaba ocultando esta lo distrajo con eso.

`` Goku- son mira que hermoso atardece señalando Asia el cielo, Goku simplemente se quedó contemplando la belleza del atardecer.

`` Bayaaa sí que es lindo Yumma, dijo Goku, listo ahora ya lo tengo distraído dijo Yumma creando una lanza de energía morada``.

Goku no se percataba de nada al menos ella creía, pero cuando esta estaba a punto de apuñalar a Goku con la lanza esta se detuvo, y estaba frustrada no sabía si matar al ser más bueno que haya conocido a pesar de ser humano.

`` Porque te detuviste, dijo Goku quien estaba de espalda haciendo que Yumma se quedara en shock, ya que ella se cabo su tumba.

`` Eee, G- Goku- son, dijo la chica tartamudeando y retrocediendo a tras haciendo desaparecer la lanza, Goku simplemente volteo a si a ella.

El miedo que tenía Yumma ahora era más incontrolable del que le había hecho sentir dohnaseek, ella retrocedió hasta que el en el suelo y quedar sentada. Goku simplemente se acercó Asia ella agachándose alzando su mano. Yumma cerró los ojos para esperar lo que iba hacer Goku, pero simplemente esta abrió los ojos con asombro al ver que Goce le puso la mano sobre su cabeza y este al parecer estaba descubriendo cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones saber quién era que estaba detrás de todo esto, Goku vio sus recuerdos y vio que ella estaba siendo forzada a algo que no quería hacer y que un tipo llamado dohnaseek, era el responsable de todo esto.

`` Bueno ya con eso estoy más que claro, dijo Goku con su sonrisa sonrojando a la chica.

``Al parecer tú fuiste enviada por un tipo llamado dohnaseek, para matarme ya que sería una amenaza para su facción si me revelara en contra de ellos.

`` Como lo sabes, dijo Yumma quien se encontraba en total shock.

`` Use mi telequinesis y veo que no quieres hacer esto aunque estas siendo forzada pero no lo hiciste aunque tu vida dependiera de hacerme esto, eres de buen corazón y una chica muy hermosa, me hiciste pasar un buen tiempo, desde que llegue aquí no he tenido otra mejor diversión que la que he tenido hasta hoy y quería asegurarme de que tú también lo hicieras.

Yumma bajo su mirada ella nunca había sentido esto que siente por aquel ser humano, ella no pudo negar que se divirtió y cuando está al lado de Goku es totalmente feliz. Y así empezó a derramar sus lágrimas cosa que Goku noto.

`` No llores Yumma dije algo mal…., pero este fue detenido por un abrazo de Yumma, llorando y dándole gracias muchas veces a Goku.

`` Goku feliz al abrazar a Yumma le dijo que no era nada… Goku entonces sintió que un objeto se acercaba para atacarlo, cargando a Yumma al estilo princesa y volando con ella esquivando el objeto, al parecer era una lanza de la misma luz purpura que hiso Yumma. Goku miro Asia arriba y ahora estaba en frente de dohnaseek quien tenía alas y volaba alrededor de Goku.

`` Diablos falle, dijo dohnaseek.

`` Que haces aquí, dijo Yumma muy enojada.

`` E venido a completar el trabajo que tú no puede realizar tengo que acabar con él ya que algún día será una amenaza para nuestra facción, dijo dohnaseek.

`` No dejare que les agás daño, dijo Yumma poniéndose como escudo de Goku.

`` Sí que eres una vergüenza para los ángeles caídos Raynare, dijo dohnaseek.

`` Raynare, dijo Goku algo confundido.

`` Jaja con que ella no te lo conto niño.

`` Cállate dohnaseek, exclamo Yumma.

`` Con que aún no te lo ha contado permíteme hacerlo, veras niño nosotros somos ángeles caídos una facción al igual que tu clan de demonios solo que somos de diferentes bandos, ella su verdadero nombre es Raynare, ella simplemente se le olvido vigilarte pero… ella decidió matarte por voluntad propia, dijo dohnaseek.

`` Yumma se incoó en el suelo y se puso a gritar suplicándole a Goku que no la odie por esto.

`` Con que llaveo, dijo Goku quitándose el chaleco, provocando que la atención de ambos ángeles se dirigieran Asia él.

`` Yumma ya te dije que vi tus recuerdos este tipo fue quien te envió y aunque trataras de ocultarlo me hubiera dado cuenta no te preocupes, Goku cubre con el chaleco a Yumma.

`` Goku- son, dijo Yumma.

`` Además este tipo te a echo llorar y eso es algo que nunca voy a perdonar, Goku dirigió su mirada serie hacia dohnaseek.

`` Esas palabras son tan patéticas que me dan…

PAM

Goku le pego una patada en la cara estrellándolo contra el suelo creando un cráter.

Dohnaseek empieza a votar sangre por la boca y siente que le han partido el cráneo.

`` Maldito me la vas a pagar, dijo dohnaseek quien voló más alto que Goku y lanza par de lanza.

PUCH

PUCH

Goku toma la dos lanzas y la destroza con apretar su mano, `` sí que me aburres eres una basura, dijo Goku haciendo temblar de miedo a dohnaseek.

PAM

Goku le da una patada mandando volar a dohnaseek, Goku se le aparece por atrás y lo intersecta con un doble puñetazo mandando a dohnaseek para el suelo creando otro inmenso cráter en el parque.

PAM

POW

BOM

`` Eres un monstruo, dijo dohnaseek con sus últimas palabras.

`` Yo simplemente soy Goku y tú solo eres una basura, dijo Goku juntandos sus manos.

KAME

`` Espera no lo agás por favor, dijo dohnaseek en puro pánico.

KAME

`` Por favor detente, grito dohnaseek.

HAAAAAAAAA.

Goku lanza su kamehameha creando una gran explosión, haciendo gritar de dolor a dohnaseek. AAAAAAA, dohnaseek se rebajó a cenizas y se dispersa el humo creado por la explosión.

`` Listo así está mejor, dijo Goku aterrizando hacia donde esta Yumma.

Yumma se queda en puro shock después de que vio caer a su amo en un parpadeo, pero estaba feliz se sentía libre y corrió para abrazar a Goku.

`` Como es que puedes volar, como puedes tener tanto poder, como es que puedes lanzar rayos de luz muy destructiva, decía la caída locamente, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la tontería que estaba haciendo esta retrocedió.

`` P- perdón Goku- son de seguro ahora me odias y quisieras matarme.

`` Yumma ya te dije que no hay nada de qué preocuparte tienes un buen corazón y eres una chica muy hermosa olvida el pasado y ahora concéntrate en lo que pasa, dijo Goku son una sonrisa sonrojando a la caída.

Raynare simplemente lloro de alegría y abrazo a Goku.

Gracias Goku- son Muchas Gracias, decía la Caída locamente, Goku correspondió el abrazo y estaba feliz al igual que la caída.

En ese instante un círculo rojo se abre y aparece Rias, quien ve la destrucción que hay en el parque y para celos de ella su lindo peón estaba siendo abrazado por Raynare.

`` Goku- son, me puedes explicar lo que paso aquí, Goku voltea y ve a Rias con una sonrisa totalmente dulce y un aura de la destrucción roja.

`` Jiji esto no terminara bien, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota en la nuca, Yumma estaba algo asustada.

 _ **Fin Del Capitulo**_

 **Y por el día de hoy mis amigos ha llegado el capítulo verán muchas ecenas se adaptan a las ideas del usuario Jair es obvio ya que me inspiro de él, pero en otro caso si no lo hiciera el capítulo sería bastante largo ya que me inspiro de el para resumir parte de la historia para que no sea tan larga, dejen sus rewiews y aquí la lista de harem como se los prometí.**

 **Goku: Rias (Alpha), Raynare, Akeno, taimait, Sona, Kuroka, Xenovia, tsubaki, Gabriel, Ophis.**

 **Issei: Asia (Alpha), Koneko, Irina, Aika, Ravel y Momo.**

 **Si no están de acuerdo dejen sus comentarios pero no meteré niños en el de Goku. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que dejen buenos comentarios hasta el próximo capítulo amigos.**


	3. 2 DEMONIOS NUEVOS EN LA NOBLEZA DE RIAS

**Hola amigos aquí les habla su amigo Luis Dbz Dxd trayéndoles las continuación de esta increíble historia, como verán creo que estoy escribiendo más largas las historias y eso no me agrada ya que trato de buscar la manera de resumirlas pero no puedo por lo tanto tendrán que tomarse un mínimo de 15 minutos para leerla bueno eso depende según su habilidad en su lectura, como verán cambiare la forma de pensar de Goku será más inteligente ya que al ser de la edad de Gohan es obvio que es un adolecente que está empezando a madurar pero ya el paso por esa etapa aunque claro, no como la de un adolecente normal, en otro caso gracias al usuario que le responderé más adelante me falto poner a Grayfia para el harem de Goku pero antes de que vayamos con los comentarios, quiero decirle que dejen sus rewiw ya que me gusta saber lo que piensan acerca de mi historia y veo que casi todos los países de cada continente en especial Latinoamérica lo leen mucho así que dejen sus opiniones.**

 **Vamos con los comentarios:**

 **Vegeto 45: Gracias por el comentario bro pero solo voy a poner a Grayfia y tal vez serafall**

 **DARK DEVIL 6666: Gracias por el comentario pero dije al principio que no soy profesional en eso de la ortografía bro, en otro caso me gusta la idea de la rivalidad de issei hacia Goku, pero no tengo planeado ponerla en la historia.**

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado con los comentarios ahora empieza el capítulo.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: NO SOY DUEÑO DE LA SERIE DRAGON BALL Z NI MUCHO MENOS HIGH SCHOOL DXD, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 3: 2 DEMONIOS NUEVOS EN LA NOBLEZA DE RIAS '' UN PERVERTIDO Y UNA MONJA''.**

Nos encontramos en la escena donde Goku es abrazado por Reynare y con mucho gusto este le sigue el paso pero… Rias quien ve a su lindo peón siendo abrazado por un ángel caído.

'' Goku – son'', dijo Rias.

Goku voltea la cara y ve a Rias con una sonrisa demasiada dulce y un aura roja de la destrucción a su alrededor, Goku simplemente traga saliva y a este le sale una gota en la nuca, Raynare solo se queda apegada de la espalda del saiyan pero con algo de miedo.

'' Vera Rias- sama'', Goku comenzó a explicarle todo lo que paso. Rias bajo la mirada y una sombra negra se puso en sus ojos.

'' Mm ya veo'', Rias lanza una bola de poder roja hacia Reynare pero…

BOM

Goku se mete en el medio desviando la bola de poder con su brazo haciendo que la bola hiciera una pequeña explosión en un bosque.

Rias se queda impresionada al ver la velocidad de Goku además de como vio que todo su poder fue desviado con facilidad.

'' Porque desviaste mi ataque Goku- son ella es un ángel caído y trato de matarte y quien trata de hacerle algo a mi peón será destruido'', dijo Rias molesta.

'' Rias- sama entiendo que este así pero escuche, ella intento matarme pero no lo hiso lo que demuestra que es de gran corazón ella estaba siendo forzada a algo que no quería y yo extermine a la verdadera amenaza''.

Rias tomo una actitud de profundo reflexión y se calmó, Reynare solo estaba algo decepcionado de sí misma con la mirada abajo y con los ojos algo aguados casi por llorar, ella nunca pensó encontrarse con alguien como Goku e incluso se oponía ante Rias por ella.

'' Además piénsalo bien Rias si ella me hubiera atacado no hubiera muerto y usted sabe más que bien cuál es el poder que tengo además mírela a ella no se iguala a usted, dijo Goku.

Rias suspiro y tomo una decisión.

'' Bueno está bien Goku- son'', dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

'' Muchas Gracias Rias- sam'', dijo Goku sonriendo.

'' Bueno ha sido una larga noche mejor me voy a descansar'', dijo Rias dirigiéndose Asia Goku.

Rias abraza a Goku y le da un beso en la mejilla, viendo a Reynare con una cara competitiva para celos de Reynare provocando que se enoje.

'' Te veo mañana Goku- son, dijo Rias con una voz seductora despegándose de Goku abriendo un portal que la tele transporta.

Goku suspira del alivio y voltea su cara Asia Reynare.

'' Oye Reynare'', pero Goku se detiene al ver que Reynare está apretando fuertemente les puños y haciendo revelar un aura purpura muy molesta, Goku le sale una gota en la nuca y se ríe un poco.

Reynare se controla y se disculpa con Goku.

'' Bueno ya tengo que irme a mi casa Reynare pero lo más importante que aras'', pregunto el saiyan.

'' Bueno creo que no voy a poder regresar por a ver fallado mi misión por lo tanto no tengo un lugar a donde ir'', dijo la caída bajando la mirada triste mente.

'' Entonces te vas a vivir con migo, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' De verdad estas seguro'', dijo la caída y Goku asintió provocando que Reynare se lanzara Asia Goku con un abrazo y gritando muchas veces gracias y Goku estaba feliz.

Luego de esto Goku iba caminando con la caída en un silencio cómodo, la caída no podía despegarse del saiyan porque solo quería estar arregostada del brazo de Goku mientras llegaban a la casa.

'' Ya llegamos Reynare'', dice Goku abriendo la puerta de su casa entrando junto con Reynare, es enorme pensó la caída.

'' Siéntete como en casa'', dijo el Saiyan y Reynare asintió. Luego estos dos se sentaron en el sofá y Goku le comenzó hablar de su vida, él le dijo lo mismo que le dijo a la nobleza de Rias y por ultimo su batalla contra buu. '' Cuando desate mi máximo poder la tierra comenzó a destruirse y yo caí gravemente en el suelo lastimado pero por suerte majin buu avía desaparecido de la faz de la tierra pero un portal se abrió y me trajo a este mundo. Obviamente la reacción de Reynare no se Asia esperar ahora vemos a Reynare con una cara de puro asombro y suspirando de alivio de no a ver atacado a Goku ya que se dio cuenta de que en cada pelea el planeta estaba en peligro e incluso uno salió destruido y para finalizar la tierra fue destruida en el mundo de Goku. Pero después de que ella escuchara con la tierra fue destruida junto con todo lo que él quería ella no podía creer que una persona sea tan amble después de haberlo perdido todo (AL MENOS ESO CREIA RAYNARE YA QUE LA TIERRA FUE RECONSTRUIDA POR PORUNGA).

'' Y eso es todo sobre mi ahora cuéntame de ti, dijo el saiyan con una sonrisa sonrojando a la caída y ella asintió. Ella comenzó a explicar lo que se le tenía a ella como misión pero sus planes cambiaron por su jefe''.

'' Ya veo entonces ay un tipo llamado Azazel que quiere verme y uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos '', dijo Goku sorprendido y Reynare asintió.

'' Y porque quiere verme, dijo Goku algo confuso.

'' Veras Goku- son antes de que yo fuero enviada usted desde la sedes de grigori era observado en uno de sus entrenamientos, desde entonces Azazel quiere verlo no sé para qué.

'' Esta bien iremos mañana y Reynare asintió, bueno me iré hacer la cena me estoy muriendo de hambre y tú también debes de tener hambre así que espera aquí Reynare. Goku se da la vuelta pero rápidamente Reynare le agarra el brazo haciendo que Goku dirija la mirada Asia ella.

'' Que pasa Reynare'', pregunto el saiyan.

'' Goku- son yo are la cena tu as echo demasiado por mi así que, aunque sea poco quiero hacer eso por ti'', dijo la caída con una sonrisa.

'' Estas segura'', pregunto Goku y ella asintió feliz mente. Luego Reynare le hiso dos pilas de platos llenos de comida a Goku sabiendo la cantidad exacta que puede comer.

'' Aaaaaa estuvo deliciosa Reynere eres una gran cocinera'', dijo Goku.

'' Muchas gracias Goku- son'', dijo Raynare.

'' Vaya ya esta tarde creo que es hora de irnos a dormir Reynare, dijo Goku y ella asintió.

'' Antes de irnos acostar Goku- son quiero decir algo y Goku voltea la mirada Asia Reynare, y esta regresa a su estado original de ángel caído sonrojando a nuestro afortunado saiyan.

'' Esta soy la verdadera yo'', dijo Reynare ruborizada.

'' Vaya Reynare sí que estas linda, dijo el saiyan sonrojando a la caída.

Luego de esto Reynare durmió tranquilamente en uno de las habitaciones que tenía la casa de Goku, y pensaba solamente que lo único que quería era estar al lado de Goku su nuevo protector y nuevo interés amoroso y se quedó dormida alegremente.

Goku estaba en su cuarto haciendo unas reflexiones antes de irce acostar ya que esto lo ayudaba mucho en su formación física, luego de esto Goku se acostó tranquilamente pero ahora el extraño sentimiento que le tiene a Rias, Akeno y Koneko también lo siente por Reynare y que descubriría más luego que era.

A la mañana siguiente Goku se fue a la escuela y dejo a Raynare a cargo de la casa hasta que ella también pudiera asistir.

Como siempre Goku era la atracción principal de las chicas de su vecindario pero no le tomaba importancia y seguía su camino saludando amablemente.

Antes de entrar a clases Goku va al club donde se encuentran sus amigos ya que Rias le dijo que tenía que verlo mientras estaba en su cita con Reynare.

Ahora Goku se encuentra en la puerta para entrar al club pero puede sentir una presencia más además de sus 4 amigos pero la otra era muy débil.

Goku entra al club y ve a nadie más que a Issei.

'' Tuuuu también'', Dijo Issei señalando a Goku.

'' Goku simplemente se rio arroscándose la nuca. Ola tu eres el chico con quien tropecé la otra semana, además cuando estamos en ora de descanso veo que las chicas te dicen pervertido.

Issei se enoja un poco con Goku, además crea una nube negra sobre él ya que todo el mundo lo conoce por pervertido, los demás miembros del club solo se reían.

'' Que casualidad todo conocemos a issei por ser uno de los que conforman en famoso trio pervertido'', dijo Kiba haciendo que issei se enojara más.

'' Ya vasta dejemos al pervertido en paz, veras Goku- son es ahora parte de mi nobleza yo lo reviví como mi torre y ahora es un demonio'', dice Rias.

'' Hablando de eso porque me reviviste Rias gremory'', dice Issei confundido.

'' Veras issei al parecer tu posees una sacred gear, son elementos de gran poder que son atorgados a ciertos humanos, se cuenta que en la historia las personas importantes an tenido una sacred gear, y en la actualidad ay personas que poseen sacred grear y están selladas dentro de su cuerpo jugando un papel importante en este mundo, dijo Akeno.

'' La mayoría de la sacred solo tienen funciones en la sociedad humana, pero ay ciertas excepciones que pueden poner en peligro a las tres facciones, dijo Kiba.

'' Es hora de saber cuál sacred gear tienes levanta la mano por favor, dijo Rias issei lo hace

'' Ahora imagina que eres el más fuerte, dijo Rias.

'' Como Saitama el de one puch, dijo issei y este empezó a imaginarlo.

'' Ahora imagínalo haciendo una pose haciendo que luzca más fuerte, dijo Rias y Issei empezó imaginarlo lanzando su puño serio.

'' Ahora baja tu brazo lentamente y imita la fose sin perder la concentración, issei estaba avergonzado pero de todas formas imita la fose como si fuera a lanzar un puñetazo.

'' HAAAAAAAAA, rugió Issei lanzando un fuerte puñetazo apareciendo el boost greard un guantelete rojo de dragón.

'' Felicidades este es tu sacred greard una vez que la actives puedes usarlo cuando quieras, ese ángel caído vio tu sacred gear y te considero una amenaza por lo que decidió matarte y tu me llamaste atravesó de esto, mostrando el folleto y como funciona.

'' Cuando te vi ay tirado vi que poseías una por lo que decidí regresarte a la vida y convertir en mi torre y en unos de mi siervos demonios, dijo ella.

PA

Un par de alas de murciélagos salen de la espalda de Issei al ver estos todos se paran y dejan ver sus alas sin embargo Goku tenía 12 alas, y más a Rias ay que ella sabía que las 12 alas las poseían demonios de clase supremas.

Ahora permítenos presentarnos considerablemente Yuuto, dijo ella.

'' Mi nombre es Yuuto kiba al igual que tu soy de segundo año y también soy demonio, es un gusto dijo kiba con una sonrisa.

'' Primer año Tojou Koneko es un gusto issei- san, dijo Koneko.

'' Ara Ara Himejina Akeno tercer año es un gusto ufufu, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

'' Hola mi nombre es Goku soy de tercer año y es un gusto para mi conocerte Issei, dijo Goku.

'' Y yo soy tu ama, un demonio de la casa Gremory, Rias Gremory, mi casa posee el rango de duque, espero que nos llevemos bien, dijo Rias.

Issei lo único que podía hacer eran asentir ya que estaba en una pérdida de sus palabras.

Luego de todo lo acontecido Goku le explico la situación de Reynare, claro no había problema en que ella se quedara viviendo con el saiyan y claro las 3 chicas tuvieron celos en este momento de clase suprema tenían celos de Reynare y más de un ángel caído, pero ellas decidieron no quedarse de brazos cruzado y decidieron anivelar la carga en el juego. Luego le explico sobre lo de ir a grigori por invitación de Azazel. Las chicas tomaron posturas de profunda reflexión y ellas pensaron que las otras 2 facciones estén buscando alianza con el saiyan, Rias le explico quién era Azazel y su tal vez plan para aliarlo a su facción, Goku les explico que el tiene interés en conocer a Azazel y él le prometió a Rias que en caso de que Azazel planea algo malo destruirá la facción de los ángeles caídos por completo a excepción de Reynare, Cuando ellas escucharon las palabras de Goku solo asintieron y estaban felices de tener a su protector capaz de cualquier cosas por ellas y su facción además interés amoroso.

En la escuela A Goku le tocaban tres horas libres por lo que las chicas aprovecharon y cada una de ellas aprovechó para estar junto con Goku. La primera fue Rias quien aprovecho la primera hora de Goku para pasar tiempo con él, por suerte para ella era una hora libre para ambos Akeno tenía otras cosas que hacer por lo que ella para su desgracia no estaba ahí, Goku y Rias anduvieron la escuela entera juntos y Rias se quedó arregostada del brazo de Goku todo el tiempo cosa que a él le gustaba bastante, para celos de todas las chicas que se fijaban en Goku y los chicos que se fijaban en Rias.

Obviamente andar la escuela una y otra vez no iba hacer muy entretenido pensó Goku por lo que decidió invitar a Rias a una cita algo corta solo para aprovechar el tiempo y luego le prometió que el sábado tendrían una cita todo el día y ella feliz mente asintió .

Goku y Rias se divirtieron mucho fueron a comer helado fueron al zoológico, luego de esto en el camino a la escuela unos tipos querían propasarse con Rias y la miraban seductoramente, Cosa que a Goku le molesto y prendió su aura de poder amenazando a los 3 sujetos que si no se detenían los iba a matar como las basuras que son y ellos simplemente se orinaron en los pantalones prometiéndole a Goku que no lo aran nunca más, Rias al ver esto se impresiono y se sonrojo al igual de estar muy contenta porque ella sabe que un chico es muy territorial con su chica cuando eran algo más que amigos, por lo que Rias creyó que los sentimientos de Goku era iguales a los de ellas aunque Goku no lo sabía. Estos siguieron su camino con una Rias más que contenta y arregostada del brazo de Goku, en el camino Goku se explicaba que fue lo que sucedió y porque actuó de esa forma, lo que hizo recordar a vegeta con esa misma forma cuando le propuso al supremo kaiosama anciano a una cita con la esposa de vegeta, cosa que vegeta le propuso matar a Goku, dándose cuenta Goku de que tal vez sentía el amor por primera vez en sus años de vida. Rias se despidió de Goku con un beso en la mejilla sonrojando a Goku y recordándole que el sábado tienen pendiente.

Luego Habia llegado el turno de Akeno de estar libre, ella también ando arregostado del hombro del saiyan, para celos de todas las chicas que se interesaban en Goku, Goku simplemente decidió invitarla a salir y que para el domingo tenían una cita todo el día ella asintió feliz mente, pero antes ella fue al baño para maquinarse un poco un chico quería propasarce con ella y Goku vio esto por lo que decidió ver hasta donde llegaría el chico, este estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero luego siento que lo tocan por la espalda y ve a Goku con un aura de poder que da miedo diciéndole al chico que apretar los dientes y esto trago saliva, Akeno sabía todo lo que estaba pasando ya que ella sabía desde hace mucho sobre el chico y simplemente siguió maquinándose en lo que pasaba los temblores de tierra. Cuando sale esta ve a Goku quien la está esperando esta se arre cuesta de su hombro y se van feliz mente dejando al chico lleno de sangre moretones críticos costillas y mandíbula rota, y sus piernas al estilo prezer. Mediante su corta cita estos se divirtieron mucho y fueron a una cafetería, despidiendo Akeno de Goku con un beso e la mejilla de regreso a la escuela.

En conclusión unos lolicones querían observar a Koneko en los vestidores, Goku se percató y los tres pervertidos terminaron volando a la sala de urgencia del hospital.

Luego Goku regresa a su casa encontrando a Reynare sentada en el sofá.

'' Hola Reynare ye llegue dice Goku con una sonrisa sonrojando a la caída.

'' Hola Goku-son te prepara algo ya que su puse que llegarías hambriento y me tome la el tiempo para prepararte algo, dijo ella. Luego Goku se topa con 2 pilas de plates llenos de deliciosa comida pero como se trataba de un saiyayin Goku demoraría 20 minutos en comerse todo.

'' Aaa Reynare eres una buena cocinera, dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa sonrojando a la caída y ella asintió.

'' Bueno creo que es hora de que vayamos ir al facción de los ángeles caídos Reynare ya que me dijiste que un tipo llamado Azazel quería verlo, ella asintió.

'' Reynare creo que el sujeto llamado Azazel se enojara con trigo por lo que me ibas hacer, por lo que quiero que te quedes apegada de mi brazo todo el tiempo que estemos haya, dijo él. Reynare sabia eso pero nunca creyó que Goku le digiera algo como eso por lo que ella tomo a Goku del brazo abriendo un portal purpura tele transportando a ambos.

'' Aquí es Goku- son, dijo Reynare llegando a una puerta, Goku podía sentir precensias totalmente poderosas incluso una se igualaba al poder de vegeta cuando llego a la tierra con nappa (RECORDEMOS QUE EL PODER DE VEGETA AL PRINCIPI SOLO ERA 18000 UNIDADES DE PODER).

'' Bueno creo que ya llegaron ve y recíbelos, dijo Azazel a Panemue y ella asintió tele transportándose.

'' Alguien viene, dijo Goku y Reynare se agarró más fuerte de su brazo. La puerta se abrió mostrando a Panemue.

Panemue estaba roja al ver a Goku en persona, '' Esa cara, esos músculos, ese cabello, sin duda es totalmente apuesto pensó Panemue, Rubricada.

'' Hola mi nombre es Goku es un gusto, dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa sonrojando más a la chica.

'' Hola Panemue, dijo Reynare en un tono divertido por la cara de Panemue despertándola de su transe.

'' H- Hola disculpen, sean bienvenidos Goku- son mi nombre es Panemue y soy la asistente de Azazel y quiere hablar con usted, dijo ella.

Mientras se presentaban ellos estaban siendo observados por Azazel desde su escritorio.

'' No mentías sobre el poder que tiene ese tipo llamado Goku, dijo una voz en un tono serio.

'' Al parecer te has dado cuenta, de que el poder que posee Goku, es más que suficiente como para destruir a las tres facciones juntas sin problemas y aunque las tres no uniéramos simplemente seriamos más hormigas tratando de sobre vivir. Luego se muestra un joven es un chico alto de estatura promedio con el cabello plateado oscuro, su traje es una lleva de color negro con un pantalón negro y zapatos casuales, nos referimos a Vali luficer poseedor del divine dividing la sacred grear que divide el poder cada dios segundo, y su cuerpo lleva sellado al Dragón celestial emperador blanco conocido también como Albion.

Vali tenía un sentimiento que nunca había tenido el miedo al sentir un poder que nunca había sentido antes.

'' Vali tú también te aterraste del poder que posee ese sujeto llamado Goku, dijo Albion en los pensamiento de Vali. '' Escucha Vali no sé de dónde haya venido pero no es un humano tiene una energía que nunca había sentido antes pero es muy poderosa, aunque puedo sentir un 10% de demonio en el, escucha bien Vali, creo que te has enterado que ese sujeto solo muestra entre u por ciento de su poder por lo que es considerablemente poderoso, y solo imagínate sentir todo su poder al máximo, pero usando el nivel de poder que usa ahora hace que yo y el rojo ágamos que parezcamos meras pulgas delante de él.

'' No estas exagerando un poco Albion, pensó Vali sudando a mares.

'' Nunca bromeo en situaciones como estas Vali.

Después de esto regresamos donde están Goku, Reynare y Panemue.

'' Bueno creo que esto es todo ya Azazel espera con ansias al verlo señor Goku, por favor síganme los 2 por favor, dijo Panemue y estos asintieron. Panemue se Tele transporto, junto con Reynare y Goku llegando justamente en la oficina de Azazel en frente de él y Vali.

'' Ya están aquí señor Azazel, dijo Panemue poniéndose al lado de Azazel.

'' Tomen asiento por favor, dijo Azazel y Goku y Reynare se sentaron en un sofá, Vali no despegaba la mirada de Goku.

'' Hola mi nombre es Goku, es un gusto, dijo el saiyan,

'' Hola mi nombre es Vali Lucifer, es un gusto en conocerte Goku, dijo Vali con una mirada amistosa.

'' Hola mi nombre es Azazel soy el líder de los ángeles caídos, es un gusto en concerté Goku son, ahora te explicaras porque te he llamado pues lo primero es simple quiero saber de dónde vienes ya que puedo sentir que eres alguien sumamente poderoso, dijo Azazel.

'' Bueno para empezar no pertenezco a esta dimensión, ensacando los ojos de todos Albien podía escuchar todo lo que decía y al igual que su portador estaba asombrado.

'' Y como llegaste aquí, dijo Azazel serio.

'' Bueno para eso tendrán que escuchar toda mi historia tienen tiempo para escucharla, dijo el saiyan y todos asintieron por saber si el saiyan había peleado antes y el origen de su poder bestial. Goku comenzó a contarle todo desde su batalla contra los saiyayines el viaje a nameku, freezer los androides cell y por ultimo majin buu. Majin buu era muy poderoso cuando nuestros poderes impactaron majin buu logro ser destruido pero la tierra estaba al borde de la destrucción por lo que un portal que se abrió por el poder de buu me absorbió luego fui encontrados por Rias y me uní a su nobleza y eso es todo sobre mi.

Todos estaban anonadados con las mandíbulas desencajadas, Albion por dentro estaba temblando de miedo se enteró que los enemigos que enfrento Goku hacían que su poder era nada para Goku.

'' Entonces dijiste que cuando te enfrentaste a un sujeto llamado freezer destruyeron el planeta namekuseiyin y tu lograste escapar, dijo Azazel sudando a mares y con nervios y Goku asintió.

'' Y tu hijo de dios años llamado Gohan supero tus poderes cuando apareció el otro sujeto llamado cell, y que casi destruyen la tierra en su pelea y Goku asintió.

'' Y el tu pelea contra el otro sujeto llamado majin buu destruiste la tierra por el poder de los 2 y así destruyeron su realidad habrían un portal y así fue como llegaste, dijo Azazel sudando a mares y con nervios y Goku asintió. Todos estaban con las mandíbulas hasta el suelo Albion que escuchaba todo estaba en total shot y sintió el miedo por primera vez pues se enteró que en otro mundo existen seres que pueden destruir planetas en un parpadeo y pensó que lo mejor no será desatar la ira de Goku si no terminaría desapareciendo de las fas de la tierra.

Luego todos se calmaron.

''Ahora explícanos Goku que exactamente un saiyayin, dijo esta vez Vali.

'' Los saiyayines en mi universo somos una familia de raza guerrera más poderosa en todo el universo conquistando planetas para venderlo al mejor postor, cuando estábamos siendo gobernados por freezer yo ni si quiera había nacido en ese entonces, según lo que me dijo Vegeta quien es casi igual de fuerte que yo, me conto que freezer escucho hablar de la leyenda del super saiyayin que lo destruiría por lo que el destruyo mi planeta natal y fui enviado a la tierra, más tarde yo derrote a freezer obteniendo por primera vez el super saiyayin de echo poseo tres fases de esta transformación, pero vegeta posee dos por eso soy más poderoso que él, mi hijo Gohan obtuvo la segunda fase en la batalla contra cell y por ultimo yo logre llegar a la fase 3, dijo el saiyan. Dejando en shock a todos y con algo de dudas.

'' Una última pregunta Goku- son, que es un súper saiyayin, dijo esta vez panemue.

'' El super saiyayin es una transformación que obtenemos lo saiyayines cuando nuestra ira sale de control perdiendo el conocimiento por la ira a cambio tenemos esta transformación aumentando bestialmente el poder de nosotros los saiyayines.

'' Crees que podíamos ver una de esas transformaciones, Esta vez dijo Azazel y Goku se negó.

'' Lo lamento pero no muestro mi poder al menos que no sea con un oponente digno, dijo el saiyan cosa que molesto a Vali ya que estaba diciendo la triste realidad, Albion le dijo en su mente que no se le ocurra provocarlo para que no muera al igual que Vali, pero Vali le molestaba ser considerado como una pulga.

'' Lo entiendo Goku- son ya es suficiente ahora escucha lo que te voy a decir Goku- son, veras como sabes la orden de Reynare fue vigilarte pero fue cambiada por su jefe, te aclaro que no fuimos nosotros ya que somos diferentes líderes en la facción de los ángeles caídos. Un sujeto llamado Kokabiel quiere gobernar sobre todo los ángeles caídos por lo que es probable que se desate una guerra entre las tres facciones nuevamente, obviamente estaremos siendo apoyados por las otras facciones si esto llegara a pasar por culpa de Kokabiel y en caso de que se desate una guerra quiero que me ayudes para que más vidas no se pierdan y nuestras facciones no disminuyan otra vez ya que eso nos llevaría a una crisis otra vez, Kokabiel posee la mayor parte de los ángeles caídos y eso sería una gran desventaja para las facciones, Dijo Azazel.

Pensó un poco y tomo una decisión.

'' En caso de que ocurra otra guerra yo los ayudare, y quiero dejar algo claro, no importa cuál sea de las tres facciones si alguien tiene planes de conquistas sobre la tierra me encargare de que no exista mas, dijo Goku serio y Azazel asintió.

'' Bueno creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, dijo Goku levantándose del sofá junto con Reynare apegada a su brazo Azazel se dirigió hacia el con una sonrisa amistosa.

'' Fue un placer Goku- son, dijo Azazel estrechando su mano y Goku respondió estrechando la mano de Azazel.

'' También para mí es un gusto, dijo Goku con una sonrisa amistosa.

'' Reynare al parecer te quedaras con Goku puedes venir cuando quieras, vimos lo que trataste de hacer pero que bueno que no lo hiciste, no te sientas culpable, dijo Azazel con una voz suave,

'' Gracias Azazel- sama, dijo Reynare con una sonrisa.

'' Goku mira a Vali y se dirige hacia el estrechando su mano.

''También fue un gusto conocerte Vali, dijo Goku con una sonrisa amistosa.

Vali dejo atrás su envidia de poder y simplemente estrecho la mano de Goku.

'' También fue un Gusto Goku-son, dijo Vali con una sonrisa.

Luego Goku fue donde Panemue dándole un abrazo dejándola con un color rojo en su cara.

'' También fue un gusto conocerte Panemue, dijo el Saiyan con una voz suave.

'' Con el corazón latiendo rápidamente esta corresponde el abrazo, '' también para mí fue un gusto Goku- son, dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

'' Luego Goku se va junto con Reynare pegada al brazo del saiyan, todos se quedaron con una sonrisa y contentos de conocer a Goku Vali a pesar de ser nada e n comparación ante él, se dio cuenta de que es un buen tipo al igual que Albion, Azazel estaba contento por la amistad que mostraba el saiyan, y Panemue se quede con una cara boba con sus pensamientos marcando la cara de Goku diciéndose que lo volverá a ver.

Al llegar a la casa estos dos se sentaron en el sofá mirándose uno al otro feliz mente.

'' Goku- son puedo decirte algo, dijo la caída ahora algo tímida, y el asintió.

''T- Tú me gusss, siendo detinada por Goku haciendo quien also el brazo hacia ella en forma de que pare de hablar.

'' Espera Reynare puede sentir una energía conocida disminuyendo poco a poco, dijo el saiyan con una mirada seria.

BAN, se escuchó el disparo de una pistola apuntando hacia Issei.

'' MIERDA'', Gruño Issei de dolor.

''Issei- san. Chillo una voz femenina al ver a Issei herido.

'' JAJAJA hasta aquí termina todo demonio de mierda, dijo una voz desquiciada corriendo hacia Issei.

'' Lo siento Reynare creo que tendrás que decirme en otra ocasión tengo que ayudar a Issei, dijo el saiyan Reynare asintió, Goku pone sus dos dedos en su frente.

'' Vengo en seguida Reynare Goku se desvanece, Reynare se queda pensando en que tal vez le diré mas adelante lo que siente hacia Goku.

''Muere demonio de mierda JAJAJA, justo cuando estaba a punto de cortal a Issei.

BOM

Una pequeña explosión hace retroceder al atacante, cuando se dispersó el humo vieron un pequeño cráter.

'' Quien fue el nardito sal de donde quieras que te escondas, dijo el sujeto de pelo blanco con cara de sien salida der manicomio con pintas de sacerdote.

'' Quien se esconde, será mejor que cuides tus palabras basura, dijo una voz y vieron a la esquina de la habitación a Goku parado de brazos cruzados.

'' Goku- son, dijo Issei contento de ver a su amigo.

'' Asi que es amigo tuyo, debe de ser otro demonio de mierda, JAJAJA parece que otro de mierda quiere morir lalala muere, dijo el loco disparando varias balas venditas Goku la mira con aburrimiento y las apara todas con sus manos destrozándolas al apretar su puño inmediatamente se apareció frente al loco, dejándolo aterrado de la muerte.

'' Que pena me das, dijo Goku.

BOM

CRASH

''AAAAAAAHHH, grito fred de dolor por un poderoso uperccut de Goku mandándolo a volar quien sabe a dónde.

Issei mira con impresión a Goku, el aun con su nuevo poder tuvo problemas y Goku lo manda a volar como si no fuera nada, no cabe dudar que Goku era alguien de temer.

Estas bien Issei, pregunto Goku.

Si gracias amigo, y Goku le sonrio.

Issei san, se escuchó una voz femenina Goku e Issei voltean y ven a una chica de al menos de 16 años, rostro tierno ojos verde con vestimenta de un traje de monja Azul verdoso.

Estas bien Asia, dijo Issei.

'' Si peror, Issei san estas herido déjame curarte, dijo la monja llamada Asia, ella puso la mano sobre la pierna de Issei una luz verde se hiso presente quitando poco a poco la herida curando a issei.

'' Gracias, dijo Issei sonrojando a la chica.

'' No fue nada, Issei san me ayudo con el padre Freed así que quería ayudar, Oh disculpa no me había presentado con tu amigo, mi nombre es Asia Argento gracias por ayudarme a mi e Issei, dijo ella inclinándose respetuosamente.

'' No fue nada, soy Goku por cierto, ahora explíquenme que fue lo que paso aquí, pregunto el saiyan.

'' Lo que paso fue… pero un círculo mágico aparece trayendo a Rias, Akeno, Kiba y Koneko.

'' Issei estas bien, pregunto Rias.

'' Si buchou Goku me ayudo y Asia también, Goku sintió varias presencias hostiles acercándose.

'' Rias siento barias presencias acercándose son ángeles caídos, me encargare de ellos, dijo Goku tomando posición de pelea, y un portal se abre.

'' No Goku-son no debemos pelear, si lo hacemos podríamos causar un conflicto entre las facciones, dijo ella.

'' No te preocupes Rias, nade sabe que estoy en tu nobleza, además un saiyayin nunca huye de una pelea confía en mi, dijo el saiyan con una sonrisa, Rias estaba un poco indecisa pero al final asintió.

'' Bien Goku-son te veremos en el club, dijo ella.

'' Ara Ara tortúralos Goku-son, dijo Akeno

'' Patéales el trasero amigo, dijo issei.

'' Gana sempai, dijo Koneko.

'' Ven con todo amigo, dijo kiba.

'' Gracias por el apoyo amigos, dijo Goku con su típica sonrosa.

Rias prepara un círculo mágico de transporte y comienza a brillar.

'' Espere buchou debemos llevar a Asia, dijo Issei.

'' Lo siento Issei solo puedo llevar a los de mi clan, dijo Rias.

'' Yo la llevare ustedes váyanse, dijo Goku.

'' Gracias amigo, dijo issei con una sonrisa desapareciendo con los demás miembros al club.

'' Asia verdad, quiero que te escondas en esa casa en lo que yo me encargo de los ángeles caídos, dijo Goku señalando a la casa.

'' Si Goku son, dijo Asia corriendo hacia donde señalaba Goku.

Unos segundos más tarde un portal aparece atrayendo 8 ángeles caídos 6 de ellos trae una máscara blanca con una gabardina negra, las ultimas 2 eran mujeres la primera era una chica de cuerpo voluptuoso anchas caderas pelo azulado facciones finas, vestía una falda con una chaqueta negra, lo otra era una chica de al menos 15 años disfrazada de gatica lolita con cabello rubio.

'' Este es el lugar, dijo la rubia.

'' Si ahora donde está el sacerdote estúpido y la mocosa si algo le paso nuestro plan se acabó, dijo la peli azul.

'' Ho me gustaría saber cuál es ese plan, dijo una voz ellos voltearon y vieron a Goku con una sonrisa fría.

'' Quien demonios eres donde están en sacerdote y la mocosa si me dices te daré una muerte rápida e indolora, dijo la peli azul.

'' Para responder a tus preguntas soy Goku, la chica esta ha salvo pero el sacerdote no resistió ni un segundo en la pelea por lo que debe de estar volando a kilómetros de aquí y eso de matarme no se puede, dijo Goku haciendo aparecer su aura blanca con una mirada que congela al mismo infierno, haciendo retroceder a los ángeles caídos con una cara de absoluto terror y temblando de nervios.

'' Porque ninguno de ustedes va a dejar este lugar con vida, con una sonrisa fría.

 **Aaaasta aquí hemos llegado amigos que pareció el capítulo de hoy excelente, pues en el siguiente capítulo veremos la masacr… digo la batalla de los ángeles caídos contra Goku obviamente Vali siente envidia por el poder de Goku Albion controla a su portador por la vida de los 2 ya que si provocan a Goku desaparecerán de las fas de la tierra, Grafya y serafall formaran parte del harem de Goku, bueno amigos hasta aquí llegamos dejen sus Rewiws porque con esto se despido, Luis Dbz Dxd.**


	4. TODO TRABAJO DURO TIENE SU RECOMPENSA

**Hola amigos, espero que estén bien porque aquí les traigo el increíble capítulo 4 de esta historia, como verán Goku ha cambiado mucho su personalidad, ya después de que obtuvo la experiencia de nunca confiarse en un enemigo ya que en este nuevo mundo no quería que pasara de nuevo y más sabiendo que no hay esferas del dragón, bueno me estoy tardando mucho en subir los capítulos les pido disculpas pero nunca abandonare este fanfic, luego are una sobre Gohan en este anime ya que tengo más ideas. Algo más al parecer goku tiene energía negativa ya que tiene parte de demonio, por lo tanto es un hibrido saiyayin y demonio, por supuesto que es más poderoso pero tiene mucho más poder que antes incluso, tiene dos tipos de energía que controlar las cuales son la energía negativa y la energía positiva, bueno vamos con los comentarios.**

 **AYOUB: No se aquí te refieres bro con eso de líneas infinitos, pero creo que quieres dejar me dicho que use una línea para dividir los diferentes escenarios aclárame lo que quieres decir, para así a ver qué hacer.**

 **Luisyairalexis464: Pues claro amigo pero se verán más adelante el familiar de Goku, y gracias por el comentario.**

 **Guest** **: Gracias por el comentario amigo, creo que si puedo pero tengo que ver la serie de sekirei he visto sus chicas pero nunca el anime, novela o manga tengo que ver e investigar pero creo que me tomare un tiempo para hacerla.**

 **Deisuke: Solo algunas chicas no todas las que mencionas serán novias de Goku obviamente.**

 **Arg21: Gracias amigo agradezco tu apoyo pero había dicho anteriormente que goku sería más frio por la experiencia que tuvo en su batalla contra buu, en otro caso vegeta tal vez aparezca pero su versión maligna como time break vegeta que esta poseído por mira y towa y tal vez aparezca junto con bardock.**

 **Usuario de fb: Obviamente amigo pero tengo que hacer el manga y luego hacer fan art de Goku y Rias entre otros personajes de la serie.**

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado con los comentarios y sin más rodeos empecemos con el capítulo.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: NO SOY DUEÑO DE LA SERIE DE DRAGON BALL Z NI MUCHOS MENOS HIGH SCHOOL DXD, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 4: TODO TRABAJO DURO TIENE SU RECOMPENSA '' EL PRIMER SAIYAYIN EN POSEER LA ENERGIA POSITIVA Y ENERGIA NEGAVITA ''**

Nos encontramos en el club de investigación oculta de la academia Kouh, al parecer los miembros del club están con la mirada abajo pensando y esperando el regreso de Goku y Asia. Issei está totalmente enojado consigo mismo pues ni con su nuevo poder no fue capaz de proteger a Asia.

'' Asia…, fue lo que logro decir issei mientras apretaba sus puchos con furia y miraba al suelo, logrando llamar la atención de todos en el club.

'' Issei, pensó Rias con una mirada de preocupación hacia Issei.

'' Que te sucede Issei, dice Akeno esta vez seria logrando hacer reaccionar a Issei.

'' Lo siento amigos pero lo que sucede es, es que aun soy el más débil de todos no pude proteger a una persona, no pude proteger a Asia, decía Isse con la mirada hacia abajo.

'' No te preocupes amigo, dice Kiba poniendo su mano en el hombro de Issei haciendo que este suba la mirada hacia Kiba para verlo y ve que Kiba con una sonrisa.

'' Es cierto Issei no te preocupes por Asia, Goku – son es muy fuerte y no dejara que nada le pase a Asia, dice Rias con una sonrisa hacia Issei, pero Issei vuelve a bajar la mirada con tristeza, logrando llamar la atención de todos en el club otra vez.

'' Sé que Goku- son es muy fuerte, él pudo de un golpe mandar a un lunático no se sabe a qué parte del mundo pero… yo aun con un Guante metálico no pude hacerle ni si quiera un rasguño a ese loco, no puedo proteger a nadie Buchou, no soy fuerte ni si quiera se porque me trajiste de nuevo a la vida si no te sirvo de nada, dice Issei con tristeza. Rias se asombra por las palabras de Issei ella se acerca hacia él y hunde su cara contra sus pechos para consolarlo, haciendo que Issei se sonroje y se asombre.

'' No te preocupes Issei si me sirves más de lo que crees además algún día serás más fuerte y quien sabe tal vez puedes tener tu propia nobleza y convertirte en el Rey del Harem, dice Rias aun hundiendo a Issei contra sus pechos para consolarlo.

'' Si tienes razón Buchou algún día seré el rey del Harem, dice Issei ahora con una cara boba abrazándose de la espalda de Rias provocando que le salga una gota de sangre de la nariz.

Todos le salen una gota de sudor en la nuca y se ríen nerviosamente, excepto por Koneko.

'' Issei- sempai pervertido, dice Koneko haciendo que Issei arquee sus cejas y apartándose rápidamente de Rias.

'' Lo siento Buchou, dice Issei con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' No tienes de que disculparte después de todo es natural, sobre todo si se trata de uno de los integrantes del famoso trio pervertido, dice Rias con una sonrisa provocando que Issei se enoje un poco.

'' Porque soy tan pervertido, piensa Issei con frustración y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 _ **Mientras tanto en la Iglesia.**_

'' WAAAAAAAA, sin que son aburridos no sirven ni para calentar, dice Goku mirando con aburrimiento hacia la peli azul quien intentaba levantarse, por otro lado los demás ángeles caídos estaban tirados en el suelo ensangrentados y al parecer vivos por suerte, Goku baja hacia donde están todos ellos con una mirada seria.

'' Porque eres tan fuerte, dice la rubia intentando levantarse, Goku simplemente baja la mirada y alza la mano apuntando la mano hacia ellos haciéndolos temblar un poco.

HAAAAAAAAA, grita Goku lanzando una pequeña bola azulada, haciendo temblar de miedo a todos los ángeles caídos creyendo que la bola ara explosión, la peli azul solo cierra los ojos esperando el ataque, según sus pensamientos cree que eso es pero, la bola de energía aparece arriba de ellos y se destroza cayendo los restos de la energía sobre ellos y haciendo aparecer pequeñas auras azules en ellos. Todos se paran sin esfuerzo y se dan cuenta de que Goku les brindo un poco de energía lo suficiente como para recuperar sus poderes.

'' Eso es más que suficiente para que se vayan de aquí, los voy a perdonar pero antes quiero saber que planeaban hacer con Asia, dice Goku con una mirada seria.

La peli azul sabía que no tenía oportunidad por lo que decidió utilizar la cabeza y le conto todo a Goku.

'' Pues Veras por órdenes de Kokabiel un ángel caído que Gobierna a espalda del gobernador de los ángeles caídos, quería a la chica para extraerle la Sacred Grear de la mocosa esa, al igual una de nosotros tenía esa misión pero al parecer nunca se sabe que paso con ella, sin embargo, se le iba a extraer la Sacred Grear a la mocosa para transferirlo a uno de nosotros con una especie de ritual y eso es todo lo que sabemos, dijo la peli azul.

'' Ya veo, pero no dejare que se lleven a Asia o me veré obligarlos a matarlos de una buena vez por todas, dice Goku con una voz seria.

'' kokabiel se enfadara mucho no llevamos a la mocosa con nosotros, le dice la rubia a la peli azul.

'' Bueno ya es tarde tengo que irme, nos vemos luego, dice Goku volando hacia donde esta Asia.

Goku llega a la casa donde se estaba ocultando Asia estaba cerca.

'' Ya vámonos Asia, dijo Goku y ella asintió, Goku siente la presencia de los ángeles caídos detrás de él.

'' Lo siento eres muy amable pero no podemos irnos sin la chica, dice la peli azul esta vez en conjunto con los ángeles caídos lanzando lanzas de Luz Goku simplemente alza una mano.

'' Se los advertí HAAAAAAAA, Goku lanza una esfera de Ki que arrasa con todas la lanza de luz haciendo impacto contra los ángeles caídos.

BOM

Los ángeles caídos son rebajados a cenizas dejando impactada a Asia.

'' No perdamos tiempo Asia, dice Goku poniendo la mano en sus caderas sonrojando a la Monja, Goku pone sus dos dedos en su frente y desaparecen del lugar.

 _ **Mientras tanto en el club.**_

Todos están preocupados esperando a Goku, él se está demorando mucho en llegar ya que él puede acabar con ellos en un parpadeo.

'' Oigan a que se debe esas miradas largas ya estamos aquí sanos y salvo, dijo Goku apareciendo de un golpe en el club junto con Asia.

'' Issei- san, Grita Asia corriendo hacia Issei y le da un fuerte abrazo, al parecer esta llora de felicidad por poder esta con su amigo otra vez.

'' Que bueno que estés bien Asia, dice Issei feliz de ver a Asia.

'' También me alegra verte sano y salvo Issei- san, dijo ella.

Todos estaban felices por el reencuentro de estos dos, pero luego las chicas miraron enojadas con los ojos ensombrecidos a Goku. '' Esto no saldrá nada bien, pensó Kiba con una sonrisa nerviosa. Las chicas se acercaron a Goku, y Goku comenzó a sudar a mares por la reacción de las chicas.

'' Goku- son te había dicho que no pelearas con los ángeles caídos, además te demoraste mucho me tenías muy preocupada sabias…, dijo Rias algo enojada.

'' Ara Ara, Goku- son eres un chico muy travieso, estaba muy preocupada por ti, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa algo divertida y a la vez daba miedo.

'' Sempai me dejo muy preocupada, dijo Koneko.

Goku simplemente le salió una gota en la nuca, y miraba con algo de dudas a las 3, ellas sabían que él era fuerte, esto le hizo recordar las veces que se iba a pelear y al regresar milk se molestaba con él. '' Todas las mujeres son iguales, pensó Goku con dudas ''.

Todas se quedaron tranquilas, Las chicas comenzó a caminar hacia Goku con los ojos ensombrecidos.

'' Por favor chicas yo, trato de decir algo pero…

'' Ya no lo resisto más Goku- son, no sé qué aria si te perdiera no quiero perderte, dijo Rias lanzándose hacia Goku Rias se aferró más hacia Goku.

'' Goku – son… si a Goku son le pasara algo yo… yo. La voz de Akeno fue superada por la emoción y se aferró más hacia Goku.

Sempai, decía koneko abrazando fuertemente a Goku.

Goku se sentía horrible por hacer que las chicas se sintieran así, cosa que le hiso recordar otra vez a milk cuando salía a pelear, él no podía deja de sentirse culpable ya que no quería que las cosas que se dieron en su mundo se diera de nuevo en este.

'' Francamente no las entiendo chicas saben que yo puedo acabar con ellos fácilmente, así se abría sentido milk cada vez que yo fui a pelear pensaba Goku repentinamente.

'' Vamos chicas no tienen por qué sentirse así ya he regresado, decía Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Puedes prometerme que no volverás hacer esto Goku- son, decía Rias en un tono vacilante.

'' Goku solo bajo la mirada, Lo siento pero yo no puedo prometer algo así tal vez tenga una parte de demonio o de tu nobleza pero antes que todos soy un saiyayin y nunca rechazare una pelea, decía Goku seriamente, haciendo que la chicas se entristecieran un poco.

'' Pero si puedo prometerles algo, y todas miraron a Goku y este les dio una calidad sonrisa.

'' No importa las veces que aparezca un enemigo siempre ganare y regresare para estar con ustedes, dijo Goku, las tres chicas se quedaron hipnotizadas por las palabras de Goku, la dejaron más que convencidas y sus corazones latían rápidamente y asintieron en señal de alivio logrando que Goku se sintiera tranquilo.

'' Pero Goku-son porque demoraste tanto, pregunta Rias ya que ella sabía que Goku podía acabar con ellos rápidamente.

'' Pues verán me demore mucho porque quería entretenerme un poco pero no sirvieron ni para el calentamiento, luego le di un poco de mi energía para darles la oportunidad de vivir y retirarse pero antes quería saber su plan, ellos dijeron que querían extra la sacred grear de Asia para lograr transferirla a uno de ellos por órdenes de ese tal Kokabiel. En conclusión los ángeles terminaron muerte por intentar atacarme de nuevo.

'' Que pasa si le extrae una sacred grear a su portador Buchou, pregunto Issei con algo de preocupación.

'' Probablemente no sobreviva al proceso de extracción, dijo Rias, e Issei apretaba con más fuerza a Asia, Asia solamente se aferraba más a Issei.

'' Bueno ahora solo falta saber que aremos Asia, dijo el castaño.

'' Yo quisiera quedarme con Issei- san si no es molestia, dijo la tímida monja con un rubor en sus mejillas, Rias gano un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa.

'' Quieres quedarte con Issei- san verdad hacia pues, porque no te unes a mi nobleza además estarás siendo protegida por el nombre de mi casa, dijo Rias, sacando una pieza de obispo.

Asia se puso a pensar y ella sabe que si hace eso perdía la capacidad de oral a dios, pero si ella no aceptaba existía la posibilidad de que ella no pueda estar con Issei nunca más y eso la asustaba.

'' Asia si no quieres hacerlo está bien nadie te está obligando, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' es cierto Asia además si te conviertes en un demonio nunca podrás orar, decía Issei tratando de calmar a la monja, ella simplemente miro a Issei luego a Goku para después sonreír.

'' Acepto unirme, dijo Asia sorprendiendo a Issei tanto como a Goku.

'' Estas segura Asia, pregunto Issei.

'' Claro además Issei- san y Goku- son son buenas personas sin la ayuda de ellos de seguro no estaría viva, y yo quiero estar por siempre con ellos, sorprendiendo a Goku tanto como a Issei dando rápidamente los dos una sonrisa a la monja y ella le devolvió el gesto.

'' Muy bien Asia quédate quieta por favor, y ella le hizo caso, un canto comenzó a recitar, y un circulo de la familia Gremory se hizo presente de bajo de Asia, entrando la pieza en su cuerpo y así termina el ritual.

'' Listo con eso ya eres mi sierva, mañana comenzaras a asistir a la escuela y serás parte del club.

'' Hai Buchou, dijo Asia, y todos comenzaron a acercárseles.

'' Felicidades Asia- chan, dijo Koneko.

'' Bienvenida Asia, dijo Koneko.

'' Un placer tenerte aquí Asia chan, dijo Kiba.

Asia estaba llorando de felicidad por fin obtuvo lo que quería amigos que la quisieran por toda la vida, aunque esto le costó la capacidad de orar ella no podía sentirse feliz aunque sus creencias eran fuertes, ahora que ella es un demonio no podía dejar de sentirse feliz, ella mira a Issei que le dio una sonrisa calidad y luego a Goku que le dio una sonrisa y un pulgar en alto.

'' Bueno chicos mañana celebraremos la unión de Asia en el club ya por hoy descansen, dijo Rias acercándose a Goku para darle un beso en la mejilla.

'' Sueña con migo Goku- son, dijo Rias con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos haciendo sonrojar un poco al saiyan.

'' Ara Ara no es justo, dijo Akeno acercándose a Goku y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

'' Sueña cosas pervertidas con migo Goku- son ufufuf, dijo Akeno con una mirada picara y seductora.

'' Duerme bien Sempai, dijo Koneko dándole un beso en la mejilla a Goku algo sonrojada.

'' Buenas noches chicas, dijo Goku con algo de tartamudeo, y ellas sonrieron.

'' Bueno ya es tarde mañana tengo que levantarme para mi entrenamiento en la madrugada adiós chicos, dijo Goku poniendo sus 2 dedos en su frente.

'' Goku- son, se escuchó y todos dirigieron la mirada hacia Issei por lo fuerte que grito.

'' Que sucede Issei- san, dijo Goku.

'' Por favor quiero entrenar con usted, dijo Issei ensanchando los ojos de todos para que luego den una sonrisa por la determinación de Issei.

'' Entiendo Issei está bien te convertiré en uno de mis discípulos, dijo Goku con una sonrisa y Issei dio una sonrisa ganando un brillo en sus ojos.

'' Origato Gozaimasu, Goku- sempai, dijo el castaño y luego su cara cambio a una cara de absoluto terror cuando vio a Goku con una sonrisa macabra.

'' No quiero excusas mañana te quiero despierto a la 5 am, yo mismo iré a buscarte, dijo Goku con una sonrisa macabra, despidiendo de los demás y tele transportándose.

Todos sabían lo que significaba esa sonrisa que se mostraba en el rostro de Goku puesto que los entrenamientos eran algo más que el mismo infierno y todos se acercaron hacia donde Issei.

'' Trata de sobrevivir Issei- san, dijo Rias con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Ara Ara Issei- san será torturado mañana, dijo Akeno con un voz divertida.

'' Fue un placer concerté amigo, dijo Kiba en el mismo tono que Akeno.

'' Issei sempai muerto, dijo Koneko de forma seria pero si nos fijamos bien se estaba divirtiendo.

'' Issei- san, dijo Asia con una tímida preocupación.

'' Me voy a morir y aun no soy el rey de mi Harem no es justo, dijo Issei apretando sus puños con lágrimas al estilo anime.

 _ **Casa de Goku**_

Goku al llegar a su casa se topó con una muy contenta Reynare quien se alegraba mucho cuando llega Goku a su hogar.

'' Como te fue Goku- son, dijo la caída con una sonrisa.

'' Me fue muy bien además tenemos otro miembro en el club, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Crees que me acepten en el club, dijo Reynare con una sonrisa.

'' Claro sería un honor para Rias- sama, dice Goku felizmente por lo que acaba de escuchar.

Reynare se sonrojo un poco ya que ella quería hacer esto por el simple hecho de pasar más tiempo con Goku y como ya no le interesaba la facción de los ángeles caídos pues se decidió por ser parte de la nobleza de demonios.

'' Bueno ya es tarde Reynare ya es hora de dormir, dijo Goku con algo de cansancio.

'' Antes quieres que te prepare algo de comer creo que debes estar hambriento después de la pelea que ganaste, dice Reynare con una sonrisa.

'' Claro Reynare eres la mejor cocinera, dijo Goku con una sonrisa sonrojando a la caída.

Luego de que Goku se topara con una buena dos pilas de platos mucha carne y algo de vegetales este se acerca hacia Reynare, Reynare simplemente se queda mirando con sonrojos el saiyan por su calidad sonrisa.

'' Muchas Gracias me recuerdas a alguien muy especial para mí, dice Goku dándole un beso en la frente a Reynare para luego darle un abrazo, poniendo a Reynare con un color rojo nunca antes visto, y con una sonrisa boba.

'' Buenas noches Reynare, dice Goku con una sonrisa retirándose a su habitación.

'' Buenas noches Goku- son, dijo la caída con una sonrisa boba.

Luego de los acontecimientos Reynare dormía feliz mente en su habitación. En caso de Goku él estaba moviéndose para ambos lados con incomodidad al parecer tenia pesadillas y siente una energía desconocida en su cuerpo. Goku sueña en un espacio negro no hay nada hasta que ocurre un estañado de luz saliendo de la oscuridad, una bola de energía azul se encuentra a un lado mientras otra esfera de ki del mismo tamaño pero color roja se encuentra frotando Estas dos energía choca creando una explosión y rápidamente Goku se para de la cama totalmente suspirando y con algo de su dores.

'' Que es esta energía que estoy sintiendo dentro de mi porqué a cada rato es más tensa y poderosa, pensaba Goku para luego calmarse y ver en su reloj con apenas son las 11: 30 PM. Ya que se fue a la cama a las 10: 30 PM.

'' Tengo que saber mañana voy a meditar esta energía negativa pensaba el saiyan mientras dormía nuevamente.

 _ **Mientras tanto con Rias y Akeno.**_

Akeno se encontraba peinando el cabello de Rias mientras están tenían vestidos, Rias tenía un rojo y Akeno tenía uno blanco más bien eran vestidos para dormir.

'' Buchou ya le hablaste a Goku sobre tu compromiso con Raizer, dijo Akeno.

'' No Akeno, no le he dicho nada no quiero que él lo sepa, dijo Rias con tristeza.

'' Bueno Buchou no podemos olvidar que él es un hombre casado además el tubo 2 hijos y uno de ellos al parecer el que se llamaba Gohan era adulto, y nosotros apenas somos adolecentes, dijo Akeno.

'' Tal vez él sea casado y haya obtenido una familia pero piénsalo bien Akeno, él está muy lejos de su familia y de donde viene además, tú también te sientes atraída por él.

'' Hi Buchou solamente pienso en él y es muy encantador cuando sonríe, dice Akeno.

'' Ahora que lo mencionas como serán sus hijo de seguro que son muy apuestos al igual que él, dijo Rias pensativa.

'' Nadie sabe Buchou están muy lejos, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa divertida, haciendo que Rias suspire imaginándose un mondo con una familia al lado de Goku.

De repente un circulo en forma miniatura aparece frente a ellas, Rias lo toca y se muestra a Sirzechs **.**

'' Hola Buchou como has estado mi hermosa hermana menor, dijo Sirzechsuna sonrisa, haciendo con Akeno y Rias sonríen.

'' A pasado un tiempo oni-san, dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

'' Ara Ara oni-sama como has estado, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

'' E estado muy bien, pero solo he llamado para preguntarles acerca de ese nuevo siervo que tiene Buchou, por lo que me conto Azazel, es capaz de destruir a las 3 facciones juntas sin ningún esfuerzo.

'' Las 2 bajaron la mirada y dieron un suspiro sonriendo alzando nuevamente la mirada, Bueno estas en lo cierto no te equivocas oni-sama, Son Goku es más fuerte que todo lo que hay en este mundo.

'' No sabes cómo llego aquí, Buchou, dice Sirzechs **.**

'' Si solo sé que no es de esta dimensión y que llego otra vez de un portal que se abrió mediante una de sus peleas al parecer su realidad se desgarro y lo trajo aquí.

'' Vaya es increíble, nunca imagine escuchar tal de mensurado poder, quisiera conocerlo, creo que tendre que visitar el mundo humano otra vez dice Sirzechs, con una sonrisa.

'' Puedes venir cuando quiera oni- sama, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

'' Si a Goku- son le agradaría conocerte oni-sama, dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

'' Bueno está bien, he notado que estas algo feliz a pesar de que estas comprometida con Raizer, acaso te has enamorado Rias, y por lo que veo tú también Akeno están enamoradas, dice Sirzechscon una sonrisa, sonrojando a las chicas.

'' Tomare eso como un si esta luego, Sirzechsse despide con una sonrisa algo divertida dejando rojas a las Rias y Akeno. '' Ay oni- sama pensaron las dos con una sonrisa.

 _ **Casa de Issei 5 AM**_

Mientras tanto vemos que son las 5 de la madrugada, nos encontramos con un Issei durmiendo cómodamente pero la sorpresa es que Asia está durmiendo con él.

'' Vaya sí que pareces un bebe pensó Goku quien se encontraba viendo como Issei aun dormía ya que acordaran que entrenarían a las 5 am. Los siento Issei san, pensó Goku mientras cargaba un rayo de luz que salía de sus dedos, mientras este dirigía el rayo a la frente de Issei, al parecer parecía carne que se estaba friendo.

'' AAAAAAHHHHHHH

BOM

Issei salto por el dolor y salto tan arto que se había dado contra el techo de su casa aterrizando en el suelo con sobándose su cabeza, para luego ver a Goku con una mirada enojada al estilo anime.

'' Que diablos te pasa Goku- son, por lo menos me hubieras levantado sin despertar a Asia o sin la necesidad de haberme quemado la frente. Dijo Issei con lágrimas enojonas anime.

'' Lo siento Issei-san pero veras te había dicho que estuvieras listo para la 5 am, así que ya deja de quejarte y vámonos, dijo Goku con una sonrisa divertida

'' Yo quiero ir con ustedes, dice la tímida Asia.

'' Claro Asia-chan puedes acompañarnos, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Gracias Goku-son, dijo Asia con una sonrisa.

Luego de los acontecimientos Goku lleva a sus amigos al bosque donde se realizará el entrenamiento de Issei y Goku, media hora más tarde y siguiendo con el duro entrenamiento, nuestro grupo de demonios favoritos aparecen pero mientras más se acercan ven que Asia esta aturdida y congelada en el miedo paralizada sin decir ninguna palabra, y ellos se acercaron a ella.

'' Que pasa Asia- chan, dijo Rias y aun Asia no reaccionaba y vieron que Asia miraba con miedo a un solo lugar, Todos rápidamente ven hacia donde mira Asia, viendo la paliza más inutilizaría que jamás hayan visto, vemos como Issei lleno de moretéenos la cara algo ensangrentada, está tratando de darle un golpe a Goku y Goku solo se limita a esquivarlos con su dedo mientras ve con aburrimiento a Issei.

'' Si que me decepcionas Issei, esto es todo dijo Goku, golpeando con una puñalada de sus dedos a Issei haciendo que este pierda el aliente y se incline del dolor.

'' De pie apenas esto acaba de empezar a sí que no te quejes, dijo Goku con una voz seria de brazos cruzados.

'' Porque hacemos esto, lo único que entiendo hasta ahora es que no puede vencerte ni mucho menos golpearte, dijo Issei con frustración, haciendo que Goku baje la mirada él sabía que Issei era fuerte y que tiene un gran potenciar oculto y creía que esta era la forma para liberar su verdadero poder, dándose cuenta de que tal vez si pierde el control sobre sus emociones y se enfada al igual que Gohan puede llegar a liberar ese poder, por lo que decidió darle un empujón más al asunto.

'' Issei te has puesto a pensar si yo no te hubiera salvado a ti a Asia, que hubiera pasado si yo nunca hubiera llegado a tiempo o si ninguno de nosotros hubiéramos llegado a tiempo te has puesto a pensar en eso, dijo Goku con una voz seria haciendo que Issei enchase sus ojos sabiendo que si Goku no hubiera llegando Asia estuviera muerta o peor estuviera siendo maltratada por ese loco exorcista y el probablemente estuviera muerto.

'' Tomare tu reacción como si ya lo sabes, y todo eso pasara alguna vez por culpa de tu debilidad, solo porque crees que tu enemigo te supera en poder crees que no tienes posibilidades de verdad eres un idiota Issei, y por culpa de esa forma de pensar nunca serás útil y dejara que todos los del club incluyendo a Asia mueran y todo por tu culpa y debilidad acaso quieres que eso pase, dijo Goku mirando a Issei con un rostro serio, Issei solo pensaba en todo lo que dijo Goku trayendo imágenes de la posible muerte de Asia a su mente.

'' No nunca quiero ser débil, quiero poder, poder para ayudar y proteger a mis amigos, dijo Issei apretando sus puños con gran furia haciendo con un aura roja aparezca sobre Issei aumentando el tamaño de su guantelete rojo provocando brillar su jema verde.

'' Entonces de muéstrame que puedes ser de utilidad demuestra tu verdadero poder, vamos Issei, gritaba Goku.

'' Quiero poder, quiero más poder para poder proteger a Asia, pensó Issei haciendo brillar su gema verde aún más.

'' Vamos Issei, dijo Goku en su mente''.

'' Quiero más poder rugió Issei, haciendo que su gema verde brillara más fuerte.

Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost

Una voz decía dentro del guante rojo de Issei, cubriendo su brazo totalmente, Creando lo que es una garra de dragón roja.

'' No puede ser, dijo Akeno en total shok.

'' Que pasa Buchou, dijo Asia.

'' Este es el seyikuteii, dijo Rias en total shok.

'' Estamos en frente de nadie más ni menos de la sacred grear que aumenta el poder del usuario cada diez segundos hasta superar al de dios, seyikutei Dragón emperador Rojo, dijo Akeno en puro shok, Issei dio un fuerte rugido sus ojos cambiaron a los de un reptil.

'' Ataca, dice Goku de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa esperando a Issei, Issei ataca con una velocidad increíble dando un pucherazo pero Goku solo se limita a echarse para un lado esquivando el ataque de Issei, su puño choca destruyendo un árbol y 6 más que se encontraban detrás.

'' La fuerza de Issei ahora es igual a la de Akeno pensó Goku, mientras esquivaba con aburrimiento los golpes de Issei.

Boost Boost Boost, se escuchaba del guante de Issei brillando más su jema verde.

'' No sé cuándo resista Issei será mejor terminar con esto, dijo Goku esperando a Issei quien se dirigía al el con un puñetazo.

'' Ya vasta Issei san, dijo Goku esquivando el golpe de Issei.

''' Hasta que no te de un solo golpe no me detendré dijo Issei.

'' Pues inténtalo, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, Issei se limitó atacar a Goku. Goku esta vez no se movió para ningún lado y el puño de Issei impactando directamente en su cara haciendo que todos jadeen un poco, Goku no se movió ni un centímetro solo estaba de brazos cruzados viendo como el puño de Issei estaba en su cara.

'' Muy bien Issei- san para recuerda esto, no importa cuántas veces golpees al enemigo, lo importante es la veces que le agás un daño porque hasta el más débil conoce tus puntos débiles y puede derrotarte sin dificultad alguna, dijo Goku con una sonrisa y Issei estaba frustrado por las palabras de Goku y ver como esto no sintió ni cosquillas.

'' Pero…

PUACHHH.

Goku golpea con un rodillazo a Issei en el estómago votando algo de sangre de su boca dejándolo sin aliento e inconsciente.

'' Lo siento Issei no sé hasta donde puedas resistir y lo más seguro, es que te detenga, pensó Goku mientras le daba el rodillazo.

'' Issei- san… grito Asia corriendo hacia Issei agachándose curando a Issei.

'' Descuida Asia-chan, Issei está bien solo esta inconsciente, dijo Goku mirando a Asia con una sonrisa.

'' Issei- san, dijeron los demás miembros del club acercándose a Issei.

Luego de esto nuestro grupo de demonios favorito, se dirigieron hacia el club, Issei fue curado por Asia y al parecer estaba inconsciente ya apunto de despertar acostado en uno de los muebles.

'' Me reviviste de nuevo Buchou, decía Issei mientras despertaba al parecer comenzó a levantarse.

'' Issei-san, grito Asia abrazando a Issei, e Issei rápidamente lo corresponde.

'' Que bueno que estes bien Issei-san, dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

'' Ara Ara Issei- san nos dejó algo preocupados después de la masacre que recibiste por parte de Goku-son, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Nos diste un gran susto amigo, dijo Kiba.

'' Pervertido- sempai es fuerte, dice Koneko.

'' Lo hiciste muy bien en nuestra pelea Issei se ve que progresaste mucho y tienes más poder del que crees, dice Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Lo sé pero aun no pude hacerte ni un rasguño, dijo Issei con tristeza.

'' Mmm no crea que están fácil hacerme daño Issei, estas a millones de años luz para poder hacerme un rasguño, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Eso es cierto compañero, se escuchó una voz en la habitación y todos miraron todo la habitación pero no había nadie.

'' Estoy aquí, dijo otra vez lo voz y ven con el guante Rojo de Issei brillaba.

'' Eres el seyikutei, dice Rias asombrado de conocer al dragón.

'' Issei miraba con confusión la situación por lo que decidió contarlo a Issei acerca de su sacred gear y para que servía.

'' Ya veo y tú eres ese dragón, dijo Issei.

'' Así es, estoy sorprendido eres el primero de mis portadores que despierta mi poder tan joven, dijo el dragón Asta Aroa conocido como Draig.

'' Pero no me deja tan sorprendido eso, me deja más sorprendido tu amigo, dijiste que te llamaba Son Goku verdad, dijo el dragón al saiyan y este asintió.

'' Estoy sorprendido a pesar de no revelar tu máximo poder, haces que el poder mío y el del blanco hace que seamos meras pulgas en comparación con trigo, se puede decir que eres más poderoso que nuestros superiores y una de ella es Ophis, decía el dragón ensanchando los ojos de Issei, Por lo que Goku decidió contarle de donde venía a él y a Draig, luego de escuchar su historia Issei estaba con la mandíbula desencajada casi hasta el suelo, Draig estaba totalmente shokeado a pesar de que los enemigos que enfrento Goku hacían que Draig no fuera un desafío para el se dio cuenta que un niño de 10 años hacia que el fuera una molesta pulga sin mucho esfuerzo.

'' Bueno ya estoy más cerca de ser el Rey del harem, dijo Issei con determinación dejando a Rias y los demás miembros del club con una gota de sudor en la nuca menos a Goku y a Asia que estaban confusos.

'' Que es un Harem, pregunto Goku a Issee.

'' Buena pregunta que es un Harem Issei- san, dijo Asia.

'' Pues verán un Harem es…, pero se detuvo cuando sintió la intención asesina por parte de las chicas del club al ver que se desprendía un aura de cada una se detuvo, '' Mejor olvidemos eso, dijo Issei con una sonrisa nerviosa, haciendo que las chicas sonrieran.

'' Bueno creo que tengo que irme pero antes quiero decirte algo Issei, decía Draig mientras se tornó un silencio,

'' Si vuelves a decir que mi sacred gear es un juguete te estrangulare nadie insulta al dragón emperador rojo, escuchaste mocoso, dijo Draig estrangulando a Issei.

'' Si lose lo siento Draig, decía Issei tratando de respira, haciendo que los demás miembros del club solo rieran.

Luego de los acontecimientos pasaron varios días, al parecer la situación había mejorado Issei considero a Goku como su maestro, aunque siempre quería llevarlo por el camino de lo pervertido junto al famoso trio pervertido, las chicas del club y Reynare quien ya era parte de la nobleza de Rias y se inscribió en la academia se convirtieron en las anti pervertidos de Goku ya que lo querían con su inocencia, pero lo que no sabían eran que luego de que Goku los entrenara a ellos diariamente, este le encellaba un libro llamado Icha Icha, un libro lleno de pornografías, haciendo que el Saiyan no sea pervertido si no que él se diera cuenta que lo que él hizo con su esposa fue por placer y que se hacía eso por placer, aunque algunas veces a Goku no le gustaba para nada eso y le quemaba el Icha icha a Issei en la cara.

Goku seguía sus estudios y luego cumplió las citas que tenían pendiente con Rias y Akeno y luego invito a Reynare para el lunes. La primera fue el sábado con Rias, una bella tarde de prima vera, Goku y ella fueron aun restaurante, luego fueron al parque de diversiones donde Goku salió con algo de anuncias por ser su primera vez, Terminando su día con Goku cargando a Rias al estilo princesa dándole un viaje alrededor del mundo, para que luego mientras estaba siendo calgado por Goku, Rias le diera un beso en los labios, no falta decir que el saiyan se sonrojo pero siguió el ritmo hasta empezar la clásica batalla de lenguas, terminando su linda sita.

Con Akeno fue a otro restaurante al parecer salieron de la ciudad y visitaron sitios y atracciones, lo más divertido fue que vailaron donde Goku Piso diez veces consecutivas Akeno por no saber valer y a ella no le importaba, solamente quería pasar tiempo con Goku, Terminado con un vuelo alrededor del mundo con Akeno cargada al estilo princesa, Akeno beso a Goku pero ella fue más directa que Rias, incluso Goku pensó en el icha icha que le había mostrado Issei, pero decidió controlarse, con una clásica batalla de lenguas.

Y con Reynare fueron al museo, fueron al cine e incluso revivió el pasado en su sita anterior, el único detalle es que la cita termino con una Reyanre calgada al estilo princesa por Goku en un largo viaje por las nubes, e incluso se sentaron en una, Reynare se sentó en los pies de Goku por el miedo a las alturas pero era falso, solo quería apegarse más a Goku, terminando la cita con un beso, y la clásica batalla de lenguas.

Con Asia e Issei, su relación había mejorado bastante, Issei decidió dar el primer paso pidiéndole a Asia que fuera su novia, Asia después de 5 desmayos de felicidad ella acepto amablemente, Koneko sin embargo pasaba más tiempo con Issei y Asia ya que le gustaba estar con los dos, además recibió la orden de Goku de que vigilara a Issei, por si acaso trataba de propasarse con Asia ya que si lo hacía terminaría con la cara estampada en el piso, Goku se convirtió en el protector de las chicas y si algo les hacía algo indebido los exterminaría. Cuando Koenko le dio la noticia de a Issei de lo que le había dicho Goku, este empezó a llorar con lágrimas animes y con una nube negra, diciéndose a sí mismo que si morirá virgen.

Luego Goku le conto a todos en el club sobre la energía maligna que sentía a dentro de su cuerpo. Rias le dijo que se calmara ya que simplemente es la energía de demonio que tiene por ser parte de su Nobleza, dejando dicho a Goku que ahora en un hibrido Saiyayin y demonio y el primer ser en tener energía negativa y energía positiva a la vez.

F **IN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno amigos hasta aquí hemos llegado amigos espero que les haya gustado verán estoy tardando mucho por jugar todo el día la need for speed most wanted Xd, espero que me disculpen creo que publicare un capitulo cada semana, bueno yo con esto me despido y les dejare dicho que comenzare hacer fan art de Goku y Rias, y esta historia cuando sea terminada será convertida en un manga que publicare, cuanto con su apoyo dejando sus increíbles rewiws, y con esto se despido Luis Dbz Dxd tele transportándose al estilo de Goku.**


	5. SENTIMIENTOS VERDADEROS ' A QUIEN ESCO

**Hola amigos, espero que estén bien porque aquí les traigo la increíble continuación de esta increíble historia verán al parecer no voy a poner a bills en la historia si bien algunos lo tenían pensado, solamente voy a poner a personajes de dragon ball xenoverse ósea villanos, en otro caso no se en realidad cuantos capítulos sacare de esto historia, sin embargo tengo mezclar a itachi Uchiha personaje de la serie naruto, en Dxd, entre otros personajes en el mundo Dxd. Lamentablemente me demorare un tiempecito en sacar los fan art de Goku y Rias entre otros personajes de ambas series, ya que tengo que hacer el manga de esta historia y es algo muy complicado, dejando a un lado todo esto vamos con los comentarios .**

 **Albertino155: Agradezco mucho tu comentario y gracias por tu apoyo, un gran saludo para ti amigo y espero que te siga gustando mis ideas.**

 **Arg21: Bueno en realidad no confió mucho en eso ya que solo es un videojuego donde aparecen estos personajes pero esto es una historia alternativa, además los time break son inferior a un ssj 4, creo que igualan el ss pero no supera el poder de un ssj 3 porque un kaioshin fue quien le dio un puñetazo a bardock en la cara rompiendo la máscara y bardock apenas alcanza el ssj 3, además mira y towa superan al ssj 3 obviamente no por mucho pero no se igualan al ssj 4. Un gran saludo para ti amigo y gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Luisyailarexis464: En realidad será un chica ya que taimait será su familiar además nunca se mostró su forma humanoide por lo que sería bueno añadirle una a la dragona. Gracias por el apoyo y un gran saludo.**

 **AYOUB: Gracias por el apoyo un gran saludo.**

 **Guest: Si are la historia además sekirei es un anime viejo osea de los años de los 90 creo, Gracias por el apoyo e Issei para es un puto jajaj xd. Un gran saludo para ti y gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Alucard77: Amigo eres el autor de la historia '' Yo seré tu protector uchiha '' wuo es un honor para mí ser apoyado por uno de los grandes que me inspiro cuando empecé a buscar este tipo de historia de verdad gracias, pero te diré algo sobre esa historia y ay ciertos puntos malos. En el poder, no tenías que poner a Ddraig en el cuerpo de Itachi tenía que ponerlo en Issei, además el Susano es más que suficiente como para ganarle a Issei forma de dragón emperador rojo completa, además el amateratzu es más que suficiente como para acabar con Draig ya que sasuke pudo con el de las 8 colas con esta simple técnica, otra cosa es que Draig no se iguala a Kurama de 9 colas, ni si quiera Issei balance breaker puede con el kyubi de 1 cola, puede que tenga el poder de aumentar su poder pero naruto en todo aspecto es más poderoso que todos los personajes de Dxd, por otro caso Itachi con el Susano Puede destruir a la tres facciones juntas sin problemas. Espero que entiendas esto, pero gracias por tu apoyo amigo es un honor para mí tener un rewiws como este fue el mejor que he tenido sin insultar a los otros lectores, un gran saludo para ti amigo y gracias por el apoyo**

 **Ya dejando esto a un lado empecemos con el capítulo, dejen sus rewiws siempre se los responderé.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: NO SOY DUEÑO DE LA SERIE DE DRAGON BALL Z NI HIGH SCHOOL DXD, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 5: SENTIMIENTOS VERDADEROS '' A QUIEN ESCOGER PRIMERO ''**

Nos encontramos en el club de investigación oculta de la academia Kouh en presencia de nuestro guerrero Saiyan y el nuestro grupo favorito de demonios, donde al parecer todos están sorprendidos ya que se enteraron que Goku posee los 2 tipos de energía, esto es algo impresionante nunca se había visto un ser capaz de poseer energía negativa y energía positiva a la vez, por lo que esto era algo tan impresionante que dejaba a todos los del club boqui abierta.

'' Pues entonces soy un ser que tiene energía negativa y energía positiva a la vez, eso no me lo esperaba, dijo Goku muy sorprendido.

'' Vaya Goku- son eres un ser totalmente increíble, nunca había imaginado que existiera un ser tan puro, capaz de tener esta clase de poder, dijo Reynare algo sorprendida y con una voz suave a la vez.

'' Se supone que cuando Buchou convierte en demonio a una persona, su energía se transforma en energía malvada totalmente no importa que tan fuerte sea pero tratándose de Goku- son, solo creo que Buchou le dio energía a Goku para ser más fuerte sin perder su fuerza normal, eres un ser de temer Goku-son, sin duda eres impresionante, dijo Akeno en el mismo tono que Reynare.

'' Es cierto lo sé pero Goku- son es alguien muy especial además no ay de que impresionarse, Goku- son puede destruir planetas en un parpadeo, dijo esta vez Rias.

'' No es para tanto chicas antes de tener esta clase de poderes, incluso era más débil que ustedes pero con mucho entrenamiento y esfuerzo podemos ser invencibles además los saiyayines después de cada pelea nuestro poder aumentar más y claro somos razas sumamente poderosa.

'' Goku- sempia, dijo Issei, con entusiasmo.

'' Que pasa, Issei dice Goku.

'' Si es verdad que usted pudo ser más débil que Buchou y todos los presentes, y luego supero sus poderes hasta ser un ser totalmente invencible, entrénenos al estilo en el que entrenaban usted y sus amigos para ser fuerte de igual que usted, dijo Issei ensanchando los ojos de todos, para luego sonreír por la determinación de Issei.

'' Parece que has olvidado tu objetivo de convertirte en el Rey del harem Issei- san, Pensó Rias alegremente por el comportamiento de su segunda torre.

'' MM… Issei veo que tienes una buena determinación y eso me sorprende pero… ustedes no resistirán y es mejor ir de espacio todo es un proceso Issei-san no te sientas mal por ser el más débil solo ábrete camino para ser alguien fuerte, todo en mi vida fue un proceso, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' No importa Goku-son chicos apóyenme, dice Issei mirando a los demás miembro con determinación.

'' Ara Ara, supongo que no sería malo un entrenamiento al estilo mundo de Goku, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Me gustaría saber que tan poderoso son, los saiyayines y si quiero saberlo tendré que adaptarme a sus entrenamientos, dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

'' Me gustaría probar otra cosa diferente, además aria todo para proteger a mis amigos, dijo esta vez Kiba con una sonrisa.

'' Me gustaría entrenar como lo hace Goku-son, dijo Reynare con una sonrisa.

'' No se pelear pero creo que puedo ayudar en algo, además si puedo ayudar entrenando y haciéndome más fuerte por mis amigos estoy dispuesta, dijo Asia con una gran sonrisa.

'' Me gustaría entrenar al nivel de semapi, dijo Koneko con una voz seria pero si se nos fijamos bien estaba contenta y emocionada.

'' Como veras Goku- sempai, todos estamos dispuesto correremos el riesgo, dijo Issei con determinación esta vez dirigiendo su mirada hacia Goku. '' Gracias chicos pensaba Issei.

'' Esta bien si ustedes gustan podemos empezar dentro de una hora, dijo Goku con una sonrisa haciendo que todos sonrían para que luego cambiaran su cara a otra de absoluto terror al ver a Goku con una sonrisa demasiada dulce, y si le hablaban de entrenamiento y ponía esa sonrisa las cosas, terminarían mal.

'' Reynare ya vámonos, dijo Goku y ella asintió aunque con terror por la sonrisa de Goku, luego se agarra de su brazo para irse atreves de un círculo rojo, '' No lleguen tarde, dijo Goku con su misma sonrisa, tele transportándose junto con una asustada Reynare a su lado dejando con miedo a todo los del club.

'' As cavado nuestras tumbas Issei- san, dijo Kiba con miedo.

'' Son buenas nuestras intenciones pero… Este entrenamiento ve acabar con migo, dijo Akeno.

'' Me arrepiento de haberte apoyado Issei-san, dijo Rias.

'' Issei-san, dijo Asia con algo de preocupación.

'' Pervertido sempai, dijo Koneko.

'' El primero de mis portadores en despertarme tan joven y el primero en morir, dijo Ddraig

'' Primero debí pensar como sería el entrenamiento, moriré virgen, dijo Issei con miedo y lágrimas anime.

 **1 hora después en el bosque.**

Nos encontramos en el bosque al parecer en sintió no tan habitado, donde todos los del club tenían atuendo de entrenamientos, Goku usaba una franela gris con un pantalón de hacer ejercicios de color verde con unos tenis pero al parecer trae sus mismas sudaderas que usa en combate. Todos miraban a Goku al ver como estaba meditando, las chicas estaban algo asustadas, sin embargo Rias, Reynare y Akeno comenzaron a pensar de otra forma y se veía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

'' Es tan guapo cuando se muestra de esa forma, pensó Reynare

'' Sin duda es encantador, me gustaría que me tomara ahora mismo pensó Akeno con una sonrisa algo pervertida.

'' Sí que me encanta ver a Goku de esa forma, se ve mi apuesto y hace que se vea un ser mucho más hermoso, aunque sé que esto no será fácil, pensó Rias.

'' En que estará pensando Goku-sempai, dijo Issei.

'' Bueno ya sé cómo vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento así que presten atención, verán como son apenas unos chicos jóvenes tengo que preocuparme mucho en sus aspectos físicos por ejemplo, Issei y kiba son los de formaciones físicas más deprimente, dijo Goku, haciendo que estos 2 les saliera una nube negra y una gota en la nuca, provocando que las chicas se rían un poco.

'' Por esta razón ustedes van a entrenar con esto, uno para cada uno tengan, dijo Goku quitándose sus sudaderas y dándole una a Kiba e Issei.

'' En que nos va ayudar esto sempai, dijo Issei con cara de aburrimiento.

'' Si Goku-son esto no nos va ayudar en nada, dijo Kiba con la misma forma de Issei.

'' Las chicas solo se ponían seria puesto que ellas sabían que el atuendo de Goku es más pesado que cualquier aparato en un gimnasio.

'' Solo pónganse esto en su brazo, dijo Goku y ellos lo hacen pero…

BUM, de repente ambos caen en el suelo a una velocidad increíble.

'' Que es esto, dijo Kiba intentando pararse.

'' Es muy pesado, dijo Issei intentando pararse.

''Pues eso es parte de mi ropa de combate cada una pesa una tonelada así que no se quejen, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Que estás diciendo que andas como una persona normal con un atuendo que pesa más de 9 toneladas, dijo Kiba intentando pararse.

'' Así, es aunque mi ropa en total pesa 10 me ayuda mucho, y dejen de quejarse mi hijo Goten tiene 10 años y puede con más peso que el que tienen, dijo Goku con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Nunca debí hacer esto, pensó Issei.

'' Empiecen a entrenar sus ataques con esto puesto durante la siguiente ora, dijo Goku y los dos asintieron intentando moverse.

'' Adiós chicos, nos vemos luego, dijo Rias con una sonrisa divertida, y las demás miembros del club rieron un poco.

'' Ara Ara ya que los chicos estarán ocupados que aras con nosotras Goku- son, acaso quieres hacer cosas pervertidas con nosotras, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Que, jeje, no simplemente ustedes entrenaran con migo porque tengo que firma bien en sus formaciones físicas por lo que ustedes entrenaran de otro modo, dijo Goku.

'' Que aremos Goku- sempai, dijo Koneko.

'' Bueno como no conozco sus ataques me gustaría que todas pelearan contra mí para así de esa forma buscar fallas y corregirlas, pero como Asia no es peleadora tengo otro tipo de entrenamiento para ella, dijo Goku.

'' Que are Goku-son, dijo Asia.

'' Quiero que vayas a un lugar donde puedas estar sola escoge un lugar y luego yo iré para darte una guía de entrenamiento, dijo Goku y ella asintió buscando un lugar.

'' Esperen aquí chicas, dijo Goku retirándose a otro lugar, donde nadie lo pueda ver.

'' Listo ya es hora, dijo Goku poniéndose de una forma como si fuera a expulsar ki.

'' HAAAAAAAA, rugió el saiyan haciendo aparecer un clon de sí mismo delante de él.

'' Al parecer la técnica de multi forma de tenshihan fue útil, dijo Goku.

M **ientras tanto con las chicas**

'' que estará haciendo Goku- son debería de haber regresado, pensó Rias.

'' Bueno empecemos ya con el entrenamiento, dijo una voz las chicas voltearon y vieron a Goku.

'' Ya estás listo, dijo Reynare.

'' Estoy más que preparado ataquen, exclamo el Saiyan.

'' No voy a tener piedad de ti Goku- son, dijo Rias encendiendo su aura de la destrucción roja.

'' Ara Ara, Goku- son espero que me premies por esto, dijo Akeno encendiendo un aura de rayos.

'' Yo también quiero que me premies, Goku- son, dijo Reynare encendiendo su aura roja.

'' Voy con todo sempai, dijo Koneko apretando sus puños.

Goku solo les hiso una sellar en forma de que atacara y ay se da inicio al entrenamiento.

 **Con Asia**

'' Que clase de entrenamiento me ara ser Goku- son, dijo Asia.

'' Ya vine Asia, dijo una voz Asia voltio y vio a Goku.

'' Goku- sempai que están haciendo las demás no se debería que usted debería estar haya, dijo Asia con dudas.

'' Descuida Asia- chan, ya están ocupadas solo no te muevas, dijo Goku alzando su mano, una esfera de ki azul aparece de la mano de Goku y esta se entra en el cuerpo de Asia, y una aura azul aparece de ella.

'' Que fue eso Goku- son, dijo Asia con algo de miedo.

'' Te he dado un poco de energía para que de esa forma tu proceso de curación, sea más útil y poderoso, lo que entrenaremos va hacer tu forma de curación, dijo Goku y ella asintió.

Más tarde, ya casi es ora de que se oculte el sol y al parecer nuestro grupo de demonios favoritos junto a nuestro querido saiyan están totalmente exhaustos, vemos como las chicas están tiradas tratando de recuperar el aliento, Iseei y kiba, no pueden moverse por soportar tanto peso, Asia estaba muy cansada pero no tanto como los otros y Goku aún seguía fresco como lechuga, sin sudar ni una gota.

'' Y como estuvo el calentamiento chicos, dijo Goku con una sonrisa divertida provocando que todos los miembros del club ancharan sus ojos.

'' Que calentamiento, dijo Rias jadeando del cansan seo.

'' Si en mi mundo esto era apenas un calentamiento, bueno creo que no era ni si quiera un calentamiento después del todo que digamos, dijo Goku arriscándose la nuca con una sonrisa.

Todos están totarmente shokeados por las palabras de Goku, ellos cada vez se sorprendían mas por como era el mundo además de que el les había dicho que existían autos voladores y naves espaciales, cosa que ellos saben que puedan existir en un futuro, pero no se esperaban escuchar esto de Goku, después de haber sufrido algo que era más que el mismo infierno.

'' Y como lo hicimos Goku- sempai, dijo Issei después de recuperarse del shok.

'' Pues creo que es ora de decirlo verán, Issei al parecer tu sacred gear puede hacerte muy poderoso tanto como que domines mi sudadera con facilidad, pero tu cuerpo no resiste mucho ese poder por lo que tendrás que entrenar mucho tu condición física, tanto como resistencia, Tal vez Ddraig te explique mejor, sin embargo tu niveles de defensas son bajos y eso es algo que tendrás que mejorar.

'' Kiba eres veloz, pero tienes que mejorar mejor tus ataques y mejorar tu resistencia ya que te agotas con facilidad, también tienes que mejorar tu condición física, mis sudaderas te pueden ayudar con eso tanto como mejorar tu velocidad, sin embargo te distraes con facilidad y baja fácilmente la guardia.

'' Con Asia, veo que su sacred gear o a lo que ustedes llamen, ella solo tiene poder para curar y sanar a todos los seres vivos de sus heridas, no te encuentro ningún defecto puesto que no eres peleadora al igual que nosotros, pero eso no implica que puedas defenderte por eso para el próximo entrenamiento empezaremos a fortalecer tu resistencia como condición física, de esta forma puedas combatir y derrotar a cualquier oponente, tanto como las perversiones de Issei en caso de que se le ocurra algo, sin embargo tenemos que manejar mejor el flujo de energía para que en el proceso no te agotes mucho y consumas menos energía.

'' Jeje descuido Goku- son puedo defenderme pero nunca me defendería de Issei él es muy bueno con migo, dijo Asia con un rubor y una sonrisa en sus mejillas haciendo que Issei llorara por lo orgulloso que esta de Asia, '' Asia- san eres la mejor, dijo Issei con lágrimas anime.

'' Jeje entiendo además creo que a el no se le ocurrirá nada ya que esta advertido, sierto Issei san, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Si descuido Goku- sempai nunca le aria algo indebido a Asia- chan, dijo Issei con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Jajaja, que divertido, Goku-son y nosotras como lo hicimos, dijo Rias. 

'' Pues verás, ustedes no están nada mal pero tienen ciertos puntos que ay que aclarar, mientras peleábamos, observe que Koneko puede hacer ataque destructivos y puede hacer daños críticos, pero baja fácilmente la guardia y gasta mucha energía y tu resistencia ay que mejorarla un poco, Akeno- san, creo que tus ataques con los rayos pueden mejorar si usas energía además de magia, por eso tienes que usar tu energía vitar ki el cual te enseñare a contralor para otro entrenamiento, también tienes que mejorar tu resistencia. Buchou, Tus ataques son totalmente destructivo, pero te cansas mucho y pierdes mucho poder porque haces uso de la magia, tienes que hacer más uso de la energía para que tus ataques sean mas destructivos y te canses meno, te dare el mismo entrenamiento que el de Akeno- san. Y Tu Reynare, tus lanzas pueden mejorar si usas tu energía y no la magia, también tienes la guardia muy baja a pesar de que te distraes mucho, por eso te dare el mismo entrenamiento que Rias, y Akeno. Dijo Goku.

'' Eso significa.. que somos débiles y estas decepcionados de nosotros, dijo Rias algo deprimida por no complacer a Goku.

'' No, No lo estoy al contrario fueron capaz de soportar a pesar de que no estén preparados para esta clase de entrenamiento, pudieron resistir estoy feliz por ustedes, dijo Goku sorprendiendo a todos los del club.

'' De verdad crees eso sempai, dije Issei entusiasmado y el asintió con una sonrisa.

KYAAAAAAAAA, gritaron Reynare, Rias y Akeno lanzándose hacia Goku.

'' Pero que… trato de decir goku mientras era abrazado por las chicas.

'' Ara ara al parecer lo hicimos bien, cierto Goku—son, pues quiero mi regalo, dijo Akeno con una voz seductora mientras miraba al saiyan con una sonrisa picara.

'' Nada de eso Goku- son me recompensara a mi primero, dijo Reynare mientras miraba a Goku con una sonrisa picara.

'' Esta más que claro que yo debería ser recompensada primero sierto Goku- son, dijo Rias mirando de la misma forma a Goku.

Las chicas comenzaron a discutir mientras abrazaban a Goku, provocando que una gota le salga a los demás miembros del club por la nuca.

'' Esto no tiene remedio pensó, Koneko.

'' Suerte Goku- son, pensó kuba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Eres un ganador Goku- sempai ya tienes tu harem, pensó Issei mientras lloraba al estilo anime.

'' Que lindos se ven, pensó Asia con una sonrisa divertida.

Luego de esto todos se retiran a sus respectivos hogares para más tarde ir al club ya que Rias quería decirle algo a Goku a cerca de los demonios renegados. Goku llego tranquilamente a su casa para luego ser atendido por Reynare, ella le preparo suficiente comida como para una manada de lobos hambrientos pero este tardo solo 10 minutos en terminar todo, dándole un beso en la frente a Reynare poniéndola más roja que nunca, pensando que casi era la ora de que demostraría sus sentimientos hacia Goku. Reynare después se quedó viendo una novela que le gustaba y que la veía diariamente en la televisión plasma que tenía la casa de Goku de 64 pulgadas, Reynare ya era una mujer común y corriente aunque no quería a nadie más que a Goku.

Issei tenía una reunión con los demás miembros que conformaban el famoso trio pervertido y decidió invitar a Goku, dejando a Asia en la casa ayudando a su madre, cuando este salió con Goku a la reunión del famoso trio pervertido los otros dos miembros esperaban a ambos con una televisión y una pila de Icha Icha, con Cd de películas eróticas, Goku simplemente por no aburrirse decidió seguirle la corriente hasta que le llamo la atención un Icha Icha, al parecer este Icha Icha era una versión de crucero romántico por lo que decidió leerlo ya que le llamo la atención la portada, pero… no engañen aun libro por su portada, esa versión era una de las más pervertidas pero Goku no dejo de leerla. Aunque Goku siempre veía la novela junto con Reynare.

 **Mientras tanto con Rias y Akeno.**

Rias estaba jugando ajedrez mientras Akeno le hacía compañía, al parecer Azazel les estaba siendo compañía puesto que quería ver a Goku para hablar con el sobre un plan de kokabiel, y para sorpresas Kokabiel estaba sentado en la silla de Rias, cosa que nadie puede hacer menos Goku ( XD ).

Los demás miembros llegan junto a Goku y Reynare y para sorpresa se topan con Azazel.

'' Hola, chicos, dijo Azazel, sentado mientras estaba sentado en la silla de Rias.

'' Hola, Azazel- san, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Como has estado Azazel- san, dijo Reynare, con una sonrisa.

'' E estado muy bien, y en vez de vigilarlos he venido a traerles una noticia acerca de Kokabiel y sus planes.

'' Cuales planes tiene Kokabiel, dijo Rias con seriedad.

'' Pues verán, dijo Azazel y comenzó a contarle lo que su investigador infiltrado en las filas de Kokabiel, pudo escuchar ocultando la identidad de este mismo.

 **Flashback**

'' Y eso es lo que planea Kokabiel, él quiere matar a la hermana de Sirzechspara comenzar una nueva guerra entre las tres facciones, dijo un hombre encapuchado.

'' Bueno eso es algo de lo que hay que preocuparse mejor le informo a Rias, y cuando iras a visitar a tu hija, ha Crecido mucho, Baraquiel, dijo Azazel. El hombre encapuchado es impactado por sus palabras y se quita la capucha, mostrando a un hombre de mediana edad, con pelo y barba negra, acompañado de una buena musculatura en su cuerpo, al parecer de apariencia ruda.

'' Akeno, mi hija querida, decía Baraquiel en voz baja.

'' Eso es algo que tendrá que esperarse un poco mas no sé si es capaz de perdonarme por lo que hice, Dijo Baraquiel ahora en un tono serio.

'' Ya han pasado muchos años Baraquiel de seguro te perdonara el pasado ya es pasado, dijo Azazel, retirándose del lugar donde estaba Baraquiel.

Baraquiel, se quedó con la mirada hacia abajo pensando si tal vez ya es hora de que su hija lo vea después de tanto tiempo y si es capaz de perdonarlo.

 **Fin del Flashback**

'' Y eso es todo, dijo Azazel ocultando la identidad de Baraquiel, sin mencionar lo de Akeno.

Todos están sorprendidos no se esperaban que el plan de Kokabiel era matar a Rias, provocando que Goku de un paso al frente con una cara seria y al parecer molesta.

'' Ya escuche suficiente donde esta Kokabiel acabare con el de una vez por todas, decía Goku enfadado sorprendiendo a todos los del club.

'' No Goku debemos esperar el movimiento de Kokabiel ya que si atacamos podríamos iniciar una guerra entre las tres facciones, decía Kokabiel.

'' Entonces voy a destruir a las tres facciones juntas no dejare que nadie toque a mis amigos y destruyan mi mundo, ya viví eso una vez y no quiero volver a ver eso de nuevo llévame donde esta Kokabiel, dijo Goku algo enojado, sorprendiendo a todos aún más para que luego den una sonrisa porque Goku los protege.

'' Eres todo lo que he esperado de ti Goku- son, amas a los demás y a mí también por quienes somos en realidad, pensaba Rias.

'' Se cómo te sientes Goku- son no es necesario esperemos el movimiento de Kokabiel no podemos atacar primero no tenemos razones, por ahora mejor esperemos el movimiento de Kokabiel, dijo Azazel y Goku se calmó para luego asentir.

'' Y como esta Vali y panamue llevo tiempo sin verlos, decía el Saiyan con una sonrisa.

'' Ellos están bien también quieren verte a ti Goku- son además le prometiste a Panamue que ibas a visitarla, dijo Azazel con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Le mando un abrazo a Panamue y dile a Vali que me enfrentare con el algún dia, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Esta bien Goku- son yo les diré todo, bueno chicos ya creo que es hora de que me vaya tengo asuntos que atender, nos vemos luego, dijo Azazel parándose de la silla de Rias.

'' Gracias por la información Azazel, dijo Rias con una sonrisa y el asintió.

'' Despidiéndose de los demás y tele transportándose atraves de su círculo mágico purpura. Dejando un silencio en el club.

'' Bueno creo que es hora de hacer lo que tenemos que hacer, dijo Rias sentándose en su silla para luego leer unos folletos.

'' Que aremos Bucho, dijo Issei.

'' Verán creo que es hora de que vayamos a casar demonios renegados, dijo Rias ensacando los ojos de Issei, Goku y Asia.

'' Que son demonios renegados Buchou, pregunto Issei.

'' Sí que son, dijo Goku.

'' Verán los demonios renegados son demonios que abandonan a sus amos o los mata, vagando por la ciudad ocasionando problemas y matando a personas inocentes, dijo Rias.

'' Pues que esperamos es hora de casar demonios renegados, dijo Goku lanzando su mano con determinación, y todos asintieron.

'' Antes de irnos quiero hablar con Rias y Akeno, dijo Panamue ensacando los ojos de todos pero estos le hicieron caso y se retiraron dejando solo a Rias y Akeno y ella.

'' Y que quieres hablar con nostras Reynare, pregunto Akeno.

'' Bueno creo que es hora de que ya tengamos que hablar sobre Goku son y nuestros sentimientos hacia él, dijo Reynare y estas 2 se ruborizaron por lo que dijo Ryenare.

'' Aque quieres llegar con todo esto, pregunto Akeno.

'' Pues la verdad ya del tiempo que tenemos juntas es hora de que ambas dejemos de ocultar nuestro sentimientos hacia el mismo hombre, y les ago. La siguiente pregunta ustedes están enamorada de Goku- son verdad, dijo Reynare y ella ensancharon sus ojos.

'' Bueno tu ganas es cierto, me siento atraído por Goku- son, dijo Rias.

'' Yo también me siento atraída por él, dijo Akeno.

'' Bueno yo también no puedo negarlo, me siento atraída por Goku- son, pero me pregunto en realidad, es si ustedes solamente sienten atraídas por el por su mera apariencia física, dijo ella y ellas se molestaron un poco.

'' No tienes derecho a interrogarnos me sentimientos por Goku- son es 100 por ciento verdaderos, dijo Rias algo molesta.

'' Ara ara como dices eso claro que estoy enamorada de Goku- son pero no por su forma física necesitas un castigo por tener esa boca tan floja.

'' Ya no importa solo digo, que tengan suerte ya que yo seré la primera en el corazón de Goku- son, dijo Reynare en un tono competitivo.

'' Eso está por verse, dijo Rias en el mismo tono.

'' No perderé ante ustedes yo seré la primera, dijo Akeno en el mismo tono, pero en realidad ella no le importara ser la primera solo le interesaba que lo amara.

 **Dejando esto atrás vamos con Kiba y Goku**

'' Es raro que usted no se haya dado cuenta Goku- son, dijo Kiba a Goku dejándolo confuzo.

'' De que estas hablando Kiba, pregunto el saiyan.

'' Me refiero a Reynare, Rias y Akeno.

'' Que paso con ellas, pregunto el saiyan.

'' Ellas se sienten atraídas por usted.

'' A te refieres a eso si me ha dado cuenta en estos últimos días, pero en realidad yo también me siento así pero por las tres esto no es normal y es la primera vez que he llegado a sentir este tipo de cosas, dijo Goku inclinando la cabeza.

'' Pues porque no se le confiesa a las tres, dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

'' A las tres estas seguro, pregunto el saiyan.

'' Por supuesto Goku- son en eso consiste un Harem, dijo Kiba con una sonrisa divertida.

'' A eso es un Harem, vaya, con lo que me acabas de decir creo que casi es hora de que me revele mi sentimientos una por una, dijo Goku, y Kiba asintió felizmente por la actitud de Goku.

'' A quien escoger primero, pensó el saiyan. Mirando el cielo con un sol casi ocultándose al lado de Kiba.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Y con eso finaliza el capítulo 5 de esta increíble historia amigos al parecer fue más corta esta vez ya que al parecer la he resumido bastante, y aun así espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen su increíble rewiws, como verán estoy éxito y agradezco a todos por eso, Panamue será otra que conformara el Harem de Goku, sin más nada que decir me despido pero antes, les dejare la lista oficial del harem de Goku para el próximo capítulo más la listo oficiales de poderes, ya con esto se despide su amigo Luis Dbz Dxd tele transportándose al estilo de Goku.**


	6. CAPITULO 6 RESULTADOS DEL ENTRENAMIENTO

**Hola amigos espero que estén bien porque aquí está el capítulo 6 de esta increíble historia, muchos se preguntaran porque me he tardo mucho en subir el capítulo pues verán, he estado muy ocupado con mi canal de youtube, ya que por estar dedicando tiempo a la historia me descuide mucho de mi canal y tenía tres semanas que no subía videos y saque tiempo para dedicárselo a él y la está todo arreglado, otra cosa es que tengo 2000 lectores que están leyendo mi historia eso me deja sorprendido y muy feliz pero quiero que me dejen sus rewiws a ver si hago un buen trabajo me gustan saber lo que piensa acerca de mi historia, ya sin más nada que agregar vamos con los comentarios .**

 **Albertino155: Gracias por tu comentario amigo, si Ajajay por suerte permanecieron vivos y ya no esperes más aquí está el capítulo un gran saludo para ti amigo.**

 **Guest: Mas adelante podres presenciar la sorpresa de los enemigos de Goku.**

 **Arg21: Gracias por tu comentario amigo, En los rowisse y Goku tienes razón jajaj Xd un gran saludo para ti amigo.**

 **Alucard77: Bueno amigo en eso tienes razón sobre los combos realizados de las novias y escenas románticas de los harem porque son muchas las novias del afortunado Goku jejjje, pero necesitare ayuda y te agradecería que me ayudara en las escenas románticas, las escenas de combos y peleas déjamelas a mí solo necesito ayuda en las escenas románticas y te agradecerías que me ayudaras. Para más comunicación dejarme tu Facebook, con tu historia el Susano puede con great read fácilmente, incluso el amaterazu puede derrotarlo, Hitachi es más fuerte que todos esos personajes de Dxd por mucho y más vale hacer un buen trabajo jijee, un gran saludo para ti amigo.**

 **Ayob: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti.**

 **Vegeto 45: Cuenta con momoyo un gran saludo para ti amigo.**

 **DARK DEVIL 66666: Te seré Sincero amigo yo pagare por escribir el manga de la historia pero si te ofreces hacerla con gusto recibo tu ayuda y claro es a computadora, para más comunicaciones dejarme tu Facebook en los rewiws un gran saludo para ti amigo.**

 **Dejando todo eso atrás vamos con el capítulo, al final podrán presenciar la lista de poderes definitivas y el harem también.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: NO SOY DUEÑO DE LA SERIE DRAGON BALL Z NI MUCHO MENOS HIGH SCHOOL DXD, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **Shiro Emiya: ten por seguro que llegara a la fase dios, gracias por tu comentario amigo y un gran saludo para ti.**

 **CAPITULO 6: RESULTADOS DEL ENTRENAMIENTO Y EL BOSQUE DE LOS FAMILIARES.**

Al parecer nuestro grupo de demonios favoritos junto al saiyan se encuentra en territorio de un demonio renegado, ya han pasado 20 minutos y Goku ha matado a 15 demonios renegados fácilmente, pero las calles estaban llena por lo que todas las noches tendrían que ir junto a Goku para limpiar la ciudad.

'' Asia-chan, Issei- san, este es el turno de nosotros ahora así que, estén atentos, dijo Rias.

'' Hai Buchou, dijo Issei.

'' Goku-son sé que te encantan las peleas pero por favor déjanos este a nosotros esta vez, dijo Rias con una mirada que la hiciera linda e inocente, algo que provoca que Goku se sonroje un poco.

'' N- no te preocupes Rias- san, como quiera no tenía planeado pelear en esta ronda, y todos ensancharon sus ojos porque ellos saben que Goku nunca dejaría de pelear.

'' Bueno se preguntaran porque, pues ustedes han estado recibiendo entrenamiento de mi parte y e corregido sus faltas en las peleas, así que por eso quiero ver que tan lejos han llegado además si veo los progresos en ustedes podemos empezar con la otra etapa del entrenamiento, no me decepcionen, dijo Goku ahora en un tono serio ellos simplemente asintieron porque Goku tenía razón pero se asustaron un poco cuando dijo otra etapa de entrenamiento incluso Issei trago saliva, porque no quería toparse de nuevo con la sudadera de Goku al igual que Kiba.

Sniff sniff, huele a sangre, dijo Koneko y todos los miembros del club se pusieron en guardia menos Goku.

'' Huele algo horrible, pero también será delicioso, será dulce o será amargo, dijo una voz y lo siguiente que vio el grupo fue que salió una mujer desnuda de parte superior que salió de la oscuridad.

'' Demonio callejero visor en nombre del clan Gremory serás eliminada, declara Rias.

'' Eso es un demonio callejero, para mí solo parece una exhibicionista, decía Issei con una cara pervertida.

PAM.

Lo siguiente que todos vieron fue la cabeza de Issei estampada contra el suelo con un chinchón a Goku lo vieron con huma saliendo de su mano, y con una vena alterada en su frente.

'' No te distraigas Issei, estas frente a un enemigo no debes juzgar por su apariencia a veces los enemigos más fuerte tienen apariencias que novan de acuerdo a su poder, dijo Goku en un tono serio recordando a majin buu gordo tal vez no tenía un físico que no iba de acuerdo a su poder pero era un ser que desgarro su dimensión y no permitirá que sus amigos ni el cometan ese mismo error.

'' L- lo siento sempai, decía Issei levantándose a un aturdido por el golpe que recibió.

En ese momento la figura del demonio se revelo totalmente revelando que su parte inferior era monstruosa.

'' Te lo dije, dijo Goku de brazos cruzados, Issei asintió sin más nada que decir.

'' Reynare, dijo Rias.

'' Hai Buchou, dijo ella, saltando en el aire con sus alas de demonios y lanzando 5 lanzas de luz que clavaron contra el suelo los brazos y cola de visor.

Literalmente, las lanzas de luz que realiza Reynare sos muy poderosas pero mejoramos más esa habilidad con el flujo del ki.

AAAHHH, gritaba de dolor visor.

'' Yuto, dijo Rias.

'' Hai Buchou, dijo Kiba despareciendo en un parpadeo,

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

Cortando los brazos y colas de visor y se vio como volaban en el aire.

AAAAHHH, gritaba más fuerte visor.

'' Yuto es mi caballero su fuerte es la velocidad y es un excelente espadachín, dijo Rias con orgullo.

'' Eso no es todo, Kiba has eso, dijo Goku con una sonrisa y Kiba sonrió ya que iba a probar su nuevo poder.

CHAS

Kiba chasqueo sus dedos y diez espadas realizaron detrás de él y estas se lanzaron como proyectiles hacia el demonio empalándolo en la pared.

THUNK

THUNK

THUNK

AAAAH, maldito, grito visor apachada por la espalda.

'' Durante nuestros combates de entrenamientos accidentalmente descubrimos que Kiba, además de crear espadas él puede manejarlas a su antojo ahora puede atacar a distancia tanto como en combate cercano, dijo Goku chocando los puños con Kiba.

'' Koneko tu turno, dijo Rias.

'' Kokenko se acercó a Goku. '' Mire sempai dijo Koneko y esta desapareció en un estallido de velocidad apareciendo arriba de la cabeza de visor.

BOM

Lo siguiente que todos vieron fue como Koneko estampaba contra el suelo, para después empezarla a girar en el aire cuk.

'' Koneko es la torre su habilidad es simple fuerza y defensa aumentada, dijo Rias mientras veía a Koneko girar en el aire a visor.

'' Koneko y yo entrenamos su fuerza natural y su velocidad, su agilidad y le enseñe mejor el estilo de lucha, dijo Goku con una sonrisa pero luego se puso serio. '' Aunque no sé porque ella no usa su ki puedo sentir que ella está más en armonio con su ki que los demás pero se niega a usarlo tal vez le pregunte después, pensó Goku mientras observaba a Koneko.

Koneko se cansa de jugar y lanza a visor hacia una de las columnas del lugar destruyéndola

BOOM

Visor se estrella con unas de las paredes del lugar dejando una gran nube de humo, Koneko le lanza una mirada de aburrimiento para después regresar con los demás.

'' Akeno, ordeno Rias y ella se dirige hacia donde esta visor.

'' Ara Ara, que debería hacer, ufufufu, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

Lo que nadie sintió fue que uno de los brazos de visor se empezó a mover y este se impulsó atacar a Rias, ella lo vio demasiado tarde y cierra los ojos para recibir el impacto pero entonces sintió que alguien la tomo de la cintura y vio a Goku que la pego muy cerca de él sonrojándola un poco, Goku estiro la mano apuntando a la mano cortada.

'' No te atrevas hacerle daño a Rias, dijo Goku disparando una pequeña esfera de ki que desintegra totalmente el brazo de visor.

'' Estas bien Rias, pregunto Goku y ella asintió algo decepcionada de sí misma bajar la guardia de esa forma y Goku vio a Rias algo desanimada y el sabia porque.

'' No debes bajar la guardia Rias y no te pongas triste, todos cometemos errores solo asegúrate de que no vuelva a pasar, dijo Goku con una sonrisa y ella asintió con otra. '' No volverá a pasar Goku- son es una promesa, dijo Rias y Goku sonríe más sonrojándola otro poco, luego se retira de Goku a regañadientes para luego ponerse en guardia.

'' Akeno hazlo, ordeno Rias.

'' Los que se atreven hacerle daño a Buchou, merecen ser castigados, con una sonrisa sádica.

Chuik Chuik Chuik.

Las manos de Akeno se llenaron de electricidad, y disparo un poderoso rayo al demonio.

BOOM

'AAAAH, Grito visor del ataque.

Goku, Issei y Asia miraban con asombro, en como Akeno cambiaba su persnalidad.

'' Akeno es mi reina, ella es todo terreno, su poder es mayor al resto de las piezas y sobre todo ella es la sádica definitiva, haciendo estremecer un poco a Issei y Asia pero más a Issei.

'' Creo que nunca tratare de molestar a Akeno- san, decía Issei con miedo.

'' Da un poco de miedo, decía Asia un poco asustada.

'' Wow, fue lo único que pudo decir Goku, en ese instante el recuerda que vegeta le explico una vez que los saiyayines eran atraídos por mujeres fuertes y que disfrutaban las peleas y no cabe duda de que Akeno cumplía bien ese papel.

'' Ara Ara parece que aun tienes energía entonces que te parece esto, decía Akeno lambiéndose los labios, sus manos se volvieron a cargar de electricidad, ella salto en el aire y lanzo un poderoso ataque a visor estrellándola con el suelo.

BOM

CRASH

''AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, maldita, grito de dolor visor.

'' Ara Ara pareces que aun puedes seguir entonces veamos hasta donde puedes aguantar, dijo Akeno excitada.

Luego empezó un asalto sin cuartel al demonio disfrutando de los aullidos del demonio excitándola, con un último golpe Akeno estampo a visor contra el suelo dejándola totalmente inmóvil.

'' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, aulló más fuerte de dolor visor que en este punto solo deseaba que el dolor terminara.

'' Bien parece que Akeno se ha adaptado también a su estilo de combate cercano ahora puede pelear tanto como a distancia en combates cercano y su usa su poder de rayo con sus ataque podrá hacer un gran daño a su oponente ya que aumentara la fuerte de sus ataques, decía Goku ya que había trabajado con Akeno en esa aria que era la más débil para ella.

''Akeno es suficiente, ordeno Rias.

'' Eso es todo es una lástima, volteándose dejando ver su cara sonrojada con una sonrisa, Rias se acercó al demonio medio muerto con una expresión inmisericorde.

'' Algunas últimas palabras, pregunto Rias.

'' Fue lo último que logro decir, Rias levanto la mano creando una esfera de poder roja.

'' Como desees, dijo Rias ella arrojo la bola de poder hacia el demonio y esta entro dentro de su cuerpo.

'' Jaque mate, sentencio Rias y chasqueo sus dedos.

BOOM

La esfera de energía se expandió desintegrando totalmente a visor de adentro hacia fuera y no quedo nada del demonio.

'' Increíble, dijeron Issei y Asia asombrados por el poder de Rias.

'' El poder de Rias desintegran literalmente todo el contacto, anteriormente Rias gastaba demasiado poder en sus ataques, y así ella se cansaba rápido, por eso ideamos un método que necesitaba concentración y flujo de energía para mejorar eso y no cansarse rápido y sus ataques sean más destructivos, explico Goku

'' Y bien Goku- son como lo hicimos, dijeron todos esperando la respuesta de su amigo/ maestro/ futuro amante (en el caso de las Rias, Reynare y Akeno), Goku solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y suspiro para meditar el combate de hoy después de unos segundo este los ve con un rostro serio y todos se prepararon para la respuesta de Goku.

'' Ustedes… pasaron, dijo Goku y todos sonrieron felizmente, Rias Akeno y Reynare se lanzaron hacia Goku sonrojándolo para luego sentir que estaba siendo asfixiado por los encantos de dos de sus chicas.

'' C-chi-chicas… no respiro, dijo Goku que estaba siendo asfixiado por los pechos de Rias y Akeno y Reynare con sus enormes encantos pegándolo de sus trices lo ponía nervioso, las chicas se separan a regaña dientes para que pudiera respirar.

'' Bien como venía diciendo ustedes aprobaron, les he dado experiencia en combates, eso les ha ayudado a fortalecer sus aspectos físicos y poderes naturales, por lo que ya podemos pasar a la siguiente fase del entrenamiento y si creían que el calentamiento anterior era lo peor que existe, entonces imagínense cómo será la siguiente fase, Kiba e Issei tienen asuntos pendientes con mis sudaderas de nuevo ellas están ansiosas por jugar de nuevo, ya sabrán lo que es el esfuerzo y el dolor, quede claro, decía Goku con una sonrisa macabra.

'' Hai, sempai, dijeron todos sin vacilación alguna pero Issei y Kiba tragaban de aduro por el juego con las sudaderas de Goku que les espera, luego de eso Goku se dirige hacia Issei y Asia.

'' Issei-san, Asia- chan, ustedes tienen también que esforzarse para poder ponerse al día con sus compañeros, entendido, dijo Goku con una sonrisa y ellos asintieron con la misma sonrisa.

'' Bueno ya dicho esto chicos que tal si vamos a comer algo, es que me estoy muriendo de hambre, dijo Goku y los demás asintieron felizmente retirándose del lugar.

 **Día siguiente**

Todos están en el club, Goku sentado en el sofá al lado de Reynare quien lo está abrazando por uno de sus brazos, Akeno es otra que está del lado derecho, Koneko esta con Issei y Asia conversando felizmente, y Kiba revisando su siguiente contrato, Rias a regañadientes estaba leyendo unos papeles pero en realidad ella quieria estar al lado de Goku igual que Reynare y Akeno.

'' Minna vamos a ir por unos familiares, dijo Rias Goku, Issei, Reynare y Asia se confundieron por esto.

'' Que son los familiares pregunto Goku a Rias.

'' Pues verán los familiares ayudan a sus amos en combates tanto como en tareas cotidianas, dijo ella extendiendo su mano de ella sale humo y aparece un murciélago rojo.

'' Este es el mío, dijo Rias.

'' Este es el mío, dijo Akeno y aparece en la mano de ella un pequeño Oni.

'' Este es Shiro, dijo Koneko cargando a un pequeño gato como si fuera un bebe.

'' Este es el mío, dijo Kiba con un arcón en su hombro.

'' Son muy lindos, dijo Asia por ver los familiares.

TOCK TOCK TOCK

Todos miran la puerta del club ya que han tocado la puerta.

'' Son 8 personas no parecen tener malas intenciones, de seguro son los otros demonios que sentí en la escuela, dijo Goku ya que en la escuela había sentido presencias con poderes similares a un saibaiman.

'' Adelante, dijo Rias.

La puerta se abre, mostrando a 8 personas justamente 7 chicas y 1 chico.

'' A, es un gusto verte Sona que te trae por aquí, pregunto Rias a una chica con gafas llevaba el uniforme de la academia de figura delgada ojos color violeta.

'' También es un gusto verte Rias, dijo Sona.

Issei miraba a las 2 chicas con confusión.

'' Buchou quienes son, pregunto Issei a Rias, pero justo antes de que pudiera hablar ella se detiene al ver que Goku se para ante el miembro masculino y todos ellos dirigieron su atención hacia los dos.

'' Hola Saji como estas, pregunto Goku a Saji con una sonrisa amistosa.

'' Goku- son también eres un demonio, pregunto Saji a Goku.

'' Si ya me preguntaría cuando me lo ibas a decir, dijo Goku impresionando a Saji.

'' Que ya lo sabias todo este tiempo, y porque no me lo dijiste, pregunto Saji a Goku.

'' Porque nunca me preguntaste, dijo Goku haciendo caer a todos al estilo anime ganando una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Sona se acercó a Goku y Rias Reynare y Akeno arquearon una ceja por esto.

'' Así que tú eres el famoso Son Goku, mi nombre es Sona Sitri, heredera del clan Sitri y parte de este lugar, dijo Sona estrechando la mano de Goku.

'' Hola mi nombre es Son Goku, es un gusto conocerte Sona, dijo Goku con su clásica sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la chica, y otras chicas de su nobleza.

'' Porque me estoy sonrojando y porque estoy pensando estas cosas, pensaba desesperadamente.

'' Eh, Sona no creo que ellas venido a ver a Goku- son todo el tiempo verdad, dijo Rias con una sonrisa burlona, Sona al escuchar esto vuelve a la realidad recuperando su postura, para que no se avergüence por la actitud que tenía anteriormente, pero se prometió así misma que esa la cobra.

'' En realidad he venido presentar a mis nuevos siervos, y por lo que veo tú también tienes nuevos siervos, dijo Sona a Rias y ella asintió.

'' Bien ahora nos presentaremos considerablemente, dijo Sona y estos se presentaron, una vez se presentaron Reynare, Goku, Asia e Issei se presentaron.

(NOTA: NO MENCIONARE A LOS NOMBRES DE LA NOBLEZA DE RIAS PUES YA SABEN QUIENES SON).

'' Puedo aceptar que este sea el grupo de Rias, pero no puedo aceptar que unos de los que conforman el famoso trio pervertido este en él, dijo Sona con burla y una nube negra se formó en Issei ya que lo conocen simplemente por conformar parte del famoso trio pervertido.

'' Te equivocas, se escuchó una voz y todos miraron a Asia con una mirada por primera vez seria.

'' Tal vez Issei- san, pudo tener un pasado pervertido, pero él me prometió que nunca más lo volvería hacer y él es muy buena persona con migo, por eso no dejare que nadie inserte a Issei- san, dijo Asia con una mirada seria, todos se quedaron impresionados Issei estaba alabando a Asia con lágrimas anime diciendo que es la mejor, Goku camino hacia Asia y este le dio un beso en la frente algo que puso muy roja a Asia dejando con celos a todas las chicas presentes y con enojos a Issei.

'' Bien echo Asia, tal vez no seas peleadora pero… defiendes lo que es correcto te felicito por eso Asia estoy muy feliz por ti, dijo Goku y ella asintió con una cara muy roja y algo de tartamudeo.

'' Bien lamento el mar entendido, dijo Sona disculpándose con Asia, y Asia asintió con una sonrisa.

Saji se acercó hacia Asia con una cara pervertida e Issei se fijó.

'' Lleve menos bien Asia- cha, dijo Saji con una cara pervertida pero justo antes de que pudiera estrechar su mano.

CRACK.

'' Pero que mierd…, no pudo terminar porque ve que Issei tiene una cara de muerte los ojos verdosos como los de un reptil y los diente afilados con un aura roja a su alrededor.

'' Manos fuera de Asia, rugió Issei con rabia apretando más la mano de Saji sin duda estaba quebrada.

AAAAAAHHHH, Grito de dolor Saji.

'' Issei- san, detente, dijo Asia muy alarmada y preocupado por la reacción de Issei y este entro en si otra vez.

'' Lo siento no sé lo que hice, dijo Issei disculpándose con Issei. Yura una de las integrantes del clan Sitri, se interesó en Issei desde entonces y lo miraba con sonrojada por la reacción de este y todos dejaron de preocuparse.

'' Saji ya encontrare la manera de castigarte más tarde, disculpen los modales de mi peón, dijo Sona con seriedad.

'' Descuida, por lo que veo la tienes difícil, dijo Rias con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Tú también Rias, dijo Sona con la misma sonrisa para después ver que los familiares de los demás estaban.

'' Por cierto que hacen sus familiares, pregunto Sona a Rias.

'' A eso, es que iba a llevar a mis nuevos siervos a buscar unos familiares para ellos, dijo Rias.

'' Que coincidencia yo también iba hacer lo mismo, dijo Sona.

'' Mmm eso será un problema, el maestro de los familiares solo atenderá a una nobleza por mes, dijo Rias con una expresión reflexiva para luego dar una sonrisa algo maligna, '' Entonces porque no arreglamos esto con un juego, dijo Rias con un brillo en sus ojos.

'' Ho eso es un reto Rias, respondio Sona con la misma actitud que la de Rias.

En conclusión ellas se decidieron por jugar en un partido de tennis, era un partido normal hasta que se comenzaron usar sus poderes demoniacos convirtiendo el juego en algo de otro mundo, todos los espectadores se quedaban mirando con expresión normal ya que para ellos era algo normal, pero en el caso de Goku, estaba algo confundido al ver que los humanos no se sorprendían por esto y eso fue algo que lo dejo muy sorprendido.

El juego termino con un empate, y como última opción ellas se decidieron enfrentar en un juego de quemados donde se incluirían todos los miembros de cada nobleza. Todos tennian ropas de deportista, en el caso de Goku, Issei y Kiba, ellos llevaban un pantalón corto de ejercicios una franela azul de Gimnasta y unas tennis con medias que les topaban sus rodillas, y para todas las del miembro femenino ellas llevaban un polo Cher, unos shorts cortos, y unos tennis cortas, todos llevaban como símbolo de amistad de Issei y Asia, unas vendas que ellos dos habían hecho para su equipo, todos se sentían felices por ellos, nuestro grupo de demonios favorito estaba esperando al grupo de Sona.

'' Bien podemos comenzar disculpen la demora, se escuchó la voz de Sona ellos voltean y ven a Sona y al resto de su nobleza, una vez dicho esto empezaron a jugar quemados, Goku solo se dedicaba a esquivar los balones con diversión ya que para él era un mero juego de niños, era un partido normal hasta que se hicieron usos de los poderes demoniacos.

'' Esto no parece un juego de quemados, dijo Issei con miedo esquivando los balones.

'' Los quemados son un juegos peligrosos, dijo Asia con miedos y sudando a mares por esquivar los valones.

'' Jajajaj esto sí que es divertido, dijo Goku con diversión mientras esquivaba los balones pero se percata que uno es dirigido a Koneko y este lo esquiva por ella.

'' Gracias- sempai, dijo Koneko con un brillo en sus ojos.

'' Bien ahora ataquemos, dijo Goku.

'' Es divertido pero lamentando el caso todo lo bueno llega a su final, dijo Reynare impulsándose en el aire y lanza con un gran poder demoniaco el balón, eliminado ala integrante más joven de Sona.

'' Kaichou apunte a Issei-san, dijo Saji señalando a Issei con una sonrisa maligna.

'' Estilo shitori- gran bola demoniaca de la muerte, rugió Sona disparando el balón contra Issei pero…

'' Boost, su boster gear se manifestó en su brazo esquivando el balón, impresionando a todos los del club.

'' No está nada mal susurro, Yura sonrojada, ella estaba interesada más en Issei.

'' Bien es hora del contraataque, Goku, Issei-san ataquen con todo, dijo Rias con un brillo en sus ojos.

'' Boost, Issei lanzo el balón contra Saji y ocurrió lo siguiente.

'' KYAAAAAAAA, se escuchó el buen grito varonil de Saji en recibir el golpe del balón en la entrepierna.

Goku para no exagerar mucho lanza el balón en el aire y usa sus dedos para golpear el balón como si fuera una canica y esto ocurrió.

POM

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

Al parecer el balón fue lanzado como una canica pero la velocidad que tuve el balón fue casi a la velocidad de la luz, pues le cruzo de lados a Sona a una velocidad segadora destruyendo el muro de la escuela y varias cosas más.

'' Mi auto.

'' Mi Ventana.

'' Mi moto.

'' Mi casa.

Se escucharon gritos quejosos de las personas, Goku simplemente se reía sudando un poco arriscándose la nuca haciendo lo ver con una cara de yo no fui.

'' Nos rendimos, dijo Sona cayendo de rodillas al suelo, porque el impacto que pudo haber o mejor dicho le haga un agujero más grande que su cabeza en su pecho, le paso por el lado. '' Entonces están poderoso como Rias me explico, creo que después de todo puede destruir un planeta por completo cosa que no logramos las tres facciones juntas con facilidad, pensó Sona desesperadamente, pero ve que una persona está al frente de ella mira hacia riba y ve a Goku estrechando la mano con una sonrisa calidad, haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

'' Lo siento no quería asustarte a pesar de que era un ataque reducido, dijo Goku levantando a Sona.

'' Descuida solo me sorprendí, dijo Sona sonrojada y Goku hace su sonrisa más grande por lo que escucho haciendo sonrojar más a Sona.

Después de una calidad disculpa, nuestros grupos terminan retirándose.

'' Fue un buen partido Rias, pero la próxima vez no perderé, dijo Sona con una mirada desafiante y un brillo en sus ojos.

'' Es una promesa, dijo Rias con la misma actitud y Goku sonrió por la determinación de ambas chicas, Pero antes de esto Sona le roba un par de mirada a Goku y Yura le guiña el ojo a Issei.

'' Goku-son, se escuchó un rugido de tres chicas, Goku e Issei voltean y se asustan muchísimo tragando saliva, pues vemos como Rias, Reynare y Akeno tienen una sonrisa demasiada dulce junto un aura de la destrucción. Koneko aprestaba sus puños mirando a Issei y Asia con un puchero y un poco de lágrimas miraba a Issei.

'' Bueno mejor me voy para no ser víctima del ataque buenas suerte amigos nos vemos después, dijo Kiba con una sonrisa divertida poniendo sus dos manos en los hombros de Goku e Issei para luego marcharse.

'' Issei crees que nos maten por algo, dijo Goku muy asustado.

'' No se sempai, dijo Issei con la misma actitud que Goku apretando los dientes.

 **ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

El club de lo oculto fue transportado al bosque de los familiares.

'' Un, esto bosque es muy denso pensó Goku, para luego recordarse de algo que quería saber.

'' Hey Issei puedo preguntarte que paso con Saji tú no eres de incomodarte así, dijo Goku intrigado.

'' Si ahora que lo pienso quería hacerte la misma pregunta Issei, y los demás estaban de acuerdo.

'' En realidad no seque paso, pero en ese momento sol sentía gana de aplastarlo, respondió Issei con intriga por sentirse así.

'' Eso debe de ser tus instintos de dragon con pañero, dijo Draig con una voz alta para que todos escucharan.

''Instinto de dragon, pregunto Issei intrigado.

'' Veras compañero los portadores de boster geard son sometidos a un cambio a mi poder de dragón ellos son sometidos a un cambio, dándoles rasgos, habilidades e instintos de dragón, básicamente se convertirán en uno. Dijo Ddraig ensanchando los ojos de todos.

'' Eeeeeh me convertiré en un dragón, dijo Issei con una cara de puro shock.

'' Mas precisamente en un dragón humanoide, vas a adquirir todos los rasgos de un dragón y eventualmente podrás tomar la forma de uno sin que afecte tu forma humana, dijo Ddraig.

'' Otros portadores lo han hecho es decir, convertirse en dragones, pregunto Kiba a Ddraig intrigado.

'' Muy pocos los demás eran muy temerosos de mi poder o solo me usaban como un arma creciendo arrogantes lo cual los llevo a una temprana muerte antes de completar el cambio final y todos murieron, Respondió Ddragi.

'' No te preocupes Ddraig yo no te tratare de esa forma, pero que me pasara con esos de los instintos me afectaran en algo, dijo Issei.

'' Gracias amigo y con eso delos instintos, son en sí como actuamos los dragones, en eso entra que nosotros somos muy territoriales con las parejas que hemos escogido para estar con nosotros y hacerlas nuestras compañeras/os ya saben a qué me refiero con todo esto verdad, dijo Ddraig con una sonrisa socarrona.

Issei y Asia se pusieron rojos como tomates de repente, puesto sabían a lo que se refería Issei tomo la mano de Asia y ambos entrelazaron sus dedos poniendo muy feliz a la monja.

Sus amigos estaban felices por ellos, en especial Koneko ya que ella le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo con ellos pues se divertía mucho, Reynare, Rias y Akeno, se sentían muy felices, eso la hiso recordar la veces que Goku se ponía muy territoriales con ellas cuando otros chicas querían propasarse con ellas. Goku estaba feliz pero conociendo a Issei, paso a una mirada seria para decir la triste verdad para Issei.

'' Issei, dijo Goku con una voz seria que hiso poner nervioso a Issei por algo.

'' H-hai sempai, dijo el con algo de tartamudeo por la mirada de Goku.

'' Permíteme recordarte que si te atreves hacerle algo indebido a Asia, no solo te matare lentamente para que sufras, ni no que también te voy a traspasar unos de mis puños por tu estómago, entendido, dijo Goku ahora con una mirada maligna.

'' Descuide, sempai no are nada de eso, además no are algo que ella no quiera, dijo Issei con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, pero Goku quedo complacido por sus palabras.

'' Issei, se escucharon tres voces, eran Reynare, Rias y Akeno. Akeno se acercó a Issei para decirle algo a él en los oídos para que solo el escuchara.

'' Ara ara recuerda esto, si tratas de llevar a Goku- son por el camino pervertido, dijo Akeno con una voz de advertencia. Luego se acercó Reynare.

'' O tratas de machar su inocencia con tu perversidad y lo conviertes en unos de los que conformaran el trio pervertido, dijo Reynare con en el mismo tono y Rias se acercó a Issei.

'' Te vamos a castrar, dijo Rias con una voz dulce pero a la vez daba miedo, poniendo pálido a Issei y las tres chicas se voltearon de espalda y se fueron de Issei, dejándolo con una cara pálida puro miedo y shockeada, Goku y los demás no entendía porque no sabían lo que le habían dicho a Issei y porque estaba tan alterado, ellos sospecharon lo que era y se imaginaron lo que era, riéndose.

'' Bueno ahora que hacemos, pregunto Reynare.

'' Alguien se acerca, dijo Goku, el sentía una presencia débil pero no era hostil.

'' Haste con todos, se escuchó una voz, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia arriba para ver un hombre joven con pinta de explorador.

'' Soy Satooji de la ciudad de madara, con migo pueden conseguir a cualquier familiar que sea pues ese es mi objetivo, dijo Satooji.

'' Él es un experto en lo que a familiares se refiere, informo Akeno con una sonrisa.

'' Satooji- san he venido a buscar unos familiares para ellos cuatro, dijo Rias.

'' Entonces qué tipo de familiar quieren, fuerte rápido o tal vez una venenoso, pregunto Satooji.

'' Entonces que tal un familiar lindo una chica sexy con grandes…

POM

Issei cayó al suele con dos chinchones en la cabeza provocado por Reynare y Koneko, dándole un puñetazo a la vez.

'' Pervertido, dijeron ambas a la vez.

'' Yo quiero uno lindo, dijo Asia tímidamente.

'' A mí también me gustaría, dijo Reynare.

'' Hai no se preocupen encontraremos dos lindos familiares para dos lindas chicas para ustedes, dijo Satooji con el purgar en alto.

Goku ya sabía lo que quería ni si quiera tenía que pensarlo.

'' Oye cual es el familiar más fuerte de aquí, pregunto Goku a Satooji.

'' Ese sería uno de los reyes dragones caos karma dragón taimait su poder están grande como un maou y es la única hembra entre los reyes dragones, informo Satooji y Goku dio una sonrisa de emoción por lo que ha escuchado.

'' Donde está, pregunto Goku emocionado.

'' Estas seguro que quieres ir, muchos de los reyes demonios han intentado tomar a taimait como familiar y todos han muerto en el intento, informo Satooji otra vez y Goku asintió sin ninguna duda.

'' De acuerdo síganme, dijo Satooji abriendo el camino.

Satooji luego los guio a la cueva donde se encontraba taimait, el advirtió que mantuvieran a una distancia segura Goku no hiso caso y se puso en la entrada de la cueva, dejando atónito a Satooji.

'' Taimait estas hay, grito Goku para que ella pudiera escuchar él podía sentir un poderoso poder era comprable no mejor dicho más grande que el de nappa.

'' Quien se atreve interrumpir mi sueño, rugio una voz dentro de la cueva y era femenina, saliendo todos vieron al imponente dragón de color azul picos amarillos y ojos amarillos.

'' Hola mi nombre es Son Goku, he venido a pedirte que seas mi familiar pero antes quiero pedirte que peles contra mí, dijo Goku mirando una mirada de incredulidad de parte de Satooji, el resto de los demonios solo suspiraron pues ya sabían que Goku iba querer pelear con Taimait.

'' Oye no deberían de detener a su amigo, va a morir, dijo Satooji a los demonios.

'' Creo que Taimait es por la que hay que preocuparnos, informo Rias los demás asintieron sin duda alguna dejando Atónito a Satooji.

'' Solo espero que nii-san sea amable con ella, dijo Asia preocupada por la dragona.

'' Ara Ara Goku- son va a divertirse con ella, dijo Rias con una sonrisa divertid esperando ver algo de acción y los demás asintieron dejando a Satooji con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Taimait miro a Goku hasta que en un segundo abrir los ojos en estado de Shock, por sentir el increíble poder que sentía de Goku superaba con una gran facilidad al de ella él no era un demonio ordinario.

'' Quien diablos eres tú, acaso no me has venido a buscar para ser tu familiar, dijo Taimait a Goku.

'' Soy un Saiyayin, eso es si quieres yo solo quiero enfrentarme a seres totalmente poderosos y tú eres la más poderosa de los reyes dragones, así que lo hacemos o no, dijo Goku con una mirada desafiante sorprendiendo más a Taimait, ella siempre la han querido por su poder y no para algo como pelear, ella no podía encontrar falsedad en sus palabras preguntándose qué, que demonios era un saiyayin nunca había escuchado de eso o esa raza.

'' De acuerdo, dijo ella con una sonrisa salvaje y Goku sonrió por la emoción.

Los dos se elevaron en el aire, hasta llegar en un punto de altura que no dañara el bosque, los dos se quedaron mirando con intensidad el aire hacia mover el cabello de Goku.

'' Ragh, rugió Taimait calgando hacia Goku este solo se quedaba esperando el ataque de taimait.

Taimait dio un zarpazo con su enorme garra pero Goku lo detuvo sin dificultad alguna con su antebrazo.

''Que, exclamo Taimait al ver que su ataque no daño en lo más mínimo a Goku.

'' Vamos eso es todo lo que tienes, esperaba más de la Reyna dragona, se burló Goku.

'' No te burles de mí, Rugió taimait y lanzo otro zarpazo con su otra garra Goku simplemente se echa a un lado.

Taimait está lazando fuertes zarpazos a Goku pero este lo esquiva con facilidad, ella echa a un lado atrás y de su boca arroja una gran cantidad de fuego el solo espera el ataque con una sonrisa.

BOM

'' Ja, que te pareció eso Saiyayin, dijo Taimait para luego pasar a una cara totalmente shockeada. El humo se disipa y muestra al saiyan sin rasguño alguno ni si quiera su ropa en lo más mínimo estaba dañada.

'' Buen ataque pero es mi turno ahora, dijo Goku a Taimait desapareciendo en un estallido sónico de velocidad apareciendo frente a ella en un parpadeo.

BOM

Goku le da una fuerte patada en la cara a Taimait.

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

Goku conecta varios puñetazos en el estómago de Taimait dejándola sin aliento.

'' Que te pareció heee, dijo Goku con emoción.

Taimait aún no recuperaba el aliento, de los puñetazos que recibió por parte de Goku.

'' E- E-Eres impresionante, dijo Taimait tratando de recuperar el aliento ella ve que Goku está jugando y eso la enfada, por lo que ignora el dolor y ataca a Goku lanzando fuertes zarpazos e intensas llamas.

'' Que decepción, dijo Goku dándole un puñetazo a la dragona que la manda lejos de Goku.

Mientras tanto los espectadores miraban atonitos la batalla con la mandíbula hasta el suelo y los ojos como platos, y aun sabían que Goku solo jugaba con Taimait.

De repente se sintió un aumento de poder en Taimait.

'' O no eso es, deben salir de aquí lo más rápido que puedan, dijo Ddraig con preocupación.

'' Que pasa Ddraig, pregunto Issei.

'' Taimait está apunto de realizar su más poderoso ataque ninguno de los antiguos reyes demonios ha podido resistirlo antes deben esconderse lo más rápido que puedan, deben alejarse lo más lejos de aquí, advirtió Ddraig y ellos se escondieron en la cueva de Taimait.

'' Toma esto, Taimait reunió una gran cantidad de poder en su boca.

CHAOS CANON.

Con eso salio una gran ráfaga de poder disparada de la boca de Taimait, cualquiera se había aterrado los reyes demonios tenían mucho cuidado con ella y ninguno de los reyes dragones lo había soportado, pero desafortunadamente para ella no se enfrentaba a ninguno de ellos.

'' Me has dejado sorprendido Taimait, eres muy interesante y me gustaría que fueras mi familiar, eres la más fuerte a lo que me a enfrentado desde que llegue aquí, Goku junto sus manos y una pequeña esfera de ki se manifestó.

'' Lastimosamente tendré que hacerte daño, aunque tendré que pensar mejor en usar otra técnica que no sea tan poderosa como el kamehameja, en este mundo las personas no son tan fuertes y no usare mis mejores técnicas por lo que haré una, nueva para la próxima, dijo Goku preparando su Kamehameja el ataque de Taimait estaba casi llegando a él pero…

'' HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Goku lanza su increíble Kamehameja contra el ataque de Taimait logrando consumirlo y también impactando en Taimait, ella quería evitarlo pero se quedó sin energías después de usar su más poderosa técnica.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, rugió de dolor Taimait cayendo en el suelo, ella creía que la vida se le iba escapando por los ojos, dándole la bienvenida a la inconciencia.

Taimait abre los ojos poco a poco y siente que sus heridas han sanado rápidamente ella voltea a un lado y ve a Asia quien está curando sus heridas.

'' Baya por fin despertaste me tenías preocupados sabias, además lo hiciste muy bien en nuestro combate, dijo Goku.

'' Estabas preocupado por mí, dijo Taimait impresionada, ella era temida por muchos y nadie nunca se había preocupado por ella, solo querían su poder y es obvio que Goku era diferente al preocuparse por sus rivales.

'' Si pero que bueno que estés bien, Taimait eres increíble eres la más poderosa a lo que me ha enfrentado, desde que llegue aquí, estas curada rápidamente gracias a Asia su poder curativo te ayudado un poco.

'' Gracias pequeña, dijo Taimait a la monja.

'' De nada me gusta ayudar dijo la tímida monja agradecida de ayudar a la dragona, Taimait luego ve a Goku.

'' Tú te llamas Goku verdad, eres alguien interesante he visto todo lo que tenía que ver acepto ser tu familiar, dijo Taimait, dejando impresionado a todos.

'' Eso es grandioso pero porque, pregunto Goku a la dragona.

'' Porque eres noble de corazón no veo falsedad en tus palabras, y por eso me has convencido, dijo Taimait.

'' Gracias Taimait, dijo Goku y ella asintió, una luz azul cubrió totalmente a Taimait y empezó a reducir su cuerpo, dejando segados temporalmente a todos cuando la luz se dispersó, todos tenían la mandíbula está el suelo con la cara totalmente en shock, Issei y Satooji se desmayaron de una hemorragia nasal masiva de grado 5.

Hay frente de ellos era una mujer hermosa y voluptuosa que aparentaba de 20 años. Su cabello azul llegaba está el final de su espalda, su piel era blanca, un rostro hermoso, ojos dorado, su cuerpo era de infarto, unos pechos tamaños DD o Premiun (NOTA: PREMIUN QUIERE DECIR EXAGERADAMENTE GRANDES) una cintura estrecha y tonificada y unas caderas bien formadas y deseables.

Si se preguntan no llevaba nada puesto ella se acercó a Goku para estar cerca de él.

'' He decidido que tu ceras mi compañero Goku-son, dijo Taimait sonrojada y una voz seductora.

'' T-T- Tamiamit, dijo Goku sonrojado y nervioso.

'' Si Go-ko-Son, dijo ella con una mirada penetrante y una voz sumamente seductora pegando sus pechos por los pectorales musculosos de Goku, ella acerco su rostro al de Goku para besarlo pero…

'' Alto Hay, se escuchara tres voces, y siente una intención asesina pues, Rias, Reynare y Akeno, tenían una furia descontrolada además de celos y un aura de la destrucción roja al su alrededor.

'' Oye que te pasa nosotras vimos a Goku- son primero así que aléjate del lagartija súper desarrollada y pervertida, exclamo Rias señalando a Taimait con furia.

'' Ara Ara, parece que la dragoncita quiere un castigo ufufu, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa demasiado dulce y una voz que daba miedo.

'' Si aléjate de Goku- son el no es de tu pertenencia, además parece que te adelantaste en la fila mejor regresa al último lugar, exclamo Reynare apretando sus puños.

Taimait solo las mira con una sonrisa arrogante.

'' Váyanse a jugar a otra, parte déjame a mí y mi hombre continuar en lo nuestro no ven que los amantes están conversando niñitas, dijo Taimait con una sonrisa burlona y arrogante.

Las chicas se miraron por unos segundo poco a poco una aura roja de la destrucción se manifestaba en ellas y podían jurar que se veían relámpagos alrededor.

'' Alguien más ven los relámpagos, dijo Kiba con una gota en la nuca de manera que se preguntaba de donde salían los rayos.

'' Issei- san tengo miedo, dijo Asia asustada apegándose a Issei.

'' No te preocupes Asia- chan yo te protegeré, dijo Issei a Asia con una sonrisa y el la aferro más hacia él aunque él también tenía algo de miedo.

'' Ya vi suficiente paren todo esto es una locura, dijo Goku, y las chicas se sorprendieron por lo que él dijo y dejaron de liberar su poder.

'' Chicas entiendo que se sientan así pero escuchen bien los que les diré, ustedes nunca serán remplazadas y que quede claro tampoco las dejare atrás entendido, dijo Goku y ella se convencieron por sus palabras y sonrojándola a las 3 a la vez y ellas asintieron felices de que su hombre no la remplazarían por nada del mundo.

'' Taimait yo no soy bueno en este es la primera vez que estoy en este tipo de situación, pero creo que nos estamos adelantando, llevo varios meses aquí y ninguna de ellas tres se ha comportado así con migo, no es que me guste lo que haces pero… creo que no estamos adelantado un poco, eres dura y orgullosa eso me gusta pero conozcámonos más por favor y tal vez podamos llegar a algo, dijo Goku y Taimait adopto una mirada reflexiva, ella por primera vez encontró a alguien que no la quería por su poder o como un trofeo, si no como ella era en realidad, ella no podía dejar escapar esta oportunidad de las manos por lo que decidio aguantarse un poco más.

'' De acuerdo Goku- son pero escucha bien are que te enamores de mi locamente entendido, dijo ella como si estuviera dando una orden y Goku asintió felizmente pero…

Taimait agarro el git de Goku y lo apego más hacia él y lo beso directamente en los labios él se sorprendió pero rápidamente regreso el beso, y esto hiso recordar el icha icha que él veía con Issei pero decidió controlarse.

Ambos rompieron el beso a regañadientes y ambos se miraron con grandes sonrisa.

'' Eso es un adelanto de lo que te espera, dijo ella con una voz seductora, pero Goku sonrió. De repente se sintió un bajón de temperatura en el ambiente y ambos voltearon para ver a las chicas.

'' GO-KU-SON…, dijeron ellas apretando fuertemente sus dientes, tenían unos ojos rojos que exigían sangre y muerte más un aura roja de poder inmensa.

'' En esta si me muere hoy y nada lo va a impedir, dijo Goku con lágrimas de anime. Y las chicas se quedaron con la misma expresión viendo a Goku y Taimait.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Bueno amigos ya fue demasiado escribí bastante para un solo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo y lamente la demora es que tenía que atender mi canal de youtube pero ya lo arregle a ver si subo tres capítulos para la próxima semana, ahora presenciemos la listas de poderes definitiva más la lista definitiva de Harem.**

 _ **LISTA DE PODERES DEFINITIVA.**_

 **GOKU ESTADO BASE RELAJADO AL MAXIMO: 10,000**

 **GOKU ESTADO RELAJADO NORMAL: 200,000**

 **GOKU ESTADO BASE MAXIMO PODER: 1, 2000,0**

 **GOKU SSJ: 150, 000,000**

 **GOKU SSJ 2: 300, 000, 000**

 **GOKU SSJ 3: 2, 400, 000, 000**

 **RIAS PODER COMPRIMIDO: 1,000**

 **RIAS MAXIMO PODER: 2,750**

 **AKENO PODER COMPRIMIDO: 950**

 **AKENO MAXIMO PODER: 2,500**

 **KIBA PODER COMPRIMIDO: 850**

 **KIBA MAXIMO PODER: 2,350**

 **KONEKO PODER COMPRIMIDO: 750**

 **KONEKO MAXIMO PODER: 2,250**

 **REYNARE PODER COMPRIMIDO: 860**

 **REYNARE MAXIMO PODER: 2,400**

 **ISSEI PODER COMPRIMIDO: 650**

 **ISSEI BOSTER GEAD MAXIMO PODER: 2,800**

 **ISSEI BALANCE BREAKER MAXIMO PODER: 5,000**

 **ISSEI JUGGEMAUT DRIVE MAXIMO PODER: 15,000**

 **VALI DIVINE PODER COMPRIMIDO:**

 **VALI USANDO TODO SU PODER Y EL DE ALBION: 16,000**

 **SIRZECHS LUCIFER PODER COMPRIMIDO: 2,000**

 **SIRZECHS MAXIMO PODER: 7,500**

 **AZAZEL PODER COMPRIMIDO: 1, 700**

 **AZAZEL MAXIMO PODER: 5, 500**

 **TAIMAIT PODER COMPRIMIDO: 1, 500**

 **TAIMAIT PODER MAXIMO: 5, 800**

 **KOKABIEL PODER COMPRIMIDO: 1450**

 **KOKABIEL MAXIMO PODER: 4, 500**

 **RAISER PHOENIX PODER COMPRIMIDO: 1, 250**

 **RAISER PHOENIX MAXIMO PODER: 2, 500**

 **OPHIS PODER COMPRIMIDO: 3, 500**

 **OPHIS MAXIMO PODER: 20, 000**

 **GREAT READ PODER COMPRIMIDO: 4, 500**

 **GREAT READ MAXIMO PODER: 25, 000**

 **ANGEL MICHAEL PODER COMPRIMIDO: 2, 000**

 **ANGEL MICHAEL MAXIMO PODER: 8, 000**

 **ANGEL GABRIEL PODER COMPRIMIDO: 1, 500**

 **ANGEL GABRIEL MAXIMO PODER: 7, 250**

 **GRAFYA PODER COMPRIMIDO: 1, 250**

 **GRAFYA MAXIMO PODER: 3, 000**

 **MOMOYO PODER COMPRIMIDO: 1, 000**

 **MOMOYO MAXIMO PODER, 2, 500**

 _ **LISTA DEFINITIVA DE HAREM Y PAREJAS.**_

 **GOKU HAREM: RIAS (ALPHA), AKENO, REYNARE, TAIMAIT, GABRIEL, XENOVIA, SERAFALL, ROWISSE, MOMOYO, PENEMUE, GRAFYA, KURUKA, YASAKA, SONA Y OPHIS.**

 **ISSEI:** **ASIA** **(ALPHA), KONEKO, YURA, RAVIEL, IRINA Y AIKA.**

 **KIBA X TSUBAKI.**

 **SAJI: MOMO Y RURUKO.**

 **YA CON ESTO HEMOS CONCLUIDO CON ESOS DOS TEMAS DEJEN SUS REWIWS NOS VEMOS HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CON ESTO SE DESPIDO LUIS DBZ DXD TELE TRANSPORTANDOSE AL ESTILO DE GOKU.**


	7. CAPITULO 7 EN BUSCA DE NUEVOS MUNDOS, EL

**Hola amigos espero que estén bien porque aquí su amigo Luis y como Usuario Luis Dbz Dxd, les trae el capítulo 7 de esta increíble historia, como verán se me olvidó mencionar pequeños detalles sobre el poder de Goku y las parejas principales de un harem, además tengo para decirles que incluiré a vegeta time break y evil bardock, poseídos por mira y towa, lamentablemente para ellos morirán y verán el motivo cuando salga ese capítulo, también tengo que decirles que mi historia tiene más de 3, 320 lectores estoy muy contento por eso pero dejen sus rewis quiero saber lo que piensan acerca de mi historia. Bueno ya dejando todo eso aun lado vamos con los pequeños detalles luego con los comentarios.**

 _ **PODER DE GOKU AL REENCANAR COMO DEMONIO:**_

 **GOKU ESTADO BASE RELAJADO AL MAXIMO: 30, 000.**

 **GOKU ESTADO BASE RELAJADO NORMAL: 400, 000.**

 **GOKU ESTADO BASE MAXIMO PODER: 25, 000, 000.**

 **GOKU SUPER SAIYAYIN DE NIVEL 1: 1, 250, 000, 000.**

 **GOKU SUPER SAIYAYIN DE NIVEL 2: 2, 500, 000, 000.**

 **GOKU SUPER SAIYAYIN DE NIVEL 3: 10, 000, 000, 000.**

 _ **PAREJAS PRINCIPALES:**_

 **GOKU X RIAS.**

 **GOKU X AKENO.**

 **KIBA X TSUBAKI.**

 **ISSEI X ASIA.**

 **Bueno como verán estos son los detalles que se me olvidaron mencionar en el capítulo anterior, ahora si podemos ir con los comentarios.**

 **Alister 01: Gracias por el comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti pero ya he decidido el harem de Goku y no lo cambiare pero lo pensare, tú también cuídate amigo.**

 **Albertino155: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, si jejej pobre de Goku él no tiene la culpa de que le haya caído tan bien a Taimait. Y descuida por lo de la actualización.**

 **John: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti.**

 **Arg21: Gracias por el comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, y ya no esperes más aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Vegeto 45: Gracias por el comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, pero creo que si are videos, pero no será ahora será para cuando haga el manga.**

 **Guest: Gracias por ese pequeño detalle amigo un gran saludo para ti, en la saga de freezer Goku tenía ese poder, pero aquí lo tiene más elevado debido a que reencarno como demonio.**

 **Arlucard77: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti.**

 **Herny,islao: Gracias por el comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, eres bienvenido en fanfiction y espero que te siga gustando mis ideas, y si con eso de Gohan tienes razón y la de Vegetto me inspiro un poco de ella, además al igual que tu creo que Goku es el personaje que encaja a la perfección en el mundo de High school dxd.**

 **Fabry96: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, si tienes razón lo que pasa es que tengo que atender mi canal en youtube, y ya no esperes más aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Guest: Gracias por avisarme amigo recomiendo que me busques a mí ya que no te encuentro, me encuentro en Facebook como Pain- juan Luis Ramos.**

 **AYOUB: Gracias por el comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, si tengo pensado eso pero es que el kaioken es demasiado peso para ellos además Issei aumenta su poder cada 10 segundos por el boster geard aunque tiene un límite cierto, pero sería mucha carga y no lo are.**

 **SuperVegetteBlue: Un gran saludo para ti amigo gracias por el comentario, pero no sé cómo hacerlo en fanfiction.**

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado con los comentarios y ahora sin más rodeos comencemos con el capítulo.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: NO SOY DUEÑO DE LA SERIE DE DRAGON BALL Z NI MUCHO MENOS HIGH SCHOOL DXD, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 7: EN BUSCA DE NUEVOS MUNDOS, EL REGRESO DE UN PHOENIX '' Y UN COMPROMISO INTERRUMPIDO. ''**

Luego de los acontecimientos Goku de alguna manera se salvó del castigo que les guardaban las tres chicas, pero ahora estas ya sabían que tenían una nueva competencia la cual llamaba mucho la atención a Goku por lo que las tres decidieron apegarse más de Goku, Taimait quien ahora usa un kimoto azul que ella transporto con magia miraba esto de una manera divertida. Taimait entonces sintió una presencia lo cual era muy familiar, Taimait ve a Issei que está caminando con Asia y ella adopta una expresión de furia, Issei sintió su mirada y comenzó a pensar porque lo miraba así.

'' Compañero, escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir, dijo Ddraig en la mente de Issei.

'' De acuerdo amigo, respondió Issei.

'' Quiero que te alejes lo más rápido posible y… corra por nuestras vidas.

'' Y porque debería de hacer es…

'' Ddraig, se escuchó un rugido de Taimait y ella se lanzó contra Issei.

'' Mierda, dijo Issei y empezó a huir lo más rápido que pudo y Taimait empezó a lanzarle bolas de fuego que de alguna manera el esquivaba.

'' Vuelve aquí para que pueda matarte Ddraig, rugió Taimait preparando más bolas de fuego para lanzar.

'' Que diablos le pasa a ella Ddraig, dijo Issei aun huyendo.

'' Para decirlo sin más rodeos compañero ella me odia, dijo Ddraig.

Goku y los demás se percataron y volaron hacia donde ellos.

'' Y eso qué diablos tiene que ver con migo, y además porque te odia que le hiciste para que te odiara, dijo Issei, corriendo.

'' No lo recuerdo bien pero, ella cree que matando a mis portadores así que… respondió Ddraig.

'' Que no me metas en tus problemas Ddraig, si le hiciste algo a ella discúlpate con ella no quiero morir y aun peor, no quiero morir joven y virgen, grito Issei que taba en su límite de esquivar.

'' Ya está bien, no tienes por qué gritar, dijo Ddraig y el boster geard se manifestó.

'' Ya vasta Taimait calmate, dijo Ddraig a través del guantelete.

'' Por fin decides dar la cara maldito bastardo, gruño Ddraig.

'' Escucha Taimait no recuerdo bien averte hecho algo para que te enojes con migo pero mi portador no tiene la culpa de lo que yo haya echo así que por favor, no mates a mi portador, dijo Ddraig y Taimait sorprendentemente se calmó un poco, los demás miembros llegaron al lugar y Goku puso una mano en el hombro de Taimait.

'' Él ya se disculpó por lo que hiso Taimait ahora solo falta que tú lo perdones.

'' Esta bien Goku-son, pero es solo porque tú lo pides, dijo Taimait con un pequeño puchero.

'' Me alegro por ti Taimait, ahora a todo esto porque lo odias llevo poco tiempo conociendo a Ddraig, pero él es un buen sujeto, dijo Goku y Taimait se enrojeció un poco.

'' El…..Me….Prometió hacer muchos huevos, dijo Taimait tartamudeando un poco dejando a todos con la mandíbula hasta el suelo dejándolos en shock.

'' Ddraig prometió que… gritaron todos.

'' Espera solo por eso matabas a varios de mis portadores, Exclamo Ddraig.

'' Como que por eso sabes el tiempo que te estuve esperando, dijo Taimait y todos miraron acosadoramente a Ddraig.

'' Pues lo siento estar aquí encerrado ha afectado mis recuerdos, además perdí mi cuerpo hace mucho tiempo, y además de todo esto creo que no me necesitas ya que tienes a Son Goku, dijo Ddraig poniendo roja a Taimait y Goku se ríe arroscándose la nuca.

'' Bueno supongo que como ya está todo arreglado podemos seguir buscando los familiares para los demás, y ellos asintieron.

Un tiempo anduvieron en el bosque no encontraron un familiar adecuado.

Caw Caw, se escuchó una voz y todos vieron arriba y vieron un enorme cuervo que aterrizo hacia ellos.

'' Un rey cuervo esto es increíble ellos casi nunca se dejan ver, informo Satooji y el cuervo empezó a acariciar a Reynare haciéndola reír.

'' Jajaja es tan lindo, quieres ser mi familiar, dijo Reynare al cuervo para que luego el asintiera felizmente acariciando más a Reynare.

'' Espero trabajar con tigo Kiss, dijo Reynare.

'' Kiss, preguntaron todos.

'' Si es que es muy cariños por eso Kiss, dijo reynare, y el cuervo asintió en forma de que le gustaba el nombre.

'' Bueno Kiss protege a Reynare, dijo Goku acariciando al cuervo y este asintió.

'' Hay miren eso, dijo Satooji señalando a un árbol detrás de él se encontraba un pequeño dragón azul.

'' Es un sprite dragón recomiendo atraparlo ahora ya que cuando crezca será imposible atraparlo, informo Satooji.

'' Issei- san creo que tu deberías cogerlo ya que tú eres el sekurytei la compatibilidad debe de ser buena con el dragón, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

'' Ya no estaría tan segura, dijo Taimait con una sonrisa traviesa y Goku se percató.

'' Porque dices eso Taimait, pregunto Goku a la dragona y ella simplemente sonrió traviesamente.

'' Ya lo veras Goku- son, ya lo veraz, dijo ella con risitas bromistas mientras miraban a Issei que trataba de domar al dragón.

'' Sprite dragon yo.

'' KYAAA, no pudo terminar porque ven como Asia grita mientras su ropa está siendo devorada por un extraño limo verde.

'' Es limo, dijo Kiba sacando su espada y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

'' Esto es peligroso, dijo Goku mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

'' Mi ropa se derrite grito Asia y también las otras chicas se le estaba derritiendo sus ropas por el extraño limo verde, mientras que Issei sobrio de una hemorragia nasal.

'' Buchou quiero que este sea mi fami…

POM

No pudo terminar cortesía de un golpe de Goku dejándolo con un chinchón en la cabeza y tirado en el suelo.

'' Sí que eres pervertido Issei y veo que no cambiaras pero deberías de actuar de esa forma cuando esa creatura esta por dejar desnuda a Asia, dijo Goku e Issei vio como Asia gritaba, inmediatamente los ojos de Issei pasaron a los de un reptil por lo que despertó su instinto dragón.

'' Los limos son creaturas débiles ellos prefieren alimentarse de la ropa interior femenina, informo Satooji y efectivamente la ropa interior de las chicas estaban a punto de derretirse.

'' No dejare que estas basuras hagan eso con ellas Haaaa, dijo Goku disparando pequeñas bolas de ki que acababan con parte de los limos que estaban sobre las chicas, Kiba logro quitarse el limo de la cara y ataca a los limo, el rey cuervo dio un fuerte aleteo que mando a volar a varios limos.

'' El único que puede hacer eso con Asia soy yo asquerosa creatura, dijo Issei lanzando pequeña bolas de fuego que acababan con el limo, el sprite dragón empezó a atacar a los limos faltantes y los elimino. Lugo de eso el dragón se acerca acariciar la mejilla de Asia.

'' Que lindo, dijo lindamente Asia.

'' Creo que quiere ser tu familiar Asia- chan, dijo Goku, Asia luego ve al dragón y el asintió, luego Goku se acercó a ella, el dragón miro a Goku por un momento luego el voló hacia el para luego frotar su mejilla contra la de él, haciéndolo reír.

'' Jijiji, entonces pequeño amiguito tu serás el familiar de Asia, pregunta Goku alzando al dragón con sus manos y el asintió felizmente.

'' Asegúrate de crecer y ser muy fuerte para que así la protejas, dijo Goku acariciando el dragón haciéndolo ronronear.

Todas las chicas miraban a Goku sonrojadas y con una mirada soñadora ya que será un buen padre.

'' Bueno ya solo falta buscar el familiar de Issei, dijo Rias reparando su ropa con magia y todas las demás chicas lo hicieron para luego asentir.

'' La verdad es muy lindo, dijo Issei acercándose para acariciar al pequeño dragón.

ZAP

Pero este simplemente le lanzo un rayo que afortunadamente logro esquivar.

'' Porque me ataca, exclamo Issei.

'' Los sprite dragón no se llevaban bien con machos de otras especies, se dice que los de corazón puro solo pueden estar cerca de él, informo Satooji.

'' Issei- san, es impuro, dijo Kokoneko, haciendo que todos rían un poco y una nube negra se muestra sobre Issei.

'' Issei- san es buena persona, dijo Asia tímidamente defendiendo a su novio y él se lanzó a abrazarla dejando sonrojada a Asia.

'' Asia- chan tu si me entiendes, dijo Issei orgulloso de Asia con lágrimas animes de felicidad.

'' Bueno solo falta Issei por un familiar mejor vamos a buscar uno, dijo Rias mientras arreglaba su ropa con magia, las demás hicieron lo mismo y asintieron.

Después de varias horas buscando si éxito, Issei comenzó a caminar en una dirección cual zombi, pero él estaba totalmente distraído ni el mismo sabia, todos miraron a Issei y se percataron de eso, el llego hasta una cueva y luego volvió en sí, cuando el despertó no se explicaba cómo había llegado ay, junto con los demás miembros del club, ellos vieron un huevo e color rojo pero en medio de este tenía un símbolo extraño que era 4 triángulos, un triángulo central encerrado en un círculo y los otros tres triángulos se conectaba con sus puntas.

Después de un momento el huevo se empezó a mover, de repente estallo dejando una pequeña nube de humo roja, cuando el humo se dispersó nos muestra a un dragón pequeño rojo con marcas negras, ninguno de los miembros del club ni si quiera Satooji sabía de ese familiar, pero luego taimait le empezó a explicar que es un dragón hazard, que era una especie de dragones extintas temidas por su poder y crueldad en las batallas, si eran bien cuidados llegaría a convertirse en grandes familiares además de poderosos, pero si eran mal cuidados serian bestia que solo provocarían caos y destrucción con una sed de sangre insaciable. Una vez escuchado eso Issei prometió que cuidara al dragón perfectamente y todos se sintieron felices por él, después empezó el ritual y oficialmente ya los 4 miembros del club tenían sus familiares oficialmente aunque cuando tenían que abrazarse una al otro Taimait le dio un beso a Goku en la mejilla y todas se molestaron pero se controlaron.

Una vez teniendo sus familiares pasaron varios días, Taimait decidió vivir con Goku en las noches se trataba de meter a su cama pero ella había recordado lo que le dijo Goku por lo que no decidió hacerlo todavía, Goku en sus estudios aprendía cada vez más, Issei le dijo a Koneko que dejaría la perversidad por Asia, y ella se sintió feliz por él, pero ahora para comprobar tendría que pasar más tiempo con Issei y Asia. En la academia Sona interactuaba con Goku cosas de su mundo a lo que sorprendentemente ella creía que Goku era la prueba que necesitaba para creer pero ella solo quería pasar tiempo con Goku y se interesaba cada vez más en él. A Issei se le veía hablando mucho con Yura, aunque este estaba acompañado de Asia, Yura era extremadamente cariñosa con Issei pero Asia a pesar de ser tan inocente lo notaba, tanto como sus ligeros sonrojos, Asia no le importaba pero si le molestaba que Issei fuera muy cariñoso con ella.

En los entrenamientos iban cada vez progresando, Taimait también se unió al entrenamiento solo para pasar tiempo con Goku, aunque no se imaginaba que ella pasaría por algo pero que el mismo infierno pero le gustaba, los pobres de Issei y Kiba tenían asuntos pendientes con las sudaderas de Goku pero para ellos se la hacía un poco fácil manejar sus movimientos y ataques con ellas, Goku lo noto y estaba feliz por ellos por su progreso, Asia había mejorado su habilidad para curar rápidamente, por lo que Goku en otra ocasión le enseñaría a ella a usar ki para defenderse y a pelear un poco, pero en los entrenamientos de las chicas más poderosas Goku notaba a Rias deprimida por algo y así pasaron varios días.

 _ **HABITACION DE RIAS 10: 00 PM DE LA NOCHE.**_

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Rias, ella dormía felizmente al parecer soñaba que estaba vestida de novia toda su familia y las demás noblezas estaban hay incluyendo la de ella, ella ve a Goku de espalada con un traje esperándola en el alta felizmente.

'' Felicidades Rias-sama, dijo Kiba.

'' Ara Ara Buchou, se va a casar primero que yo, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

'' Espero que sea feliz Rias- Sama dijo Issei.

'' Felicidades Sempai, dijo Koneko.

'' Muy bien por usted Rias-sama, dijo Asia abrasando a Issei.

Cuando ella se acerca detrás de Goku y se pone al lado del…

'' Espero que seamos muy felices juntos, dijo Rias felizmente.

'' Si… Nosotros… seremos muy felices juntos, dijo Goku quien en ese momento voltea y al parecer la cara que esta ay, es la de Raizer.

Rias se sorprende al ver eso y después todo se convierte en oscuridad preguntándose donde están todos, ella ve a Goku con su traje de pelea y ve que él se está alejando cada vez más y más.

'' Goku- son donde vas gritaba Rias tratando de alcanzar a Goku, pero él no le hace caso y sigue su camino.

'' Goku- son, no me dejes grito Rias quedando sola en un vacío negro y despierta sorprendida mente.

Ella imagino que eso era un adelanto de lo que le espera a ella y su compromiso con Raiser y decidió ser algo al respecto.

 _ **CASA DE GOKU 10: 15 PM.**_

Goku se encontraba meditando sobre el aire en su cama con la tan solo las botas y en pantalón de combates.

'' Entonces tengo energía negativa, tengo que aprender a controlarla ya que si lo hago podre tener mucho más poder para así poder seguir protegiendo este mundo, dijo Goku y luego se paró de la cama viendo el cielo oscuro por la ventana.

'' Mañana iré a ver si en otros planetas existen seres con el poder de freezer ya que si estoy en una dimensión y ay un planeta tierra con seres humanos de seguro debe de existir extraterrestres con poderes iguales a los de freezer, si logro encontrar a ese oponente me voy a entretener un poco, pensó Goku y luego el ve que un circulo que él conocía al igual que la presencia se aparece, el circulo brilla más dejando ver a Rias quien está en el cuarto de Goku, el ve que Rias tiene una mirada de tristeza.

'' Rias que haces aquí, pregunto Goku, Rias repentinamente salto encima de Goku haciendo que estos cayeran en la cama de Goku y Rias está sentada sobre el regazo de Goku.

'' Goku- son, hazme el amor, dijo Rias sin tartamudeo alguno, dejando a Goku en shock.

'' Que… Rias sabes lo que estas pidiendo, pregunto Goku a Rias pero ella simplemente accedió a quitarse la ropa quedando en sostén y vagras.

'' Esto contesta a tu pregunta, Goku- son quiero que tomes mi virginidad inmediatamente, sé que tienes experiencia pero are todo lo posible por complacerte, dijo Rias accediendo a quitarse su sostén y Goku toma sus manos.

'' Rias, grito Goku trayendo de vuelta a la realidad a Rias y el luego afloja el agarre.

'' Goku-son, dijo ella y luego lo abrazo tan fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ello y Goku hiso lo mismo acariciando su cabello para consolarla y ella empezó a llorar, Goku sintió sus tibias lágrimas en su pecho y el la acaricia mas.

Después de un momento Rias dejo de llorar pero ella seguía aferrada a Goku como si su vida dependiera de ello.

'' Rias he querido preguntarte desde hace días que porque estas así, yo quiero ayudarte pero no puedo si no me dices cual es el problema, dijo Goku con una voz suave.

'' Estoy comprometida, dijo Rias con una voz quebradiza provocando que Goku ensanche sus ojos.

'' Pero no quiero casarme, mi prometido es el más asqueroso y repugnante demonio que he visto, les dije que no quiero casarme pero no pude hacer nada y me vi obligada hacerlo, dijo Rias con una voz totalmente de quebradiza y lágrimas salían de sus ojos y el rostro de Goku se ensombreció en sus ojos.

'' Además debes creer que soy una cualquiera, creí que este era el último recurso para evitar eso pero al parecer no lo es, soy una intuir que no sirve para nada y ni si quiera se, que hago haciéndote esto cuando tú eres de otro mundo y de seguro debes de estar pensando en tu familia, sí que soy una cualquiera, dijo Rias y más lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, pero se sorprendió cuando Goku estaba limpiando las lágrimas de ella con una sonrisa.

'' Rias no creo eso de ti, lo que veo en ti es una chica fuerte que trata de sobreponerse a su propia familia a una sociedad estúpida que solo trata casarla por convivencia, pero quiero que sepas que yo no te veré como una cualquiera, dijo Goku y Rias ensancho sus ojos y su corazón latió más rápido.

'' Pero quiero que sepas esto de mi veraz, yo me caso por una simple promesa que tuve que cumplir yo nunca supe lo que es el amor y nunca lo sentí ni me enamore de alguien tampoco, pero cuando llegue a este mundo tú me enseñaste eso y no solo tú, sino también las otras chicas y gracias a ella sé que el amor es algo lindo y hermoso, ahora solo puedo decir que de la persona que estoy enamorado eres tú y no solo a ti si no también Akeno y Reynare, en fin Rias es que quiero que tú seas mi novia, dijo Goku y Rias ensancho más sus ojos y lágrimas de felicidad cayeron de ellos.

'' Me lo estás diciendo de verdad, no me estas mintiendo, dijo Rias y asintió.

Luego de eso Rias Y Goku acercan sus caras y ambos se besan felizmente, Rias estaba llorando de felicidad, porque por fin encontró al hombre que por siempre ella haya ha soñado y su nombre es Goku y el no dejaría que nadie lo alejara de él.

De repente una luz apareció en su cuarto y ambos miraron a eso.

'' De un portal apareció una mujer al menos de 20 años de cabello plateado bastante atractivo con un cuerpo que muchas mujeres mataban y estaba vestida de maid.

'' Está tratando de romper el acuerdo con algo como esto Ojou-sama, Sirzech- sama y el amo estaría triste si diera su pureza a algo como es… sus palabras murieron cuando ve a Goku, con un cuerpo totalmente echo de puro músculos gracias a sus años de entrenamiento, y ella no puede dejar de ver a Goku con sonrojos y tartamudeos, y Goku ve esto con una sonrisa de desesperación por la reacción de la chica cuando lo vio.

'' Quien es ella Rias- san, pregunto Goku a Rias.

'' Ella es me nee-san, dijo Rias sorprendiendo a Goku.

'' Ya veo, dijo Goku parándose de la cama a regañadientes porque le gustaba en la forma que estaba él y Rias.

'' Hola, mi nombre es Goku, dijo Goku estrechando su mano con su clásica sonrisa, poniendo de un color rojo a la mujer nunca antes visto.

'' Además de ser muy apuesto tiene un poder totalmente inalcanzable aunque solo está mostrando el 0 por ciento de su poder, él debe ser el de otro mundo de que le informo Rias- sama a Sirzech- sama, pensó la mujer.

'' Hola mi nombre es Grafya soy la sirviente de la casa Gremory y la Reyna de Sirzech-sama, es un gusto, dijo Grafya estrechando la mano de Goku con un rubor.

'' Que haces aquí Grafya, pregunto Rias y después Grafya desperté del limbo y se puso a recoger rápidamente la ropa de Rias para evitar su expresión.

'' Vine a evitar a que cometa una locura Ojou-sama, dijo Grafya poniendo la camiseta a Rias.

'' No es una locura Grafya, Goku- son es mi novio y yo hago lo que quiero con mi cuerpo y tu ni nadie no aran nada para evitarlo, dijo Rias sorprendiendo a Grafya tanto como a Goku.

'' Muy bien dicho Rias, dijo Goku y Rias se sentía feliz siendo alabada por su novio.

Grafya al ver esto, también se sintió feliz por su Ojou-sama, por fin encontró a alguien que la quiera por ser como es en realidad pero para desgracia para ella…

'' Rias-sama, tenemos que irnos dijo Grafya y ella asintió.

'' Goku- son nos vemos mañana en el club, dijo Rias dándole un beso a Goku pero antes de que ella se fuera con Grafya…

'' Lo siento Rias pero mañana no estaré aquí, dijo Goku sorprendiendo a Grafya pero más a Rias.

'' Que y dónde vas a estar, exclamo Rias.

'' E decidido ir a otros planetas a ver si encuentros extraterrestres de gran poder como los que habían en mi mundo para enfrentarme a ellos, sorprendiendo a Rias tanto como a Grafya.

'' Como es que tiene tanto poder, según Rias él puede destruir un planeta en un parpadeo sin mucho esfuerzo pero qué clase de tele transportación usa como para viajar entre planeta, pensó Grafya.

'' Esta bien Goku- son, pero cuando regresas, pregunto Rias.

'' Dentro de unos días, dijo Goku.

'' No te tardes mucho te estaré esperando, dijo ella.

'' Adiós Goku- son un gusto, dijo Grafya y el asintió con una sonrisa y ambas se fueron, dejando solo a Goku.

'' Vaya que noche, mejor me voy a dormir, dijo Goku para luego irse a dormir.

 _ **CASA DE GOKU 6 AM**_

A la mañana siguiente Goku se levanta para Irse en busca de otros mundos pero antes tenía que decirles a Reynare y Taimait, ahora vemos como los 3 disfrutan de un buen desayuno prepara por Reynare.

'' Chicas tengo que decirles algo, dijo Goku para después beber un café.

'' Que quieres decirme Goku- son, pregunto Reynare.

'' Sí que sucedo Goku-son, pregunto también Reyanre.

'' Iré en busca de extraterrestres fuertes para enfrentar, hace mucho tiempo que no libero gran parte de mi poder y por lo tanto, iré a otros planetas, ya que en mi mundo existían planetas con seres poderosos y por lo tanto deberán de ave aquí, dijo Goku dejando sorprendida a Taimait pero no a Reynare.

'' Goku- son ayer no me terminaste de contar tus aventuras, que sucede cuando peleas enserio, quiero decir usando al máximo tu poder, pregunte Taimait.

'' Mmm probablemente, un planeta se destruye, dijo Goku ensanchando los ojos de Tamiat y luego él se levantó.

'' Antes de irte Goku- son, pude sentir la presencia de Rias en tu habitación, que hacia aquí anoche, pregunto Reynare con celos.

'' Si me puedes explicar eso Goku- son, dijo Taimait con instinto acecino.

'' Descuiden estábamos hablando de un contrato, dijo Goku arroscándose la cabeza ya que si revelaba lo que paso a noche probablemente llegaría a otro mundo con la mandíbula rota.

'' Esta bien regresa pronto Goku- son, dijieron ambas al mismo tiempo y el asintió poniendo sus 2 dedos en su frente retirándose del lugar.

'' Chicas antes de irme quiero pedirles un favor, dijo Goku de una manera seria.

'' Cuiden mucho a Rias y a los demás, también cuídense ustedes, dijo Goku ya que él sabía que en cualquier momento Rias tendrá que casarse, pero el ara algo para evitarlo aunque tenga que matar a la facciones de los demonios.

'' Esta bien Goku-son, no te preocupes Goku- son nosotros nos encargamos, dijo Taimait con una sonrisa.

'' Adiós chicas, dijo Goku retirándose del lugar dejando solas a Reynare y Taimait.

'' Sabes Reynare, además de que Rias estuviera ayer en la habitación de Goku también sentí otro presencia de demonio muy poderosa, dijo Taimait mientras vivía café.

'' Estas diciendo que Goku no solo estuvo con Rias, sino también con otra personas, y ellas empezaron a sospechar de quien seria.

 _ **CON GOKU EN LA CEDES DE GRIMORY.**_

Goku había llegado a la facciones de los ángeles caídos ya que le prometió a panamá, que iría a visitarlos de vez en cuanto y tienes varios meses desde que los vio por lo que decidió ir a donde ellos.

TOCK TOCK TOCK.

'' Azazel-Sama, soy yo, dijo Goku mientras tocaba la puerta, la puerta se abre mostrando a Panamue, y esta se sorprende al ver a Goku.

'' Hola Goku-son, que gusto que estés aquí, dijo Panamue con una sonrisa.

'' Hola Panamue, también es un gusto verte, he venido a visitarlos ya que tengo mucho tiempo que no los veo, dijo Goku con la misma sonrisa.

'' Que gusto Goku-son entonces vayamos donde Azazel- sama, el estará sorprendido, dijo Panamue y Goku asintió para luego desaparecer con Panamue a través de un círculo mágico, apareciendo en la oficina de Azazel.

'' Goku- son, que sorpresa como has estado estos últimos días, dijo Azazel con una sonrisa.

'' Hola Azazel- sama, tiempo sin verte y he estado muy bien, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Y como la estás pasando, en el clan Gremory, dijo Azazel.

'' Todo ha ido de maravilla, respondió Goku.

'' Y donde esta Vali, también quisiera verlo, dijo Goku a Azazel.

'' Vali no se encuentra ahora pero llegara pronto, si quieres puedes esperarlo, dijo Azazel a Goku con una sonrisa

'' No puedo esperar mucho tengo que irme, por cierto Azazel-sama, usted sabe si en otros planetas existan seres poderosos, pregunto Goku a Azazel y este se sorprendió.

'' Nunca he escuchado hablar sobre eso, pero sí sé que en otros mundos existen seres con vida, nosotros les decimos extraterrestres pero no son poderosos, y porque me preguntas eso Goku-son, respondió Azazel.

'' Porque creí que existan seres en otro mundo que me aria usar gran parte de mi poder, respondio Goku.

'' A ya veo, bueno pues no es lo que tú crees Goku-son, en otro caso cuándos nos revelaras tu máximo poder, pregunto Azazel.

'' Lo pensare ya tengo que irme, nos vemos Azazel- san, dijo Goku, y el asintió luego se le acercó a Panamue.

'' Nos vemos Panamue, dijo Goku con una sonrisa estrechando su mano con la de Panamue, haciéndola sonrojar un poco pero justo cuando estrechan sus manos Goku la atrae en un abrazo, dejando roja toda su cara y ella disfruto del momento. Goku se apartó de la casa de Azazel, y voló por los cielos.

'' Vaya entonces no ay seres poderosos aquí, pero no creo mucho en Azazel, mejor empiezo a buscar, pensó Goku quedándose flotando en el aire y poniendo sus dedos en su frente, concentrándose en encontrar energías fuertes.

Después de un rato, Goku puede presenciar energías muy diferentes a la de los demonios y ángeles caídos.

'' Vaya esta energía está sumamente llena de amor y esperanzas, mejor me dirijo donde está, pensó Goku y después se tele transporto.

Una vez Goku llego al sitio donde había sentido dicha presencia, el observo que a su alrededor estaba rodeado de lo que parecía nubes aunque eran pocas pero eran muchas, un jardín con un césped muy verde y bien cortado, y un hermoso cielo azulado, Goku se encontraba en el cielo,

FOOOOROOOOOOONNNNNNN

'' Se escuchó una trompeta, Goku voltea y ve a un ser con 2 alas blancas y un halo sobre su cabeza, Goku siente que tiene una energía superior a la de nappa y más presencias Goku siente se hacercan y justamente cuando deja de sonar la trompeta, aparecen 6 filas cada una lleva 10 seres con alas blanca y un halo sobre su cabeza.

'' Vaya, eso seres sí que son fuertes, pero aún siguen siendo aburridos que decepción pensó Goku, cuando de repente se sorprende un poco cuando siente dos energías mayores que la de ellos, las filas se dividen en tres grupos mostrando a un ser brillando con luz propia, tiene 12 alas dorada, una aureola, cabello rubio, ojos verdes de figura delgada, con ropas que tenían símbolo de una cruz, vestía una túnica con hombreras bien decoradas, este era el arcángel Michael el actual líder de los ángeles. La segundo are una mujer que a falta de mejores términos era angelical, un rostro hermoso, a diferencia de Michael tenía 10 a las doradas y trae un vestido blanco puro con algunos adornos.

Goku se queda con impresión al ver estos seres y solo algo le llego a la cabeza.

'' Creo que estos son los seres que son llamados ángeles, pensó Goku con impresión.

'' Quien es el, nunca lo había visto, y porque será que tiene un poder tan grande a pesar de que solo muestra su estado relajado, le dijo Michael a Gabriel.

'' Yo tampoco sé, pero por lo que puedo ver, ese hombre posee energía de la luz y energía negativa de un demonio, además de todo, él es inocente es 100% puro de corazón, nunca había visto un alma tan bella, dijo Gabriel impresionando a Michael, los ángeles veían las almas de los demás pero Gabriel, ella era especial, ella si detectaba una pisca de maldad en el interior de una persona se daba cuenta.

'' Gabriel tu nunca te equivocas, estas segura de que a pesar de tener energía de la luz y energía de un demonio, este hombre es 100% puro de corazón, dijo Michael sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar.

'' Michael-sama, estoy diciendo la verdad su alma está limpia y totalmente sana, pero cree usted que no será mejor hablar con él, ya que puede notar que nosotros no podemos hacer nada si lo atacamos, u probablemente nos destruya si tratamos de hacer eso, dijo Gabriel, y Michael luego dirigió su mirada hacia Goku.

'' Mmm, tienes razón Gabriel-san, mejor vamos hablar con él, escucharon bien ángeles no ataquemos, vamos hacia donde ele esta, dijo Michael, y todos los ángeles comenzaron aterrizar por donde se encontraba Goku, Michael y Gabriel iban en el medio de todos ellos y se para en frente de Goku y el solo lo ve confuso.

'' Hola, dijo Michael con una sonrisa.

'' Hola, señor, permítame presentarnos, yo soy Gabriel uno de los arcángeles de este lugar, el reino de los cielos y él es Michael-sama, el líder de este lugar, dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa y esto solo hizo que Goku sonriera.

'' Hola mi nombre es Son Goku, es un gusto conocerlos Michael-sama y Gabriel-san, dijo Goku con su clásico saludo acompañado de una de sus clásicas sonrisas, y Gabriel se sonrojo un poco.

'' Hermoso, pensó Gabriel sonrojada por ver a Goku de esa manera.

'' También es un gusto conocerte Goku-son, ahora queremos acerté un par de preguntas pero aquí no, dijo Michael transportando a todos increíblemente a través de un circulo dorado con símbolos de la cruz, pero los ángeles se desvanecieron.

Una vez tele transportada en un sitio se podía observar que ellos estaban en un enorme palacio que increíblemente estaba conformado por nubes. (NOTA DEL AUTOR: NO SE COMO ES LA FACCION DE LOS ANGELES Y NUNCA SE HA MOSTRADO ESE LUGAR EN LA SERIE HIGH SCHOOL DXD, Y PENSE EN ALGO COMO ESO). Aquí se puede observar un gran trono bien adornado, tenía un símbolo de la cruz en el medio que era de oro, pero todo el trono era dorado y al lado había otro un poco más pequeño, el lugar estaba lleno de ángeles, muchas chicas angelicales, las cuales miraron con un gran sonrojo a Goku a pesar de sentir algo de miedo por su enorme poder, Mientras estos pasan a los alrededores trompetas suenan y los ángeles se arrodillan respetuosamente ante Michael y Gabriel, Goku iba de tras y veía esto con mucha impresión además de sentir energías de la luz que eran más fuerte que las de un demonio.

Michael y Gabriel se sientan en su trono, y todos los ángeles se dispersan pero dejando algunos soldados ángeles en caso de que Goku haga algo.

'' Bueno- son Goku, la primera pregunta es la siguiente, cómo pudiste llegar a un lugar como este, pregunto Michael.

'' Pues verán, mi verdadero objetivo era buscar lugares donde existan seres poderosos yo sentí la energía que emanaba de este lugar y me tele transporte a este lugar, dejando confusos a Michael y Gabriel.

'' Pero tú ya sabes sobre las otras facciones Goku-son, pregunto Gabriel.

'' Si claro conozco a las tres facciones tanto como su historia, ya que decidí convertirme en un demonio, por parte de la nobleza de Rias Gremory y me uní a ellos, dijo Goku y Michael y Gabriel se quedaron sin palabras.

'' Y porque decidiste unirte a su nobleza Goku-son, ya que eres más poderoso que todos nosotros, dijo Michael.

'' Pues verán, ellos me salvaron cuando llegue a este mundo, muy mal herido después de mi última batalla en mi dimensión, dijo Goku ensanchando los ojos de ambos.

'' Espera, estás diciendo que no perteneces a esta dimensión, pregunto Gabriel y Goku decidió contarle su historia, le dijo lo mismo que le dijo a los otras dos facciones dejando.

'' Y eso es todo sobre, mi, dijo Goku con su sonrisa dejando con temor y en puro shock a ambos ya que se dieron cuenta de que existe seres que son meras pulgas delante de ellos, además de un niño de 10 años supera a las tres facciones si dificultad alguna.

'' Bueno, está bien, entonces quiere enfrentarte a seres poderoso, pues lamento hasta ahora eres el más poderoso que he visto pero si deseas para probar tu poder puedes entrenar aquí, pero claro no queremos que uses tu poder al máximo ya que probablemente, destruiría todo aquí, dijo Michael, y Goku empezó a rascarse la nuca mientras se reía.

'' Gracias Michael-sama, pero fue una decepción no encontrar seres poderosos aquí, bueno cual lugar me recomiendas para entrenar, dijo Goku.

'' Gabriel te llevara a ese lugar, dijo Michael y Gabriel inmediatamente separa del trono.

'' Vámonos ya Son Goku, dijo Michael agarrando arregostándose del hombro de Goku y despareciendo a través de un circulo dorado, dejando con una gota de sudor en la nunca a Michael y una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Juju, jamás había visto a Gabriel tan feliz, acaso se sentirá atraída por Goku, se preguntó Michael con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 _ **CON GABRIEL Y GOKU**_

Ellos habían sido transportado a un sitio muy hermoso, a su alrededor se podía observar un jardín con un césped bien podado, arboles hermosos, una laguna aunque era un poco enorme con un agua más azul que la de la tierra esta pequeños brillos salían de esa agua, y un hermoso arcoíris en el cielo.

'' Aquí es Goku- son, dijo Gabriel mostrándole el lugar a Goku sin despegarse de su hombro.

'' Vaya, este lugar es totalmente hermoso, muy encantador y pacífico, dijo Goku impresionado del lugar.

'' Bueno Goku- son ya tengo que irme si necesitas, comida, ropa o algo así, solo me avisas, dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa.

'' Gracias Gabriel, además de hermosa, eres muy amable, dijo Goku riendo, pero Gabriel se sonrojo por lo que dijo Goku acerca de ella.

'' G-gracias, Goku- son, nos vemos, dijo Gabriel y ella se retiró del lugar sonrojada.

'' Bueno empecemos esta vez iré más duro, Haaa, dijo Goku elevando su Ki y empieza entrenar libremente.

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TIERRA EN EL CLUB DE OCULTISMO**_

'' Como te a través a hablarle a la presidenta de esa manera, no tienes ningún derecho de hablarle así, grito Issei a Rasier quien en ese momento había llegado para llevarse a Rias de vuelta para realizar el compromiso.

'' Issei, pensaron todos.

'' Vaya niño sí que eres fastidioso, no sabes que estoy hablando con mi prometida es de muy mal comportamiento, meterse en lo que no se debe, dijo Raiser con una sonrisa e Issei lo miro con más enojo.

'' Tu prometida, no tienes derecho de llamarla así ella le pertenece a Goku- sempai, grito Issei y Rias ensancho sus ojos y se sonrojo un poco por lo que dijo Issei.

'' Goku, quien diablos se supone quien es, dijiste que Rias le pertenecía a ese tal Goku y donde está ahora, dijo Raiser con burla como si Goku no existiera. A Issei enojando a todos los del club, pero por suerte para Raiser Taimait decidió quedarse en casa si estuviera ay de seguro Raiser estuviera siendo rebajado a cenizas.

'' Él no está aquí ahora, pero cuando regrese te ara pedazos, dijo Issei con furia.

'' Pues, cuando regrese ya estaré casado con Rias para su desgracia, dijo Raiser y se acercó a Rias.

'' Rias ya vámonos, dijo Raiser sujetando la mano de Rias pero ella se opuso a retirarse con él.

'' No iré contigo a ninguna parte, dijo Rias con furia.

'' Acaso quieres decepcionar a tu clan, ya vámonos, dijo Raiser pero Rias nuevamente se opuso.

'' Ya te dije que no ahora suertame, dijo Rias y quito la mano de Raiser de la de ella y estos empezaron a mirarse con furia.

'' Ya tranquilo los 2, Sirzech-sama sabía que esto pasaría así que busco la forma de solucionar este problema, dijo Grafya y todos dirigieron su atención hacia ella.

'' Y cuál es esa solución, pregunto Rias.

'' Un rating game, dijo Grafya ensanchando los ojos de todos y Raiser solo dio una sonrisa.

'' Que, un rating game, dijo Rias sorprendida, y Grafya asintió.

'' Si usted gana se cancelará el matrimonio, pero a cambio si Raiser gana, el matrimonio se llevara a cabo, y todos se quedaron sorprendidos, y Raiser solo reía.

'' Rias, tú no tienes experiencia y yo he ganado todos mis rating game, será mejor que te rindas, dijo Raiser, y su nobleza apareció detrás de el a través de un círculo mágico, la mayoría de las chicas eran mujeres muy voluptuosas y hermosa, Issei al ver esto solo apretaba sus puños con celos mientras lloraba al estilo anime.

'' Ya él tiene su harem, tal vez sea un monstruo, pero es todo un ganador, pensó Issei y Raiser se percató.

'' Rias, parece que tu peón me desea, dijo Raiser con una sonrisa burlona.

'' No es simplemente, que él quiere ser rey de su Harem, dijo Rias.

'' Juju, ya veo… Yubelluna, Raiser llamo a su Reyna que era una chica más voluptuosa que Akeno y Raiser el beso para luego masajear sus tetas haciéndola gemir de placer.

'' Apuesto que tú nunca serás capaz de hacer esto, dijo Raiser con burla hacia Issei y esto lo miro con rabia.

'' Bueno ya dejen todas esas tonterías atrás, aceptan o no, pregunto Grafya.

'' Acepto, dijo Raiser.

'' Yo también acepto, dijo Rias.

'' Bueno ya está decidido, Rias y Raiser se enfrentaran en un rating game, dijo Grafya a ambos.

'' Te deseo suerte, mi querida Rias, dijo Raiser con una sonrisa y el junto con su nobleza se retiran a través de un círculo mágico.

'' Buchou, está segura que ganaremos, pregunto Issei con preocupación a Rias.

'' Claro, si entrenamos fuerte de seguro podemos ganar sin la ayuda de Goku- son, dijo Rias con algo de tristeza porque Goku no estaba a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba.

'' Por cierto, cuando empieza el rating game, pregunto Reynare.

'' Dentro de 10 días, dijo Grafya.

'' Bueno es un buen tiempo para entrenar, dijo Akeno.

'' Bueno ya tengo que irme, les deseo suerte, y, Ojou-sama, no quera decepcionar a su novio Goku-son, dijo Grafya con una sonrisa traviesa, y todos encanaron sus ojos Grafya para evitar sorpresas se retiró a través de su círculo mágico.

'' Ara ara, Rias sama con que era por eso, que te fuiste ayer con tanta urgencia de la casa, me pregunto que estabas haciendo, con Goku- son aquella noche, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa muy dulce aunque tenía algo de celos.

'' Con razón fue que sentí tu presencia, te nos adelantaste pero yo no retrocederé atrás, dijo Reynare, con algo de celos.

'' Oigan, yo no hice nada con Goku- son anoche solamente le dije lo que sentía por él y más nada después él me dijo que sentía lo mismo y desde esa noche somos novios.

'' En tanto no hallas echo algo pervertido anoche con Goku-son, estará todo bien, dijo Reynare.

'' No hice nada pero sus labios, eran como estar subida en las nubes, dijo Rias con una sonrisa divertida y con una expresión soñadora, y las dos estaba celosas por eso, todos los del club se quedaron con una gota de sudor en la nuca por la reacción de ambas, y se preguntaba si esto continuara así para la eternidad.

Después de esto la nobleza de Rias, entreno en su casa de veraneo, en las noches Rias cuando estaba afuera, mirando los cielos con una luna llena, que no decepcionara a Goku, Taimait no tenía que ver nada con esto además no entrenaría porque Goku no estaba pero si los vigilaba, además de que se enteró que perdió territorio con Goku, estaba muy celosa pero no le importaba solo le importaba que Goku la amara. Goku seguía entrenando fuertemente en los cielos, siempre impresionaba a los ángeles por su poder, además Gabriel pasaba mucho tiempo con él, cuando descansaba él hablaba cosas de su mundo y ella se lo creía todo obviamente, Goku se fijó que Gabriel era muy amable y se interesó en ella, por lo que le prometio que la iria a visitar debes en cuando.

(NOTA DEL AUTOR: NO VOY A PONMER LO QUE PASO EN EL RATING GAME, YA PARA NO ALARGAR EL CAPITULO, LO SIENTO SI NO LES GUSTA LA OPCION).

En un parpadeo como quien dice los 10 días pasaron, pero desafortunadamente, la nobleza de Rias perdió, desafortunadamente, todos se esforzaron incluso Issei por no decepcionar a Goku, los líderes Lord Gremory y Lord Pohenix, se impresionaron al saber que Taimait era el familiar de Goku ya que ella se encontraba observando en combate de cada nobleza, Sirzech también estaba sorprendido, pero no noto a Goku y era algo extraño, pero estaba algo triste porque Rias perdió y se llevara el matrimonio.

Goku se enteró, de todo eso y se enfadó tanto, que incluso estaba a punto de transformarse pero se controló y decidió ir en busca de su novia y salvarla. Él se despidió de Michael y Gabriel, prometiéndoles que los visitarías de vez en cuanto, Michael quedo convencido de que él era un ser muy amable y compasivo, Gabriel se quedó más interesada en él, y esperaba con Ansias que Goku los visitara.

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE ISSEI**_

Este se encontraba inconsciente después de su gran esfuerzo, pero rápidamente despertó.

'' Lo siento Sempai, no pude hacer nada pensó Issei con frustración, y Goku aparece delante de él.

'' Hola Issei-san, dijo Goku, con una sonrisa e Issei se puso alegre.

'' Hola Goku-son, que bueno que este aquí, usted sabe todo verdad pregunto Issei después decepcionado.

'' Si ya lo vi todo desde los cielos, créanme ustedes se esforzaron y eso me gusta, no estés decepcionado de ti mismo Issei diste lo mejor de ti estoy mi orgulloso de mi discípulo, dijo Goku con su sonrisa, pero aun Issei seguía triste.

'' Gracias sempai, pero… ahora Buchou ya se va a casar, y usted que ara el respecto sempai, dijo Issei y Goku puso una mirada seria y miro por la ventana de Issei.

'' Yo iré en busca de Rias, no dejare que ella sea de alguien como él, dijo Goku ensanchando los ojos de Issei, para luego el dar una sonrisa.

'' Goku- sempai, se escuchó la voz de Asia y ella corrió abrazar a Goku.

'' Asia-chan, que bueno verte, dijo Goku mientras abrazaba a Asia.

'' Sempai, Rias… trato de decir Asia.

'' Si ya lo sé todo, no se preocupen ya tengo que ir a buscarla y Goku puso sus dos dedos en su frente alejándose de Asia.

'' Ustedes no irán se perderán toda la acción, enserio nos llevara sempai grito Issei y el asintió, después estos una vez preparado Goku empieza a buscar energías de demonios el siente la de Rias y se tele transporta junto con Issei y Asia.

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL INFRAMUNDO.**_

'' Pues que mal para Rias, que Goku- son no se encontraba para ayudar, así de esa forma la pobre de Rias, dijo Sona que estaba dialogando con el grupo de la nobleza de Rias y Taimait.

'' Si tienes razón Sona, dijo Akeno.

'' Ahora Rias-sama, se casara con ese asqueroso, dijo Reynare mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

'' Chicos se escuchó una 2 voces y todos voltearon y ven a Asia e Issei corriendo hacia ellos.

'' Issei- san que hacen aquí, pregunto Kiba.

'' Vinimos con Goku-sempai, dijo Asia.

Y todos ensancharon sus ojos.

'' Que, Goku- son esta aquí, dijo Taimait, impresionada.

'' Si él ya lo sabe todo y vino por Buchou, dijo Issei muy alegre Y todos se quedaron felices por esto, aun dejando con celos a Sona, Reynare, Akeno y Taimait.

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO CON RIAS**_

Ella estaba pensando como besaba a Goku aquella noche, y esta lloraba porque ya no podrá estar con él.

'' Goku- son, pensaba ella soñadoramente.

TOCK TOCK TOCK

Se escuchó la puerta y ella seco sus lágrimas rápidamente.

'' Rias-sama, ya es hora se escuchó una voz y ella asintió.

Volviendo a la ceremonia, Raiser se tele transporto con un traje blanco en frente de todos los presentes.

'' Afamados nobles del inframundo. La familia Phoenix se siente hornada con su visita esta noche. Los invitamos para compartir este maravilloso momento, en el que yo, Raiser Phoenix, y la heredera de la familia Gremory, Rias Gremory, formalmente anunciaremos nuestro compromiso. Sin más que agregar, aquí permítanme presentar a… emperatriz, Rias Gremory.

BOM

Repentinamente, la puerta exploto dejando inconsciente a todos los demonios que vigilaban la entrada, todos se sorprendieron y llevaron su atención hacia el lugar donde estaba la puerta, se puede ver un gran humo que deja ver la sombra de un hombro de brazos cruzados, era nadie más que Goku.

(NOTA DEL AUTOR: MOMENTO EPICO).

Al dispersarse el humo, dejo ver a Goku que llevaba su traje de combate puesto, todos se sorprenden y sienten miedo por el increíble poder de Goku, la nobleza de Rias estaba contenta con su aparición, y Raiser ahora estaba enojado.

'' Quien te crees que eres tú para interrumpir este momento de esta manera, exclamo Raiser.

'' Hola a todos, mi nombre es Goku en realidad, no siento interrumpir algo, a tu lado tienes a alguien que me pertenece por derecho y es a Rias Gremory, MI, NOVIA, dijo Goku haciendo sonrojar a Rias y su corazón estaba a punto de salirse por los latidos fuertes.

'' Así que he venido por ella, dijo Goku con una sonrisa marca Vegeta mientras estaba de brazos cruzados.

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

 **Bueno amigos lamentablemente, dejaremos la mejor parte para el próximo capítulo, como verán un usuario de Youtube subió nuestro fanfic, pero lo he demandado y no será un problema, lamento la demora es que ya hice 21 páginas de Microsoft Word para un solo capitulo y eso es bastante además estaba ocupado con mi canal, la próxima semana no se pierdan la masacr... digo la increíble batalla de Raiser contra Goku, bueno amigos ya esto es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus rewiws, porque con esto se despide Luis Dbz Dxd tele transportándose al estilo de Goku.** __


	8. PROTEGE A LO QUE MAS QUIERES, UNA BATALL

**Hola amigos espero que estén bien, porque aquí les traigo la increíble continuación de esta increíble historia o, como muchos dicen el capítulo 8 de esta increíble historia, como verán he estado pensando mucho sobre ponerle o no el súper saiyayin dios a Goku y realizar un torneo entre el universo 6 y el universo 7, pues he llegado a la conclusión de que lo hare, aunque después de esta primera temporada, tomare un descanso y hare otras historia, la siguiente será sobre Itachi en el mundo Dxd. Dejando todo eso atrás vamos con los comentarios y al final del capítulo, lean lo que escribo abajo, se llevaran una muy buena sorpresa que les encantara.**

 **SuperVegettoBlue: Gracias por tu comentario amigo, un gran saludo para ti, y ya no esperes mas además de presenciar el octavo capítulo de esta fascinante historia, la gran masacre de Rizer.**

 **Milord D.S: Gracias por tu comentario amigo, un gran saludo para ti, y gracias de verdad pero… no are que Goku se transforme en ssj, no es necesario, solamente necesita el 0.5% de su poder en estado base para ganar, eso de limo no será posible ya que quiero hacerlo más tarde no tan rápido, por eso puedo fracasar y no va de acorde a mis ideas, igual gracias por tu comentario cuídate.**

 **Albertino155: Gracias por tu comentario amigo, un gran saludo para ti, además de poder presenciar cada detalle de este capítulo, presenciaras la sangre de Rizer caer, no esperes más.**

 **John: Gracias por tu comentario amigo, un gran saludo para ti, y ya no esperes más, aquí está el capítulo y podrás presenciar, por ti mismo la paliza de Rizer.**

 **AYOUB: Gracias por tu comentario amigo, un gran saludo para ti, ya no esperes más aquí está el capítulo además, podrás presenciar por ti mismo la gran masacre de Rizer.**

 **Fabry96: Gracias por tu comentario amigo, un gran saludo para ti, y como dije antes Goku tendrá incluso la fase del súper saiyayin dios, tanto como la bue, pero para la segundo temporada.**

 **EZC 1: Gracias por tu comentario amigo, un gran saludo para ti, pero no are que se transforme porque no es necesario, ya que Goku solo necesita el 0.5% de su poder como estado base, para ganarle a Rizer.**

 **Guest: Gracias por tu comentario amigo, un gran saludo para ti, y Goku- son, es cuando se refieren a los honoríficos.**

 **HiperGokuBlue: Gracias por tu comentario amigo, un gran saludo para ti, pero eso no pasara y lo explicare más adelante las razones por los cuales no pasaran.**

 **Henryj. Islao: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, y si fue un momento épico jeje.**

 **Fabry96: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, Ya no esperes más aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado amigo a hora sin más rodeos empecemos con el capítulo.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: NO SOY DUEÑO DE LA SERIE DE DRAGON BALL Z NI MUCHO MENOS HIGH SCHOOL DXD, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 8: PROTEGE A LO QUE MAS QUIERES, UNA BATALLA INESPERADA '' UN SAIYAYIN VS UN PHOENIX. UN NUEVO COMIENZO''**

 **Nota de autor: (LA MASCRE DE RIZER)**

Nos encontramos en el compromiso que diga, el compromiso interrumpido, por nuestro querido saiyan que al parecer, tiene una sonrisa a la de black Goku, mirando con ganas de machacar a Rizer, al parecer nuestro Phoenix está muy enfadada por la aparición de Goku.

'' Quien te crees que eres para interrumpir un momento como este, exclamo Rizer con furia.

'' Hola a todos mi nombre es Son Goku, se presentó Goku de brazos cruzados, con una sonrisa maligna parecida a la de black Goku, mientras tenías sus ojos cerrados, y todos se sorprende por el poder bestial que posee Goku.

'' Así que es el tal Son Goku, de que hablo aquel peón mocoso de Rias, pensó Rizer mientras miraba a Issei y luego miro a Goku.

'' La verdad, no siento interrumpir este momento tan agradable, porque tú tienes a alguien que me pertenece por derecho, y es la persona que está a tu lado. Rias Gremory. MÍ, NOVIA, dijo Goku y Rizer empezó a verlo con más furia, mientras que Rias se ponía roja como un tomate.

'' Además su virginidad, me pertenece por derecho, dijo Goku con una mirada seria y una voz que aria temblar a cualquiera de las facciones, Akeno, Taimait y Reynare, se empezaron a sonrojar por la forma en que Goku hablaba, y se preguntaban que como seria en la cama, y empezaron a tener miradas soñadoras.

'' Quien te crees que eres para hablar así de mi prometida, no eres nadie, acaben con él, ordeno Rizer, y 4 demonios de seguridad, y se pusieron en posición de ataque Goku, solo se limitó a sonreír maléficamente y estiro su brazo hacia los demonios.

'' Todos ustedes son unos estorbos, y unas basuras, dijo Goku y una fuerte ráfaga de aire, Goku lanzo de su mano y a los demonios se les rompió gran parte de su armadura mientras, mientras volaban por los aires y chocaron contra un muro.

BOM

Todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido y se preguntaron si Goku era un mouh y el empezó a caminar hacia donde Rizer estaba, y Rizer empezó a sentir algo de miedo.

'' Eso es imposible, un demonio de clase suprema… que clase de peón tiene esa clase de poder, pensó Rizer frustrado con algo de temor y Goku se pone en frente de estos dos.

'' Fui claro, no quiero hacer algo trágico contigo, devuélveme a Rias, o acaso prefieres que la quita a la fuerza, dijo Goku con una mirada seria, y Rizer se enojó.

'' Tú no tienes, ninguna autoridad de venir aquí como si na-, Rizer no termino de hablar porque…

'' Deténgase ay, se escuchó una voz y el hermano de Rias, el rey demonio Sirzechs junto con Grafya, apareció frente de ellos, y Goku se confundo un poco por su apariencia y Rias se queda impresionada.

'' Quien es ese, y porque se parece mucho a Rias, además de superar por un poco a nappa, pensó Goku.

'' Oni-san, dijo Rias sorprendida por la visita de su hermano.

'' Rizer- kun, fue muy interesante observar el rating game, pero contra mi hermana que no tenía experiencia, y que solo contaba con la mitad de las piezas, bueno…

'' Tienes alguna queja de la pelea, pregunta Rizer a Sirzech.

'' Para nada. Si las tuviera el rating game sería inútil, respondió Sirzech.

'' Sin mencionar que las circunstancias involucradas esta vez. Mi antigua familia estaría deshonrada, dijo Sirzech y Rizer se sorprendió y luego Sirzech, se acerca a Goku y este lo mira con una sonrisa.

'' Tu eres, Son Goku verdad… eres aquel saiyayin, que supera el poder de un maoh, fácilmente, pues déjame decirte, que Rias no se equivoco acerca de ti fácilmente me superas y aun usando mi máximo poder, no puedo hacerte frente, dijo Sirzech que una sonrisa.

'' Así es soy Son Goku, he venido por Rias, y no me importa destruir este lugar en mil pedazos para lograrlo, si te opones tú también serás destruido, dijo Goku con una mirada seria y Sirzech aún estaba sonriendo.

'' Es muy fuerte, no puedo creer ese poder pero no tengo nada que hacer, además que estoy en desacuerdo con esto, además Goku-son no participo en el rating game y me gustaría ver su poder, pensó Sirzech.

'' Esta bien, escucha Rizer, dijo Sirzech.

'' Tú te enfrentaras a Son Goku, además quería algo grande para el compromiso de mi hermana, por eso si tu ganas se llevara a cabo el matrimonio como es debido, pero si pierdes no se realizara nada, a cambio si Son Goku gana, el podrá escoger todo lo que él quiera. Así que dime Goku- son que quieres, nobleza, una mujer hermosa, todo lo que pidas tendrás.

'' Quiero únicamente a Rias, dijo Goku con una sonrisa competitiva y ella se sonrojo quedando en shock.

'' Entonces comencemos, te parece Rizer, dijo Sirzech y el asintió.

Después Goku y Rizer fueron transportados a la arena de combate, al parecer este lugar parecía un tablero de ajedrez gigante, con par de piezas de ajedrez como columnas. En ese momento Sirzech, estaba sentado, al lado de él estaba su hermana Rias y Grafya.

'' Empiecen, ordeno Sirzech y rápidamente Rizer apareció en el aire con sus alas llameantes de Phoenix liberando su máximo poder.

'' Observa el máximo poder del inmortal Rizer, grito Rizer mientras una gran llamarada salía de él, Goku solo voló y se puso a la misma distancia que la de Rizer y empezó a mirarlo con una sonrisa.

'' Como es que este sujeto puede volar sin halas, se preguntó Rizer, al igual Sirzech y los demás presentes se preguntaron esto, pero eso es algo que ellos supieran después.

'' Ataca, dijo Goku con una sonrisa de brazos cruzados y Rizer se enfureció.

'' Maldito no te burles de mí, si eso es lo que quieres bienvenido a la inconciencia, grito Rizer y este se lanzó contra Goku.

POM

CRACK

Rizer había impactado con un puñetazo en la frente a Goku y todos se quedaron sorprendidos porque escucharon huesos que se quebraron además de que Goku no se movió ni un centímetro seguía con la misma sonrisa y la misma postura.

'' AAAAAHHHHHHHH, ese fue Rizer que grito de dolor porque se acabó de romper su mano, todos miraron con asombro esto, incluso Sirzech y Grafya se quedaron sorprendidos, ya que Goku solo está mostrando el 0% de su poder mientras que Rizer usa todo su poder.

'' Es justamente como me dijo Rias, sin duda fue afortunada a encontrarse a alguien, que supera a la tres facciones sin dificultad alguna, pensó Sirzech feliz por su hermana.

'' Que pasa, acaso te duele la mano o es que eres tan frágil que no eres capaz de hacerle daño ni a una mosca, dijo Goku con burla y una sonrisa, y Rizer se enojó, y ataco de nuevo a Goku pero…

POM

CRACK

BOM

Goku le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Rizer, quebrando su cráneo y estrellándolo contra el muro destruyendo gran parte de este.

'' Que sucede, eso fue un golpe muy sencillo no me digas que vas a morir con eso, dijo Goku con burla y Rizer salía de los escombros, el fuego que lo rodeaba se había apagado, pero después de un 20 segundos Rizer se recupera y enciende su llama de nuevo.

'' Soy un ser inmortal aunque seas más poderoso no me podras ganar, dijo Rizer con una sonrisa confiada volviendo atacar a Goku pero…

BOM

Goku le da un puñetazo en el estómago que lo deja sin aliento.

'' Entonces si eres inmortal, me divertiré pulverizándote una y otra vez, dijo Goku con una sonrisa lanzándose con una velocidad segadora hacia donde Rizer y esto paso…

BOM

BOM

CRACK

BOM

BOM

CRACK

CRACK

Goku le da varios puñetazos a Rizer en el estómago, rompiéndole varias costillas, dañando todos sus órganos escupiendo una cantidad de sangre alta.

'' Ya manchaste el piso, sí que das asco, dijo Goku con burla y Rizer está tratando de recuperar el aliento, después de unos segundos él se recupera, parecía que Rizer iba hablar pero…

BOM

CRACK

BOM

Goku le lanza dos puñetazos en la cara y sacándole varios dientes, rompiéndole la mandíbula.

'' AAAAAAHHHHHH, MALDITO NO TE PERDONARE, grito Rizer de dolor retrocediendo para atrás empezando a lanzar bolas de llamas como si fuera un loco.

'' Muere maldito muere muere, gritaba Rizer mientras lanzaba llamas a Goku pero él las esquivaba todas.

'' Sí que me das pena, dijo Goku decepcionado y esto hiso que Rizer se enfureciera más y empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de fuego en su mano, creando una gran bola de fuego.

''GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO PHOENIX, grito Rizer lanzando una gran llamarada a Goku el solo la ve con aburrimiento y no se mueve ni un segundo.

BOM

El ataque impacto directamente en Goku.

'' Jajajja, gane eso te pasa por confiarte, ahora voy a quedarme con Rias y la hare mía una y otra vez, yo soy el inmortal Rizer Phoenix ,gritaba Rizer locamente.

'' Con que de eso se trata, se escuchó una voz, que alarmo a Rizer, el humo se dispersa y nos muestra a Goku sin un rasguño de brazos cruzados, ni si quiera su ropa estaba dañada en lo más mínimo, y en un parpadeo aparece justo frente de Rizer.

'' Tú te crees inmortal por eso factor curativo intuir que tienes vamos a ponerlo a prueba, dijo Goku lanzándose contra Rizer.

'' Aprieta los dientes, dijo Goku, y Rizer curiosamente lo hizo pero…

BOM

BOM

CRACK

BOM

BOM

BOM

CRACK

CRACK

BOM

BOM

CRACK

'' Goku le dio un buen concierto de patadas y puñetazos a Rizer dejando todos sus huesos quebrados, su cuerpo totalmente ensangrentado, dejándolo sin aliento y todos sus órganos dañados al igual que sus extremidades.

BOM

Goku le da una patada en la cara a Rizer que lo manda en picada contra el suelo, creando un cráter. Goku se dirige hacia el cráter y ve a Rizer tirado y sin fuerza alguna, sus heridas empezaron a sanar pero no como antes.

'' Bueno ya creo que es hora de acabar con esto, despídete de este mundo, dijo Goku empezando apuntar su mano hacia Rizer y una bola azul se manifestó en ella.

'' No espera tu no entiendes, no me mates grito Rizer pero Goku no le hiso caso.

KAME

'' Un demonio como tú no entendería lo importante que es este matrimonio, grito Rizer y Goku sigue aumentando el poder de la esfera.

HAME

'' No lo hagas por favor me rindo pero por favor no lo hagas, grito Rizer de miedo.

HA

Grito Goku y un gran rallo de energía se disparó de su mano, pero Goku decidió desviarlo desvaneciéndose en el más alto del cielo, y Goku aterriza en el cráter donde esta tirado Rizer.

'' Escucha bien Rizer, te dejare vivir pero con una condición no te vuelves acerca a Rias o a mis amigos si no te matare sin pensarlo 2 veces entendido, dijo Goku con una mirada que congelaría al mismo infierno.

'' Si lo hare pero por favor no me mates, grito Rizer.

Goku se agacho y tomo de la mano a Rizer, y este se asustó un poco y Goku le dio una sonrisa maligna haciendo que apretar los dientes.

'' Buen viaje, dijo Goku y este mando a volar a Rizer como si fuera una mosca a lo más alto del cielo.

BOM

Rizer cae en picada, creando un gran cráter en el suelo.

'' Que acaso n- no escuchaste, dije que me rindo, por favor no me mates, exclamo Rizer.

'' Esta bien, ahora si te creo, dijo Goku con una sonrisa maligna estirando su mano hacia donde Rizer y crea una esfera de ki amarilla y Rizer se desespera por no poderse mover.

'' Solo te dejare un recuerdo para que no te olvides de mí advertencia, dijo Goku, cuando estaba a punto de lanzar la bola de repente la hermana de Rizer se pone como un escudo para Rizer.

'' Por favor no lo haga señor, ya usted ha ganado pero por favor no lastime a mi hermano, grito Ravel desesperada.

'' Tu eres hermana de esta basura, no puedo creer que una chica tan hermosa como tu sea hermana de alguien como él, dijo Goku con una sonrisa y la chica se sonrojo por el cumplido que le dijo Goku.

'' A-Acaso me dijo hermosa, pensó Ravel sonrojada.

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO CON SIRZECH Y RIAS**_.

'' Goku- son, tu eres, tu eres, decía Rias pero no pudo terminar por la emoción y por la felicidad que tenía al ver que Goku gano sin dificultad alguna aunque ya lo sabía, pero lo que no esperaba era que Goku la salvara y esa era otra razón para estar feliz.

'' El enfrentamiento termino, dijo Sirzech y rápidamente el lugar comenzó a desparecer Goku se percata de que el suelo se está desapareciendo, Ravel escapa con su hermano rápidamente, cargándolo en sus hombros muy mal herido y Goku empieza a bajar lentamente pero en el aire…

Goku- son lo lograste, se escuchó una voz y ve que Issei está con los demás volando con sus alas de demonios y Reynare con sus alas de dragón y él se dirige dónde están ellos.

'' Si le he dado su merecido a esa repugnante basura, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa y arroscándose la cabeza y Reynare lo abraza.

'' Muy bien hecho Goku- son, dijo Reynare mientras abrazaba a Goku.

'' Te extrañe todos estos ultimas días en tu ausencia Goku-son, dijo Taimait abrazando uno de los brazos de Goku.

'' Ara Ara Goku- son, me hiciste mucha falta sabias, por favor no me vuelvas a dejar sola, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa abrazándose de los brazos de Goku.

'' Muy bien amigo, dijo Kiba con un pulgar en alto.

'' Sin, duda eres el mejor sempai, dijo Koneko.

'' Goku- sempai, creo que alguien lo espera dijo Issei señalando hacia abajo, y Goku mira abajo y ve que Rias está volando hasta llegar hasta él.

'' Descuiden chicas ya estoy aquí, no las volveré a dejar solas, lo prometo, ahora si me disculpan quiero ir con Rias para hablar, dijo Goku y las chicas a regañadientes lo hicieron y Goku vuela para también alcanzar a Rias.

'' Rias- san, grito Goku, casi llegando donde Rias.

'' Goku- son,dijo Rias emocionada y rápidamente estos se abrazan.

'' Goku, MI GOKU, muchas gracias, te amo, dijo Rias con emoción y lágrimas de felicidad.

'' No me agradezcas Rias, siempre estaré contigo, dijo Goku con una voz calidad y esto siguieron abrazándose por un rato y todos miran contentos los acontecimientos.

 _ **CON SIRZECH Y GRAFYA**_

'' No hay, ninguna duda Grafya sobre lo que me contaste acerca de ese Goku-son, dijo Sirzech, mientras veía felizmente los acontecimientos.

'' Es tal como te dije, Sirzech-sama, Goku-son es un ser extremadamente poderoso, dijo Grafya con una sonrisa.

'' Nunca llegue a imaginar que en otras dimensiones existían seres con esa clase de poder, dijo Sirzech.

'' Sara mejor preguntarle otro día no cree, dijo Grafya.

'' Si Grafya tienes razón, pero puedo sentir que tú también estas interesada en Goku-son no es así, dijo Sirzech esta vez con una sonrisa divertida y Grafya se sorprendo a la vez se sonroja por lo que dijo su amo y se queda callada.

 _ **CON RIAS Y GOKU**_

'' Me hiciste falta Goku-son, por favor no vuelves a irte de esa manera, dijo Rias con lágrimas de felicidad.

'' Nunca lo are Rias, ahora me gustaría hablar con tu hermano, dijo Goku despegando el abrazo a regañadientes.

'' Esta bien, Goku-son te estaremos esperando, dijo Rias y el asiente dirigiéndose donde Sirzech.

'' Entonces tu eres Son Goku, verdad, dijo Sirzech con una sonrisa.

'' Si y tú debes ser el hermano de Rias, debes de ser el más fuerte ya que puedo sentir tu enorme poder y por eso creo que eres el rey demonio o algo así, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Si no te equivocas Goku-son, mi nombre es Sirzech Gremory, el hermano mayor de Rias es un gusto Goku- son, dijo Sirzech.

'' El placer es todo mío Sirzech-sama, ahora te puedo pedir un favor, dijo Goku con una sonrisa traviesa.

'' Si en qué te puedo ayudar Goku-son, dijo Sirzech con una sonrisa pero con curiosidad por la expresión que pone Goku en su rostro.

'' Quiero que pelees contra mí, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, Sirzech al escuchar esto se sorprendió por lo que dijo a pesar de que sabe que él no tiene ninguna oportunidad de ganar, esa sonrisa tan inspirativa de Goku, lo hiso aceptar para probarse así mismo.

'' Esta bien, Goku- son, pero no será ahora, en el periodo de vacaciones, ya que estoy con muchos trabajos que atender, dijo Sirzech y Goku encogió lo hombro de la decepción por no pelear ahora pero como Sirzech lo prometió, el acepto.

'' Esta bien, Serzech-sama, ahora me tengo que ir que me están esperando, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Nos vemos luego Goku-son, dijo Sirzech con una sonrisa.

'' Adiós Grafya, nos volveremos a ver, dijo Goku despidiéndose de Grafya y se va volando por los aires, dejando a Grafya con una gran sonrisa.

'' Sirzech-sama, porque acepto sabe que no tiene oportunidad contra Goku-son, pregunta Grafya con curiosidad.

'' No lose, Grafya pero la emoción que tenía Goku-son, me dijo que lo hiciera y lo acepte, dijo Sirzech con una sonrisa.

'' Ya veo y que pasara con Lord Gremoy y Lord Phoenix, pregunta Grafya.

'' Mi padre y el Lider de los Phoenix, parecieran arrepentidos, desafortunadamente, el compromiso está roto.

'' En verdad es desafortunado, tu expresión me dice otra cosa, pregunto Grafya a Sirzech.

'' En otro caso, ese chico llamado Issei, es interesante, tal vez no sea tan poderoso como Goku-son pero… no me imagine que el wlesh dragón vendría a este mundo, dijo Sirzech.

'' Al parecer el encuentro con el vanashing se está acercando, dijo Grafya y esta ay concluyeron estos dos y se quedaron observando.

 _ **CON GOKU Y LOS DEMAS**_

'' Que es eso, dijo Goku sorprendido al ver que una creatura sale de una carta que saco Rias.

'' Es un grifo, respondió Rias.

'' Ara ara, Goku-son porque no acompañas el viaje de presidenta, pregunto Akeno y Goku asintió con una sonrisa y después ambos se van volando con el grifo.

'' Llegaste, justo a tiempo Goku-son, dijo Rias abrazando a Goku.

'' Siempre estaré contigo, y los demás los salvare siempre dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Ahora, que les dirás a las demás, yo no te quiero para mi sola al menos que tú lo quieras Goku-son, dijo Rias y Goku tomo una mirada reflexiva para luego dar una sonrisa.

'' No te preocupes, ya sé cuál es mi decisión, entonces no estas molesta por tener más chicas en vez de a ti, pregunto Goku a Rias.

'' Juju, claro que no después de todo soy la primera en tu corazón y si me amas yo también lo are, después de todo en eso consiste un Harem, dijo Rias con una calidad voz y Goku de una gran sonrisa.

'' Rias, dijo Goku y ella presta su atención, hacia Goku.

'' Dime Goku-son que pasa, pregunta Rias aun abrazando a Goku pero mirándolo con dudas a la vez.

'' Te- Te amo, dijo Goku que aun tendría que acostumbrarse a decir esas palabras, en ese momento Rias ancha sus ojos y lágrimas de felicidad caen de ellos, y su corazón estaba a punto de salirse.

'' Jiji, que pasa Ri-, Goku no pudo terminar ya que Rias le atrapo con un beso sorprendiendo a Goku pero este corresponde rápidamente.

Después de los acontecimientos, Goku una vez estando en su casa se acostó rápidamente, porque estaba algo cansado, y tenía varios días sin dormir. Ala mañana siguiente son los 10:30 AM, Goku dormía como un bebe pero siente algo redondo y empieza a tocarlos.

'' Vaya que es esto, es suave enorme, espera hay 2 y son bastante grandes y muy suaves además con un olor muy bueno, dijo Goku y este sumergió la cabeza, aunque él no se daba cuenta, que eran unos pechos, y eran los de Rias.

'' Sí que es relajante y suave, pero puedo sentir otra más pensó Goku, y toca los pechos de Akeno que están a su izquierda.

'' Vaya pero será que estoy en las nueves pensó Goku, y sentía que se estaban moviendo algo de lo que le tocaba.

'' Mmm, se ha movido bueno mejor despierto a ver que estoy tocando, dijo Goku abriendo los ojos lentamente, cuando su visión se aclara más, ve que Rias está en su cama totalmente desnuda, y estaba cerca de sus pechos.

'' R-Rias, Penso Goku sorprendido y nervioso al ver que Rias, dormía en su cama sin ropa pensado en lo que pudo pasar la noche anterior.

'' No, esto no es posible pero si lleve a Rias, dijo Goku ahora sentándose en la cama y viendo como Rias dormía felizmente y él lo hacía feliz ver eso pero…

'' A-A-Akeno tú, tú también, pensó Goku desesperado, con una cara de asombro y siente sus muslos algo pesados pero cuando se quita totalmente la sabana…

'' Reynare, Taimait, pero que fue lo que hice a noche, pensó Goku nerviosamente.

'' Bueno eso no importa, por lo menos están felices y eso me agrada, además de que duerman desnudas, dijo Goku.

'' Con que ya despertaste, Goku escucha una voz a su derecha y ve que Rias está despierta y le sonríe y él lo ve con una cara dudosa a ella.

'' Buenos días Goku-son, dijo Rias con una sonrisa,

'' Buenos días Rias-san, porque están aquí todas ustedes, pregunto Goku.

'' Ara Ara, acaso no podemos estar con nuestra demonio favorito, pregunto una voz del lado derecho y ve a Akeno, que esta despierta con una gran sonrisa.

'' Si, anoche no podía dormir sin ti Goku- son, me hiciste tanta falta, se escuchó una voz Goku ve hacia abajo y ve que Taimait estaba muy cerca de su entrepierna al igual que Reynare.

'' Goku- son, ayer me daba miedo estar sin ti por eso me pase a tu cama, dijo Reynare, con una sonrisa al igual que Taimait.

'' Chicas, no me molestan que duerman conmigo pero, nunca las dejare entendido, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, pero ninguna respondieron, y Goku se pone curioso al ver que Rias, está mirando con rubor en sus mejillas algo que está abajo, luego ve que Akeno está viendo al mismo lugar que Rias, pero no se sonrojo simplemente se muerde los labios. Después ve que Reynare y Taimait están viendo también hacia bajo algo.

'' Chicas que pasa, porque no me contestas, dijo Goku con curiosidad pero la única que logro racionar fue Akeno.

'' Goku- son, dijo Akeno.

'' Sí que pasa Akeno-san, dijo Goku confuso por la situación y ella voltea su cara hacia Goku con una mirada picara y de total seducción.

'' La tienes grande, dijo Akeno que en ese momento al igual que ellas todas estaban viendo… bueno ya todos sabemos lo que era. Lo que se ocultaba justo detrás del pantalón de dormir que usaba Goku el cual era algo corto, y Goku se alarmo al ver que las chicas están mirando su pe- Bueno ya sabemos lo que es.

'' O no, que rayos esto me esta siendo pensar en el icha icha que vi junto con Issei, este no es un buen momento para ser ese tipo de cosas, Issei, me las pagares en los entrenamientos, pensó Goku.

'' Ejeje, disculpen chicas tengo que bajar, dijo Goku escapando a su baño con una velocidad sónica, dejando a las 4 chicas con miradas seductoras.

'' La tiene grande, pensaron todas a la vez.

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO CON ISSEI**_

'' Asia, Koneko-chan, dijo Issei a las dos ya que Koneko también amaneció en la casa acostado junto con Issei y Asia.

'' Que pasa Issei-san, dijo Asia con curiosidad.

'' Porque hoy siento que voy a morir, dijo Issei dejando confusa a las 2.

'' Yo también sentí esa sensación compañero, dijo Ddraig en la mente de Issei.

 _ **CON GOKU Y LOS DEMAS**_

Vemos que todos están vestidos casualmente desayunando una buena comida, cortesía de Reynare y Akeno, aunque las 4 chicas tenían una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver dicha cantidad que comía Goku. Pero no se sorprendían tanto ya que era normal.

(NOTA DEL AUTOR: POR SI SE PREGUNTAN EL ATUANDO CASUAL DE ELLOS ERA EL SIGUIENTE: GOKU LLEVABA UN POLOCHER ROJO, CON UNA CHAQUETA NEGRA Y NARANJA, TENIA UNOS TENIS ROJOS, Y UN PANTALON NEGRO LARGO, TAIMAIT LLEVABA UN KIMOTO ROJO, CURIOSAMENTE A TAIMAIT NO LE GUSTABA USAR ROPA CASUAL POR LO QUE TENIA UNA INCREIBLE COLECCIÓN DE KIMOTOS QUE ELLA TRANSPORTABA CON MAGIA, PERO PESNABA USAR LA ROPA CASUAL EN ALGUN MOMENTO YA QUE ERA UNA DRAGONA HUMANOIDE. REYNARE LLEVABA UNA FRANELA AMARILLA, PANTALONES CORTOZ QUE LES LLEGABAN HASTA SU RODILLAS DE COLOR PULPURA Y SAPATILLAS DE COLOR PULPURA. AKENO TENIA, UNA FRANELA AMARILLA CON UN MISMO PANTALON QUE LE LLEGABAN HASTA SUS RODILLAS Y ERAN DE COLOR BLANCO CON UNA SAPATILLAS AMARILLAS. RIAS TENIA UNA FRANELA ROJA, CON UN PANTALON NEGRO QUE LE LLEGABAN HASTA SUS RODILLAS ACOMPAÑADA DE UNA SEPATILLAS ROJAS).

'' Aaaa, estuvo deliciosa gracias chicas, dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa y estirándose un poco.

'' No tienes que agradecernos Goku-son, además más tarde te tengo un platillo que no debes rechazar, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa y todas al igual que Goku se quedaron confusos por la expresión de Akeno.

'' Y que es, dijo Goku tomando un vaso de agua y Akeno se le acercó a su oído enrollando sus brazos en su cuello.

'' A, mi, dijo Akeno con una voz sumamente seductora ocasionando que Goku vote el agua que se tomaba y las demás chicas pusieron una mirada de celos, por lo que pudo a ver dicho Akeno.

'' Que te dijo Goku- son, pregunto Taimait molesta.

'' No nada, no me dijo nada Akeno después te digo si acepto o no, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa y arroscándose la nuca y todas aun con dudas se calmaron.

'' Y donde fuiste Goku-son, te tardaste mucho en tu viaje, dijo Reynare y todas miraron a Goku esperando su respuesta.

'' Fui al facción de los Ángeles, dijo Goku ensanchando los ojos de todos.

'' Goku-son, no puedes ir a lugares como eso, los Ángeles y los demonios son enemigos por naturaleza no podemos convivir entre sí, explico Rias.

'' A no te preocupes ellos me trataron bien, además me trataron bien los Ángeles llamados Michael y Gabriel, dijo Goku ensanchando los ojos de todos, ya que eran los líderes de los cielos actualmente.

'' Queee, conociste a Micha y Gabriel-san, dijo Reynare sorprendida, porque ella fue desterrada por Michael.

'' Si ellos son buenos en especial ese Ángel llamado Gabriel, fue demasiado amable con migo, explico Goku poniendo con Celos a las chicas ya que ellas querían a Goku para ella sola.

'' Goku-son, te prohíbo totalmente ir a las facciones de los Ángeles, dijo Rias con celos y pone una cara de niña celosa haciendo que una gota de sudor le salga a Goku.

'' Jiji, lo siento pero le prometí a Michael en especial a Gabriel que iría a visitarlos de vez en cuanto, dijo Goku cerrando los ojos mientras reia y se arrasca por la nuca pero cuando abre los ojos se queda en el mismo miedo al ver que las chicas lo ven molesta con un aura roja al su alrededor.

'' Y ahora que hice, se preguntaba Goku nervioso y con miedo de morir.

Después de esto pasaron 2 días las chicas estaba felices de poder pasar tiempo con Goku, aunque Akeno siempre era más directa y Goku pensaba en si aceptar o no esas propuestas ya que no podía llegar a una decisión porque las chicas lo observaban.

Incluso el lunes, pero lo más extraño es que se le ha visto a Sona hablar mucho con Goku, a Issei se le ha visto interactuar mucho con Yura y ella era extremadamente cariñosa con el Asia y Koneko no le gustaba donde pensaban que podía llegar eso, pero lo dejaban a pesar de que Issei le agradaba eso también, aparte de que no a dejado su perversión del todo pero se esforzaba.

Llego el fin de semana y Goku tenía una cita con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Sona sitri a pesar de que el nuevo entrenamiento comenzaría para la otra semana ya que Goku quería descansar un poco.

Nos encontramos en el centro comercial donde es la cita entre ambos demonios, bueno un saiyayin reencarnado como demonio, este vestía una chaqueta naranja sin magas, con una polo Cher negro sin mangas también, y unos tennis negros, Goku se encontraba arregostado de uno de los muros esperando con los ojos cerrado a Sona y las mirada de las mujeres no se hicieron esperar.

'' Valla que musculoso, decía una chica mayor

'' Acaso tendrá novia, decía otra ruborizada

'' Me gustaría tener hijos con él, decía una chica mayor de buena figura a excepción de las otras pero eran chicas deseables.

Goku no les hacía caso ya que él consideraba que esto era natural que le pasara, pero no le importaba.

'' Lamento la demora, esperaste mucho verdad, pregunto Sona porque Goku podría estar molesto con ella por hacerlo esperar.

'' No… está bien Sona, dijo Goku abriendo sus ojos y cuando los abrió se quedó totalmente sorprendido por lo que vio.

Sona llevaba un vestido blanco que se ajustaba totalmente a su cuerpo resaltando sus encantos, y unos tacones blancos con una chaqueta azul, con sus gafas que la hacían ver más hermosa.

'' Creo que me veo horrible por dejar que one-san me escogiera la ropa pensó, Sona.

'' Vaya Sona, sí que te vas linda, dijo Goku haciendo que Sona se sonroje por lo que dijo.

'' Tú crees Goku-son, dijo Sona y Goku la tomo por la mano y ella se puso roja más.

'' Ya te dije que te vez hermosa ahora vamos a divertirnos que te parece, dijo Goku con su clásica sonrisa y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Después nuestro Saiyan preferido y la heredera Sitri, empezaron su emocionante cita, ellos fueron a ver una película donde Goku se quedó dormido arregostándose de los hombros de Sona, cosa que ella hiso que se sonrojara.

'' Jeje siento a verme dormido haya dentro, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' No te preocupes Goku-son, la película también no fue tan emocionante, dijo Sona.

'' Ahora vamos a divertirnos te parece, dijo Goku y Sona se arregosto del hombro de Goku para luego asentir.

Ellos fueron a un árcade donde Goku, había ganado un peluche en forma de foca para Sona, cosa que ella se alegró mucho ya que lo vio desde un principio con reojos.

'' KYAA, están lindo, dijo Sona abrazando más al peluche.

'' Jejej me gusta este lado tuya Sona, dijo Goku con una sonrisa y Sona se sonrojo ya que ella estaba actuando diferente.

'' Goku- son por favor no le digas a nadie, dijo Sona ya que si se enteraban de lo que hacía Sona, su título como la estricta presidenta se vendría abajo en la escuela.

'' Esta bien entiendo, además me gustaría que sea solo yo quien sepa de este lado tuyo, dijo Goku con una sonrisa y la chica le dio una calidad sonrisa arregostándose de los hombros de Goku.

La diversión continúo y no continúo y llego el atardecer. Goku llevo a Sona hasta su departamento donde él se despediría de Sona.

'' Me divertí mucho contigo Sona, dijo Goku a Sona.

'' Si yo también la pase increíble, Goku-son.

'' Eres una chica muy agradable, dijo Goku y Sona bajo la mirada para luego sonreir.

'' Sabes Goku-son, yo siempre quise un hombre que fuera más inteligente que yo, pero cuando te vi a ti, todo eso cambio y la verdad es que tú eres con la única persona que quiero estar, dijo Sona.

'' Ya veo, dijo Goku bajando la mirada con una sonrisa, para luego plantarle un beso directamente en los labios a Sona, para que luego de 10 segundos él se despegara.

'' Adios Sona, dijo Goku tele transportándose a su casa.

Mientras tanto Sona estaba con la cara roja como tomate y una cara de total asombro, ella entro a su apartamento se tocó los labios.

'' KYYYYYAAAAA, Gritaba Sona de felicidad ya que encontró novio luego salto a su cama abrazando su peluche.

'' Ahora le pertenezco a Goku-son, pensó Sona con una expresión soñadora.

Ala mañana siguiente Goku está entrenando en algún lugar del mundo, además de que ya sabe que tiene que acostumbrarse a dormir con las chicas desnudas en su cama ya que ellas tomaron la manía de dormir con Goku, oficialmente Reynare y Taimait ya eran novias de nuestro Saiyan, aunque le debía una cita a Taimait, una vez Goku termina de sus entrenamiento se encuentra con una enorme sorpresa.

'' Que rayos que paso con mi casa, se preguntaba Goku al ver que lo que era su casa, era una mansión de tres niveles él siente que sus amigos se encuentran adentro de la casa, todo la nobleza de Rias se encontraba en la casa de Goku, todos se encontraban sentados en los mueblos.

'' Al fin regresas Goku- son, dijo Rias.

'' Rias que paso con mi casa, pregunto sorprendido Goku.

'' Esta es tu casa, dijo Rias viviendo una taza de té y sorprendiendo totalmente a Goku.

'' Queeeeee, y que paso, pregunto Goku sorprendido.

'' Veras mi hermano Sirzech, estaba en desacuerdo con el compromiso que fue dado por mi padre y el lider del Raiser, entonces mi hermano te quiso agradecer con esto, dijo Rias sorprendiendo a Goku.

'' Tambien dijo que vivirás con nosotras, dijo Taimait algo molesta ya que ella no quería que las otras chicas vivieran en el mismo techo que ella por Goku pero tendría que acostumbrarse.

'' Agregando que la casa tiene 20 habitaciones, 2 yacusis y tres piscinas añadió Reynare y luego Akeno se acercó a Goku enrollando su brazo en su cuello cosas que las chicas miraron con celos.

'' Ahora Goku- son tendremos todo el tiempo juntos, además ay lugares donde podemos escondernos sin ser vistos por nadie, porque mejor no tomamos una ducha en el yacusi, dijo Akeno susurrando al oído de Goku.

'' Que te dijo Goku- son, pregunto Rias celosa por la reacción de Goku.

'' No nada, no es nada jeje, dijo Goku tranquilizando el ambiente.

'' Akeno hablaremos de esto después, dijo Goku Akeno.

'' Esta bien Goku-son, pero tienes que darme mi premio que me debes, dijo Akeno y Goku asintió con nervios.

Una vez toda están reunidos en la sala para presenciar a Goku comiendo par de platos.

'' Vaya estuvo deliciosa, dijo Goku.

'' Goku- sempai, cuando volvemos a entrenar, pregunto Issei y todos miraron a Goku, creo que pasado mañana volvernos a entrenar y desde ahora les explicare como serán los entrenamientos, dijo Goku y ellos asintieron pero por dentro estaban nervioso por lo que le esperaba.

'' Asia tu aprenderás a pelear para poder defenderte y aumentar tu poder de curación, dijo Goku a Asia.

'' Hai sempai, dijo la monja con entusiasmo.

'' Kiba, entrenaras tu velocidad tanto como tu defensa además de mejorar el movimiento con las espadas, dijo Goku a Kiba.

'' Hai sempai, dijo Kiba

'' Koneko, aumentaremos tu fuerza tanto como tu velocidad y a manejar el flujo del ki mucho mejor, dijo Goku a Koneko.

'' Hai sempai, dijo Koneko aunque por dentro estaba algo triste.

'' Issei, aumentaremos tu táctica de pelea tanto como tu poder para que puedes resistir más el poder de tu sacred gear, dijo Goku a Issei.

'' Hai sempai, dijo Issei a Goku.

'' Y ustedes chicas pelearan contra mi dijo Goku a Reynare, Taimait, Akeno y Rias y todas asintieron.

'' Bueno eso es todo chicos así que estén preparados, dijo Goku y luego un circulo se manifestó y todos prestaron su atención hacia ese círculo.

De ese círculo sale Grafya.

'' Grafya, que haces aquí pregunto Rias a Grafya.

'' Hola Grafya-san, dijo con una sonrisa saludando a nuestra querida maid cabello plateado.

'' Hola a todos, me he venido a vivir con Goku-son, dijo ella sorprendiendo a todos.

'' Eres bienvenida Grafya-san, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Si pero seré la sirvienta de Goku-son todo por orden de Sirzech-sama.

'' No importa Grafya, es un gusto tenerte aquí, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Bueno otra competencia pensó Taimait molesto y celosa pero no le tomaba ya que ella era una de las novias de Goku.

'' Y Sirzech sama también, dijo que venía a verlo, dijo Grafya, y todos se sorprendieron más por lo que dijo Grafya.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Bueno amigos hasta aquí hemos llegado con este capítulo espero que sea de su agrado, lamento la demora no tenía una pc y me demore unos días en comprar otra pero estoy de regreso. Ay una enorme sorpresa para el lunes tenemos el primer capítulo del El saiyan Goku dxd versión manga a color, dibujado por nuestro amigo Guest, mucho agradecimientos para ti amigo. Como verán no crean que puse exageradamente fuerte a Goku, pero Radiz sin problemas exterminaría a todos en High school dxd, ya que puede destruir una ciudad entera apenas alzando sus dedos y sin mucho desgaste de energía. Como verán habrá cambios en el harem de Goku, esta es la primera temporada de este fanfic cuando termine are otra historia de Itachi Uchiha en el mundo de high school dxd, luego are la segunda temporada del saiyan Goku dxd, pero le pondré otro título, se llamara el saiyan Goku dxd súper, bueno amigos hasta aquí hemos llegado, se despide su amigo Luis y como usuario Luis Dbz Dxd con esto me despide tele transportándome al estilo de Goku.**


	9. CAPITULO 9 NUEVAS COMPETENCIAS PARA LAS

**Hola amigos espero que estén bien porque aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o también, el siguiente capítulo de esta increíble historia, como verán el manga aun no lo he podido publicar ya que este lunes creo que es que me lo mandaran sin embargo, ya me puse a trabajar en varios fanfic crosserver para publicar en mi perfil, bueno yo digo que a pesar de que esta se mi primera historia nunca creí que llegaría a tener tanto apoyo de parte de todos ustedes y les agradezco por todo, ya verán que este será el mejor crosserver entre estos dos animes que si bien, me gustaría que se unieran oficialmente, además de la cara de sorprendidos que tuvieran esos personajes de Dxd por el poder de los guerreros z, ya que incluso goten, puedo destruir un planeta ya que todos saben el posee el súper saiyayin, además de que las chicas de Dxd se toparían con hombres mega fuerte y apuestos no dudo en que se enamoraran de ellos incluso a Rias, quien puede ser que si tuviera la oportunidad de ver a Goku, enloquecería por él y mandaría a Issei a la mierda Xd, jeje bueno ya dejando todo eso a tras vamos con los comentarios, como todos saben siempre me gusta responderlos.**

 **SuperVegettoBlue: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, pero para empezar con esos niveles de pelea, Goku en su estado normal mataría a cell, en la primera fase del súper saiyayin le ganaría a manjin buu, en la segunda fase le ganaría a bills y en la tercera le ganaría a zeno sama:v, pero esos no son los niveles oficiales creo, pero lo puse a mi modo.**

 **Albertino155: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, luego digo donde lo publicare creo que será en mi canal de youtube, y luego en fanfiction.**

 **Ezc1: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, y ya no esperes más aquí está el capítulo.**

 **John: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti.**

 **Xpegasox: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, la manga se publicara en mi canal de youtube, esta temporada constara de algunos 24 capítulos o menos.**

 **Lexugim Greyrat** **: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, bienvenido espero que te siga gustando mi historia, y si creo que puse algo de la personalidad de vegeta en la de Goku pero es que empieza a madurar, ese es mi objetivo.**

 **Henryj. Islao: Gracias por tu comentario amigo, un gran saludo para ti, y ya no esperes más aquí está el capítulo y no llores porque me aguante las ganas de hacerlo, tan solo imaginarlo jeje.**

 **Maxigiamperieri2012: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, y si solo deja que transcurra el fanfic ya que esas transformaciones estarán presentes en la segunda temporada de este crossover.**

 **AYOB: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti.**

 **HiperGokublue: No amigo ya aclare esos de los harem aunque lo mejorare con el tiempo.**

 **Guest: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, solo estoy esperando a que el tipo que se propuse hacer el manga me mande el capítulo.**

 **Bueno sin más rodeos empecemos con el capítulo.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: NO SOY DUEÑO DE LA SERIE DE DRAGON BALL Z NI MUCHO MENOS DE HIGH SCHOOL DXD, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 9: NUEVAS COMPETENCIAS PARA LAS CHICAS DE GOKU '' LA NIÑA SATANAS Y LA ARTISTA MARCIAL MAS FUERTE DEL MUNDO''.**

Nos encontramos en la casa de Goku, donde él está hablando con los chicos en su nueva y enorme mansión cortesía de Sirzech, al parecer Grafya, ha parecido frente de ellos con un par de maletas al frente del lado de ella dejándolos algo confuso.

''Hola Grafya-sama, que gusto verte aquí dijo Goku con su clásico saludo.

''Oni-sama… que haces aquí, pregunto Rias a Grafya,

''Hola a todos chicos, he venido a vivir con Son Goku, dijo Grafya dejando a todos atónitos, aunque las chicas estaban algo enojadas y con algo de celos porque no quiere que nadie más acapare a Goku y más sabiendo que Sona, también iría a vivir con Goku tarde o temprano.

''Eso para mí es un honor tenerte aquí Grafya-sama, puedes quedarte aquí pero… porque decidiste eso, pregunto Goku con dudas.

'' He venido por órdenes de Sirzech-sama, soy tu nueva sirvienta y puedes contar con migo para lo que sea, dijo Grafya algo sonrojada por su cumplido, aunque Rias, Akeno, Kiba y Koneko, no creerían que Grafya fuera tan amble y más conociendo que ella es muy fría y conocida como la reina de hielo ya que es muy mandona con Sirzech.

'' Es un gusto Grafya-sama, dijo Goku.

''Y porque oto-sama, hiso eso Grafya, no tenía que molestarse, dijo Rias algo enojada pero a la vez celosa.

''Simplemente obedezco las ordenes de Sirzech, sama, dijo Grafya con una sonrisa inocente pero esto no dejo para nada contentos a Reynare, Akeno, Rias y Taimait, los demás miembros del club veían esto con una gota de sudor en la nuca pero ellos prestaron su atención a un circulo de la familia Gremory que se manifestó dejando salir a Sirzech y una hermosa mujer, de pelo largo atado en dos colas de cada lado, ojos purpuras, y una figura muy voluptuosa, pechos enormes, llevaba un traje de chica mágica tiene una vara con una estrella en el centro, lleva un gorro rosa una chaqueta blanca con mangas y una blusa rosa dejando revelar su hermoso abdomen además de una falda corta rosa dejando mostrar sus bellas y torneadas piernas, dejando a todos confundidos por su visita.

'' Hola a todos espero que estén bien, Grafya al parecer te nos adelantaste un poco, dijo Sirzech con una sonrisa.

''Hola a todos yo soy Serafall Leviatán es un gusto, se presentó Serafall y camino hacia Goku y se le para de frente con una sonrisa.

''Hola mi nombre es Son Goku es un gusto, se presentó Goku con su clásica sonrisa sonrojando a la chica demonio.

''E- Es un placer Son Goku, dijo Serafall con tartamudeos.

'' Sin duda tiene el poder como para destruir a todas las facciones sin esfuerzo alguna a pesar de que no está mostrando un 0% de su poder es increíble, entonces Sirzech- chan no se equivocó del todo, y debo admitir que es muy apuesto y tiene unos duros músculos, pensó Grafya con temor, pero con lujuria a la vez.

''Ara Ara, Serafall-sama, no creo que haya venido con Sirzech-sama a ver a Goku-son todo el tiempo, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa pero a la vez con burla, despertando de su transe a Serafall recuperando su postura para parecer no avergonzada y molestándose un poco con Akeno por su declaración.

''También es una de los 4 maoh, dijo Sirzech sorprendiendo a Goku, tanto como a Reynare Issei y Asia.

''Buchou, quien es ella pregunto Issei a Rias.

''Si Rias- sama quien es ella pregunto Asia.

''Ella es Serafall Leviatán una de los 4 maoh y la hermana de mayor de Sona Sitri, Informo Rias dejando a Issei, Asia y Goku sorprendidos.

''Vaya, por su forma de ser parece una niña Satanás, pensó Issei.

''Vaya entonces tu eres la hermana de Sona, increíble puedo ver que tienes un poder grande puedes pelear contra mí, dijo Goku dejando confundida a Serafall.

''Goku-son, no vinimos para pelear ahora, simplemente venimos hablar contigo, además porque no entiendo porque nos pides algo como eso si no tenemos la mínima oportunidad contra ti, pero también debo admitir que eres adicto a las peleas, dijo Sirzech dejando con decepción a Goku .

''Esta bien, ahora que es lo que quieres hablar con migo, pregunto Goku a Sirzech.

''Bueno, como veras te he agradecido por haber salvado a Rias de ese compromiso arreglado por mi padre y el líder de los Phoenix, hace mucho estaba arreglado eso pero yo estaba en desacuerdo y esto era lo mínimo que pudo darte como agradecimiento.

''Esta bien, además no tenías que molestarte a mí no me interesan estas cosas pero… siempre estaré dispuesto a salvar a Rias, y a todas mis amigos y mis novias, son lo más importante para mí, dijo Goku y las chicas lo miraron con una mirada soñadora.

''Goku-son tu eres el hombre que siempre espere, eres tierno, poderoso, inocente, te preocupas por tus amigos estas dispuesto a todo por ello e incluso me amas como soy y no por mi nombre o mi título, no pude conocer a otro mejor hombre que tu mi Goku, pensó Rias de felicidad por Goku.

''Ahora quiero que sepas algo que se me olvido explicarte en el infierno, dijo Sirzech dejando a Goku con dudas.

'' Que cosa, dijo Goku.

'' Veraz la batalla entre tú y Raiser, decidiría quien sería el prometido de Rias y como tú la escogiste a ella. Tú te has convertido en su nuevo prometido.

''Queeeeeeeeee, se escuchó por parte de Reynare, Taimait y Serafall al igual que Goku y los demás miembros del club.

''Yo soy el nuevo prometido de Rias, pregunto Goku asombrado a Sirzech.

''Hai, pero también he venido a decirte, que no todos los maoh te han visto, y mi padre lord Gremory y el lider del clan Phoenix, quieren conocerte, dijo Sirzech dejando a todos más sorprendidos.

''Ya veo entonces iré a visitarlos pronto, dijo Goku a Sirzech con su clásica sonrisa.

''También estamos pensando, en ascenderte un demonio de clase suprema, dijo Sirzech.

''Demonio de clase suprema, y que significa esto, pregunto Goku.

''Cuando eres ascendido a un demonio de clase suprema, puedes tener tu propia nobleza y posteriormente no estas atado ni a mí ni a nadie, explico Sirzech.

''Ya veo, está bien, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

''Bueno eso era todo Goku-son, Serafall-san tenemos que irnos, dijo Sirzech dejando algo enojada a Serafall.

''Queeeeee Sirzech-tan, no es justo yo quería conocer un poco más a Goku-son, dijo Serafall como una niña.

''Podrás visitarlo otro día, pero ahora no, dijo Sirzech.

''Esta bien, dijo molesta Serafall y se paró frente de Goku.

''Vendré luego por ti, dijo Serafall a Goku, dejándolo nervioso.

''Jjeje está bien, dijo Goku rascándose su cabeza y sonriendo a la vez.

'' Nos vemos, dijo Sirzech y él se fue junto con Serafall al inframundo.

'' Bueno Goku-son ahora soy tu nueva prometida, dijo Rias quien después abrazo a Goku.

''Rias no acapares tanto a Goku-son, dijo Reynare y fue abrazar a Goku por la espalda.

''Oigan ustedes Goku-son no es de ustedes sola, dijo Reynare y ella abrazo a Goku por uno de sus hombros.

''Ara Ara, Goku-son también es mío no es de ustedes sola, dijo Akeno y abrazo el otro hombro de Goku, dejando a Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa, Todos los miembros del Club miraba esto con una sonrisa nerviosa y con una gota de sudor en la nuca, Grafya por otro lado quería abrazar a Goku, pero decidió aguantar la envidia.

''Kiba- sempai, hasta cuanto crees que durara esto y más ahora con Grafya,dijo Koneko con una gota de sudor en la nuca pero con un rostro de que no expresaba nada.

''Nolose, Koneko-chan, dijo Kiba con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor en la nuca.

''Porque siempre es Goku-sempai, Pensó Issei- con lágrimas anime por envidia a Goku.

''Pobre Goku-sempai, pensó Asia con timidez.

Después de esto la anochecer llego y era tiempo de que Goku se duchara él se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su nuevo baño.

''Ahora veamos qué tan cómoda será la ducha, dijo Goku y este abre la puerta de su nuevo baño.

''Vaya sí que esta bonito, dijo Goku ya que se topó con un bayo de 6 regaderas, los 2 yacusis mencionados por Reynare, 6 lavamanos y 6 inodoros.

''Realmente es enorme, al parecer si Sirzech-sama exagero un poco pero no importa, probare ese que esta ay, creo que es el yacusi que menciono Reynare, dijo Goku entrando al yacusi.

''Ya estoy adentro vaya el agua es muy calidad ahora para que servirá este botón rojo, dijo Goku presionando el botón y burbujas empiezan a salir del agua.

''Aaaaa, sí que es cómodo, dijo Goku acomodándose en el yacusi poniendo sus dos brazos como recostaderos en sus nucas.

''Creo que esto no está nada mal después del todo, pensó Goku.

TOCK TOCK, se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta del baño.

''Quien esta ay, dijo Goku y la puerta se abre mostrando a Akeno con una bata que la tapaba estas sus mulos y estaba sin sostén.

''Ara Ara, no su puse que estuvieras aquí, dijo Akeno con su clásica sonrisa.

''A eres tu Akeno, también te ibas a bañar, pregunto Goku con una sonrisa.

''Hai Goku-son, puedo bañarme contigo, pregunto Akeno a Goku .

''Esta bien Akeno, puedes bañarte con mig-espera que, trato de decir Goku pero ya Akeno se encontraba al frente del apunto de quitarse la bata que la cubría la mitad de su cuerpo.

'' Este es un buen momento, dijo Akeno quitándose la cinta de su bata ''Para que me des mi premio ahora, dijo Akeno con una voz seductora y quitándose su bata dejando mostrar su bello y muy deseado cuerpo con sus enormes pechos.

''Akeno-chan, trato de decir Goku con nervios y Akeno accedió a entrar al yacusi, inmediato como entro se puso al lado de Goku y se le subió en la entre piernas de frente enrollando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Goku, chocando sus encantos del pecho de Goku.

''Goku-son, creo que este es un buen momento para que me de mi premio, dijo Akeno quien empieza acariciar la cara de Goku con una voz de total seducción.

''Akeno-chan, pero que estas pidiendo no sabes lo que pides, dijo Goku nervioso pero una pequeña parte de él estaba excitado no sabía porque se sentía con esa sensación pero la calidez de Akeno lo hacía sentir así.

''Descuida Goku-son, solo nos divertiremos un poco, además sería un buen momento para que me dieras mi premio, dijo Akeno con una voz de total seducción, Goku estaba totalmente nervioso por las palabras de Akeno y gran parte del podía saber cómo terminaría esto.

La pación el deseo que se tenía el uno al otro se hacía cada vez más enorme, mas con esa agua tan relajada que hacía que ellos dos se desearan más.

''Akeno-chan, dijo Goku despistado.

''Goku-son, dijo Akeno y estos empezaron acercar sus caras más y más cerrando lentamente los ojos a punto de darse un beso directamente en los labios.

TOCK TOCK, rápidamente ambos volvieron en sí y ven que la puerta se abre dejando revelar a Rias, Reynare y Taimait y ambas estaban enojadas por lo que estaba haciendo Akeno.

''Akeno, espero que no te quieras adelantar, dijo Rias molesta.

''Ahora que lo pienso yo también quiero tomarme un baño con Goku-son, dijo Reynare con una sonrisa también.

''Si yo también tengo ganas de tomar una ducha con Goku-son, dijo Taimait con misma sonrisa.

Las chicas accedieron a quitarse sus batas que tenían, y entraron al Yacusi desnudas, dejando más nervioso a Goku Akeno rápidamente se hecho a un lado a regaña dientes ya que perdió la oportunidad de que Goku le rompiera la madr- bueno ya sabemos que iba a pasar.

''Amo ducharme contigo Goku-son, dijo Reynare apegándose a Goku.

''Goku- son, porque no me estriegas la espalda, dijo Taimait con una sonrisa seductora arregostándose del hombro izquierdo de Goku.

'' Ara Ara, no se me adelanten chicas yo estaba primero con Goku son, dijo Akeno y se cento en una de las piernas de Goku.

''Oigan, no acaparen tanto a Goku-son yo soy la primera en su corazón, dijo Rias y ella se pegó hacia Goku, y las chicas empezaron a discutir sin darse cuenta de que Goku, estaba casi ahogándose porque algunas se apoyaron de su cabeza.

'' Donde esta Goku-son, dijo Taimait , y ven abajo del agua que Goku está con una cara boba, bajo el agua.

'' Goku-son gritaron todas, y lo sacaron rápidamente, Goku-son estas bien… reacciona. Dijo Rias

''AK AK, está bien chicas, no se preocupen solo vamos a cálmanos, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

''Como me metí en estos problemas, pensó Goku con una sonrisa nervios, y después todas se calmaron.

Luego de esto, nuestro querido saiyan estaba a punto de entrar a su nueva habitación.

''A ver que tenemos aquí, dijo Goku quien estaba en toallas abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

''Vaya sí que es enorme, dijo Goku sorprendido, ya que se topó con una habitación bien grande, una gran televisión, pantalla plana, una cama hecha para 10 personas con harmuadas, y unas sábanas grandes además, de armarios llenos de ropa. Luego Goku se pone su pantalón de dormir pero antes como era de costumbre desde que llego, tenía que meditar en la energía maligna que tenía por dentro.

TOCK TOCK, se escuchó la puerta.

''Goku-son, puedo entrar, dijo una voz la cual era la de taimait.

''Si pasa Taimait, dijo Goku con una sonrisa Taimait habre la puerta y esta, esta con una bata azul que cubre todo su cuerpo.

''Oh, estas meditando, porque, pregunto Taimait a Goku.

''Es que como tengo una energía negativa, tengo que meditar a ver si esto me puede causar problemas alguna vez, dijo Goku.

''Oh, está bien, dijo Taimait y se acercó a Goku, para luego lanzarse encima de él, ella estaba con la posición de un perrito debajo de Goku, con una sonrisa seductora, dejando notar sus encantos y esto hacia poner nervioso a Goku.

''T-T-Tamimait, que haces, pregunto Goku a tartamudeos por lo que estaba haciendo Taimait, la cual ahora se encuentra quitándose su bata.

''Mmm, Goku-son, cuando me hiciste tu familiar, dije que arias que te enamores de mi locamente, ahora quiero hacer algo que tú y yo debimos hacer hace varios días como novios, dijo Taimait la cual puso más nervioso a Goku, de esa forma quitándose la bata, dejando ver sus enormes y bellos pechos, para la cara del saiyan y quedando en bragas.

''Rayos, no quiero hacer este tipo de cosas por el momento, pero si Taimait sigue actuando así, no poder controlarme pensó Goku sonrojado por las acciones de Taimait, y él estaba ya casi decidido hacerla suya de una vez por todas.

''Goku-son, dijo Taimait con una cara seductora mirando fija mente al saiyan.

''Taimait, dijo Goku sorprendido, y estos se acercan sus rostros uno al otro lentamente.

Estos dos están a punto de besarse pero de repente se escucha que la puerta se abre, ellos dos entran en si a regañadientes, cuando estos voltean a ver quién era, ven que Reynare, Rias y Akeno, ven todo muy molesto aunque Akeno estaba con su clásica sonrisa, y por otro lado celosa.

''Espero que no quieras adelantarte Taimait, dijo Reynare celoso y a la vez molesta

''Ara Ara, Taimait sí que eres traviesa, Goku-son me tiene que dar mi premio a mi primero, eres muy tramposa, ufuffufu, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa aunque esa sonrisa era de celos.

''Alto, ay Goku-so me ara suya primero, soy su nueva prometida y la primera en su corazón, dijo Rias celosa.

''Jejej, chicas no tienen por qué discutir, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Después de estos acontecimientos, todos se fueron a dormir como era de costumbre las chicas dormían desnudas con Goku, Reynare se encontraba a su derecha abrazándolo y apegando sus pechos entre sus brazos, Taimait se encontraba a su izquierda, Rias y Akeno dormía arriba de él y Goku de alguna manera dormía plácidamente.

Tan rápido como salieron los rayos del sol, Goku también se despertó para entrenar, dejando a las chicas en la cama para que duerman, ya que era muy temprano todavía.

Goku se encuentra vestido con su ropa de entrenamiento, cuando la baja a la sala, se encuentra con Grafya preparando el desayuno, lo cual lo deja muy sorprendido.

''Buenos días Grafya, dijo Goku con su clásica sonrisa.

''Buenos días Goku-son, dijo Grafya con su clásica sonrisa.

''Sabes no tienes que hacer nada de esto, todo está bien lo único que quiero es que disfrutes vivir conmigo, dijo Goku sonrojando un poco a Grafya por el dicho vivir bien conmigo.

''N-No, pasa nada Goku-son, yo hago esto porque quiero además es para mí un honor hacerlo, dijo Grafya.

''Esta bien, como tú digas Grafya, dijo Goku con su clásica sonrisa.

''Gracias Goku-son, aquí te prepare algo, dijo Grafya mostrándole el buen desayuno que preparo.

Una vez Goku se cómo todo, Grafya queda sorprendida por la cantidad que puede comer Goku.

''Gracias, Grafya eres una buena cocinera, dijo Goku a Grafya quien en ese momento estaba frente de ella.

''Gracias Goku-son, dijo Grafya con una sonrisa.

Goku repentinamente abraza a Grafya como símbolo de gracias, la cual la hiso ponerse roja.

''Adiós Grafya se despidió Goku, saliendo de la casas dejando a Grafya anonadada.

''A- Adios Goku-son, dijo ella a tartamudeos.

Luego de esto Goku se va a entrenar a una parte del mundo, cuando regresa se alista para ir a la escuela, él se encuentra Acompañado de Reynare, Rias y Akeno para ir a la escuela pero ante buscan a los demás miembros, un rato después solo faltan Issei, Asia y Koneko, cuando Rias, Goku, Akeno, Reynare y Kiba van a buscar a Issei ven que este los está esperando con Koneko, Asia y curiosamente Yura quien amaneció con el también.

''Yura que haces en casa de Issei, pregunto Akeno a Yura.

Yura se apega a Issei de su brazo, apegando sus pechos y luego le da un bezo en la mejilla.

''Ahora también, Issei es mi novio, dijo Yura dejando sorprendidos a todos para luego sentirse feliz por Issei.

''Yura-chan, no acapares tanto a Issei-san, dijo Asia apegándose del otro brazo de Issei con un puchero.

''Jajajaj, felicidades Issei-san, dijo Goku alabando a su alumno.

''Gracias-sempai, dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

Luego de esto nuestro grupo de demonios favoritos se dirigieron a la escuela.

''Pero que es lo que está pasando aquí, dijo Goku ya que ven que el camino esta obstruido por la gente más bien una multitud obstruye en el portón de la escuela. Unos momentos después ellos ven que al consejo estudiantil tratando de carnal a la multitud, y ellos deciden acercarse a Saji, para decirles que pasa.

''Saji que está pasando aquí, pregunto Issei a Saji, y este simplemente señalo a Goku acosadoramente.

''Eh, y yo que hice, pregunto Goku con dudas.

''Parece que alguien de otra escuela ha venido aquí con la intención de enfrentarse a ti, informo Saji sorprendiendo a todos.

''Y eso que tiene de raro.

''Este no es cualquier retador, digamos que es especial, dijo Saji.

''A ver de que esta echo, dijo Goku con una sonrisa. Al llegar al centro de la multitud pudo ver a su supuesto retador claramente.

En medio de la multitud, se encontraba una hermosa chica bueno… muy hermosa, con pelo negro hasta la cintura, cadera estrecha, tiene ojos rojos, su cuerpo era de infarto, una caderas bien formada sus pechos eran un poco más grande que los de Akeno, cintura estrecha y bien formadas, ella bestia una blusa negra que resaltaba sus pechos y usaba una chaqueta escolar como capa, y una falda corta que dejaba ver sus bellas y torneadas piernas.

''Donde esta Son Goku, que venga y de la cara, dijo la chica retando a Goku

Las chicas se acercaron y al verla no pudieron evitar jadear de sorpresa.

''Kawakami Momoyo, las chicas susurraron y Rias impactada dejando a Goku enredado.'

''Kawaka, que, dijo Goku confundido.

''Kawakami Momoyo, ella es reconocida como la artista marcial más fuerte del mundo, muchos demonios de clase alta han tratado de reclutarla pero ella los ha vencido fácilmente, su poder es comparable al de los demonios de clase alta más fuerte del inframundo, informo Rias.

''Wow sus pechos son más grande que los de Akeahh, trato de decir Issei pero fue pechisacado por Asia y Yura, la cual la miraban con celos.

''Lo aras, pregunto Saji a Goku con una sonrisa sabiendo lo que iba hacer.

''Eso no tienes ni que preguntármelo, amigo, dijo Goku con una sonrisa acercándose a Momoyo.

''Donde esta Son Goku que venga de una buena vez, dijo Momoyo aburrida de esperar.

''Hola soy Son Goku, me buscabas, dijo Goku con su clásica sonrisa.

''Con que por fin das la cara ya mes estaba cansand- ella no pude terminal ya que se congelo al ver a Goku frente a frente.

''Lo primero que tenía que admitir es que era muy apuesto, lo segundo es que era muy musculoso por sus años de entrenamiento y solo formaban un aire más atrayente. Pero lo que más la tenía sorprendida era el inmenso poder que poseía Goku, y estaba entre enfrentar o no a Goku, si por primera vez Kawakami Momoyo, tenía miedo de enfrentarse a alguien.

Pero eso no la detendría.

''Así que eres tú, debo decir que no eres como te describen los rumores, dijo Momoyo dejando confundido a Goku.

''Rumores, dijo Goku confundido.

''Si se dice que tú eres un demonio salido del mismo infierno, que te gusta destrozar a que se ponga frente a ti por placer, dijo Momoyo dejando confundido a Goku.

''En verdad soy así, pregunto Goku mirando al grupo.

''Bueno Goku-sempai es una buena persona, además de amable, pero cuando se enoja digamos que encajas a la perfección en esa descripción, dijo Issei y los demás asintieron.

''Ara Ara Goku es un super S cuando quiere serlo, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas y todos asintieron nuevamente.

''Eh, no lo había notado, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa dejando con una gota de sudor a los presentes para luego mirar con una sonrisa competitiva a Momoyo.

''Creo que la fusión entre yo y vegeta dejo algo de su personalidad en mi mente, pensó Goku.

''Entonces quieres pelear contra mí, dijo Goku y Momoyo asintió con una sonrisa salvaje.

''Así es quiero saber si lo que dicen de ti es verdad, dijo Momoyo poniéndose en posición.

Goku estaba sorprendido por primera vez alguien de este mundo le pidió pelear contra él, lo que lo dejo feliz por Momoyo.

''Esperen, se escuchó la voz de Sona.

''Se van a pelear háganlo en un espacio más amplio, no dejare que la escuela sea destruida por algo como esto, dijo Sona de forma seria y ellos asintieron.

Vemos a Goku y Momoyo en el gimnasio frente a frente los alumnos e incluso los maestros estaban listos para ver la pelea que se avecina.

''Es raro que los maestro no detengan esto, dijo Kiba.

''Ver a la mejor artista marcial del mundo no es algo normal que se ve en tu escuela todos los días, dijo Tsubaki atrás de Kiba.

''Tsubaki-chan estas aquí, dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

''Hai Yuto, dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa, estos dos se miraron fijamente con una sonrisa por un instante para luego ver la pelea.

''Vamos. Ataca, dijo Goku con un gesto que significa que lo haga.

''Oh, es muy amable de tu parte dejarme dar el primer golpe. Momoyo carga hacia Goku con una velocidad segadora con intención de golpearlo.

BOM.

Momoyo se queda en shock al ver que Goku detuvo su ataque con un solo dedo.

''Si esas es toda tu fuerza no sé porque te molestaste a enfrentarme, dijo Goku con una sonrisa y Momoyo estaba fustrada.

''Como es posible, puse toda mi fuerza en ese ataque, pensó frustrada Momoyo.

''Callate, exclamo Momoyo lanzando golpes a Goku para golpearlo en todos los ángulos posible, pero este lo esquivaba con facilidad, de repente Goku tomo su mano y la arrojo a uno de los muros de la escuela.

BOM

Ella se estrelló con uno de los muros dejando un gran agujero en la pared del gimnasio ella salió con varias cortadas.

''Si eso es todo lo que tienes muéstrame tu verdadera fuerza, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Momoyo salio en un estallido de velocidad hacia Goku.

''Kawakami ryu: musou seinkezuki, grito Momoyo lanzando un golpe a Goku con toda su fuerza.

BOOOM

El golpe impacto directamente a Goku de lleno en la cara creando un gran humo incluso, se pudo ver la destrucción ocasionada por el golpe la pared del gimnasio estaba destruida.

''Lo logre, pensó ella con una sonrisa para luego mirar sorprendida a lo que estaba enfrente, vemos a Goku sin herida alguna, además de que no se me voy ni un centímetro.

''Te felicito también puedes usar el ki, impresionante, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, Momoyo di un salto hacia atrás luego sintió que algo le dolía, ella vio su mano y ve que está totalmente rota.

Shunken Kaifuku, reparación instantánea, dijo ella asiendo aparecer un brillo purpura que rodeaba su mano cuando el brillo se disperso estaba como nueva.

''Vaya también puedes usar el ki para curarte, eres increíble, además de hermosa, dijo Goku con una sonrisa inocente, dejando sonrojada a Momoyo.

''El me llamo hermosa, pensó Momoyo con los ojos anchados para luego sacudir su cabeza.

''Esto no se quedara así, dijo Momoyo reuniendo toda su fuerza y reservas de energía.

KAWAKAMI RYU: STAR DESTRUCTOR

Momoyo disparo una gran ráfaga de su aire de su mano Goku se limitó a levantar su mano, dispersando el ataque con su mano desnuda como si nada.

''Vaya ese ataque pudo haber destruido toda la escuela, ten más cuidado, dijo Goku.

''No puedo ser como es esto posible, pensó Momoyo frustrada.

''Bueno tengo clases así que mejor acabo con este acabemos esto de una buena vez, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, apareciendo frente a Momoyo dejándola sorprendida.

''Eres fuerte, vuélvete más fuerte y volvámonos a enfrentar pero te tengo que felicitar, ya que desde que he estado aquí, eres la segunda chica que me hace usar el 1% de mi poder, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, haciendo perder más a Momoyo.

''Que solo el 1% de su poder pensó Momoyo fustrada.

BOM

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que Goku le dio una puñalada con sus dedos en el estómago, dejándola si aire, ella se echa para atrás lentamente mientras cae de rodillas y se agarra su estómago.

SHUNKEN KAIFUKU, susurro Momoyo tratando de recuperar el aliento, haciendo aparecer el brillo purpura pero ella no se sanaba.

''Veo que esa curación tuya solo repara daños exteriores, pero desafortunadamente no repara daños externos, dijo Goku.

''Im-Imposible, esas fueron las últimas palabras de Momoyo cayendo herida al suelo.

Después de esto todos estaban en una perdidas de sus palabras, Kawakami Momoyo había perdido por primera vez de un solo golpe una pelea.

Goku, se acerca a la inconsciente Momoyo y la carga al estilo princesa para llevarla al médico.

UUUUUUUCCHHHHHHHH, se escucharon los aplausos por parte de los alumnos.

''Increíble Goku-son la venció de un solo golpe, dijo un alumno.

''Además de guapo, es muy fuerte dijo una con corazones en los ojos.

Todos empezaron hablar de la pelea a excepción de nuestro grupo de demonios incluso el consejo estudiantil fue donde se fue Goku con Momoyo.

''Bueno ya es suficiente recuerden que estamos en horario escolar, dijo el director y todos desafortunadamente regresaron a sus respectivos cursos.

Ahora vemos a Momoyo, en la cama del hospital aun inconsciente mientras Goku estaba sentado esperando a que despierte, enseguida los miembros del club llegaron.

''Asia rápido, cura a Momoyo, dijo Goku a Asia.

''Hai sempai, dijo ella y rápidamente curo a Momoyo. Luego Momoyo estaba recuperando la vista.

''Con que por fin te recuperas, ella escucho la voz de alguien que la venció y disparo los ojos de inmediato y ve que Goku está sentado al lado de ella con una sonrisa y ve a varias personas más que no conoce.

''Yoooo… perdí, dijo ella.

''Jjeje si lo hiciste, pero también lo hiciste muy bien en nuestra pelea vuélvete más fuerte y volvamos a enfrentarnos, de acuerdo, dijo Goku con una sonrisa y luego se despidió de Momoyo dejándola sola mirando al techo en silencio total para luego dar una sonrisa.

''Por fin alguien que me supere, no como esos debiluchos que perdían de un solo golpe pensó Momoyo, luego mientras ella miraba el muro le vino una imagen de Goku dándole una gran sonrisa y un pulgar en alto, haciéndola sonrojar.

''Son Goku, pensó ella con una linda sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente como todos los días de la semana Goku estaba en clases.

''Estudiantes es hora de presentar a un nuevo estudiante, recíbanla como es debido, dijo el profesor y todos los chicos comenzaron hacerse ilusiones.

''Bueno ya puede pasar, dijo el profesor dando autoridad de dejar pasar a la nueva estudiante.

''Hola a todos soy Kawakami Momoyo. Todos los chicos se quedaron cómos loco por su presencia.

''Que Momoyo, estudiara con migo, dijo uno.

''Genial, dijo otro.

''Momoyo, dijo Goku sorprendido al ver su nueva compañera de clases, Rias y Akeno que se sentaban al lado de Goku miraban esto con dudas.

''Solo quiero informar que yo le pertenezco a alguien, y ese es único es Son Goku, dijo Momoyo para sorpresa de todos pero más de Goku.

''Queeeeeeee, dijo Goku sorprendido.

''Maldito, siempre está acaparando todas las chicas, pensó uno.

''Sin duda es peor que Kiba, dijo Otro.

Goku luego miro a su derecha y luego miro a su izquierda, para ver que Rias y Akeno estaban celosos por los acontecimientos que se estaban dando.

Mientras tanto afuera de la escuela una niña de cabello negro y ojos grises de piel pálida y vestía una especie de traje de lolita gótica miraba con atención todo lo que pasaba era nadie más ni me menos que Ouroboros Dragón Ophis.

Ella era una existencia extraña, venerada y temida, su poder era infinito, ningún ser a excepción de su jurado enemigo, great red podia compararse con ella. Creo que ya es hora de que nos veamos Son Goku, dijo ella desde arriba.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Bueno amigos hasta aquí terminamos con el capítulo 9 de esta historia alternativa crossover, lamento no usar bien la personalidad de niña que tiene Serafall, pero ya la mejorare para el próximo capítulo, el manga aun no me avisan cuando me lo entregan pero le estaré informando más a menudo por otro lado, lamento la demora, y por otro creo que esta temporada solo tendrá algunos 18 capítulos o 22. Bueno ya sin más nada me despido espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus comentarios, sin más nada me despido.**


	10. CAPITULO 10 EL DUO DE LA IGLESIA

**Hola amigos espero que estén bien porque aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien, el gran capítulo de esta historia. He estado pensando mucho en poner el súper saiyayin 4 en esta historia y he llegado a la conclusión de que si estará presente, esta temporada no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, eso depende de las ideas que se me ocurran pero estaría bien basarse en el anime de high school dxd para inspirarme en los capítulos y eso es lo que are, además Goku tendrá su nobleza y sobre el manga no tengo ni el primer capítulo hecho y les pido una disculpa porque creía que el encargado del hacer ese manga me iba a mandar el capítulo versión manga pero no fue así por lo que tengo que contactar con otros para hacer el manga, por lo tanto esperen un poco más, otra mala noticia es que me bloquearon el acceso a mi canal de youtube y ahora tendré que hacer otro desde cero pero bueno, ay que seguir adelante, otro aviso de las noticias buenas es que el primer villano de esta serie será evil Goku, ya que solo use el uso de la energía negativa para poder hacer ese villano y espero que les agrade. Dejando todo eso atrás vamos con los comentarios.**

 **Albertino 155: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, como veras el manga aun no lo he hecho y mi canal de youtube no tengo el acceso por subir una parodia.**

 **Henry. Islaio: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, como veras el manga no sé dónde lo publicare ahora y me encontraba como planeta kakarotto.**

 **Xpegasox: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, pero no se eso depende de las ideas que se me ocurran.**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti.**

 **Josue CERO: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, Eso es muy loco: v además no encajaría.**

 **Blamasu: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, eres bienvenido a esta historia y si en eso tienes razón y eso es lo que are.**

 **SupervegettoBlue: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, Rowisse ira al eren de Goku pero Irina se no se tal vez la ponga en el haren de Goku tengo que pensar.**

 **Jonh: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti.**

 **Brayan750: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti.**

 **Lexugin Greyrat: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, No sé cuántas chicas pero eso depende cuanto progrese esta historia y si Gabriel está más que segura.**

 **Trivamex: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti.**

 **Lozato: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti.**

 **Guest: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, y si esa era la idea de usar la energía negativa en Goku.**

 **Vegeto 35: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, y no tengo idea de quien es ella pero puedes dejarme el nombre del anime donde ella aparece.**

 **Hiper Black3: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, y se llama planeta kakrotto pero ya no subiré videos ay debido que tuve una infracción muy fuerte y no tengo acceso a ese canal.**

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado con los comentarios ahora vamos con el capítulo.**

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: NO SOY DUEÑO DE LA SERIE DE DRAGON BALL Z NI MUCHO MENOS HIGH SCHOOL DXD, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 10: EL DUO DE LA IGLESIA, LAS CHICAS ESPADACHINES, LA GRAN APARICION DE LA DIOSA DRAGONA '' NUEVOS PROBLEMAS ''.**

Después de clases vemos a una muy feliz Momoyo caminando por el pasillo de la escuela siendo vista por todos los estudiantes los cuales estaban parloteando acerca de ella y su declaración que dejo dicho en el salón de clases donde estudiaban Goku, Rias Y Akeno.

''Mira es Momoyo, dijo un chico, señalando a Momoyo y otros tres estaban detrás de él.

''Sin duda es bellísima, dijo otro con una cara entusiasmada y algo soñadora.

''Momoyo saldrá con migo, decía otro con una expresión soñadora.

''No se hagan ilusiones chicos, dejando a los otros confundidos y los otros 3 prestaron atención.

''Momoyo dejo dicho claramente que ella le pertenece a Son Goku, así que mejor dejen de molestarla o si no ella los aniquilara o más bien Son Goku, podría matarlos a los tres.

''Que, dijo una sorprendido por la noticia.

''Porque dices eso, dijo otro con las misma reacción que el otro.

''Si contestanos porque dices eso, dijo otro sorprendido.

''Verán a Momoyo le toco en mi salón de clases, pero lo que no me esperaba de ella además de estudiar en el mismo salón que yo, es que ella dijera que era novia y pertenencia de Son Goku, dijo el chico con una mirada seria y los otros se enfadaron por lo que escucharon.

''Ese maldito sin duda es peor que Kiba, dijo otro con una cara enojona al estilo anime.

''Ese maldito de Son Goku, terminara con todas las chicas bonitas de esta escuela, dijo otro muy enojado al estilo anime.

''Espera un momento, no se supone que Rias es la novia de Son Goku, dijo uno confundido.

''Estas en lo correcto pero también, se ha visto mucho a Goku con Akeno Y Reynare, incluyendo a la presidenta Sona.

''Que como es posible, eso, dijo uno sorprendido.

''Bueno tienes crees que tienes razón, además Goku forma parte del club de Rias, dijo uno.

''Son Goku está acabando con todas las chicas de la escuela, dijo uno con lágrimas animes.

Aun escuchando murmureos de la gente ella no le tomo mucha importancia y sigue con su camino con una gran sonrisa.

''Momoyo-chan, espera, se escuchó la voz de Goku y ella ve que Goku está corriendo hacia ella y da una gran sonrisa porque su dueño se le está acercando.

''Hola Goku-son, dijo Momoyo con una gran sonrisa hacia Goku.

''Hola Momoyo-chan, dijo Goku con su clásica sonrisa y saludo haciendo que ella se sonroje un poco.

''Te importaría caminar un poco Goku-son, dijo ella y Goku asintió, Momoyo se ha recuesta del brazo de Goku.

''Pues entonces bananos, dijo Momoyo con una gran sonrisa y esto hiso que Goku diera una gran sonrisa para luego asentir y ambos se fueron a caminar.

Goku y Momoyo empiezan a caminar por la escuela al parecer los presentes que escucharon los rumores ya estaban más que confirmado que Momoyo era la novia de Goku.

''Vaya entonces resulto ser cierto, Momoyo es la novia de Goku-son, dijo uno sorprendido.

''Ese maldito siempre la acaparas todas, deberías morir, dijo uno muy celoso.

Mientras que Goku y Momoyo escuchaban todo lo que decía la gente prácticamente no les importaba y seguían su camino muy felices.

''Es agradable estar contigo Goku-son, dijo Momoyo muy feliz.

''Gracias Momoyo-chan también es agradable estar contigo, dijo Goku con una sonrisa pero ya era la ora de aclarar las cosas.

''Momoyo-chan, porque dijiste enfrente de todo el salón que yo era tu novio, dijo Goku con dudas.

''Sabias que me ibas a decir eso, mejor centemosno para explicarte mejor dijo ella y ambos se sentaron en un banco.

''Como te decía Goku-son, yo siempre quise enfrentarme a alguien más fuerte que yo, desde que era una niña fui entrenada por mi abuelo para pelear contra los más fuertes, obviamente habían debiluchos que siempre querían enfrentarme pero perdían fácilmente, luego escucho de ti, se decía que eres muy poderoso, y que puedes destruir a las tres facciones juntas si quieres y escuche que estabas en esta escuela. Entonces decidí buscarte para ver si lo que decían era real y obviamente, los rumores no mentían, pero eras alguien diferente eras bueno humilde y muy inocente, y ambos compartimos la misma adicción por las peleas, y piensas en solo pelear con lo más fuertes al igual que yo y por eso fue que decidí que tu serias mi pareja, concluyo Momoyo dejando sorprendido a Goku para que luego diera una gran sonrisa.

''Esta chica, tiene mucho en común conmigo he incluso fue entrenada por su abuelo para pelear contra los más fuertes al igual que yo, y es más parecida a una saiyayin que aun humano ya que disfruta de las peleas al igual que ellas, pensó Goku con una gran sonrisa.

''Esta bien Momoyo, dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa.

''Que está bien Goku-son, pregunto ella.

''Veraz al igual que tú, fui entrenado por mi abuelo para pelear contra los más fuertes en el camino me topé con muchos sujetos fuertes y ganaba, además de tener mucho en común eres muy hermosa, además de linda y honesta, dijo Goku dejando bien sonrojada a Momoyo para que luego esta se sorprenda por el cumplido de Goku.

''De verdad, crees eso Goku-son, dijo ella muy sorprendido a la vez de sonrojada y Goku asintió con una sonrisa. Momoyo entro en si después de unos segundos para evitar su enrojecimiento.

''Muchas gracias Goku-son, eres el mejor novio, dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla a Goku lo cual puso algo rojo a Goku.

''Jjejje, muchas gracias Momoyo-chan, dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa a la vez nervioso.

''Goku-son, las chicas con las que andaban eran tus novias, dijo Momoyo ya que ella había escuchado que Goku tenía varias novias en la escuela.

''Te refieres a Rias y Akeno, si entre ellas esta Reynare que está en segundo año y también esta Sona que es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y Taimait que es mi familiar es mi novia también, dijo Goku dejando algo sorprendida a Momoyo además de confundida.

''Y ellas lo saben, dijo ella y el asintió.

''Viven contigo, dijo ella y el asintió.

''Eso no le molesta a ellas, dijo ella y luego Goku se puso a pensar.

''Bueno digamos que no mucho, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa, pues yo también quiero estar contigo Son Goku, dijo Momoyo, dejando atónito a Goku.

''Hai Goku-son, además a los demonios se les permiten tener varias parejas, además de que no me importa compartir, dijo Momoyo dejando atónito a Goku para que luego diera una sonrisa.

''Esta bien, dijo Goku abrazando a Momoyo y eso fue algo que la puso roja como la sangre, pero ella reacciono y correspondió el abrazo de Goku.

''Otra cosa Goku-son, no se supone que tus chicas no deberían dejarte solo por la escuela, dijo Momoyo tratando de ganar algo más de territorio con Goku.

''Bueno prácticamente lo hacen pero digamos que esta vez… jijiji, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa arrascandose la nuca.

''Que pasa Goku-son, dijo Momoyo confundida y Goku sigue riendo inocentemente.

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO CON LAS CHICAS DEMONIO.**_

''Ay ya me canse de esperar a Goku-son, además nos llamaran pervertidas si nos ven en el baño de los hombres, dijo Reynare cansada de esperar a Goku que supuestamente las chicas esperaban, cuando andaban con ellas él se fue al baño pero simplemente lo uso como una estrategia para hablar con Momoyo.

''Ara Ara, que cosa creen que Goku-son está haciendo en el baño, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa pensando que Goku estaba mastulvan- bueno ya sabemos lo que pensaba.

''Goku-son, ya terminaste, dijo Rias y abre la puerta del baño y ve que Goku no está pero lo que pudo notar fue que la ventana del baño estaba abierta, y Rias pensó que Goku se escapó de ella y un aura roja se apareció en ella y las chicas lo notaron

''Buchou, que pasa, donde esta Goku-son, dijo Reynare.

''Buchou está bien, dijo Akeno por lo que podía ver.

Rias voltea la cara y las chicas pueden notar la reacción de Rias y esta se pone confundida.

''Goku-son, se escapó por la ventana chicas, dijo Rias con su aura encendiéndose más pero lo que más sorprendía a que Rias estaban sonriendo y la expresión de ella fue todo normal.

''Ara Ara, Goku-son se escapó de seguro para verse con Kawakami Momoyo-, dijo Akeno con una voz muy tierna y una gran sonrisa y un aura asesina.

''Go-Goku-son, dijo Reynare con una gran sonrisa y un aura roja a su alrededor.

 _ **UN MOMENTO MÁS AFUERA DE LA ESCUELA.**_

GOOOOOOOOKUUUUUUUUUUU-SONNNNNNNNNNNN.

Se escuchó unos tres grandes gritos en toda la escuela Goku pude sentir de quien se trataba mientras caminaba con Momoyo, caminando hacia el club de lo oculto para presentar a Momoyo.

''Hoy voy a morir y nadie la va a evitar pensó Goku nervioso, y eso fue notado por Momoyo.

''Que te pasa Goku-son, dijo Momoyo al ver a Goku.

''No es nada descuida jeje, dijo Goku y ya estos se encontraban en la entrada del club de lo ocultismo.

''Goku-son antes de entrar quiero decirte algo, dijo Momoyo a Goku y esta se para frente a Goku enrollando su brazos del cuello de Goku.

''Que pasa Momoyo, dijo Goku algo confundido por lo que estaba haciendo Momoyo.

''T-Te amo, dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas, dejando sorprendido a Goku para que el luego de una sonrisa, además de que siente que los grandes pechos de Momoyo están rebotando con su pecho y eso es algo que lo ponía nervioso.

''Y-Yo también, dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa.

Momoyo luego acerco su cara más a la de Goku y Goku mas a la de Momoyo dándose un beso, empezando una batalla de lenguas la cual Goku no se dejaría ganar y clásica mente Goku gano la batalla estos se separan dejando un hilo de saliva que tienden de sus labios, en eso entonces Momoyo estaba excitada y ambos se miraban a los ojos.

''Eso fue increíble, dijo Momoyo con una sonrisa y sonrojada jadeando por el beso.

''Jejeje, gracias, dijo Goku con su clásica sonrisa y estos se separaron Momoyo arrescotandose del brazo de Goku.

''Ya entremos, dijo Goku a Momoyo con una gran sonrisa y ella asintió con otra.

Goku abre la puerta para ver que a él lo estaban esperando, Rias, quien tenía una cara muy dulce y un aura roja, al igual que Akeno y Reynare, aunque también Akeno liberaba rayos.

''Goku-son, sabes que nos dejaste solas esperando en el baño de los hombres por ti, dijo Rias con una sonrisa demasiado dulce, la cual Goku ve nervioso y este empieza a tragar de adura aunque Momoyo estaba confundida por lo que pasaba.

''Ara Ara, así que estabas con Kawakami Momoyo, verdad, ufufufu, dijo Akeno, Reynare no decía ni una sola palabra por lo celosa que estaba.

''Goku-sempai, mujeriego, dijo Koneko si expresión alguna pero por dentro se estaba divirtiendo.

''Porque las chicas le están hablando así a Goku-sempai, dijo Asia con timidez.

''No lo sé Asia-chan, dijo Issei con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

''Suerte Goku-sempai, dijo Kiba con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor en la nuca.

''Que pasa Goku-son, pregunto Momoyo a Goku.

''No lose Momoyo- chan, pero lo que sé es que probablemente muera hoy, dijo Goku dejando confundida a Momoyo.

Una vez se calmó todo Goku se logró salvar de alguna manera del castigo que le tenían preparadas las chicas.

''Y eso es todo lo que paso chicas, lamento dejarlas solas cuando me acompañaron al baño pero es que tenía que hablar con Momoyo-chan, dijo Goku en forma de disculpa, Rias miro Akeno y vio que estaba con una sonrisa luego vio a Reynare y ve que también esta con una sonrisa, al igual que ella y entiende lo situación, además Goku no tiene la culpa de ser tan amable y que otras chicas quieran estar con él, teniendo en cuenta que los demonios pueden estar con cuantas mujeres quieran, aparte de que se merece el título de la primera persona en el corazón de Goku y su futura esposa, ya que actualmente están comprometidos.

''Esta bien Goku-son, entendemos y disculpa la reacción de ese unos momentos, dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

''Gracias y no hay de que disculparse Rias, dijo Goku con su clásica sonrisa, para luego guiñarle el ojo a Rias, cosa que la puso muy roja. Porque hice eso pensó Goku., ya que se era extraño y no lo hice por intención.

''Me acaba de guiñar un ojo, pensó Rias muy sonrojada.

Por suerte las chicas y los demás miembros no lo notaron.

''Goku-son, cuando empezaremos con el entrenamiento, pregunto Kiba a Goku.

''A partir de mañana empezaremos ya ustedes tienen un largo tiempo que no entrenan, dijo Goku con su clásica sonrisa.

''Que, también eres entrenador pregunto Momoyo que estaba sentada al lado de Goku en uno de los muebles y Goku asintió.

''Por cierto Goku-son, ya le explicaste a Momoyo que no eres de esta dimensión, pregunta Reynare, dejando confusa a Momoyo.

''Dimensión, dijo Momoyo a Goku confusa.

''Si pues veras Momoyo. Goku le comenzó a explicar de dónde venía su descendencia su origen y como llego a esta dimensión.

''Entonces me dices que vienes de un mundo donde existen seres que pueden destruir planeta y galaxias en un parpadeo, pregunto Momoyo atónita a Goku y el asintió, luego ella ve al resto del club, y también ellos asienten con la cabeza.

''Y que en unas de tus peleas, destruiste la tierra por liberar tu máximo poder en una pelea contra un sujeto llamada Majin buu, y los dos destruyeron el planeta por sus poderes y luego atravesaste un portal que se abrió por accidente y te atrajo aquí, pregunto Momoyo atónita a Goku y el asintió al igual que los otros miembros del club.

''KIIIIAAAA, grito Momoyo tirándose encima de Goku, dejando a Goku sorprendido, las chicas celosa y los demás miembros con una gota en la nuca.

''Por favor, por favor, por favor Goku-son entréname contigo, por favor yo también quiero afrentarme a seres fuertes siiiiiiiii, dijo Momoyo a Goku con estrellas en los ojos.

''Jjejej, está bien dijo Goku riendo un poco nervioso.

''Gracias Goku-son, dijo Momoyo y de repente Momoyo le da un beso a Goku en los labios, para después de unos segundo despegarse a regañadientes después por las chicas.

''Eres el mejor novio, dijo Momoyo mirando a Goku.

''Gracias, jeje, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

''GO-kU-SON, se escucharon tres voces eran la de Rias, Akeno y Reynare con una aura roja saliendo de ella y ojos que exigían sangre y destrucción.

''Ya estoy perdido, pensó Goku tragando saliva.

''Maldito Suertudo siempre tienen que ser las de grandes pechos para Goku-son, pensó Issei fustrado.

''Koneko creo que esto será para toda la eternidad, le dijo Kiba a Koneko con una sonrisa nerviosa.

''Si esta mas cierto, dijo Koneko si expresión alguna con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

''Issei-san que pasa, pregunto Asia tímidamente a Issei por la reacción de las chicas.

''No no es nada, Asia-chan no te preocupes, dijo Issei a Asia mirando los vellos acontecimientos con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Una vez toda se controlaron, todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, Rias informo a los demás que llegaban dos personas de la iglesia al club, y es algo que la tiene muy preocupada aunque Goku le dice que no se preocupe, Goku, Rias y las otras tres chicas de Goku, llegan a su casa y Goku siente una energía extraña.

''Goku-son puedes sentir eso, dijo Rias, desconcertada por la poderosa energía que se encontraba adentro de su casa.

''Si Rias, puedo sentirlo es una presencia sumamente poderosa, dijo Goku a Rias.

''Que rayos está pasando aquí esta energía es muy similar a la de vegeta cuando llego a la tierra por primera vez, obviamente no es problema para mí, pero aun así es extraño, pensó Goku.

''Vamos a entrar o nos quedaremos aquí, dijo Akeno.

''Obvio, respondió Goku, ellos entran y se dirigen a la sala cuando entran le sale una gota de sudor a todos en la nuca al ver los acontecimientos, vemos a Grafya y Taimait arrodilladas ante una niña. Bueno Ouroborus Dragon Ophis.

''Goku-son, dijieron Grafya y Taimait a coro y se dirigieron abrazar a Goku.

''Ya estoy aquí tranquilas ahora tranquilas, dijo Goku apretado entre el abrazo de Taimait y Grafya, y Goku se acerca a Ophis.

''Hola mi nombre es, Son Goku, dijio Goku con su clásica sonrisa.

''Hola me llamo Ophis, dijo la chica sin expresión alguna, dejando atónita a todas las chicas excepto por Momoyo.

''Es un gusto Ophis, ahora explícame porque has venido, dijo Goku y Ophis señalo a él, dejando confuso a Goku.

''He venido por ti Son Goku, quiero que seas mío, dijo la chica sin expresión alguna con toda normalidad.

..

…

…

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, dijo Goku muy sorprendido aunque Momoyo estaba celosa y las chicas tenían las mandíbulas desencajadas.

''Oigan chicas porque ella dice eso, quienes ella, dijo Momoyo algo celosa por la situación.

''Ella es Ouroburos Dragón Ophis, ella es una de las entidades más poderosas de todas, dijo Akeno en shock.

''De verdad, pregunto Momoyo y Akeno Shockeada asintió.

''Eso es cierto, pregunto Goku a Ophis y ella asintió.

''Genial puedes pelear contra mí, pregunto Goku a Ophis dejándola confusa.

''Porque me pides eso, yo no tendría oportunidad alguna contra ti, dijo Momoyo a Goku, dejándolo decepcionado.

''Bueno está bien, tienes razón, dijo Goku con tristeza.

''Y contra mí, dijo Momoyo a Ophis dejándola más confusa.

''Tu no tendrías oportunidad contra mí, respondió Ophis a Momoyo.

''Si, pero será divertido, dijo Momoyo a Ophis.

''Ya vasta locos adictos a las peleas, dijo Taimait y todos dejaron el tema sobre pelear.

''Bueno es cierto, para que quieres a Goku-Son, dijo Rias algo celosa.

''Si es cierto para que me quieres, dijo Goku a Ophis.

''Quiero que seas mío y también quiero que me ayudes a recuperar mi hogar, dijo Ophis sin expresión alguna, dejando atónitos a todos.

''Que le paso a tu hogar, pregunto Goku a ella.

''Un sujeto llamado Great Red, me lo quito y sello mi hogar donde yo nací y no puedo volver a causa del, dijo ella.

''Y, él es más fuerte que tú, dijo Goku a ella con entusiasmo y ella asintió.

''Esta bien, te ayudare a recuperar tu hogar, dijo Goku a Ophis.

''Enserio me ayudaras, pregunto a Goku.

''Hai, derrotare a ese malvado que te quito tu hogar, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

''Y que quieres a cambio, dijo Ophis a Goku.

''No quiero nada, solo quiero ayudarte, dijo Goku a Ophis y esta vez Momoyo se quedó sorprendida, ella antes había reclutado personas o más bien demonios para que la ayudaran pero siempre querían algo a cambio y esta es la primer vez que alguien con el poder de hacer lo que quiera, la ayude sin nada a cambio y eso es algo que la hace sentir un sentimiento extraño.

''Es-Estas seguro, dijo Ophis atónita.

''Hai, para eso están los amigos, djio Goku dejando confundida a Ophis.

''Amigos que es eso, dijo Ophis confundida haciendo que todos les salgan una gota de sudor en la nuca.

''Bueno un amigo… es una persona a quien quieres mucho y la ayudas sin pedirle nada a cambio, dijo Goku.

''Y yo soy tu amiga, pregunto Ophis a Goku y el asintió con su sonrisa, Ophis por primera vez tenía un sentimiento, y es el deseo de estar con la persona que más quiere pues Goku le ha dicho que es su amiga, y eso hace que ella sienta ese sentimiento de estar contigo.

''Gracias Goku-son, dijo ella por primera vez con una sonrisa cosa que dejo atónitos a todos los presentes.

''De nada además eres muy linda, dijo Goku a la chica y ella por primera vez se sonrojo cosa que notaron todos los presentes y sus mandíbulas se desencajaron con una gota de sudor en la nuca excepto Momoyo.

''No lo puedo creer, alguien logro lo imposible y fue que hicieran hacer a Ophis sonreír, dijoTaimait atónita.

''Cuando se trata de Goku-son, es muy diferente a cualquier otra cosa, dijo Momoyo con una sonrisa y todas comenzaron a mira a Goku con miradas más soñadoras, no podían desear un mejor hombre.

''Supongo, que si ese sujeto llamado Great Red, te quito tu hogar no tienes lugar donde ir verdad pregunto Goku a Ophis con una sonrisa.

''Bueno, si tengo lugar pero siempre he estado sola, dijo Ophis a Goku y eso fue algo que Goku lo puso triste, una niñita que aparentaba serlo vivía sola, pero era temida por su poder, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que por dentro ella es buena.

''Entonces porque no te quedas con migo y las demás, dijo Goku a Ophis dejando atónitas a todas las chicas.

..

...

….

QUEEEEEEEEEEE, Gritaron todas a coro.

''Jejeje que dices Ophis-chan, pregunto a Goku a Ophis con su clásica sonrisa.

''Si además dije que tu serias mío, dijo Ophis esta vez dejando celosa a todas, Momoyo se puso atrás de Goku.

''Bueno lamento decirte, que Goku-son es nuestro novio, dijo Momoyo señalando a las demás.

''Que es un novio, pregunto Ophis y Taimait se acercó.

''Bueno Ophis-Sama, un novio es una persona que quieres mucho y que es algo más que tu amigo, explico Taimait.

''Entonces quiero ser novia de Goku-son, dijo Ophis sin expresión alguna, pero por dentro sentía una extraña sensación, dejando molestas a las demás.

''Otra más, pensó Rias molesta.

''Bueno veraz a lolita diosa dragona, dijo Momoyo con una sonrisa burlona.

''Que es una lolita, pregunto Ophis a Momoyo.

''Bueno eh… lolita es el tipo de niñas lindas que les gustan los hombres, explico Momoyo.

''Y a Goku-son les gustan las lolitas, pregunto Ophis a Momoyo.

''Bueno no lose si a Goku-son les gustan, pero lo único que sé es que le gustan las chicas altas y sexys como nosotras, explico Momoyo dejando con una sonrisa nerviosa a Goku.

''Ya veo entonces are esto, dijo Ophis y una luz desprendió de ella dejando segados a todas menos a Goku, cuando la luz se dispersó las mandíbulas de todo se desencajaron por lo que estaba en frente de ellos.

Vemos a una Ophis, con un tamaño similar al de Akeno, y sus pechos un poco más grandes que los de Akeno, llevaba una chaqueta y una que dejaban ver sus encantos con una blusa que le cubría sus pechos dejando revelar su bella cintura y abdomen, su cabello llegaba hasta su espalda, lleva un vestido que deja preciar sus bellas y torneadas piernas.

Ella se acercó a Goku.

''Ahora si soy novia de Goku-son, dijo ella con una sonrisa.

''Jejeje, está bien, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa y las chicas estaban en shock por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Al anochecer Goku estaba listo para darse una ducha.

''Creo que un buen baño me caerá bien, ha sido un largo día, dijo Goku así mismo en la entrada del baño ,pero el escucha que la regadera está abierta.

TOCK TOCK, '' ay alguien ay, toco Goku la puerta del baño.

''Puedes pasar Goku-son, soy yo Grafya, dijo Grafya a Goku y Goku abre la puerta.

''Disculpa Grafya-san, creo que nos tendremos con bañar junt- Goku se quede trabado al ver una Grafya con su bello y plateado cabello que le llegaba hasta la espalda dejando ver su cuerpo lo cual se veía totalmente hermoso de espalda, Goku se sonrojo un poco y Grafya voltea.

''Jejeje, me bañare en la otra regadera, para luego entrar al yacusi, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa por la situación.

''Goku-son me gustara bañarme en la misma regadera que tú para poder lavarte la espalda, dijo Grafya algo sonrojada.

''Estas segura Grafya, pregunto Goku y ella asintió con una sonrisa, cuando Grafya empieza a estregar su espalda esta se pone muy nerviosa ante la situación al ver un cuerpo tan musculoso.

''Goku-son, te puedo preguntar algo, dijo Grafya sonrojada.

''Que es Grafya-san, pregunto Goku.

''No es nada solo que… Momoyo-chan dijo que todas éramos sus novias pero yo no lo soy, simplemente soy su sirvienta, respondía Grafya y Goku suspira ante la situación y voltea la cara con una sonrisa y Grafya se pone algo roja ante la situación.

''Sabes, tal vez no lo seas pero eres muy importante para mí, dijo Goku con una sonrisa dejando sorprendida a Grafya.

''De verdad soy importante para ti, dijo Grafya el perdida de sus palabras.

''Si eres una de ell-, Goku no pudo terminar ya que fue atrapado en un beso de parte de Grafya, él se sorprende un poco pero no tarda segundos en regresarlo, iniciando una gran batalla de lengua, Grafya apegabas cada vez mas de Goku pegando sus pechos en los rectorales de Goku, mientras que Goku la tomaba por su cintura.

Después estos rompe el beso y se ven a los ojos aunque Grafya esta roja.

''Seré la mejor sirvienta que ellas tenido, dijo Grafya a Goku para luego pegársele a un oído.

''Y también como tu mujer, dijo Grafya seductoramente a susurros para el oído de Goku, lo cual lo puso algo nervioso.

''Jeje, está bien Grafya-san, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a las demás chicas desnudas para el cormo.

''Con que jugando con mi prometido he Grafya-san, dijo Rias celosa por lo que ve.

''Ara Ara, te estas adelantando un poco Grafya no crees, dijo Akeno celosa.

''Kiaaa, yo también quiero tomarme un baño con Goku-son, dijo Momoyo.

''Nadie toca a Goku-Son antes que yo, dijo Taimait molesta.

''Yo también quiero bañarme con Goku-Son, dijo Ophis sin expresión alguna.

''Si yo también me quiero bañar con Goku-son, dijo Reynare celosa.

''No esperen chicas vamos a calmarnos, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

HAAAAAAAA, todas cargaron y afuera del baño se podía ver como salía agua de la puerta.

Si otro día para nuestro afortunado saiyayin xd, suertudo. Ha pasado una semana desde entonces y Goku dio inicio a los entrenamientos, Grafya y Taimait tendrían que enseñarle a Ophis como ser un chica normal y se encargarían de ella, Ophis aria todo lo que ellas incluso bañarse o dormir junto con Goku. Con los entrenamiento Goku esta vez fue más duro, ya que los chicas necesitaban un empujón curiosamente Ddraig al saber que Ophis vivía con Goku se había desmayado en el booster gead, Issei al ver a Ophis no podía evitar maldecir a Goku por su suerte Sona y su grupo se unieron a los entrenamientos con los Gremory, todos tenían dedicación por volverse más fuerte, Kiba, Saji e Issei eran los que más sufrían pero los que más tenían que esforzarse por ser los chicos y para rematar Sona ahora vivía con Goku.

Goku, Momoyo y Reynare ven de cada lado de Goku una por la izquierda otra a la derecha, saliendo de la escuela y estos se dirigen hacia el club.

''Oigan Rias dijo que hoy llegaban personas de la iglesia al club, dijo Reynare.

''Si… al parecer Rias está muy preocupada a estado atuendo más seria de lo normal, dijo Goku.

''De seguro solo está preocupada por encontrarse con sus enemigos naturales, dijo Momoyo.

Estos llegan al club de ocultismo y Goku siente que la energía de Issei aumenta de golpe, estos entran y ven con más claridad lo que pasa.

''Pero quién demonios te crees para hablarle a Asia de esa manera, dijo Issei con su instinto de dragón a unas chicas que se encontraban insultando a Asia por convertirse en demonio.

(NOTA DEL AUTOR: SABEMOS QUE SON XENOVIA E IRINA A SI QUE NO DESCRIBIREMOS PARA NO ALARGAR MAS)

''T-Tu no entiendes verdad, Asia era bendecida por dios hasta que ella curo a un demonio eso iba en contra de dios y ella ahora es un demonio asqueroso, y sin duda es una bruja, esa era Xenovia quien insultaba a Asia, Asia lloraba más y más y esto molesto a Goku.

''Que me importa esas cosas si vuelves hablar de Asia así te quemare hasta la cenizas, rugió Issei molesto por ver llorar a Asia.

''Si Asia nunca fue aceptada era porque su fe era poca o simplemente no la tenía, dijo Xenovia pero aún estaba algo asustada por el poder de Issei.

''Ya cállate, se escuchó una voz y no era nadie más ni menos que Goku al parecer estaba algo molesto y este se acercó a las chicas.

''Si ustedes dos vinieron a molestar a Asia las voy a golpear, dijo Goku con una mirada asesina, haciendo temblar a las dos chicas, ellas podían sentir un poder que nunca avían sentido antes y ahora estaban asustadas.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno amigos míos vamos a dejarlo hasta aquí, ya me he demorado mucho y lo ofrezco mi disculpa, pero no se preocupen, ahora les traigo información para que puedan imaginarse lo grande que será la historia. Bueno estas son las temporadas que hasta ora, no sé qué tendrá cada capítulo de esta historia más los capítulos de esta temporada y de las otras, aunque algunos se desconocen:**

 **EL SAIYAN GOKU DXD (PRIMERA TEMPORADA)= Puede ser de 16 a 20 Capítulos.**

 **HIGH SCHOOL Z NEW (SEGUNDO TEMPORADA)= DESCONOCIDOS CAPITULOS**

 **SUPER HIGH SCHOOL BORN (TERCERA TEMPORADA)= DESCONOCIDOS CAPITULOS**

 **Bueno esto es un adelanto de las temporadas que tendremos, sin más nada me despido, en el siguiente capítulo podrán presenciar la nobleza que tendrá Goku, con esto se despido su amigo Luis Dbz Dxd tele transportándose al estilo de Goku.**


	11. CAPITULO 11 LA LLEGADA DE KOKABIEL

**Hola amigos espero que estén bien porque aquí su amigo Luis Dbz Dxd, les trae la continuación o más bien capítulo, de esta increíble historia, quiero anunciar algo muy importante sobre el manga y es lo siguiente, pues verán el chico encargado de hacerlo me dijo que tuvo un problema con su computadora y no tendrá una hasta el 23 de mayo pero no estamos tan desesperados y me dijo que cuando la consiga seguirá el manga por donde lo dejo, así que prepárense porque para el próximo mes llega el primer capítulo versión manga, también debo anunciar que publique una segunda historia la cual pueden ver en mi perfil, se trata de Itachi en el mundo de High school dxd, que de seguro al igual que esta les va a fascinar es echa por mí al 100% tiene por título (HIGH SCHOOL SHIPPUDEN DXD), otra cosa es que el villano de esta primera temporada será un emblemático evil Goku, y estaremos viendo a los demonios villanos de los videojuegos Dragon ball xenoverse, Mira, Towa, Evil Bardock y Time break Vegeta el cual ustedes presenciaran en la segunda temporada, por si se pregunta esta temporada se llama (EL SAIYAN GOKU DXD) que es la primera y la otra tendrá por nombre, (HIGH SCHOOL Z NEW) donde veremos villanos tanto de Z como Xenoverse, cada temporada con 20 entre 24 capítulos y la tercera se llamara (DRAGON BALL HIGH SCHOOL DXD BORN SUPER), esa es la tercera temporada donde las cosas estarán al nivel de los dioses y los personajes dxd no pueden pelear mucho que digamos y por último, mi otro canal se llamara multiverso Kakartto, para que se subscriban por favor cuando lo cree, estará listo para el sábado así que estén atentos a también Irina se ira para el harem de Goku si eso les molesta algunos no me interesa y ya está más que decidido que se ira y no porque Goku es mi personaje preferido pero en realidad, si Goku estuviera en Dxd obviamente las chicas irían solas donde el :v, ya sin más nada que agregar vamos con los comentarios.**

 **Maxigianpieri2012: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, y si en eso tienes razón solo espera las siguientes temporadas ya que a partir de HIGH SCHOOL Z NEW que es la segunda temporada, Goku tendrá su nobleza y Bills aparecerá en la tercera temporada de esta historia.**

 **Blamasu: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, siempre me gusta responderlos comentarios por mas ocupado que este, yo solo complazco a mi gente amigo :) y todo eso lo podrás presencia para las demás temporadas y ya vi el anime de medaka box y creo que lo pensara ya que es muy interesante.**

 **SuperPonySaiyanX9000: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, si tus palabras me dan ánimos amigo de verdad gracias y si muy buena tu observación sobre Ophis y Zeno Sama, pero estas en un error ya que Great Read es el más fuerte del mundo Dxd por otra parte muy buen aporte amigo, sobre tu observación es muy buena Zeno Sama quiere la amistad pero Ophis quiere su amor jeje, y más vale hacer una buena historia jeje muy pasa buenos días :).**

 **Guest: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, si estoy pensando en eso.**

 **Blackgokurose: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, y aquí está tu gran capítulo 11 aparte de que comentaste en todos los capítulos jeje gracias :).**

 **Albertino155: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, como siempre me gusta tus comentarios y aquí está tu capítulo 11 :).**

 **: Gracias por tu comentario amigo, un gran saludo para ti, como siempre me agradan tus comentarios xd, lemon veras entre los capítulos 18 al 24 jeje espera un poco más y sobre eso del dragón ball af para ps2, si lo juego todo los días y soy un experto, aparte de que tengo casi todos los mods de personajes.**

 **Vergil espalda yamata: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, y si este Goku es muy interesante, aunque creo que Goku de la saga de Cell era más inteligente y maduro el de la saga de buu no lo es tanto, pero igual es casi Igual que el de la saga de Cell.**

 **EvilGokuSsjDiosDemonio: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, claro que no amigo el 0% es más que suficiente como para derrotar a great red no hace falta un kaioken y esa pelea no creo que encaje.**

 **John: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, si ya todas salen a la luz del día.**

 **Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, si yo también empiezo a notar eso entre la serie y el manga, y es un gusto que te gusto mi ideas ya el harem casi está completo aunque todavía faltan chicas.**

 **Darkcrizer: Gracias por tu comentari amigo un gran saludo para ti, y estaré pensando en añadirla.**

 **HiperGokuBlue: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, y si Goku se enfrentará a Loki y si vi esa historia es del usuario Ligth Yagami, bueno en poder se equivoca bastante, pero tiene buenas ideas, y si Goku usara solo el 0.6 o tal vez 1% de su poder para romper esa técnica.**

 **Shiro Emiya: Gracias por tu comentario amigo y un gran saludo para ti, y si aquí está tu capítulo 11, y ese Goku y Momoyo son tal para cual jeej.**

 **AYOB: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, mi canal se llamara Multiverso Kakarotto estará listo para el sábado está atento.**

 **Naruto: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, aquí está tu capítulo 11.**

 **Lexugim Greyrat: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, las espadachines tendrán una oportunidad aunque terminaran al lado del Saiyan, además de que Gabriel está apunto de buscar y marcar su territorio y por lo que tengo entendido los ángeles tienen prohibido enamorarse pero a ver que hacemos.**

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado con los comentario, al final podrán presenciar la nobleza de Goku.**

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHO: NO POSEO DRAGON BALL Z NI MUCHO MENOS HIGH SCHOOL DXD, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 11: LA LLEGADA DE KOKABIEL, EL REENCUENTRO CON UN EXORSISTA LUNATICO '' Y LAS EXCALIBURS''.**

Nos encontramos en el club de lo ocultismo en donde las chicas espadachines están insultando a Asia por convertirse en un demonio, cosa que molesto a Issei ya que esta, estaba llorando como loca por los cumplidos aparte de que le recordó su cruel pasado, ahora las chicas están en absoluto miedo ya que se encontraron con alguien que no querían encontrarse y ese era Goku, ellas habían recibido información sobre Goku y fueron advertidas por no hacerlo molestar, pero ahora estaban en absoluto terror.

''Porque le hablan así a mi imoto, dijo Goku algo enojado y por ver que Asia estaba llorando, las chicas estaban tan asustadas que ahora se arrepentían de haber insultado a Asia.

''Usted no tiene idea de lo que hizo ella, era vencida por dios, y fue un gran error que ayudara a un demonio, dijo la peli azul, conocida como Xenovia.

''Acaso está mal que Asia curara a una persona herida, no es lo que hacen ustedes ayudar, simplemente ella ayudo a una persona, acaso lo que hacen también es pecado, dijo Goku de forma seria ensanchando los ojos de las chicas.

Ellas empezaron a reflexionar también se tranquilizaron un poco porque Goku no estaba elevando su poder, luego ellas se miraron para luego llegar a una conclusión cosa que Goku se percató de lo que pensaban y no evito sonreír con su clásica sonrisa.

''Quiero que se disculpen con Asia-chan, entendido, Asia-chan, dijo Goku con su clásica sonrisa cosa que hizo que las chicas se sonrojaran por lo lindo he inocente que es, y más aún que ellas se dieron cuenta de que Goku era de buen corazón al 100%.

''E-entendemos, dijo Xenovia con un poco de tartamudeo.

''Discúlpanos Asia-chan por a verte juzgado, dijo Irina a Asia.

''Si por favor discúlpanos Asia-chan, prácticamente nos dimos cuentas de que estrabismo equivocadas.

''Hai, chicas está bien acepto sus disculpas, dijo Asia con una sonrisa repentinamente Goku comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Asia parándose en frente de ella y este le pone la mano en un hombro.

''Ya no llores Asia-chan, ya estoy aquí para protegerte de quien sea, entendido, dijo Goku a Asia con una sonrisa.

''Hai Goku-son, eres como un hermano para mí, dijo Asia con una sonrisa a Goku y este se alegró, las chicas de Goku se alegraron por el cumplido de Goku, estas estaban cada días enamoradas más de Goku y dieron una gran sonrisa mientras que Xenovia e Irina, solo miraban los acontecimientos, cosas que ellas también dieron una gran sonrisa ya que Goku era muy tierno.

''Es muy tierno, pensó Irina.

''Goku-sempai es como un hermano para Asia, él siempre la va a proteger al igual que yo, pensó Issei con una sonrisa para luego pasar a una expresión de decepción.

''Aunque si trato de tocar a Asia, o le haga algo indebido, voy a morir, creo que moriré virgen pensó Issei, con lágrimas animes y apretando sus puños.

''Por cierto sé que estas ay, ven aquí de una buena vez, dijo Goku confundiendo a todos en el club la puerta del club se abre dejando mostrar Kyryuu Aika con una gran sonrisa de diversión al ver las caras de los demás miembros, para después mirar a las exorcistas.

''Fui una idiota en creer que tu no ibas a notar de mi presencia, dijo Aika con una gran sonrisa para luego mirar a las exorcistas, ellas se confundiera un poco, y podían sentir una sensación de muerto, ya que Aika estaba con un brillo en los ojos y un aura negra las rodeaba.

''Irina, Xenovia, después quiero hablar con ustedes respecto a Asia-chan, entendido, dijo la chica con una sonrisa demasiado dulce inmediatamente las chicas perdieron el color y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en problemas.

Después de un momento ya todos estaban calmados, las exorcistas estaban tomando té con los demás miembros ella Irina se encontraba al lado de su amiga de toda la infancia Issei y Xenovia estaba sentada al lado de Irina ambas estaban aliviadas por no meterse en problemas con Goku pero los miembros querían una explicación acerca de la nueva cara que estaba en el club.

''Descuiden yo sé sobre el mundo sobre natural desde que era niña mejor le explico a lo que no estaban presente en la situación en la que estamos, dijo Aika con sensatez tomando una taza de té, Rias entrecerró los ojos y asintió.

''Bueno verán chicos, los exorcistas que están aquí, están aquí para recuperar las espadas sagradas que fueron robadas de la iglesia por el cadre Kokabiel, explico Rias de una forma seria.

''Kokabiel, pensó Goku con una expresión seria y comenzó a recordar lo que le dijo Azazel.

 **Flashback**

''Veraz Goku-son, un ángel caído llamado Kokabiel, quiere robar las espadas sagradas para así de esa forma matar a la heredera de los Gremory, y a la heredara de los Sitris, si eso sucede se producirá otra guerra entre facciones tienes que estar atento para que eso no suceda, dijo Azazel a Goku serrando los ojos.

''Hai, Azazel-san, de todas formas no quiero que le pase nada malo a Rias o a Sona, son muy importante para mí y los prometí protegerlas, dijo Goku con una mirada seria.

''Confió en ti Son Goku, dijo Azazel poniendo una mano en el hombro de Goku con una sonrisa.

''Hai, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

 **Flashback Fin.**

''Tengo que estar pendiente no sé qué tan poderoso sea ese sujeto, pensó Goku de una forma seria.

''Ok creo que entiendo pero porque robar las espadas, creo que no aria eso con el simple hecho de haber molestado la iglesia debió de tener otros planes, dijo esta vez Momoyo confundida.

''Yo creo que puedo tener una idea, iformo Reynare y todos miraron hacia ella. ''Kokabiel es conocido como un bicilista en la sedes de Grygory, el siempre creyo que nos retiramos las guerras de facciones, ya cuando la teníamos ganada, de seguro tubo que robar esas espadas para atraer otra guerra entre facciones, informo Reynare.

''Entonces esta vez peleemos contra él y derrotémoslo, dijo esta vez chocando sus puños cosa que no se hacía esperar.

''Sé que puedes hacerlo Son Goku, pero primero tenemos que encontrarlo, tendremos que mantener la guardia baja constante mente y vigilarlo en caso de que aparezca, dijo Aika ajustándose sus lentes y Rias se acercó a ella.

''Creo que es hora de que nos expliques quien eres realmente y como te infiltraste en la escuela acaso eres una agenta de la iglesia también, pregunto Rias a Aika con los ojos entrecerrados.

''No yo simplemente tengo un trabajo con ellos, la iglesia no sería tan estúpida como para mandar a estas dos sola para buscar a Kokabiel y robar las espadas exacliburs, como me infiltre digamos que es una de mis habilidades guardadas en secreto por el momento, dijo Aika con una sonrisa divertida al ver la expresión de Rias.

''Espera, entonces si no estás con la iglesia con quien estas, Aika la miro con una mirada seria antes de responder.

''Soy parte del clan Nanaya, dijo Aika para sorpresa de todos pero Goku, Reynare, Issei y Asia estaban confundidos.

''E-el clan Nanaya, tartamudeo Akeno con los ojos anchados.

''Así es, la iglesia estaba tan desesperada por contactar a escalibur que nos llamaron a nosotros como medio de apoyo y me enviaron aquí para apoyar a estas dos, dijo Aika ajustándose los lentes señalando a Xenovia e Irina.

''Que es el clan Nanaya, pregunto Asia ya que esta estaba confundida.

''El clan Nanaya Asia-chan, es un clan formado por diferentes seres con habilidades especiales ya sea que son expertos en la magia u otro tipo de habilidad para el exterminio de los seres sobrenaturales que causan, problemas, cada uno de nosotros es exporto en tratar con seres sobrenaturales, dijo Aika tomando un poco de té.

''En pocas palabras son asesinos verdad, dijo Reynare y Aika sonrió.

''Es una forma brusca de decirlo pero si, somos asesinos, respondió Aika si ninguna vacilación.

''La leyenda cuenta que el clan Nanaya fue formado por el único humano que era capaz de matar a cualquier ser sobrenatural, Shiki, Nanaya, se decía que su poder era tan mortal y aterrador que ninguna de las facciones podía derrotarlo, él se encargó de fundar el clan Nanaya para proteger a los humanos y que no se vean afectados por la guerra de las facciones, dijo Rias.

''Entonces son fuertes verdad, pregunto Goku entusiasmado, los chicos ya pensaron que Goku estaba emocionado por ser tan adicto a las peleas pero Momoyo por otro lado estaba.

''Si de verdad son muy fuertes, pregunto Momoyo entusiasmada, haciéndole salir una gota de sudor a los demás.

''Los dejo en su imaginación, respondió Aika.

''Comparados con los demás, que tan fuertes eres, pregunto Goku a Aika.

''Bueno… nosotros no somos muy numerosos, estamos distribuidos por todo Japón el más fuerte esta en Londres y comparado conmigo, supongo que sería la tercera más fuerte, Goku inmediatamente se puso feliz al igual que Momoyo.

''Genial me quiero enfrentar a ellos, dijo Goku entusiasmado.

''Espera Goku-son, no estás pensando en dejarme atrás yo también quiero pelear, dijo Momoyo con emoción.

Aika lo miraba a los dos con cara de palo. ''Son unos adictos a las peleas. Tal como se me había dicho en el informe, pero en realidad no entiendo porque Goku-son quiere pelear si el nos vencería a penas con su 2% de poder, no solamente a nosotros si no a todas las facciones, pero bueno, supongo que los seres en su mundo era extremadamente poderosos, pensó Aika.

''Exactamente pero por ahora tenemos un cadre que derrotar y creo que nos vendrá bien su ayuda, dijo Aika, Irina y Xenovia iban hablar a tomar la palabra pero Aika lo impidió.

''Seamos realistas Kokabiel es todo menos débil y no sabemos cuántos subordinados tendrá a subordinados tendrá a su mando así que necesitamos su ayuda, ese tipo es un belicista y debe tener un has bajo la manga, así que es mejor aparte de tener a los demonios y al emperador dragón rojo, necesitaremos la ayuda der ser que puede destruir todas las facciones sin problema, de nuestra parte que venga para vencerlo, dijo Aika, Irina y Xenovia no pudieron decir nada ante esa lógica así que asintieron.

''Yo no participare, dijo Kiba con una mirada de ira sorprendiendo a todos.

''Que mosca te pico chico guapo, dijo Issei poniendo la mano en el hombro de su amigo pero Kiba rápidamente la sacudió.

''Me niego a ser parte de esto, no voy ir a pelear por la cosa que ha matado a mis amigos, dijo Kiba con ira en su voz mirando a las exorcistas más precisamente a la espada que estaba en el brazo de Irina, inmediatamente se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero fue detenido por Rias.

''Espera Yuutp eres el caballero del grupo Gremory, no puedes irte de este modo, pero Kiba no la escucho y se liberó de su agarre.

''La única razón por la que estoy vivo fue por mis compañeros, no puedo ir ayudar a las cosas que ocasionaron la muerte todos ellos y que deseo destruir con todas mis fuerzas así no cuenten conmigo, aun si me convierto en un demonio callejero por desobedecerte lo acepto, dijo Kiba saliendo de la habitación.

''Buchou, porque Kiba actuó así, dijo Issei desconcertado.

''El proyecto espada sagrada, respondió ella.

''Ya veo no puedo culparlo, dijo Aika con mirada comprensiva.

''Que es el proyecto espada sagrada, pregunto Goku.

''Consistía en criar niños para hacerlos empuñar la espada sagrada excalibur los que no podían simplemente eran desechados y Kiba era el único sobreviviente del proyecto.

''Como pueden, dijo Asia con lágrimas en los ojos, Issei inmediatamente la abrazo para calmarla mientras también trataba de calamar su ira, Reynare y Momoyo apretaban los puños en frustración, Goku simplemente tenía una mirada de furia en su rostro.

''Vaya, como puede ser posible que estas personas en este mundo sean tan crueles, pensó Goku mientras calmaba su ira.

''Ese proyecto fue una gran vergüenza para la iglesia, a pesar de que hubo pequeños resultados de las perdida de ese proyecte siempre estarán, los integrantes del proyecto fueron rápidamente asesinados y nunca se volvió hablar discutir sobre el nuevamente, creo que ahora entiendo cómo se siente, dijo Xenovia con seriedad.

''Pero fue gracias a ese proyecto la investigación de las personas que pueden empuñar espadas sagradas mostro resultados, ahora la iglesia busca personas como Xenovia y yo pueden sincronizarse con las espadas, dijo Irina tratando de buscar el lado positivo solo para recibir un coscorrón de Issei provocando un chichón.

''Auh, porque hiciste eso Issei-kun, dijo Aika con lágrimas en los ojos sobándose su chinchón.

''Te has dado cuenta de lo que has dicho estás diciendo que estás diciendo que está bien en usar niños por solo unas estúpidas espadas, estadas diciendo que todas esas muertes solo significa lo que acabas de decir. Apuesto a que no dirías lo mismo si estuvieras en el lugar de Kiba, como puedes decir eso Irina, gruño Issei apretando con furia a la castaña, Irina vio la expresión de su amigo de infancia y un sentimiento de dolor inundo su pecho.

''Yo..Yo lo siente, dijo ella viendo la expresión de su amigo y con la mirada hacia abajo conteniendo sus lágrimas.

''Yo hablare con Kiba, dijo Goku de forma seria poniéndose sus dos dedos en la frente desapareciendo del lugar.

 **CON KIBA Y GOKU.**

Kiba estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo con la mirada perdida, aun podía recordarlo, los horribles experimentos, los gritos de agonía, toda la sangre derramada, no, el no podía simplemente olvidar y ahora quieren que ayude a recuperarlas, eso era absurdo.

''Creo que puedo entenderte Kiba-chan, se escuchó la voz de Goku, Kiba volteo y ve a Goku detrás de él.

''Ya me contaron lo que sufriste, dijo Goku mirando de forma seria, Kiba inmediatamente se relajó un poco.

''Si sabes cómo me siento ya sabes que no puedo ayudar con las excalibur, dijo Kiba.

''Escucha Kiba-cha, tu eres especial, tus amigos te necesitan, solo mírame a mi yo no pertenezco a esta dimensión, he muerto en 2 ocasiones y he sido revivido, además he tenido que soportar perdidas muy dolorosas para mí. Cuando les conté sobre mí a ustedes, dije que llegue a aquí, viendo como mi planeta se destruía por completo perdiendo todo lo que una vez quise incluyendo mi familia y no sé si esta todo a la normalidad pero lo único que sé es que me fui sabiendo es que mi planeta se destruyó. Y mírame, hoy vivo una vida tranquila al lado de personas que me hicieron olvidar ese dolor, dijo Goku ensanchando los ojos de Kiba.

''No puedo olvidar a las personas que dieron su vida por mi Goku-son, es imposible.

''Lo imposible es lo que te ara hacerte más fuerte Kiba-chan, yo no estaré aquí todo el tiempo recuerda la última vez en el ratin game, dijo Goku y Kiba se quedó atónito.

Kiba recordó que si Goku no llegaba, Rias viviría su vida miserablemente casada con el demonio más asqueroso del mundo, él no quería eso para su Reyna y sus amigos, él quería que ellos fueran felices y estar con ellos.

''Lo siento Goku-son, yo no me iré, no abandonare a mis camaradas, estaré con ellos por siempre para apoyarlos u juro volverme más fuerte, dijo Kiba con determinación y Goku sonrió.

''Muy bien Kiba-cha ahora tus amigos quieren que les digas lo mismo, pero tengo que decirte que pusiste triste a Rias y eso es algo que jamás te perdonare y los entrenamiento de supervivencia ya se están aproximando, hay vamos a resolver nuestros problemas, dijo Goku haciendo que Kiba se pusiera pálido, él sabía lo que le esperaba.

''H-Hai, asintió el nervioso.

''Bien, ahora que te parece si regresamos, dijo Goku a Kiba y el asintió.

 **CON LOS DEMAS**

Todo estaban pensando, en como Kiba actuó, Rias estaba muy preocupada por su caballero, cuando de repente se escuchó un sonido de la puerta de ay salieron nadie más que Kiba y Goku.

''Kiba-chan, dijeron los miembros del club contentos de que su amigo no los dejo.

''Lo siento chicos, me olvide que ustedes son mis camaradas ahora quiero que me perdonen, dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

''Descuida amigo, te entendemos, dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

''Me alegra que no te hayas ido Yuuto, dijo Rias esta se acercó a Kiba y apoyo su cabeza de sus pechos para consolarlo.

''Suertudo, pensó Issei con lágrimas anime en los ojos.

''Eres mi familia Yuuto, no eres un simple sirviente para mí, dijo Rias con una voz calidad sortando a Kiba.

''Hai, Rias-sama, Origato Gozaimasu, dijo Kiba con una sonrisa y todos se calmaron.

''Bueno supongo que con eso arreglado, debemos de hacer un plan para encontrar a Kokabiel, dudo mucho que haya escogido este lugar para hacer su plan, como somos un grupo muy grande nos dividiremos en equipos, dijo Aika ajustándose los lentes.

''Yo estoy en el grupo de Issei-san, dijo Asia abrazando a Issei por uno de sus hombros, inmediatamente, Aika se puso algo celosa y ella se acercó a Issei y Asia.

''Yo también iré con ustedes, no me dejen atrás, dijo Aika sorprendiendo a Issei y Asia.

''Yo también iré en el grupo de pervertido-sempai, dijo Koneko sin expresión alguna.

''Yo también iré con Issei-san, dijo Irina, acercándose a Issei, inmediatamente Issei gano una cara de pervertido.

''Ara Ara, Issei estas de suerte, y estoy de acuerdo, ahora yo me iré en el grupo de Goku-son, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa abrazando uno de los hombros de Goku, y con esa declaración inicio la tercera Guerra mundial Xd.

''Ni si quiera lo pienses, sacerdotisa del rayo pervertida, yo iré en el grupo de Goku-son, dijo Reynare, tomando el otro hombro de Goku.

''Acaso creen que les voy a dejar a mi hombre sin pelear, dijo Momoyo tronando sus nudillos con una sonrisa salvaje, inmediatamente Rias tomo un aura de roja inmensa y un brillo en sus ojos.

''Se les olvida que Goku-son es mi prometido, yo iré primero, dijo Rias molesta.

Goku inmediatamente sintió el aura de las chicas y pensó que todo esto se iba a descontrolar si no hacía algo al respecto.

'Chicas estoy seguro de que pode- pero Goku no termino ya que todas cargaron alenté de Goku.

''HAAAAA, grito Rias cargando hacia las chicas que estaban cercas de Goku.

''HAAAAA, grito Momoyo cargando hacia las chicas, mientras que ellas la esperaban con una sonrisa, Goku se puso nervioso y solo pudo tragar.

Booom

Inmediatamente se creó una gran nube de polvo donde ay se veían ataques de energía casi letales, aparte de que había jaladas de moño lluvias de puños patadas y varias cosas más, pero Goku recibía la mayor parte del daño.

Mientras los otros que no tenían nada que ver con la pelea estaban en un rincón protegido por un círculo que fue creado por Asia y todos tenían una gran gota de sudor en la nuca.

''Es siempre así, dijeron a coro Xenovia e Irina con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

''Si, respondió Issei sin rodeos haciendo con las gotas se hagan más grande.

''Oigan sé si fijan bien Goku sempai, esta recibiendo la mayoría de los golpes, dijo Asia preocupada por Goku, y todos solo movieron la cabeza en forma de que si lo notaron.

''Issei-san estoy contigo, dijo Asia abrazando a Issei por unos de sus hombros Issei se sonrojo un poco y eso fue algo que molesto a Aika.

Bom

''Yo también estoy contigo Issei-san, dijo Aika con una sonrisa.

Bom

''Pervertido-sempai es mío, dijo Koneko haciendo que Issei se pusiera sonrojado.

''Oigan no deberíamos detenerlas, dijo Irina con una gran gota de sudor en la nuca ya que si esto continuaba la sala terminaría destruida.

''No queremos morir, dijo Kiba con una sonrisa divertida a Irina se le puso más grande la gota.

Una vez todo se calmaron se decidió quien iría con Goku, quien estaba totalmente golpeado, las chicas tenían parte de su ropa destruida y solo se le podía ver su ropa interior y estaban algo desgreñadas, para mala suerte de Reynare, Goku le toco ir con Rias, Momoyo y Akeno, ella iría junto con Kiba, también el grupo de Sona ayudo a nuestro grupo de demonios favoritos, el equipo de Kiba estaban conformado por Reynare y Tbsubaki, pero Kiba tenía un castigo que recibir y recibió mil asotanes de Rias con magia.

Goku iba con sus chicas, de hecho iba con Sona, Rias, Reynare, Akeno, Sona y Xenovia, al entrar a la casa se encontraron con una sorpresa que no esperaban y que dejo con la mandíbula en el suelo a todos

''Goku-chan, tu Sera-chan, está aquí, la mauo Serafall se lanzó contra el saiyan dándole un beso directamente en los labios pero eso no era lo que los dejo congelado, lo que los dejo congelados fue que Serafall solo tiene puesto un delantal dejando mostrar su bello y muy deseado cuerpo al descubierto.

Serafall, se separó de Goku con una gran sonrisa, ella se sorprendió al ver que Goku se quedó en shock por lo que hizo ella empozo a trotar sus dedos contra sus músculos y la cara feliz paso a una de seducción.

''Goku-chan, tu Sera-chan dijo que vendría por ti y por su trabajo aburrido como mauo no tuvo elección que abandonarlo y darte una sorpresa así que como recompensa quise venir por ti, que deseas un Go-ku-chan, quieres un baño o mejor quieres a m-, pero no puedo terminar ya que Sona alejo a su hermana de Goku ya que sus neuronas estaban fundidas.

''One-san, como puedes decirle esas cosas a Goku-son y traer e-e-e-esa ropa pervertida, dijo Sona mas roja que un tomate tratando de estrangular a su hermana.

''Sona-chan pero yo solo quise darle una sorpresa a Goku-chan y que me tomara toda la, pero nuevamente no pudo terminar.

''Pero Sona-chan tú también quieres hacer eso con Goku-chan verdad, entonces podemos hacer un trio, dijo la mauo inmediatamente Sona se congelo.

''T-t-trio, tartamudeo Sona mas roja que un tomate de esa forma desmayándose, antes de que pudiera caer al suelo Goku la agarro.

''Oh, te adelantaste Serafall, dijo Taimaity para sorpresa de todos también traía solo un delantal puesto.

''Oigan ustedes, también estuvieron de acuerdo, salgan de ahí, dijo Taimait y se presentaron a Grafya y Ophis.

''Yo no estaba de acuerdo con esto Goku-son, ellas me obligaron dijo Grafya con su rostro estoico pero aun así estaba algo sonrojada.

''Yo también me he vestido así, dijo Ophis acercándose a Goku y rápidamente abrazo al Saiyan pegando sus muy buenos pechos de Goku cosa que lo sonrojo.

''Te gusta Goku-son, Serafall me dijo que esto te gustaría, dijo la diosa dragona y Goku estaba algo nervioso y solo pudo reír inocentemente y arrasarse la nuca, las chicas entendieron de que se trataba esto y obviamente no se quedarían atrás.

(NOTA DEL AUTOR: QUIEREN QUE LES PARTAN LA MADRE XD).

''No nos dejen fuera, rugieron Rias, Akeno, Reynare y Momoyo e inmediatamente fueron a buscar un delantal para ellas.

''Los demonios son extraños, declaro Xenovia que veía esto con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA RESIDENCIA HYOODOU.

Issei y Aika se encuentran en la habitación de Issei, ya que ella quería hablar de algo con él, Mientras que Irina, Asia y Yura, están ayudando a la mama de Issei en la cena.

''Esta habitación esta justo como la recuerde jejej, dijo Aika riendo un poco.

''Aika de que estas hablando, es la primera vez que entras aquí, dijo Issei confundido.

''Es cierto pero yo si te conocía a ti solo que tu no lo recuerdas todavía, dijo Aika tumbando en la cama a Issei y acostándose sobre él.

''Kiyruu que, pero él no pudo terminar ya que Aika le planto un beso directamente en los labios a Issei, Issei estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo hacer nada ante la situación para confusión de el mismo, un brillo naranja empezó a rodear a Aika de esa forma absorbiéndolo a el mismo, ensanchando los ojos de Issei al recibir una penita descarga de información en su cabeza.

(NOTA DEL AUTOR: PARA NO ALARGAR MAS EL CAPITULO NO AREMOS EL FLASBACK DE ESTE RECUERDO YA QUE OBVIAMENTE TIENEN QUE SABERLO PERO ESTARA EN EL MANGA DISCULPEN SI NO LES GUSTO).

''Issei miraba a Aika que aún estaba sobre él, ella lo miraba con anhelo y amor sincero.

''A-chan, susurro Issei.

''Si soy yo mi I-kun, quería hablarte y decirte todo este tiempo que llegue pero no quería contactarte si no tenías conocimiento del mundo sobrenatural, en cuanto me entere de que eras un demonio ya no tenía que esconderme más, por fin podía estar contigo sin esconderte nada, mi amado I-kun, dijo la chica, ella empoño su cabeza del pecho de Issei con lágrimas en los ojos.

''Ya no te iras verdad, dijo Issei ya que no quería que Aika se fuera de nuevo de él.

''No… llame a oka-sama y le conté todo ahora me puedo quedar contigo mi I-ikun para siempre, dijo Aika apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Issei.

''A-chan, dijo Issei levantándole la cara a ella plantándole un beso directamente en los labios, Aika serró los ojos para sentir el beso de su amado eso es lo que ella a anhelado desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora no lo dejaría, para sorpresa de Issei Aika empezó una batalla de lenguas pero el n se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, pero para sorpresa Aika tomo el control, ambos se despegaron del beso algo jadeantes, Aika empezó a moverse en el rosando su parte íntima con su pe- buenos ya sabemos que es.

''Vaya parece que I-kun esta emocionado, dijo ella con una voz seductora empezando a quitarse su ropa quedando solo en sujetador y bragas, Issei estaba tan rojo cual tomate, sangrando a chorros por la nariz.

''Jujuju i-kun, eres tan pervertido como siempre, pero me gusta que me veas como mujer al igual que como yo te veo a ti, dijo Aika desabotonando, la comiste de Issei dejando ver su tonificado pecho (NOTA DEL AUTOR: YA SABEMOS QUE ES UN FLACUCHO PERO DIGAMOS ASI POR AHORA: V).

''La pasaremos muy bien i-kun, dijo Aika seductoramente pero.

''Issei-Sannnn, es escucharon dos veces una de Yura y otra de Asia Irina y Koneko también estaban con ellas.

''Oigan, ustedes quieren tener su turno, pónganse en la fila o salgan hasta que yo he Issei terminemos, dijo la chica con una cara competitiva.

''No yo quiero que Issei-san, me coja a mi primero, dijo Asia tomando la mano de Issei y colocándola en su pecho.

''Asia, grito Issei de sorpresa por la audiencia de la monja.

''Aléjense ustedes dos, issei-kun me tomara a mi primero, dij Yura tomando la otra mano de Issei y colocándola en su pecho también.

''Pervertido Sempai, es mi dijo Koneko y se lanzó contra Issei.

''Koneko, chillo Issei por la acción de Koneko.

''Issei-san, tú debes de hacer eso con la persona que estas casada, dijo Irina tomando su espada apuntando Hacia Issei.

''Eso es lo que puedes decir en esta situación, pensó Issei con cara de palo,

 **CON KIBA Y TSUBAKI**

Ellos llegaron a su apartamento, ellos habían cenado, hablado, etc. Por mala suerte de ellos tenían que dormir en habitaciones separadas ya que no querían aprovechar las cosas, apresuradamente.

Por suerte Tsubaki tenía otros planes para ambos esta noche.

La puerta de la habitación de Kiba se abrió lo cual él se percató inmediatamente creo una espada pero se quedó totalmente ruborizado al ver lo que estaba en frente.

''Vemos a Tsubaki esta vez sin lentes, con una bata transparente rosa y una lencería rosa que resaltaba su increíble figura aparte de que ella estaba ruborizada y eso le da un toque más atractivo.

''T-tusbaki, dijo Kibo tartamudeando un poco por lo que veía Tsubaki accedió a entrar en su cama y quedar sobre él.

''Supe lo que te pazo en el club, debió de ser horrible vivir con todos esos horribles recuerdos, pero yo quiero que Kiba-kun sea feliz, dijo Tsubaki con amor Kiba con todo el autocontrol la sujeto de los hombros suavemente.

''No tienes que forzarte a esto, dijo Kiba pero para su sorpresa ella negó con la cabeza.

''Yo no estoy siendo forzada a nada yo quiero que seas feliz… porque te amo Kiba-kun, con esa declaración el autocontrol se fue a la mierda Kiba cambio de posición, con ella quedando el sobre ella.

''Kib-kun no me mires tanto me avergüenza, dijo la chica muy roja tapándose la cara Kiba suavemente separo sus manos de la cara.

''Eres demasiado hermosa para hacerlo, dijo Kiba sonrojando más a la chica y estos se besaron con amor.

Lo que sigo se los dejo en su mente suculenta: v.

Al día siguiente vemos que todos están reunidos, vemos que Kiba se le nota que le chuparon hasta el alma, mientras Tsubaki se ve radiante y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, muchos comprendieron lo que paso y estaban felices por ellos.

''Bueno chicos divídanse por toda la ciudad y empiezan a buscar, dijo Rias y todos asintieron.

Después vemos a Goku con Rias, Akeno y Momoyo, buscando por todo Kouh a Kokabiel.

''Ya quiero que aparezca ese sujeto llamado Kokabiel, dijo Goku con entusiasmo.

''Si Goku-son yo también quiero pelear, dijo Momoyo con el mismo estilo.

''Ustedes solo piensan en pelear, dijo Rias con una cara estoica.

''Los sayayines disfrutamos de las peleas esta en nuestra naturaleza, dijo Goku.

''Goku-son, comparados con los de tu mundo, que tan poderoso somos, dijo Momoyo a Goku.

''Mm, bueno, supongo que mi amigo Yamcha, podía vencerlos a todos aquí, dijo Goku con una sonrisa divertida,

''Es humano, pregunto Akeno, y Goku asintió.

''Hasta un humano del mundo de Goku puede volar planetas, pensó Momoyo.

''Y que tan poderoso es, dijo Rias.

''Mm, el ya no pelea pero igual tiene un gran poder, dijo Goku arriscándose la nuca con una sonrisa. Para luego sentir que siente un Ki peligrosamente bajo.

''Oigan chicas, la amiga de Issei está en problemas, dijo Goku y ellas asintieron y se tele transportaron junto con Goku.

Cerca de la academia, se veía a Kiba Tsubaki, Xenovia en frente los causante del incidente, vemos a Freed con su típica riza Lunática, un hombre viejo con pintas de sacerdote conocido como Vaper Galilei el ex director del proyecto espada sagrada, y por último en los cielos estaba Kokabiel en los cielos un hombre de mediana edad con 5 pare de alas negras, sujetando a Irina por el cuello.

''Así que esto es lo que manda la iglesia para enfrentarme, aparte de que están unidos con esos demonios patéticos, dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa.

''Era de esperarse que fracasaran ya que uno de esos proyectos defectuosos está en ellos, dijo Vaper con una sonrisa, provocando la ira de Kiba.

''Maldito, dijo Kiba quien se preparaba para atacar a Vilper cosa que Tsubaki lo calmo poniendo una mano en su brazo.

''Realmente eres un desgraciado, Valper te alejaste de los caminos de Dios, dijo Xenovia que furia.

''No metas a Dios en esto perra, dijo el lunático con su sonrisa.

''Jajajaja porque no matamos a estos demonios de muerda, dijo el lunático riendo locamente.

''Realmente eres un estúpido, acaso crees que vendríamos si ayuda, dijo Xenovia.

''O quien podía ser esos refuerzos, dijo Kokabiel burlonamente.

Inmediatamente, Kokabiel siente que le rebatan a Irina de las manos y ve que un sujeto con vestimenta naranja, la tiene sujetada.

''Ni siquiera me fije cuando, me la arrebato, pensó Kokabiel.

''Ahora Goku está aterrizando con Irina cargada al estilo princesa, ella despierta y ve que Goku la está cargando cosa que la puso muy feliz a ella.

''Eres mi salvador, dijo ella quedando consiente con una sonrisa.

''Issei ahora, grito Goku, Kokabiel levanta la mirada hacia riba y fue interceptado por un pucho de Issei mandándolo en picada contra el suelo.

Bom

''No te preocupes, Irina, Asia-chan se encargara de curarte, dijo Goku dejando a la chica en una zona segura, inmediatamente apareció el grupo Sitri y Gremory, junto con Momoyo, Taimait y Grafya, Serafall se había ido antes.

''Sí que son rápidas verdad, pregunto Kiba con sarcasmo.

''Oye niño bonito no todos somos demonios además el servicio de taxi era una mierda, dijo Momoyo acusando a Taimait.

''Oye, Gruño Taimait por la declaración de Momoyo.

Jajajja, se escuchó la risa de Kokabiel, que salía de los escombro sacudiéndose el polvo y escupiendo algo de sangre.

''Así que el grupo de las hermana de los Mauo, también están aquí creo que esto será más interesante, dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa diabólica.

''Estas seguro de eso Kokabiel, se escuchó una voz de Ophis, del portal salió Ophis con su nueva figura aparte de que su poder se sentía por todo el lugar.

''Ophis, susurro Kokabiel con miedo y todos sus acompañantes estaban asustados de su presencia.

''Ambos sabemos que no puedes ganarme Kokabiel, solo vine a ver el espectáculo de tu muerte, por parte de mi persona favorita el cual me supera por mucho, además de que yo soy de él, dijo la diosa dragona sorprendiendo a Kokabiel.

''Que clase de ser, puede ser tan poderoso, puede superar a Ophis pensó Kokabiel frustrado, inmediatamente sintió que alguien lo topo por la espalda y volteo y ve a Goku con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

''Hola mi nombres es Goku, y tú debes de ser Kokabiel, verdad pues permíteme decirte algo, dijo Goku liberando un poco de energía (0.3%) de su poder, kokabiel empezó a asustarse.

''Imposible, apenas no muestra su poder al máximo y supera a Great Read, no que clase de monstruo tiene esa clase de poder, pensó Kokabiel. Goku lo seguía mirando.

''Es hora de que te mande al otro mundo, dijo Goku con una sonrisa salvaje, asustando aún más a Kokabiel.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno amigos hasta aquí hemos llegado son las 4 am y tengo desde la una haciendo este capítulo xd, pero todo por mi querido público como prometí aquí está la nobleza de Goku, pero antes quiero anunciar que habrá capítulos especiales, sobre esta temporada, apenas esta historia inicia.**

 **GOKU NOBLEZA: Momoyo, Rowisse, y Ravel,**

 **Como verán aún estoy pensando porque estoy muy ocupado aprendiendo hacer hacker, ahora ya saben que el villano final de esta temporada es evil Goku, así que con eso me despido tele transportándome al estilo de Goku, Luis Dbz Dxd fuera.**


	12. ESPECIAL NUMERO 1

**Hola amigos, espero que estén bien porque aquí les traigo el primer especial de estar increíble historia pero antes quiero compartir información acerca de la serie y es la siguiente: verán el primer villano es Evil Goku para los que no saben Evil Goku, es la parte maligna de Goku que apareció en la serie de la mano derecha de Akira toriyama, el dibujador del manga de dragón ball súper el gran Toyotaro, pues este villano aparecerá en esta historia y mientras transcurra la serie ya verán como aparecerá, ya que es el único villano que aparecerá en esta temporada el cual empujara a Goku a usar el súper saiyayin 3, bueno el aviso es que, Goku obtendrá el súper saiyayin 4 para que sea un saiyayin completo, también aparecerá Bills y todos los demás personajes de dragón ball súper, y también medaka aparecerá para quedarse en el aren de Goku, bueno ya sin más rodeos comencemos con el especial y aquí no responderé comentarios porque eso lo hago en los capítulos.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: NO SOY DUEÑO DE LA SERIE DE DRAGON BALL Z NI MUCHO MENOS HIGH SCHOOL DXD, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **ESPECIAL 1: ''UN PASADIA EN CASA CON GRAFYA, TAIMAIT Y OPHIS''**

''Hoy no vas a entrenar Goku-son, dijo Grafya quien estaba desayunando junto con Goku y Reynare.

''Ni tampoco iras a la escuela, dijo Taimait quien estaba tomando una taza de café.

''Hai chicas, estoy muy cansado estos últimos días he entrenado mucho y mi cabeza siento como si fuera a explotar con todas esas enseñanzas del maestro, quiero descansar además de que no me gusta la escuela, solo hago eso por Rias, por cierto que les dijo Rias cuando vio que no me pare de la cama, dijo Goku.

''Bueno pues, dijo Grafya así llevándonos al…

 **FLASHBACK.**

''Bueno chicas, al parecer Goku-son, está muy cansado ya que no quiere despertar, dijo Rias a Grafya.

''Dejémoslo aquí, él no está acostumbrado a eso de la escuela, dijo Reynare.

''Ara, chicas mientras estamos en la escuela, no se aprovechen Grafya Taimait Ophis, dijo Akeno, con su clásica sonrisa, pero solo les dio una idea a ellas.

''Akeno, no les da ideas en la cabeza, dijo Rias algo estoica.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

''Y eso fue todo, dijo Grafya a Goku y este solo se puso a reír mientras se arroscaba la nuca.

''Goku-son, que aras hoy si no vas a entrenar, dijo Ophis a Goku y este tomo una pose de reflexión.

''Mm, no se me ocurre nada pero tenía planeado acompañar a Taimait con su novela de las 12 Am, dijo Goku y Taimait gano un brillo en sus ojos.

KIAAAAA, grito Taimait lanzándose sobre la mesa hacia Goku.

''Enserio Goku-son, eres muy lindo con gusto quiero que me acompañes, dijo Taimait a Goku con estrellitas en los ojos, sin saber que asfixiaba a Goku con sus pechos, Grafya y Ophis no se quedarían atrás.

''Nosotras queremos también ver la novela con Goku-son, dijeron ambas a coro para molestia de Taimait y sorpresa de Goku.

''Apártense ustedes él es mío, dijo Taimait con un aura amarilla cosa que puso más moletas a las chicas.

''Chicas tranquilas por favor, vamos a verlo todos juntos, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, para molestia de Taimait ella acepto y las chicas sonrieron ante esto.

''Bueno apenas son las 10 Am, dijo Ophis.

''Yo tengo que limpiar, así que ayúdenme ustedes dos dijo Grafya con una sonrisa, para molestia de Taimait y Ophis estas obviamente obedecieron sus órdenes.

Ahora vemos que Goku está en la regadera, disfrutando de la buena sensación del agua.

''Vaya, esto sí que es relajante, dijo Goku disfrutando de un cálido baño.

TOCK TOCK, Goku-son puedo entrar se escuchó la voz de Ophis, cosa que sorprendió a Goku.

''Entra Ophis-chan, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

''Puedo bañarme contigo, Goku-Son, dijo Ophis un poco sonrojada y con timidez.

''Claro que puedes Ophis-chan, dijo Goku a la chica y ella accedió a entrar a la regadera junto con Goku, Ophis está muy sonrojada al estar frente de Goku, además de que se encuentra con una espalda súper tonificada.

''Goku-son, dijo Ophis tímidamente sonrojada.

''Que pasa Ophis, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, detrás de ella.

''Puedo lavarte tu espalda, dijo ella y Goku asintió, después ella accede a lavar la espalda de Goku, mientras está nerviosa y algo sonrojada.

''Oye Goku-son, te puedo pedir un favor, dijo Ophis mientras estregaba la espalda de Goku.

''Como cual Ophis-chan, dijo Goku mientras este se estaba echando una especie de champú en su cabeza.

''Quieres tener hijos, conmigo, dijo Ophis muy sonrojada, haciendo que Goku se sorprenda y le caiga, el embace del champú en la cabeza.

''Auh, jeje como quieras Ophis-chan, pero para que quieres tener hijos, dijo Goku ya que recuerda lo que le hizo milk cuando hicieron a Gohan (NOTA: PARA MI MILK VIOLO A GOKU:'C).

''Pues es que- alto hay, se escucharon 2 voces detrás de ellos, ellos voltean y ven a Grafya y Taimait de brazos cruzados mientras, miraban algo celosas los acontecimientos.

''Ophis-chan, lamento decirle que Goku me tomara a mi primero, dijo Taimait, accediendo a la ducha, cosa que puso a Goku nervioso.

''No si me toma a mi primero, dijo Grafya también accediendo, a la ducha, Goku se puso más nervioso, y Ophis se molestó un poco, un aura se liberaba de ellas tres, y Goku sintió que todo iba a salir mal.

''Esperen chicas, pod- pero aun asi no pudo terminar ya que se creó una gran cortina de humo, afuera del baño de la puerta se podía ver que salía agua, y que había un temblor en toda la casa.

Luego de esto vemos que Goku y las demás chicas a excepción de Grafya están sentados frente un enorme televisor pantalla plasma que se encuentra en la sala, Grafya llega con un tazón de palomitos enorme, Goku está sentado en el medio, mientras que Grafya está a su izquierda, Taimait y Ophis a la derecha.

''Bueno chicos ya va a empezar la novela, así que por favor guarden silencio mientras la vemos, dijo Taimait y todos asintieron, ella prende el televisor y ven la intro de la novela.

''Se ve que es muy buena, dijo Ophis al lado de Taimait.

''Si es muy buena, no me pierdo ni un capitulo, dijo Taimait.

''Uuu, si se le ve lo divertido, dijo Goku quien ahora se emocionó un poco.

''Si Goku-son es divertida yo y Taimait, no nos perdemos los capítulos, dijo Grafya.

''Shhh, silencio, ya va a empezar, dijo Taimait y la novela dio inicio.

Ya cuando se estaba terminando todas las chicas cambiaron de posición y todas estaba encima de Goku, la novela anuncio su finalización, con un beso de los personajes principales, cosa que las chicas vieron con ternura, y Goku estaba casi dormido, al parecer no fue tan emocionante, las chicas lo notaron.

''Goku-son, te dormiste, dijo Taimait a Goku con dudas.

''Jejej, si lo siento chicas, dijo Goku en forma de disculpa.

''Goku-son como has pasado el día, dijo Grafya.

''Me la he pasado muy bien chicas, gracias debería de dejar la escuela para quedarme aquí con ustedes, es de lo mejor, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

KIAAAA, todas las chicas abrazaron a Goku mientras que los senos de Grafya y Ophis le tapaban la cara a Goku y todas ellas se quedaron por un momento abrazado de Goku.

''jejej, pensó Goku con una sonrisa disfrutando de la calidad sensación.

Un momento después la puerta se abrió Goku y las demás sintieron un bajón de temperatura en el lugar, ellos voltean hacia donde está la puerta y ve que Rias, Momoyo, Akeno y Reynare, tienen una sonrisa demasiado dulce y un aura de la destrucción roja a su alrededor.

''Ara Ara, sí que se aprovechan, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa demasiado dulce aunque estaba celosa.

''Son unas pervertidas, dijo Reynare apretando sus puños con furia.

''Apártense de mi amado, no se los dejare sin pelear, dijo Momoyo, tronando sus nudillos.

''No saben escuchar a los demás verdad, dejen a mi novio, dijo Rias con furia y todas se quedaron mirando por un momento.

''Las chicas que estaban con Goku no hacían caso y solo se quedaba mirando con sonrisas a las chicas, Goku sabía que esto no terminaría bien.

''Chicas por favor escuchen- pero no pudo terminar ya que todas cargaron hacia las chicas que estaban de enzima de él.

HAAAAA, gritaron las chicas cargando hacia las demás, Goku simplemente trago saliva y luego se creó una cortina de humo, de donde salía ataques de energía látelas tiradas de cabello, puñetazos y patadas, aunque Goku recibía la mayor parte del daño.

Afuera de la casa se escuchaban los fuertes ataques y estaba templando todo por la pelea.

 **FIN DEL ESPECIAL.**

 **Bueno amigos ya con esto concluye el primer especial, de esta historia espero que les agrade ya que soy nuevo en esto de hacer especiales jeje, los comentarios los responde en el próximo capítulo, y los comentarios que dejen en los especiales lo respondo, en otro especial ya que este fue el primero, si quieren que haga algún ova también pídanmelo en los comentarios con esto se despide su amigo al estilo de Goku y su tele transportación, Luis Dbz Dxd fuera.**


	13. CAPITULO 12 UN SAIYAYIN VS EL CADRE

**Hola amigos espero que estén bien porque aquí su amigo Luis Dbz Dxd, les trae su mejor cocaína caliente :v, ok no, más bien el increíble capítulo 12 de esta historia verán lamento la demora es que tuve inconvenientes con el oficce que es con el programa que hago los capítulos como verán, el primer especial creo que tuve éxito pero no responderé los comentarios del especial, serán respondidos para otro especial, si se preguntan si are un ova, creo que sí, todavía no he actualizado la historia de itachi en el mundo de high school dxd, porque quiero terminar esta, tratare de subir capítulos cada 3 días, creo que muchos no entienden quién es evil Goku bueno, Evil Goku es la parte maligna de Goku después de Gt, Evil Goku surge cuando Goku Junior murió de una enfermedad del corazón, como Goku no podía hacer nada se enojó tanto que su parte maligna se separó de él. Bueno aunque no es una historia no oficial me gusta Evil Goku además de que era muy reconocido al nivel internacional, bueno ya sin más rodeos vamos con los comentarios del capítulo anterior.**

 **Darkcrizer: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, y si ese Kokabiel no sabe lo que le espera.**

 **BARTMAN91: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti.**

 **Blackgokurose: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, bueno el pobre de Goku la tiene difícil, Kokabiel no aria nada como eso XD:v, y si ya veremos la nobleza de Goku para la tercera temporada.**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, Evil Goku no es como Goku Black, es muy diferente ya que no tiene un Kaishin adentro, Evil Goku es de ojos rojo cabello rojo y vestidura negra con roja.**

 **Blamasu: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, si ahora estoy investigando sobre Medaka boz, veré como la introduciré a la historia ya que está muy adelantada, pero igual estará presente para la próxima temporada.**

 **Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, si es verdad Yamcha, es más poderoso que todos ellos ya que los de high school dxd, bueno great read tiene un nivel de 3000 en comparación con Yamcha, Yamcha tiene entre las 80 unidades de poder entre las 9000 creo o exagero, bueno sé que los supera por mucho.**

 **Shiro Emiya: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, si al final de capitulo hablare un poco sobre el final y espero que te agrade la idea.**

 **Vergil spalda yamato: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, y si el pobre Goku la tiene un poco difícil pero él no tiene la culpa, la tiene Akira por hacer tan irresistible a Goku para las mujeres: v, ok no, en cuanto a Kokabiel no sabe lo que le espera y Gabriel ya estará pronto en la tercera temporada.**

 **Jonh: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, y ya no esperes más aquí está el capítulo.**

 **GOKU SSJ 3 Blue: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, si quieres saber lee de nuevo la nota del autor: v jeejej saludos amigo.**

 **ALBERTINO155: Como siempre amigo un gran saludo para ti y gracias por tu comentario, y tendremos en cuenta de que no escribiste xd salu2.**

 **EvilGokuSsjDiosDemonio: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, no creo que pase amigo será necesario usar el ssj3.**

 **Vegeto 45: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, si Medaka ya tiene un lugar en el harem de Goku.**

 **DmcNero: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, responderé tus preguntas pero pareces un entrevistador jejej.**

 **Claro que Goku obtendrá el ssj 4.**

 **Eso lo veremos con el transcurso de la historia ya que es una sorpresa.**

 **Creo que incluiré a Hyrdegan o a Janemba, pero no creo que será posible.**

 **Claro Demygra es uno de los demonios más fuerte.**

 **Claro Gabriel convivirá con él.**

 **Si a partir de la tercera temporada Goku obtendrá la ropa de Xenoverse, y ya verás como la conseguirá con el transcurso de la serie.**

 **Actualizo la historia cada semana y si dependo de más tiempo, dentro de algunos 3 días.**

 **: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, no amigo vamos a darle la oportunidad a la pequeña Loli, Taimait será su Reyna, jejeje también eso de los lemons vendrá pronto, pero no desesperéis amigo.**

 **Goku Black: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, hey gracias por eso me diste una estupenda idea, un gran abrazo:D.**

 **Dark Goku ss4: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, si ellas estarán pero no serán reynas desafortunadamente para ellas.**

 **HiperGokublue: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, si eso de los senkais los voy a quitar no me gustan, lo veo como un forma demasiado fácil y dolorosa de obtener poder, la nekomota mayor estará en el harem de Goku.**

 **Bueno amigos ya con este hemos finalizado antes de empezar aquí dejo el poder de Goku ya que estuve equivocado con su poder todo el tiempo es mayor al que dije.**

 **GOKU ESTADO BASE RELAJADO: 500,000**

 **GOKU ESTADO BASE MAXIMO PODER: 100, 000,0**

 **GOKU SSJ: 500, 000,00**

 **GOKU SSJ 2: 10, 000, 000,0**

 **GOKU SSJ 3: 41, 000, 000, 0**

 **AHORA EL PODER DE GOKU CON TODO EL ENTRENAMIENTO QUE A OBTENIDO EN LA HISTORIA.**

 **GOKU ESTADO BASE MAXIMO PODER: 200, 000**

 **GOKU SSJ: 10, 000, 000,0**

 **GOKU SSJ 2: 20, 000, 000, 0**

 **GOKU SS 3: 82, 000, 000, 0**

 **Bueno amigo eso era todo como verán Goku tiene el doble de su poder ahora es mucho más poderoso que un Gohan estado místico y obviamente Súper Buu absorción Gohan pero no tan fuerte como vegetto súper saiyayin, dejemos todo esto atrás y empezamos con el capítulo.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: NO SOY DUEÑA DE LA SERIE DE DRAGON BALL Z NI MUCHO MENOS HIGH SCHOOL DXD, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVAS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 12: UN SAIYAN VS EL LIDER DE LOS CADRES ''UN REENCUENTRO ENTRE ANTIGUOS RIVALES''.**

Nos encontramos en la escena en donde Goku está mirando fijamente a Kokabiel, al parecer Kokabiel tiene miedo por su poder, ya que nunca se topó con el ser que puede mandarlo al otro mundo con un solo dedo, Ophis está viendo todo esto con una gran sonrisa, los presentes saben quién iba a ganar obviamente, Rias pensaba llamar a su hermano pero no hacía falta, ya que se estaba olvidando, de que tiene al ser de parte de su lado además de ser su futuro esposo, que puede destruir a Great Read con una sola mano.

''Así que… tu eres ese tal Kokabiel del que tanto me dijo Azazel, dijo Goku seriamente.

''Jujuju, ya veo… con que es maldito de Azazel te conto sobre mí, es que acaso están cobarde que no puede venir a enfrentarme el mismo, dijo Kokabiel riendo ya que creía que Azazel le tenía miedo.

''Si me conto todo sobre ti y cuál es tu plan, quieres matar a Rias y a Sona, para de esa forma empezar otra guerra, pues déjame decirte que nada de eso pasara, ya que yo mismo me encargare de ti de una vez por todas, dijo Goku seriamente y Kokabiel dio una sonrisa.

''Mm ya veo, antes de empezar esta pelea prepare algo para los Gremoris y los Sitris, así que porque mejor que no dejamos que ellos empiezan a pelear, antes de que tú y yo peleemos para de esa forma, no tener inconveniente alguno, dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa maligna ya que sabía lo que tenía planeado.

Goku pensó un poco sobre esa decisión pero quería ver que tan lejos han llegado los chicos y los dejo pelear a ellos primeros.

''De acuerdo, dijo Goku y Kokabiel se elevó hasta quedar sentado en su dicho trono que estaba flotando en el cielo, todo se quedaron confundidos al ver eso y Goku los miro a ellos seriamente.

''Escuchen, dijo Goku llamando la atención de todos. ''Kokabiel no vino solo y está muy bien acompañado, prepárense para lo que viene, dijo Goku y todos se sorprendieron.

''A qué se refiere Goku-son, pregunto Rias.

''Creo que Azazel trajo más amigos en vez de al lunático y al padre, dijo Kiba.

''Saji saca a Irina-san y llévala a la casa de Goku, los demás creen una barrera que proteja toda la escuela, no podemos dejar que todo el daño se extienda por toda la ciudad, dijo Sona a su nobleza.

''Hai-Kaichiu, respondieron todos e hicieron lo que se le había mandado hacer, no sin antes Yura darle un beso a Issei de buna suerte.

''Bien resuelto todo vamos a lo divertido, Kiba el pajarraco es mío, el lunático y el padre son tuyos, ustedes chicos esperen hasta que Kokabiel traiga a sus amigos.

''Balba Galilei tú fuiste quien yo juro por mi espada que te destruiré, dijo Kiba con rabia mirando hacia Balba este simplemente rio.

''Juju, Y pensar que me encontraría con uno de esos proyectos fallidos en este lugar, sabes siempre me encantaron las espadas sagradas, desde que era pequeño siempre estuve fascinada por su historia, en la desesperación por saber que no podía usarlas, comencé a investigar y busca la manera de que las personas pudieran portarlas sin problema alguno, no cabe duda de que ustedes fueron de gran ayuda, gracias a ustedes obtuve éxito, dijo Balba con una sonrisa malvada.

''éxito, maldito, tu mataste a todos mis compañeros, rugió Kiba con gran furia los demás ya empezaban a tenerlo mucho Odio a Balba.

''Ese maldito miserable, la vida de unos niños no significa nada para él, solo porque es la venganza de Kiba, no voy a inteferir, pensó Goku algo enojado.

''Me di cuenta de que hacía falta elemento para controlar las espadas, nadie tenía el suficiente elemento para poder contralar las espadas, entonces me pregunte, y si no unimos todos los elementos en uno, dijo Balba haciendo enfadar aún más a Kiba, los demás miraban con asco a Balba.

''Ahora entiendo lo que ponen adentro de las espadas sagradas es.

''Así es tomamos los elementos y los cristalizamos. ''el Balba saco un cristal de su túnica, ''esos maldito me tacharon por rechazar mi idea pero igual utilizaron mi investigación aunque dudo que Michael haga sacrificios por ella.

''Mataste a todos mis compañeros solo para extraerlo los elementos necesarios, rugió Kiba si se podía con más odio.

''Si no lo vez este cristal es viejo y ya utilice tres en Freed, dijo Balba apretando más el cristal.

''Balba, Galilei, cuántas vidas has sacrificado para llevar acabo tu experimento, dijo Rias con odio.

''Eso no importa, ahora mi investigación esta tan avanzada ahora, que puedo producir los elementos en masa, dijo Balba apretando el cristal con intención de romperlos, ''esos idiotas de la iglesia y sus ángeles al igual que sus seguidores nunca debieron de rechazar mi investigación ahora esta ciudad será destruida.

''Eso no se podrá, dijo Goku quien repentinamente apareció frente a Balba.

''Kiba se encargara de ti ahora mismo maldita basura no te matare porque él es quien lo ara pero esto no te pertenece, dijo Goku repentinamente Balba esta aterrado al ver que lo iban a matar pero Goku simplemente le quito el cristal a Balba.

''Ey Kiba atrapa, dijo Goku lanzando el cristal hacia Kiba y este lo atrapo.

Repentinamente el cristal comenzó a brillar por todo el campo, formando figuras espectrales humanas y todas comenzaron a rodear a Kiba.

''Los diversos poderes que se encuentran en este lugar hacen que aparezcan las figuras de esa esfera, dijo Akeno sorprendida al igual que los demás.

''Todas las figuras empezaron a ver a Kiba con una mirada Triste pero a la vez consoladora.

''Alguna vez me pregunte… si yo también tenía que vivir… solloceo Kiba, habían quienes tenían más ganas de vivir que yo, como puedo vivir una vida normal cuando ustedes tenían que morir, dijo Kiba y lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

''Unos de los fantasmas trato de decir algo, pero al parecer nadie escuchaba sus palabras.

''No te preocupes estas vivo, eso es lo que importa, eso es lo que está diciendo, dijo Akeno quien estaba leyendo los labios del fantasma del chico.

''Mas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Kiba, parece que habían logrado alcanzar sus sentimientos, todos los fantasmas empezaron a mover los labios en forma de que estuvieran cantando una canción y comenzaron a brillar aún más.

''Una canción sagrada, murmuro Asia.

''No estás solo, dijeron todos los fantasmas y ya todos podía escuchar sus palabras.

''No teníamos suficiente elemento para controlar las espadas pero…

''Estaremos bien si estamos juntos.

Todo podían escuchar las voces de los fantasmas, algunos como Issei, Tsubaki, Asia y Aika tenían lágrimas en los ojos mientras los otros veían esto con tristeza.

''Tienes que aceptar las espada sagrada.

''Aunque Dios no este mirando.

''Nuestro corazones serán.

''Uno, termino Kiba con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

''Los espíritus comenzaron a volar y se convirtieron en una luz que descendieron sobre Kiba.

''Compañero, dijo Ddraig desde Booster Geard.

''Que pasa Ddraig, dijo Issei.

''Ese caballero lo ha alcanzado, dijo él.

''A que te refieres, dijo el castaño.

'' El balance Breaker, termino de decir Ddraig.

El brillo que rodiaba a Kiba desapareció, y luego comenzó a ver a Balba seriamente.

''Balba si tú te quedas vivos, más personas pasaran lo que yo, por eso te matare a ahora mismo, dijo Kiba Goku se alejó de Balba que aún estaba parado frente a él.

''Kiba ahora tu llevas la vida de tus compañeros, recuerda que ahora tienes que seguir adelante, dijo Goku a Kiba con una sonrisa.

''Yuuto, tu eres el caballero del clan Gremory un excalibur de pacotilla no podrá contra ti, dijo Kiba a su cabellero.

''Kiba-chan, yo creo en ti.

''Kiban Sempai,

''Vamos niño bonito.

Kiba se sentía feliz por ser alabado por sus compañeros y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, luego el miro a Tsubaki, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

''Ve, dijo ella.

''Eso era todo lo que tenía que oír Kiba.

''Freed los espíritus de mis compañeros están dentro de ti y yo no permitiré que hagas más maldades con ellos, yo me convertiré en una espada, la espada de Buchou y mis compañeros así que por favor responde a mis deseos…

 **SWORD OF BIRTH**

Kiba alzo su mano con su espada cayendo un rayo sobre ella que la rodeo de luz y oscuridad creando la primera espada sagrada/demoniaca.

 **BALANCE BREAKER**

 **SWORD OF BETRAYER**

Kiba empuño su nueva espada para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

''Imposible los poderes sagrados y demoniacos no pueden coincidir en el mismo lugar, exclamo Balba bramo incrédulo ya que vio que Kiba se acercaba hacia ellos.

''Deje que te ayude caballero Gremory, dijo Xenovia apareciendo al lado de Kiba.

''Pero tú no tienes espada, implanto él y ella solo pudo sonreír.

''Eso crees… pues permíteme demostrarte… petra, basilio, dioniso y maría la santa madre por favor escuchen mi voz, grito Xenovia apareciendo un circulo dorado al lado de ella, del circulo salió una espada enorme, que estaba encadenada, ella la agarro y las cadenas se rompieron, sobre el santo que descansa en esta espada yo desatara a la espada sagrada durandal, dijo Xenovia para sorpresa para todos a excepción para que no conocían la espada.

''Que es esa espada Buchou, pregunto Issei a Rias.

''Esa es durandal, la espada que se rumorea que puede cortar todo lo que sea de este mundo, dijo Rias sorprendida sorprendiendo a todo los presentes.

''Imposible, mi investigación no decía nada sobre alguien que pudiera manipular a durandal, exclamo Balba.

''A diferencia del cabellero del grupo Gremory e Irina, yo soy una portadora natural, aunque es muy difícil controlarla y tengo que mantenerla encerrada en una dimensión, dijo Xenovia.

''Eso no importa cortare a todo estos demonios de mierda que con mi nueva excalibur-chan, dijo locamente Freed cargando hacia ellos.

 **CLAN,** se escucharon el sonido de las tres espadas al chocar, comenzando la pelea.

''Jajaja, que interesante ese caballero ahora tiene mucho más poder pero ahora, es hora de que las cosas se pongan más interesante, Kokabiel chasqueo sus dedos haciendo aparecer un circulo que invoco a un enorme perro de tres cabezas, escupiendo fuego y todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

''No puede ser ese es cerbero, dijo Rias impresionada con los ojos anchados y algo de miedo.

''Que es eso Grafya, le pregunto Goku a Grafya.

''Ese es cerbero, es la creatura que vigila la entrada del inframundo, explico Grafya sorprendida y con algo de miedo.

''Y eso no es todo, dijo Kokabiel esta vez con una sonrisa malvada chasqueando sus dedos, apareciendo varios portarles que hicieron aparecer a tres perros más y 500 ángeles caídos, los ángeles caídos, aparecían del cielo.

''Que aran ahora, dijo Kokbiel con una sonrisa malvada.

''Chicos esta es su pelea, ahora quiero que demuestren sus verdaderos poderes, si ustedes no pueden los voy ayudar, dijo Goku y todos se reunieron.

''Es hora de demostrar nuestro verdadero poder chicos, vamos a demostrarle a ese Kokabiel, que él no puede con nosotros, informo Rias a todo.

''Hai-buchou dijeron los miembros del club de Rias y Goku miraba todo esto con una sonrisa.

''Taimait, Grafya, Ophis, no intervengan, dijo Goku a las tres para ver hasta donde ellos han llegado.

''Hai, dijeron todas a la vez quedando al lado de Goku esto solo se quedó de brazos cruzados para ver toda la acción.

''Issei, tu poder nos ayudara en cazos emergentes, tu sacred gear puede transportar poder a otro, en casos peligroso nos brindaras tu poder a mí y Akeno entendido, dijo Rias a Issei.

''Hai Buchou, dijo Issei.

''Que estamos esperando ataquemos, dijo Momoyo saliendo en un estallido de velocidad.

BOM

CRASH

BOM

PAM

''Momoyo había arrasado con 15 ángeles caídos, los demás grupos comenzaron a atacar, excepto por Asia e Issei.

''Asia quédate aquí yo iré, dijo Issei a la timida monja y ella asintió.

Boost, Issei materializo su Boster Geard al parecer el guante está evolucionando.

''Compañero mostrémosle los resultados de nuestro entrenamiento, dijo Issei con una sonrisa salvaje.

''Jajaja, mostrémosle nuestro poder a estos debiluchos, rugió Ddraig.

 **WELSH DRAGON**

 **BALANCE BREAKER.**

Issei había alcanzado su Balance Breaker, ahora su guante era una armadura roja que tenía enormes alas de dragón, para sorpresa de todos.

''Increíble, Issei ha alcanzado el Balance Breaker, sin duda está poniéndose más fuerte, dijo Rias orgullosa de su torre.

''20 Ángeles caídos atacaron a Issei con sus lanzas pero todas estás rebotaban cuando hacían contacto con él.

''Ese es todo, dijo el castaño

Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost BOOST.

 **GAI FORCE**

 **BOM**

Issei lanzo una esfera de poder que se esparció hasta estar Del tamaño de una casa acabando con 50 ángeles caídos.

''Quien sigue, dijo el castaño muy confiado.

''Bien echo Issei, ahora eres mucho más poderos alabo Goku a Issei.

''Increíble, ese chico esta dominando poco a poco el poder de Ddraig, dijo Grafya.

''Si, pero cuando se alcanza el balance Breaker tiene un límite de tiempo, pero al parecer el entrenamiento de Goku tiene sus resultado y puede soportar oras con el Balance Breaker, dijo esta vez Taimait.

Inmediatamente uno de los perros cerberos se dirigen hacia donde están Goku, Ophis, Taimait y Grafya junto con 40 ángeles caídos.

''Chicas, dijo Goku con una sonrisa y ellas asintieron con otra sonrisa salvaje, saliendo disparadas.

Increiblemete Grafya congelo a los ángeles que se acercaban.

 **DRAGON CLAW**

 **SLASH,** rugió Taimait haciendo aparecer una garra enorme de dragón, cortando por la mita a cerbero.

Goku vio que todos eran muy poderosos y él estaba orgulloso de ellos.

 **KIBA Y XENOVIA**

''HA, rugió Xenovia atacando a Freed quien estaba riendo locamente.

''Jajajjaajaj, ten perra recibe el poder de mi excalbur-chan, dijo Freed usando excalibur mimic invocando 4 tentáculos que se dirigieron hacia donde Xenovia.

''Eso no servirá, dijo Xenovia.

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

Ella corto los 4 tentáculos con facilidad haciendo enojar a Freed.

''Ya verás maldita perra, Freed se disparó en un estallido de velocidad, usando la excalibur speed, creando varias ilusiones de el para confundir a Xenovia.

''Ahora te tengo atrapada perra, te cortare en pedacitos y me bañare con tu sangre, dijo el lunático.

''Te olvidas de mí,

CLAM

''AAAAHHHH, quien fue el maldito, salga quien quiera que sea, dijo Freed al ver que su excalubur estaba hecha pedazos.

''Estoy aquí se escuchó la voz de Kiba este voltea e inmediatamente.

SLASH

Kiba a sangre fría mata a Freed cortándole la cabeza, Xenovia vio con asombro el poder de Kiba, al ver esto Balba estaba espantado y estaba huyendo.

''No te iras de aquí con vida, Kiba apareció delante de Balba y este se paralizo del miedo.

''No me mates por favor ten piedad, grito desesperadamente Balba, un monstruo como tú no merece piedad, dijo Kiba.

SLASH

De esa forma cortándole la cabeza a Kokabiel, inmediatamente Kiba se quedó mirando al cielo frente al cadáver de Balba.

''Caballero Gremory, dijo Xenovia pero no sigue hablando ya que ve lo que está haciendo Kiba.

''Lo hice por fin vengue a mis compañeros, dijo kiba con lágrimas en los ojos y Xenovia sonrió por él.

 **BLADE OF LIGTH**

Taimait lanzo una enorme bola de poder al parecer Goku le enseño lanzar energía y ella desarrollo su propia técnica.

''Eso son 20 más para mí, dijo Reynare con mirada competitiva a las demás

Inmediatamente rayos cayeron destruyendo a 40 ángeles caídos.

''Ara, Ara esos son 40 para mí, pon más animo Reynare, tal vez Goku-son me dé un premio por acabar con más ángeles caídos, dijo Akeno haciéndole salir una vena en la frente a Reynare.

''No te ilusiones tanto sacerdotisa del rayo pervertida, gritaron ambas presidentas.

''Sona creo un dragón de agua que acabo con 30 ángeles caídos. esos son 30 para mi Rias, dijo ella con una sonrisa.

BOM

Rias lanzo una bola de la destrucción que acabo con 35 ángeles caídos.

''Eso son 35, para mi Sona, dijo ella haciéndole salir una vena en frente a Sona.

''Yo tampoco me quedare atrás, dijo Momoyo golpeando a todo ángel caído que veía.

''Las peleas por Goku-son han complicado la rivalidad entre Sona y Rias, pensó Tsubaki mientras le clavaba una lanza a un ángel caído.

''La ambición de Goku-son por las peleas es contagiosa, dijo Koneko, que ya tenía una pila de caídos muertos y seguía añadiendo más a la pila mientras Tsubaki veía esto con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Issei y Aika estaban matando a todo ángel caído que veían.

''Eres increíble A-chan, dijo Issei mientras golpeaba a un ángel caído.

''Tú también I-Kun, pero después de esto quiero mi premio dijo Aika haciendo que Issei ganara una cara pervertida.

''Creo que yo también debería ayudar, dijo Asia envolviéndose en un remolino, para sorpresa de todos matando a todo ángel caído que se metiera en su camino.

''Ese es el espíritu Asia-chan, alabo Aika a Asia y ella se detuvo por un momento para ver a sus amigos con una sonrisa pero no sabía que aún quedaba un cerbero con vida.

''Cuidado Asia-chan, se escuchó la voz de Xenovia, Asia voltea y ve que Xenovia le estaba mochando la cabeza a cerbero, ella voltea y ve que el ultimo cerbero la iba atacar pero varias espadas enormes salen del suelo matándolo.

''Gracias Kiba-chan, dijo Asia a Kiba quien apareció al lado de Asia.

HAAAA, grito Rias lanzando un poder de la destrucción acabando con los últimos ángeles caídos.

''Bueno ya con eso terminamos, dijo Sona y todos celebraron porque le ganaron al ejercito de Kokabiel.

''Jajajaj, gravo debo decir que no lo hicieron nada mal, dijo Kokabiel parándose de su trono, que estaba en una piedra puntiaguda.

''Pero aun así, Kokabiel, hizo aparecer sus 10 alas de ángel caído y preparando una lanza de luz enorme capaz de destruir un edificio, todos se quedaron con miedo al ver esto excepto por Goku, Grafya Taimait y Ophis.

''Los voy a matar a todos, sentenció Kokabiel lanzando la lanza de luz hacia los demás, antes de que impactara el ataque este fue detenido por Goku con una sola mano mandándolo a volar hacia el cielo creando un agujero en la barrera de protección, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que hizo Goku ya que el ataque Goku lo lanzo al espacio.

''Tu pelea es conmigo Kokabiel, dijo Goku asiendo que Kokabiel se enojara,

''Maldito, dijo Kokabiel lanzándose hacia Goku, Goku inmediatamente salió a una velocidad segadora parándose frente a Kokabiel y este mismo se detuvo.

''Ahora me toca a mí, dijo Goku.

PAM, Goku le dio un puñetazo a Kokabiel que lo puso a escupir sangre por la voca este echó para atrás agarrándose su estómago.

''Mal-Maldito, dijo Kokabiel tratando de recuperar el aire.

''Tú no tienes oportunidad contra mi así que es mejor que te vaya, dijo Goku con una cara seria, haciendo enojar a Kokabiel.

''Una basura como tú no me dará oportunidades, no las necesito, dijo Kokabiel por su orgullo, pero se dio cuenta más tarde de que cometió un error.

''Eres un grandísimo estúpido, dijo Goku seriamente apareciendo en un estallido de velocidad en frente de Kokabiel.

POM, Goku le doy una patada a Kokbaiel en la costilla rompiéndoselas.

CRASH, Goku le dio un puñetazo a Kokabiel dañándole sus órganos internos.

BOM, Goku le junto sus puños dándole un doble puñetazo contra el suelo, creando un gran cráter.

''De verdad es un estúpido, dijo Taimait, ya que Kokabiel perdió la oportunidad de vivir.

''Aparte de que Goku-son es muy amable, el inútil de Kokabiel morirá, ya que como sea aunque Goku le diera una oportunidad, Azazel lo mataría, dijo Reynare.

''Bueno ya estamos fuera de los problemas para evitarnos una guerra entre las facciones, esta vez dijo Grafya y todos asintieron y siguieron viendo la masacre de Kokabiel.

Goku se dirigió hacia el cráter donde estaba Kokablel, para ver que se estaba intentando levantar pero no podía.

''Ya te agotaste, dijo Goku con una sonrisa arrogante haciendo que el cadre se enoje más, ignorando todo el dolor y quedando volando en el cielo limpiándose la sangre de la boca, Goku apareció en frente de él.

''´No entiendo, pero creo que ustedes ya no querían la guerra porque las tres facciones habían perdido a muchas de sus razas eso era lo que me dijo Azazel, dijo Goku con seriedad para que luego Kokabiel riera haciendo confundir a todos.

''De que te ríes, dijo Goku confuzo.

''Jajajajaj, bueno de todas formas ya no tiene sentido guardar el secreto, verán nosotros decidimos dejar la guerra una vez de que el demonio rey supremo, el verdadero satán y Dios murieron en la guerra, dijo Goku en voz alta para que todos lo oyeran quedando todos atónitos ante la declaración de Kokabiel, pero las más aterradas fueron Xenovia y Asia.

''Que no-no, no puedo creerlo, dijo Xenovia tartamudeando.

''Dios… esta…muerto, entonces…todas las oraciones y el amor que les mandamos, dijo Asia atónita y con tartamudeos.

''Maldito eso era un secreto que no podía revelarse, grito Grafya a Kokabiel con enojo.

''Y porque decidiste ocasionar otra guerra, dijo Goku seriamente.

''Nosotros estábamos ganando la guerra, pero el inútil de Azazel decidió abandonarlo todo, todos estaban tan desbastados por la muerte de Kami y Satan, aparte de que murieron muchos de los demonios de clases supremas y de la raza pura de algunas de otras facciones y necesitaríamos ayuda de los humanos para poder recuperar lo perdido, y por eso decidí comenzar esta guerra para ganar lo que hace mucho debía de ganar, djo Kokabiel con una sonrisa maligna.

''Entonces si Dios no está vivo, quien está en su puesto, dijo esta vez Reynare.

''Parece que Michael está haciendo un muy buen trabajo, mientras el sistemas de oraciones y bendiciones estén funcionando, dijo Kokabiel sonriendo maligna mente.

Todos los que no sabían estaban sorprendidos por escuchar la triste verdad y porque fue que se creó la paz entre las facciones, pero a Goku no le importaba esto.

YA VEO, POM, Goku le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Kokabiel haciéndolo escupir aún más sangre.

''Sí que eres un estúpido enserio decidiste hacer esto por eso, aparte de que tus planes eran matar a Rias y a Sona, por una simple guerra, no dudare en mandarte al otro mundo, dijo Goku haciendo que Kokabiel se asustara.

PAM

BOM

Goku mando a Kokabiel en picada contra el suelo con una patada en la cara rompiéndola, y Kokabiel ya estaba casi muerto.

''Es hora de mandarte de que te mate, dijo Goku preparando unas esfera de Ki amarilla.

''Espera Son Goku se escuchó una voz del cielo, todos miraron para arriba una luz traspaso el portal de que protegía a la academia, de la luz sale Vali con su Balance Breaker, este repentinamente se puso al lado de Goku, Goku miro con asombro a Vali y este solo le sonrió.

''Hola Vali, dijo Goku sorprendiendo a Vali.

''Como sabes que soy yo, dijo Vali a Goku.

''Porque puedo sentir tu energía además la última vez que me diste la mano pude sentir otra energía, muy grande, creo que eres el portador del Dragón blanco, por lo que me dijo Ddraig, dijo Goku sorprendiendo tanto a Albion como a Vali y este miro hacia abajo viendo el chico que era el portador del Dragón emperador rojo.

''Así que este es el Seyukitei, dijo Vali mirando a su futuro rival.

''Porque siento esta presión pensó Issei al ver a Vali, todos estaban sorprendidos por su aparición.

''Así que este es el Vanashing Dragón, dijo Grafya sorprendiendo a Issei y a todos los presentes.

''Vanashing Dragón, dijo Issei sorprendido que aún estaba con su Balance Breaker.

''Uno divide el poder cada 10 segundos y se lo otorga a su anfitrión, mientras que el otro aumenta el poder de su portador cada 10 segundos, dijo Rias sorprendida.

''Goku-son he venido por Azazel, dijo Vali a Goku.

''Si está bien es todo tuyo, dijo Goku con una sonrisa y Vali aterriza frente a Kokabiel quien estaba casi muerto y lo carga para llevárselo.

''Porque me ignoras blanco, dijo Ddraig dentro de la armadura de Issei.

''No te estoy ignorando, sabes que lo peor de confiarse es que se provoca la muerte, además nunca te ignoraría blanco, dijo Albion atravesó de Vali.

''Es muy malo que nos encontremos en esta circunstancias, dijo Ddraig.

''Si pero no te preocupes, algún día tendremos que pelear y quiero que sea una batalla al 100% de nuestras capacidades, dijo Albion.

''Veo que tienes un anfitrión interesante Blanco, dijo Ddraig.

''Tu anfitrión también es interesante, tu que dices Vali. ''Si por lo que me dijo Son Goku creo que debe de tener unos trucos bajo la manga, es cierto, dijo Vali aumentado su poder.

''Que pasaría si te digo que sí, dijo esta vez Issei aumentando también su poder.

''Que poder, decía Kiba sorprendido.

''Increíble los dragones celestiales hablan entre sí, dijo Rias sorprendida.

''Goku apareció en frente de Vali, con una sonrisa y aumentando su poder con su aura blanca haciendo temblar todo el lugar, los dragones se sorprendieron por el poder de Goku y estos veían con asombro como lo hacía.

''Apenas estoy liberando mi 10% de fuerza, cuando ustedes peleen yo también quiero una pelea con ambos, dijo Goku con una sonrisa competitiva, pero bueno eso no se hacía esperar y todos le salían una gota de sudor en la nuca.

''Típico de Goku-sempai, decía Koneko con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

''Increíble con su 10% supera a Great Read con facilidad pensó Albion.

''Que poder, decía Ddraig, aterrado por el poder de Goku y este disperso su poder haciendo que todo se calmara, aunque estaba un poco aterrado Vali no pudo evitar sonreír y acepto al igual que Issei.

''Espero que no me estés ignorando a mí también Albion, dijo esta vez Taimait, Albion se sorprendió bastante.

''T-T-Taimait pero que haces aquí, dijo Albion sorprendido por la presencia de Taimait.

''Estoy aquí, para acompañar a mi amo, Goku-son, dijo ella con una sonrisa.''También mi futuro esposo, dijo ella sorprendiendo aún más a Albion.

''Que eso sí que no me lo esperaba, dijo Albion sorprendido.

''Tampoco espero que no me estés ignorando a mi Albion, esta vez dijo Ophis y Vali y Albion se quedaron pálido.

''Ophis, dijeron ambos.

''Espero que no estés ignorando a tus superiores, pero no te preocupes, ahora estoy aquí para quedarme por toda la eternidad al lado de mi persona favorita y que me ayudara a derrotar a Great read, dijo Ophis y ella apareció atrás de Goku abrazándolo por su espalda sacando su cabeza por su brazo, está aquí, dijo Ophis señalando Goku este solo rio nerviosamente arrascandose la cabeza.

''Queeeeeee, gritaron ambos.

''Eso sí que no lo esperaba, como sea, nos vemos rojo ahora veo que ay cosas más importantes que nuestra pelea, dijo Albion algo nervioso.

''Jajajaj, nos vemos blanco esto será divertido, dijo Ddraig, y Vali ya se iba a retirar.

''Cumple con tu promesa, Vali, dijo Goku con una sonrisa a Vali y este no pudo evitar sonreír.

''Hai Goku-son, dijo el desapareciendo del lugar junto con Kokabiel, de esa forma terminando todo.

''Ya todo acabo, dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

''Si al fin, ahora vámonos que no quiero perderme la novela, dijo Taimait.

Gruuuu, de repente se escuchó un sonido enorme y todos se pusieron en posición de combate.

''Que fue eso, dijo Akeno nerviosa.

''Jajajaj, es mi estómago disculpen es que me estoy muriendo de hambre, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa, haciendo que todos cayeran al estilo anime.

A la mañana siguiente, vemos que todos esta reunidos en el club.

''Hola,dijo Xenovia esta vez sorprendiendo a todos ya que estaba con el uniforme de la academia.

''Bienvenida Xenovia, dijo Rias sentada en su escritorio.

''Tú también serás parte del club, dijo Goku a Xenovia y ella asintió.

''Y que paso con Irina pregunto Issei a ella y Xenovia se puso algo seria después.

''No le pude decir la verdad sobre dios sería muy difícil para ella y se fue, dijo Xenovia dejando triste a Issei.

''Descuida Issei, ya volverá, dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

''Bueno, lo importante es que estoy a punto de ser el rey del harem, dijo Issei con determinación haciendo que todos le salga una gota de sudor en la nuca.

''Pervertido-Sempai, dijo Koneko con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

''Oye Issei como fue que lograste obtener esa armadura que usaste te veías muy poderoso, dijo Goku alabando a Issei haciendo que este ganara una cara de pervertido y comenzara a jugar con sus dedos.

''Bueno pues, dijo Issei con cara de pervertido recordando y contando que tuve que tocar los pechos de Asia, para poder hacerlo, dejando con celos a Aika y a Koneko aunque no lo mostraban.

''Abecés el poder de la perversión da resultado, dijo Issei con una sonrisa aún más pervertida pero se alarmo cuando vio que Goku se le lanzo encima y este empezó a huir.

''Issei, maldito que te dije de tocar a Asia-chan, dijo Goku corriendo detrás de Issei.

''Era necesario, dijo Issei tratando de huir por su vida.

''Todos rieron por los acontecimientos mientras Asia estaba roja cual tomate, luego Rias miro por la ventana y ve a Goku tratando de atrapar a Issei.

''Juju, ay Goku-son qué lindo eres, pensó Rias mientras veía como su prometido trataba de agarrar a Issei para castigarlo.

''Ven acá para que pueda agarrarte Issei, dijo Goku.

''Perdóneme Goku-sempai, grito Issei.

''Ahora si ven acá, Goku tomo a Issei y comenzó a darle una buena paliza.

BOM

PAM

BOM

''Me duele, grito Issei, y todos veían con diversión la paliza del pervertido mientras que todos lo de la escuela grababan todo con un celular y los demás miembros también y lo usaría para cuando tuvieran que animarse.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Bueno amigo con esto terminamos verán perdonen la demora pero ya subiré lo capítulos más seguido, mi canal es multivers Kakarotto y quiero que se subscriban a él, por cierto Medaka aparecerá en la segunda temporada, y ya sé cómo entrara ya que sería muy difícil introducirla, pero todo por mi querido público, como verán el poder de Goku se ha duplicado rápidamente ya que al estar en otra dimensión los saiyayines se vuelven más poderosos como el ssj 3 por ejemplo, bueno sin más me despido amigos y con esto se despide su amigo Luis Dbz Dxd tele transportandose al estilo de Goku, hasta la próxima amigos.**


	14. CAPITULO 13 VISISTA INESPERADA

**Hola amigos espero que estén bien porque aquí les traigo el increíble capitolio 13 de esta increíble historia. muchos de mis queridos amigos del publico me han comentado que si Goku tiene los Zenkais, bueno pues la respuesta es no, ya que es una forma muy fácil y dolorosa de obtener poder además, ya Goku no puede Obtener Zenkai ya que son limitados, también el aumento de poder de Goku tan grande que supera a Super Buu Absorción Gohan es debido a los meses que ya tiene entrenando en otra dimensión, ya que los saiyayines a entrenar en otra dimensión son más poderosos, por ejemplo el súper saiyayin 3 solo se obtiene en otra dimensión, además de que multiplica por 4 el ssj, también quiero decir que recupere mi canal de youtube (PLANETA KAKAROTTO), si gracias a Dios, También vi una historia de Goku en varias dimensiones como Xenoverse se llama Dragon Box multidimension no se el usuario a que pertenecía solo sé que me gustaron todos sus capítulos, además de que Goku tiene un Harem multiversal, pero los primeros Capítulos empieza con Medaka Box como la primera novia de Goku y luego Rias, también estará en ese Fanfic de youtube, chicas como esdeath (Akame Ga Kil), y Momoyo, entonces pensé después de ver a esas chicas, y si no hago que Goku obtenga una nobleza y un harem multidimensional, bueno la decisión es de ustedes, ya tengo las chicas escogidas para eso, así es amigos este Cruce de historia se convertirá en varios Cruces Xd, a Goku le mostrara todo su verdadero poder a los demonios después de la batalla de Issei y Vali, ósea la batalla que tuvieron en High School Dxd New, lamentablemente no puedo responder comentarios en este Capítulo lo siento pero sigan dejando sus Rewiws para el próximo capítulo es que estoy muy cansado.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: NO POSEO DRAGON BALL Z/SUPER NI MUCHO MENOS HIGH SCHOOL DXD, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 13: VISITA INESPERADA ''PROBLEMAS CON TRAJES DE BAÑOS''**

''Azazel, que haces aquí, dijo Goku sorprendido ya que vio que Azazel estaba delante de él.

''Hola Goku, como has estado, dijo Azazel a Goku con una sonrisa.

''He estado bien Azazel-san, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

''Que bueno, sabes, vi la pelea entre tú y Kokabiel, lamento aborte interrumpido la pelea mandando a Vali, pero es que no quería ensuciarme las manos, dijo Azazel.

''No importa, pero… que hiciste con Kokabiel, pregunto Goku.

''Ahora está congelado eternamente en un lugar del cual nunca podrá escapar, respondió Azazel.

'' Ya veo, pensé que ibas a matarlo… pero sabes que te costó una gran cantidad de ángeles caídos, si no me equivoco creo que trajo 500 ángeles caídos con él, dijo Goku.

''Eso no importa, esa era la parte de ángeles caídos que le correspondía a él, como sea, vine a decirte que habrá una cumbre entre los tres líderes supremos, de cada facción, dijo Azazel sorprendiendo a Goku.

'' Que, y para que se van a reunir, pregunto el saiyan.

'' Después de lo que paso con Kokabiel es necesario, para mantener la paz entre la tres facciones, ya que como viste, el torpe de Kokabile iba a matar a las herederas de los clanes más importantes del inframundo, dijo Azazel.

'' Ya veo, entonces cuando se reunieran, pregunto Goku.

'' Muy pronto, aparte quería preguntarte Goku, cuando nos mostraras tus verdaderos poderes, quieres saber que tan poderoso son los seres de tu mundo, no quiero quedarme con todas estas dudas, dijo Azazel ansioso por saber la verdad del poder de Goku.

'' Mm, bueno si están tan interesados les voy a mostrar todo mi poder con algo que les pediré más adelante a los tres líderes de cada facción, después de la cumbre les diré que quiero de ustedes tres, dijo Goku con una sonrisa algo traviesa ya que su plan era pedirle a los tres líderes de cada facción pelear contra el después de la reunión.

''Mm, algo a nosotros, bueno no te preguntare que es pero espero que sea bueno, dijo Azazel con una sonrisa arrogante.

''Jejeje., rio Goku.

'' Aparte Goku, cuando piensas, visitar a Panamue ella está muy ansiosa por verte, dijo Azazel para sorpresa de Goku.

'' Panamue, tengo días que no la veo, tendré que ir a visitarla, dijo Goku.

'' Bueno ella te estará esperando, por cierto vas a preparar al chico del Dragón emperador Rojo, para su batalla contra Vali, pregunto Azazel.

'' Si planeo llevar a Issei al límite de su poder, Vali lo supera por mucho, dijo Goku a Azazel y este sonrió.

'' A Vali, también le falta controlar un poco más su poder, crees poder entrenarlo también para que ambos tengan una pelea al 100% de sus capacidades, dijo Azazel a Goku y este se puso a pensar.

'' Mm, no sé cómo lo tomara Issei pero acepto, dijo Goku con su clásica sonrisa.

'' Esta bien, le diré a Vali, él siempre quiso un maestro que lo superara aun con su máximo poder. Bueno son Goku, creo que tengo que marcharme así que nos vemos, dijo Azazel dando la espalda.

'' Esta bien, nos vemos y dile a Vali que entrenaremos después de la cumbre, dijo Goku y este asintió y se retira atravez de su círculo mágico.

'' Bueno mejor me iré a entrenar, dijo Goku.

 _ **Más tarde.**_

Vemos que todos están reunidos en el club de ocultismo, al parecer Xenovia amaneció en casa de Goku, en una de las habitaciones de su hogar.

''Que una cumbre, dijo Issei sorprendido.

'' Es cierto eso Rias-Sempai, dijo Koneko.

'' Si esa un par de horas me comunicaron esa noticia, los tres líderes supremos se reunirán

'' Entonces la invasión de Kokabiel infecto a las tres facciones, dijo Reynare tomando una taza de té.

'' Como sea, no puedo evitar pensar que el líder de los Ángeles Caídos y el líder de los demonios estarán en la misma ciudad. Creo que esto pondrá las cosas más feas, dijo Rias cerrando los ojos con una cara seria.

'' No te preocupes Rias, yo estaré a que para cualquier circunstancias, dijo esta vez Goku.

'' Lo se mi hermoso Goku-son,eres muy amable, dijo Rias y repentinamente se acercó a Goku y estrello su cara contra sus pechos, cosa que le dejo muy sorprendido pero disfrutaba del momento, mientras las chicas miraban esto con enojos y hacia sufrir a Issei.

Al día siguiente, vemos que Goku va caminando con las chicas a la academia, Xenovia vivía con ellos pero dormía sola.

'' Oye Xenovia te sientes bien viviendo con nosotros, pregunto Goku a Xenovia.

'' Si su casa es muy cómoda Goku-son, dijo ella con una sonrisa.

'' Si eres parte de mi clan entonces yo tengo que encargarme de que vivas bien, dijo Rias con una sonrisa a Xenovia.

'' Origato Gozaimasu Rias, de verdad es un honor, dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Más tarde vemos que todo el club de ocultismo está parado frente a una piscina que al parecer esta toda sucia.

'' Wuacala sí que esta toda sucia, dijo Issei mirando con asco la piscina.

'' Eso pasa porque el consejo estudiantil no la está usando y tenían que limpiarla, pero como ellos ayudaron en la pelea contra Kokabiel, podemos limpiarla y usarla, dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

'' Estas diciendo que tenemos que limpiar la piscina para que luego, la usemos, pregunto Goku a Rias y ella asintió.

'' Genial ahora veré a todas las chicas en traje de baño, ya quiero saber cómo sebe Akeno o Rias, o mucho mejor Momoyo o Taimait, pensó en castaño con cara de pervertido.

'' Genial, dijo el castaño con determinación.

'' Issei-sempia tiene cara de pervertido, dijo Koneko con aburrimiento.

'' En el nombre del club de ocultismo vamos a dejar esta piscina limpia, dijo ella y todos se emocionaron.

'' Espera estas diciendo que tendremos que meternos ay, pregunto Reynare.

'' Mmm, creo que no es necesario, dijo Goku para sorpresa de todos parándose frente a la piscina, elevando su mano hacia ella.

HAAAAA, grito Goku haciendo que toda el agua de la piscina salga dejándola totalmente limpia.

'' Listo, dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa.

'' Muy bien Goku-son, nos ahorraste el trabajo, dijo Momoyo.

'' No era necesario ya que para eso usamos la magia, pero ya no importa, ahora Goku-son tienes un traje de baño, pregunto Rias a Goku.

'' Mmm, entre toda la ropa que me compraste creo que no vi traje alguno, pero no puedo usar un pantalón corto o bañarme desnudo, dijo Goku haciendo que todos le salga una gota de sudor en la nuca.

'' Desnudo, dijeron todos sorprendidos.

'' Si cuando iba de pesca con mi abuelito no necesitaba traje de baño para nadar, dijo Goku a todos.

'' Bueno, si no tienes traje de baños porque mejor no pasamos a la tienda y te compramos uno, pregunto Rias a Goku.

'' Esta bien, pero quien llenara la piscina, pregunto Goku.

'' Por eso no te preocupes Goku-son, dijo Akeno, haciendo aparecer un circulo encima de la piscina de él saliendo agua, que lleno toda la piscina.

'' Listo, dijo ella para sorpresa de Issei, Asia y Goku.

'' Vaya Akeno-san eres increíble, dijo Issei.

'' Gracias Issei-san, dijo Akeno.

'' Bueno vamos rápido, Goku-son, abrázame por la cadera, dijo Rias y Goku lo hace para celos de las demás.

'' Vengo en unos momentos, dijo Rias mientras se iba con Goku atravesó de un círculo mágico a la tienda de ropas, al parecer las chicas se pusieron celosas ya que Rias se fue con una cara de traviesa.

'' Esto no se quedará así Rias, pensaron Akeno, Momoyo y Reynare.

'' Qué les pasa a estas tres, pensó Aika mientras tenían una gota de sudor la frente.

'' Crep que esto no terminara bien, pensó Kiba.

Una vez todos se resolvió, Goku estaba, poniéndose su nuevo traje que consistía en un pantalón de playa, mientras que Kiba e Isse lo acompañaban.

'' Pechos aquí, pechos por allá, pensó Issei con cara de pervertido mientras se vestía.

''' Goku-son, Issei-san, llama al Rubio a loss dos-

'' Mmm, que pasa Kiba, pregunto Issei.

'' Ustedes me apoyaron cuando más lo necesitaba, ahora solo les quiero decir, que los voy a proteger de cualquier amenaza, dijo Kiba para sorpresa de los dos.

'' Porque nos dice eso a nosotros, no debería de decirle eso a las chicas, pensó Issei con miedo.

'' Muchas gracias Kiba-chan, no te preocupes para eso están los amigos, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Bueno ee, jejej yo tengo que hacer algo, nos vemos chicos, dijo Issei saliendo corriendo del vestidor.

'' Oye issei espera, grito Kiba a Issei pero este seguía corriendo.

'' Que le habrá pasado a Issei, pensó Goku con dudas.

'' Ahora vemos a las chicas en el vestidor de damas que se están cambiando.

'' Oye Asia, hiciste la tarea que nos dejaron, pregunto Xenovia, a Asia.

'' Hai era muy fácil, respondía ella con una sonrisa.

'' Yo soy buena con los números, dijo Xenovia.

'' Oigan chicas, que creen que le gustara a Goku- son, de mi traje de baño, dijo Reynare mientras se le veía, con un traje de baño negro, que al parecer le quedaba hermoso.

'' Es muy lindo, dijo Aika.

'' Muchas gracias Aika-chan.

Una vez todos están listos vemos que los chicos están parado frente a la piscina.

'' Listo chicos ahora podemos empezar a bañarnos, dijo Rias a los chicos.

'' Goku- son, como me queda mi traje de baño, pregunto Rias a Goku.

'' Oh te queda muy bien de verdad, te ves hermosa, dijo Goku haciendo que la chica se sonrojara porque le dijo hermosa.

'' Gracias Goku-son, eres muy lindo, dijo ella y Goku comenzó a reír. Pero Reynera no se quedará atrás.

'' Y el mi Goku-son verdad que te gusta, pregunto ella a Goku.

'' Si Reynare tú también eres muy hermosa.

'' Y el mío Goku-son te gusta verdad, pregunto esta vez Momoyo.

'' Todas esta hermosísimas, pero y Akeno, pregunto Goku a las chicas.

'' Ara Ara estoy aquí, dijo ella y todos se quedan atónitos ante lo que ven.

Ahora vemos a una Akeno con una tanga Xd, y un sostén que casi no le tapa nada sus pechos. Al parecer a Issei le dio una hemorragia nasal, mientras que los demás bueno-

'' Como me veo Goku-son dijo Akeno, a Goku con una pose sexy.

'' Diablos Akeno, dame una de tus ordenes, porque quiero ser una de tus soldados en las filas del amor-

.

..

…

….

…..

…

Splonch, todos se cayeron por lo que acaba de decir Goku.

''Porque dije eso, se preguntó Goku, con una sonrisa nerviosa, no lo hiso porque quiera si no porque le salió de repente.

Al parecer Akeno jadeo de placer.

'' Jaaa, Gracias Goku-son, eres muy tierno dijo ella, al parecer Goku ya estaba cayendo en sus trampas y ese era el objetivo de ella.

AAAHHH, Goku grita de dolor al ver que Rias lo jala por la oreja, como te atreves a decirle eso a ella en vez de a mí, dijo Rias celosa.

''AAAHHH, es que… AAAJ eso duele.

'' O porque no me lo dijiste a mí, dijeron esta vez en coro Reunare y Momoyo.

'' Yo no quise decir eso solo se me salió así de repente.

'' Pobre Goku-son ya también se está convirtiendo en un pervertido. Crep que Issei lo contagio, dijo Asia con timidez.

'' Shuuu, susurro Issei a ella. '' Asia guarda silencio no quiero que me castren por la actitud de Goku-son, dijo Issei a Asia para que no lo castraran,

''' Bueno después hablaremos de esto ahora a nadar ordeno Rias.

'' HAI dijeron todos.

'' Issei-san quiero que me hagas un gran favor, dijo ella.

'' Cual, pregunto el castaño.

'' Quiero que ayudes a Koneko a nadar.

'' Eh, Koneko no sabe nadar, dijo Issei impresionado.

'' Es que a Koneko, no le gusta estas cosas, explico ella.

'' Esta bien Buchou, dijo el castaño con determinación.

Ahora vemos a Issei enseñándole a nadar a Asia, mientras que Goku y las demás están en un lado de la piscina.

'' Oye Akeno vamos a nadar, dijo Rias.

'' Es una competencia, dije Akeno con una cara competitiva.

'' No lo tienes que preguntar, dijo ella.

'' Vamos 1, 2, 1, 2. Vez Kineki es fácil dijo Issei mientras enseñaba a Koneko a nadar.

'' Si fuera Akeno o Momoyo, pensó Issei mientras pensaba que estaba enseñando a nadar a Akeno y Momoyo.

'' Issei- Sempa, dijo Koneko sonrojada a Issei haciendo que se despierte de su transe.

'' Que pasa Koneko, pregunto la castaña.

'' Lamento que tengas que enseñarme hacer esto, dijo la nekomota con timidez.

'' Como crees Koneko chan, Auh, repentinamente Issei choca contra la pared haciendo que Koneko lo abrase.

'' O no va a golpearme pensó Issei nervioso.

'' Issei-san, lamento hacerte hacer esto, dijo tímida sonrojada Koneko a Issei.

'' Bueno por eso no te preocupes Koneko, además es una forma de pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí, dijo el castaño poniendo la mano del encima de la de Koneko.

SPLASH, repentinamente Rias y Akeno se pone a competir en una competencia de natación.

'' No me dejare ganar tan fácilmente, pensó Rais con determinación.

'' Jajaja, no me dejare ganar, yo soy una chica enamorada, pensó Akeno con determinación.

'' Vaya están compitiendo, dijo Goku para su sorpresa.

'' Que están compitiendo Rias y Akeno vaya esto es interesante, dijo Issei hundiéndose en la piscina,

'' Boost, si logro transferir la energía de mi Booster geard a mis ojos tendré una mejor visión, pensó Issei mientras ahora veía los pechos de las chicas.

'' Vaya si eso es, guardare esto en la memoria cerebral, pensó Issei pero Kiba se le atraviesa.

'' Aa Kiba que haces tú hay, dijo alarmado Issei saliendo del algua para ser interceptado por un puño de Koneko.

'' Aah, Koneko, porque me golpeas se quejó el castaño.

'' Recuerda que también tienes que ayudar a Asia-chan a nadar, dijo Koneko al castaño, mientras Issei ve que Asia le tiene miedo a la piscina por no saber a nadar.

'' Jajaj no sabía eso, dijo Aika mientras nada cerca de donde estaba Issei.

Ahora vemos que Rias y Akeno están a punto de llegar a la meta.

'' Vamos chicas ustedes pueden dijo Goku alabando a las chicas.

'' Reynare, quien crees que gane le pregunto Momoyo a ella.

'' Mm, no sé pero me da igual quien gane, dijo ella.

Más tarde los chicos salen de la pisina ahora vemos que Asia está aprendiendo a nadar, y ahora se ve que se está divirtiendo, mientras que Reynare, Akeno y Momoyo se broncean.

'' Vaya esto sí que es relajante, dijo Goku mientras estaba arregostado del muro de la piscina.

'' Oye Goku-son, te gustaría pasarme bronceador por la espalda, pregunto Rias a Goku.

'' Claro Rias, respondió el saliendo del agua y accediendo a pasarle bronceador a Rias por la espalda.

'' Lo haces muy bien Goku, dijo ella muy relajada a la vez seductoramente, haciendo que Goku se sonroje.

'' Jeje no es nada Rias-chan, dijo Goku mientras le ponía bronceador a Rias.

'' Oye Goku- son, también te gustaría, ponerme bronceador, dijo Akeno presionando sus encantos en la espalda de Goku provocando que se ponga nervioso.

'' Oye que te pasa Akeno, él estaba primero conmigo, dijo Rias molesta.

'' Mm, oye Goku-son, Rias no te ha dejado lamer sus pechos, dijo Akeno a Goku al oído,

'' Que dices, no porque ahora algo como eso, dijo Goku sonrojado a la vez nervioso.

'' Entonces te dejare lamer los míos, dijo ella seductoramente poniendo pálido a Goku..

'' Mm que pasa, dijeron Momoyo y Rehynare quienes fueron interrumpidas de su relajación.

Ahora Rias ve molesta a Akeno y un aura roja está saliendo de ella.

'' No crees que estas exagerando un poco, dijo Rias molesta preparando una bola de poder.

'' Mm no lo creo además Goku-son no es tuyo solo, dijo Akeno con un aura de rayos cargando electricidad.

'' Jjeje, creo que esto no terminara bien.,

BOM, repentinamente ambas se lanzaron esas grandes energías de poder.

''Aaaa, grito Goku ocultándose en el vestidor de las mujeres.

'' Vaya estuvo cerca, dijo Goku suspirando de alivio.

'' Oye Goku-son, dijo Xenovia para sorpresa de Goku.

'' Eh, Xenovia, que raro porque no está allá fuera, pregunto Goku a Xenovia.

'' Para ser sincera nunca me han gustado hacer este tipo de cosas, respondió ella.

'' Ya veo creo que en la iglesia no los dejan hacer esto, dijo Goku.

'' No realmente no me agradan, ahora escucha bien Goku- son, quiero decirte algo que estado pensando mucho, dijo ella.

'' Decaerme que, pregunto Goku.

'' Escucha necesito tu ayuda para que me hagas un bebe, respondió ella.

'' Queeeee, dijo Goku sorprendido.

'' Vamos Goku- son no hay mucho tiempo, dijo Xenovia mientras se quistaba el sostén, Goku estaba algo nervioso.

'' Vamos abrázame, dijo ella abrazando a Goku pegando sus encantos de los músculos de Goku.

'' Heee, eso lo era lo único que podía decir Goku.

'' Vamos Goku-son, quiero aprovechar esos genes Saiyayines, dijo Xenovia.

'' Genes, dijo Goku atonito.

'' Peor que demonios está pasando aquí se escuchó la voz de Rias detrás de ellos ahora vemos a las demás chicas algo molestas.

'' Ara Ara, Xenovia que atrevida, Goku me tomara a mi primero, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa y algo celosa.

'' Xenovia no te quieras aprovechar, Goku tomara mi virginidad primero, dijo Momoyo con una sonrisa salvaje tronando sus nudillos.

'' Goku-son me tomara a mi primero por derecho, dijo Reynare miolesta.

'' Chicas, porque mejor no nos calmamos un poco, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Goku-son también la culpa la tienes tú ya no me dejas más opción que darte un castigo, dijo Rias sacando magia de su mano para darle un par de asotanes a Goku.

'' Muestra tu trasero Goku-son, dijo Reynare.

'' Que chicas por favor entiend-, ASLO, Goku no pudo terminar ya que las cuatro chicas lo callaron Goku solo suspiro.

Un momento más afuera con los demás.

KIAAAAAAA, se escuchó el grito varonil de Goku al ser azotado por Rias.

'' Oigan chicos, que fue eso, pregunto Kiba a los demás y todos hicieron un gesto de que no sabían.

Más tarde todo el club está reunido ahora vemos a Goku después de recibir 1000 asotanes de Rias, sobándose el trasero.

'' Eso dolió, se quejó Goku.

'' Al parecer Goku-son no tuvimos tiempo para hacer un bebe, la próxima vez lo aremos, dijo Xenovia.

'' Eso es lo único que puedes decir en una situación como esta, se quejó Goku haciendo que los demás rían.

'' Vaya al parecer se están divirtiendo por aquí, se escuchó la voz de Sirzech, ellos voltean y ven un circulo de donde salen Sirzech y Serafall para sorpresa de todos.

'' Tu eres el rey demonio pregunto Xenovia a a Sirzech.

'' Hai me costó creer que la portadora de durandal, se había convertido en una de las piezas de mi hermana, dijo Siirzech.

'' Hai, es un honor conocer al Rey demonio, dijo ella.

'' El placer es todo mío, protege a mi hermana, te lo pido como favor, dijo Sirzech a lo que Xenovia asintió.

'' Hermano que haces aquí, dijo Rias sorprendida.

'' Que no puedo venir a visitar a mi linda hermanita, además quiera saber su rendimiento académico, dijo Sirzech a Rias para su sorpresa.

'' Que Grafya te dijo de las notas, pregunto Rias a él y el asintió.

'' Hai, yo también he venido por saber el rendimiento académico de mi hermana, además de que quería visitar a Goku-son, dijo Serafall apegándose a Goku.

'' He jejeje, que bueno Sera-tan, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Un rato después vemos a los demás en a casa de Goku al parecer están tomando algo de beber.

'' Taimait, Grafya, le agradezco por mantener vigilados a mi pequeña hermana.

'' No tienes por qué agradecernos, respondió Taimait.

'' Además como la sirvienta de Goku-son es mi deber, dijo Grafya.

'' Veo que te la estás pasando muy bien Grafya, ya no vas a regresar, pregunto Sirzech a Grafya.

'' No lo he decidió, dijo Grafya.

'' Bueno, en otro caso, Rias tus padres, también vendrán a la ciudad, dijo Sirzech, para sorpresa de Rias.

'' Ooo, dios esto no terminara nada bien, dijo Rias.

'' Es la primera vez a Rias actuar así, pensó Goku.

Más tarde llega la noche.

'' Que dormirán, con Goku son, dijo Rias a Sirzech y Serafakk quiens iban a dormir con Goku.

'' Si tenemos que preguntarles una cuanta cosa a Goku-son, dijo Sirzecg a Goku.

'' Además yo quiero dormir asolas con Goku, dijo Serafall abrazando a Goku por la espalda, quien en ese momento usaba una pijama de una bata transparente.

'' Pero si no duermo con Goku-son siento que me muero, dijo Rias con algo de tristeza.

'' No te preocupes Rias, solo será por esta vez.

'' Bueno está bien les diré a las demás, dijo Rias.

Más tarde vemos a Sirzech durmiendo en el suelo, mientras que Serafall estaba al lado de Goku,

'' Bueno Goku-son, ahora quiero que me cuentes bien quien eres en realidad, dijo Sirzech.

'' Si yo también quiero saber quién eres en verdad, dijo Serafall.

Bueno a deferencias de mucho yo soy un Saiyayin, dijo Goku confundiendo a ambos reyes demonios.

'' Puedes explicarnos que es exactamente un Saiyayin, dijo Sirzech.

'' Bueno los Saiyayines, luego Goku comenzó a contar todo lo que le habían dicho a los demás.

'' Me estás diciendo que en tu mundo existen seres que fácilmente destruyen planetas.

'' Si también no se destruían por nuestros ataques si no por el poder que se desataba, dijo Goku sorprendiendo aún más.

'' increíble, jamas imaginé que existieran un mundo así.

'' Estas diciendo que tuviste dos hijos, y como se llamaba tu esposa, pregunto Serafall.

'' Se llamaba Milk, dijo Goku con tristeza.

'' Lo siento, hacerte recordar todo ese trágico pasado, se disculpó Sirzech.

'' Descuida tengo la esperanza de que todos fueron revividos, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Pero como fue que las piezas se fusionaron contigo, ellas no resistirían tanto poder, dijo Serafall.

'' En eso tienes razón, de hecho… creo que ni si quiera una evil pies mutada podría entrar en ti, dijo Sirzech.

'' No sé, pero, a veces siento una energía muy estrella dentro de mí, dijo Goku.

'' Y qué clase de energía sientes, dijo Sirzech.

'' No lose, pero solo siento maldad pura en esa energía, dijo Goku para sorpresa.

'' Espera un segundo Goku-son, por favor siéntate, dijo Sirzech y Goku lo hiso.

'' Ahora cierra los ojos Sirzech se paró en frente de Goku alzando su mano.

'' Listo, ya puedes dejar de estar relajado, dijo Sirzech y Goku suspiro.

'' Que acabas de hacer, pregunto Goku.

'' Goku-son, tú no te convertiste en demonio, dijo Sirzech, para sorpresa de Goku y Serafall.

'' Queeee, de verdad no es un demonio, pero si reencarno con las piezas, de Rias, dijo Serafall.

'' Al parecer Goku tiene la energía de un demonio dentro del, pero no es un demonio, solo adoptaste los rasgos de un demonio, pero tú no eres uno en realidad.

'' Y qué me dices de la energía que tengo, pregunto Goku.

'' Bueno tu energía se divide en dos partes, la primera es la tuya que es sagrada, y la otra que es de un demonio, tu energía malvada está contenida, pero cuando no puedas aguantar un arranque de ira, la energía saldrá, incluso puede salir un ser dentro de ti, dijo Sirzech para sorpresa de los demás.

'' Entiendo me pasara lo mismo que la paso a Majin buu, dijo Goku.

'' Si no quieres liberar esa energía no te enojes por lo que más quieras, o si no pueda ser probables con un ser maligno salga de ti, dijo Sirzech para sorpresa de Goku.

'' Entiendo tratare, pero no hay una forma de quitarme esta energía, dijo Goku.

'' Veraz cuando las piezas entraron en ti, tu adoptaste las habilidades de un demonio, como liberar alas, la inmortalidad, ser siempre joven y también la energía, pero no eres un demonio que digamos, dijo Sirzech.

'' Esto hay que mantenerlo en secreto, dijo Serafall y ellos asintieron.

'' Bueno ya podemos dormir tengo mucho sueño, dijo Goku y todos asintieron.

A la mañana siguiente vemos a los demás afuera de la escuela al parecer están Reynare, Momoyo, Akeno Rias y Serafall en compañía de Goku y Sirzech.

'' Bueno hermana muéstrame el lugar, dijo Sirzech.

'' Esta bien hermano, ustedes vayan a llevar a Serafall con Sona, dijo Rias retirándose con su hermano al ver la ciudad.

'' Bueno Goku-chan, quiero que me lleves a ver a mi hermana, dijo Serafall, abrazando a Goku.

'' Hai, dijo el retirándose a la escuela con las demás.

'' Así que el Dragón emperador Blanco hee, pensó Issei.

'' Oye Dragón emperador Rojo, se escuchó la voz de Vali.

'' Que, como sabes que soy yo, dijo Issei.

'' Un gusto mi nombre es Vali, y soy el emperador Dragón Banco para sorpresa de Issei.

'' Que, dijo Issei mientras seguía viendo a Vali.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Bueno amigos vamos a dejarlo hasta aquí como verán me estoy inspirando de la serie, la decisión es toda suya de que Goku tenga su Harem y Nobleza multidensional, ahora recupere mi canal planeta kakarottol se llama, también dejen sus Rewiiws, Goku revelara su poder después de la batalla de Issei y Vali, a también después de este Capítulo sigue el siguiente especial de esta increíble historia, bueno ya sin más me despido mi querido publico nos vemos en el próximo Capítulo, Luis Dbz Dxd Fuera.**


	15. ESPECIAL NUMERO 2

**Hola amigos espero que estén bien porque aquí su amigo Luis Dbz Dxd, les trae el increíble especial número 2, de esta increíble historia como verán, NO ARE UN HAREM O NOBLEZA MULDIMENSIONAR XD, sería un extremo dolor de cabeza, solo era una prueba a ver si me consideraban, pues si se preocupan por mí :'), Ok no, solo era un aviso de un nuevo Cruce que are más adelante. Ahora ya para finalizar esta temporada, me faltan 7 capítulos por añadir, bueno ya sin más nada que decir, respondamos los comentarios del especial anterior.**

 **EvilGokuSsjDiosDemonio: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, como te gusto el primero espero que te guste este Xd.**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, si imagínate, ese tipo de cabello dorado nadie lo tiene Xd.**

 **Blamasu: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, bueno en realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era medaka pero fui investigando y me di cuenta de que tiene una personalidad que encaja con la de Goku además de que es fuerte.**

 **Kenshiro64Hokuto no Ken: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, esa vergüenza esta publicada en el capítulo 13 Xd.**

 **Darkcrizer: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, el capítulo es el 13 Xd.**

 **Vergil sparda yamato: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, bueno amigo adivinaste parte de la idea con respecto al cruce.**

 **DmcNero: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, ese capítulo ya está para que te lo repitas de nuevo Xd.**

 **Shrio Emiya: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, si al parecer ningunas de ellas supieron aprovecharse pero que se puede hacer, ya tendrán otras oportunidades.**

 **Blackgokurose: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, si es muy divertido ver como las chicas se pelean por Goku, al parecer la primera que le toco recibir la primera hencho rizada será la afortunada Xd.**

 **Richar78zamo: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, y bienvenido a mi Fanfic, espero que te gusten mis ideales.**

 **Danilo8joaquinortiz: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, Tambien eres bienvenido a mi Fanfic de verdad me ayudas bro.**

 **HiérGokublue: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, sobre el lemon te aseguro que será bien ricolino 4k Full Hd 100% real no feak Xd.**

 **ReZero 1: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, te aseguro que habrá muchas más por leer.**

 **: Gracias por tu comentario amigo como siempre un gran saludo para ti, quiero recomendarte sobre el tema de tu fanfic usa la imaginación, algo que siempre quisiste hacer con una serie o que pasará, así te aseguro que tendrá uno de los mejores Fic.**

 **SuperPonySaiyanX9000: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, si pienso hacer unos cuantos especiales para esta temporada y tal vez una ova Xd.**

 **Guest: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, No amigo ya dije porque no le pondré los Zenkais en realidad es la forma más fácil de obtener poder además de la mas dolorosa.**

 **Alucard77: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, y yo me preguntaba cuando ibas a dejar un rewiw Xd.**

 **John: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, al parecer a Goku se le van a acabar los genes con todas esas chicas Xd.**

 **Albertino155: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, y ya no esperes más aquí está el siguiente especial.**

 **DarkVegetaRed: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, lo que pasa es que evil Goku es uno de mis preferidos Xd.**

 **HiperBlack 3: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, y si Gohan entrenara ya que su padre no está para la tierra.**

 **Nomura Fudou: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, pero ya ese capítulo puedes verlo una y otra vez Xd.**

 **Fabry96: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, bueno en realidad creo que si are uno.**

 **Luis2017: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti. Eto, te robaste mi nombre._. Ok no.**

 **FaFic World010: Gracias por tu comentario amigo un gran saludo para ti, por suerte no fue donal tromp Xd.**

 **Ya con eso empecemos con el especial pero como siempre…**

 **RENUCIAS DE DERECHO: NO SOY DUEÑO DE LA SERIE DE DRAGON BALL Z NI MUCHO MENOS DE HIGH SCHOOL DXD, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **ESPECIAL NUMERO 2: ''CAMPAMENTOS Y PROBLEMAS CON FANTASMAS''.**

Al parecer no encontramos en la casa de Goku donde están todos sentados en los muebles de su mansión Xd, al parecer están viviendo te.

'' Que… nos vamos al bosque acampar, pregunto Issei a Rias muy sorprendidos.

'' así es Issei-san, la idea la tuvieron Goku ya que él me conto que muchas veces dormía en los bosques por lo que quería ir de campamento, entonces decidí hacer un viaje acampar todos, dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

''Eee… que es acampar, pregunto Ophis.

'' Acampar bueno, como decirlo, acampar es como pasar la noche con tus amigos en el bosque Ophis-sama, dijo Grafya.

'' Ya entiendo, dijo Ophis bebiendo te.

'' Hablando de bosques a cuál iremos, dicen muchos que hay un bosque donde pasan cosas sobre naturales y ven cosas como fantasmas, dijo esta vez Reynare.

'' Fa-fantasmas, dijo Asia con algo de temor.

'' Te asustan los fantasmas Asia-chan, pero si ya eres un demonio, dijo esta vez Goku.

'' Es cierto Asia-chan no tienes por qué temer, si ya eres sobrenatural, dijo Aika.

'' Tienes razón, pero… todavía ay cosas que aún no supero aun siendo un demonio, dijo Asia con timidez.

'' Todo eso es mentira, no existe tales fantasmas, dímelo a mí que en antes vivía en una cueva y en el bosque que se puede decir que es el más peligroso del mundo, dijo esta vez Taimait viviendo te.

'' Jaja, niñita no creas esas tonterías, vámonos acampar y te aseguro que no pasara tal cosa, dijo Momoyo riendo.

'' Ara Ara entonces que esperamos, vámonos acampar, dijo Akeno con determinación.

'' Ya está decidido nos vamos, dijo Grafya.

'' Si, pero antes porque no invitamos a Sona, dijo Goku.

'' Si… y porque también no invitamos a Tsubaki, dijo Kiba.

'' Hai... y también a Yura, dijo issei.

'' Bueno si ustedes quieren, dijo Rias.

Más tarde vemos a todos al parecer con ropas de acampar, al parecer Goku lleva una gran cargar como si nada en su espalda, al parecer llevaba una tienda del tamaño de una casa como para, 8 personas, al parecer todos llevaban los varones llevaban puesto unos tenis pantalones corto color verde oscuro, con un polosear gris, mientras que las chicas tenía todo igual exepto por el polosher que era una franela, Goku llevaba en su espalda una tienda lo suficientemente grande, como para que todas sus chicas duerman con él, aparte de chocolate malvaviscos Xd, caña de pescar, sabanas, harmuadas, ropa, trajes de baños, cama inflable como para 10 personas, bebidas de soda y sake.

'' Vaya, al parecer no me imagine que tú me fueras a invitar Rias, dijo Sona a Rias con una sonrisa arrogante y Rias se molestó un poco.

'' Ju, Goku-son me acordó de ti, dijo Rias molesta cerrando los ojos mientras tenia los brazos cruzados.

'' Vaya esto sí que pesa, dijo Issei que al parecer cargaba lo mismo que Goku pero no tantas como el, digamos que no era ni el doble.

'' Vamos Issei-san, no te quejes solo mírame a mí, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Ash, es fácil para ti decirlo, se quejó Issei.

'' Baña Kiba, gracias por invitarme, dijo Tsubaki quien estaba repentinamente se arrecosto del hombro de Kiba.

'' Jejeje no hay de que después de todo, no tenía pensando venir sin ti Tsubaki-chan, dijo Kiba con una gran sonrisa.

'' Muy amable de tu parte Aika-chan, haberme avisado que Issei-san me invito para acampar, dijo Yura con una sonrisa arrogante haciendo que Aika se moleste.

'' Ju, no fue mi decisión, dijo Aika molesta.

'' Y Explíquenme bien chicas, que es lo que se hace cuando se acampa, dijo Ophis que aún tenía dudas.

'' Pues vera Ophis-sama, cuando en una acampada se hacen cosas como contar historias de terror, junto a una fogata con todos sus amigos, también comer malvavisco y chocolate, explico Grafya.

'' Mmm, ya veo, dijo Ophis quien aún seguía aprendiendo cosas sobre las personas.

'' Koneko-chan tengo miedo de que un fantasma salga de la nada, dijo Asia con iba caminado junto con Konkeo.

'' Te entiendo Asia-chan, pero no temas, dijo Koneko a Asia, al parecer Momoyo se percató.

'' Mmm, sabes se me ocurre una idea, dijo Momoyo poniendo su mano sobre su barbilla dando una sonrisa.

'' Que se te ocurre, dijo Akeno a Momoyo quien estaba a su lado.

'' Que tal si le damos un pequeño susto a Asia-chan esta noche, dijo Momoyo con una sonrisa traviesa.

'' Estas seguras, dijo Akeno.

'' Claro, además es para que pierda el miedo por los fantasmas, dijo Momoyo con una sonrisa malvada.

'' Mmm, Hai, dijo Akeno quien no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

'' Bueno ya aquí es, ya pueden podemos quedarnos aquí, dijo Rias a los demás al parecer están frente un hermoso lago, con una buena área.

'' Bueno ahora ay que poner la tienda Goku-son, dijo Sona y este asintió.

'' Bueno veamos, dijo Goku quitándose todo lo que llevaba cargado.

'' Vaya esto sí que es complicado, mejor pido ayuda.

'' Oye Kiba, dijo Goku a Kiba.

'' Que pasa Goku-son, dijo él.

'' Me puedes ayudar con esto.

'' Esta bien, dijo el rubio.

Ahora vemos a Asia y Koneko ayudando a Issei poniendo la tienda y todo lo demás, mientras que Momoyo y Akeno se acercan a ella.

'' Oye Asia-chan, dijo Momoyo.

'' Que pasa, dijo Asia.

'' Has escuchado hablar del fantasma pervertido, dijo Akeno dejando en shock a Asia.

'' Fa-Fantasma pervertido, dijo Asia con miedo.

'' Si, se dice que es un fantasma que le gusta andar por los bosques de noche, agarrando pechos, dijo Akeno.

'' Así que ten cuidado, dijo Momoyo de esa forma retirándose con Akeno con sonrisas traviesas dejando en shock a Asia al parecer Koneko se percató.

'' Que pasa Asia-chan, dijo Koneko pero esta no respondía.

Ahora vemos que Goku y Kiba terminaron de poner la tienda.

''Listo, gracias por enseñarme, Kiba-chan, dijo Goku.

'' Un placer, respondió Kiba.

'' Bien hecho mi Goku-son, dijo Rias dándole un beso a Goku en la mejilla cosa que se percataron las demás chicas y se pusieron algo celosas.

'' Jejeje, de nada Rias-chan.

'' Bueno que les parece si vamos a pescar, dijo Kiba con una caña de pescar en la mano.

'' No me digas que tenemos que pescar nuestra comida, dijo Taimait.

'' Bueno, unos simple malvaviscos, chocolates y sodas no nos alimentaran, mejor comamos algo más saludable, dijo Tsubaki.

Al final todos en traje de baño las chicas bikini Xd, se pusieron a nadar a excepción de Koneko que estaba con salva vidas, en el lago mientras que Kiba, Tusbaki, Asia e Issei se ponían a pescar en un bote inflable.

'' Esto no es justo no deberíamos de estar nadando junto con los demás, se quejó Issei.

'' Mira el lado positivo Issei-san, dijo Asia dándole un beso a Issei cosa que lo sonrojo.

'' Jejeje, es cierto Issei-san, dijo Kiba.

'' Atrape uno, dijo Tsubaki mientras tenía un pez colgando de la caña.

'' Bien Tsubaki-chan, ya con este son 10, djio Asia.

'' Mmm aún son pocos, saben vengo en seguida, dijo Issei este se tiro al agua y comenzó a nadar a la superficie.

'' Donde vas Issei-san, le grito Asia.

'' Iré al bosque, dijo Issei dejando confundidos tanto a Asia, como Kiba y Tsubaki pero esto no le importaron.

Mientras tanto con los demás.

al parecer las otras chicas estaban nadando.

'' Vaya es la primera vez que nado, dijo Taimait.

'' Tambien es mi primera vez Taimait, dijo Ophis.

'' Yo casi no hago estas cosas, pero estar con Goku-son es agradable por cierto donde está, pregutno Graya.

'' Cierto, dijo Taimait poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla.

Ahora en el bosque al parecer Issei estaba buscando un sitio para espiar a las chicas con su boster geard.

'' Veamos donde me puedo poner, dijo Issei mientras caminaba por el bosque, de repente Issei ve un precipicio no tan arto que dejaba ver el rio desde arriba e incluso se podía decir que era un trampolín.

'' Bien… aquel lugar es perfecto, dijo Issei corriendo hacia el precipicio.

BOSST, el bost se materializo en el brazo de Issei.

'' Ahora transfiero el poder a mis ojos y tendré una mejor visión, dijo el castaño de repente sus ojos a ora eran más verdes.

'' Si, pecho por aquí pecho por allá, decía Issei con una cara pervertida sin saber que estaba parado sobre la grita de una roca de precipicio que se estaba cayendo.

'' Eso es Yura, mueve esos pechos, dijo Issie con cara de pervertido, repentinamente issei comenzó a sentir temblores.

'' Que es eso, dijo Issei y ve abajo, y ve que se está cayendo la roca donde él estaba.

'' No, no puede ser, dijo Issei resvalandose de esa forma cayendo.

AAAAAAA, Splash Issei había caído en el agua.

'' Mierda eso dolió, dijo Issei mientras sacaba la cara.

'' Eso te pasa por pervertido, dijo Koneko con cara de palo.

'' Oye Issei-san, no que estabas ayudando a Kiba, Tsubaki y Asia a pescar, dijo Rias.

'' Bueno es que jeje.

'' Eso ya no será necesario, de repente una sombra cubrió a todos y ven que Goku está arriba sujetando de la cola a un pez increíblemente enorme, todos se quedaron sorprendido porque Goku lo tenía sujetado pero el tamaño fue lo que más sorprendió a todos.

'' Y yo nunca pensé que existían peces así, dijo Akeno sorprendida.

Luego de comer el pescado ahora vemos a los chicos frente una fogata, al parecer friendo malvavisco Xd, con chocolate.

'' Y bueno quien contara la historia de terror, dijo Grafya, comiendo un malvavisco.

'' Yo la contare, dijo Momoyo de esa forma comenzando a contar la historia del fantasma pervertido.

'' Ese Fantasma era Issei, dijo Reynare riendo, haciendo que todos los demás rían mientras que Issei tenía una vena en la frente.

'' Jajaja, bueno es suficiente por hoy es hora de irse acostar, dijo Sona y todos asintieron.

Más tarde Goku duerme junto con sus chicas al parecer todas tenían ropa interior, Rias y Akeno estaban encima de Goku mientras que Reynare y Momoyo estaba durmiendo en sus muslos de las piernas, Sona, Grafya y Ophis sujetadas al brazo de Goku, mientras Kiba dormia con Tsubaki abrazados Tsubaki estaba con ropa interior e Issei durmiendo con Asia y Koneko encima del, mientras que Aika y Yura lo sujetaban de sus brazos, Ahora Issei se levanta para ir orinar en las matas, al parecer Asia también fue.

'' WUAAA, que sueño mejor me regreso a la cama, dijo Issei pero sin querer se tropezó con una mata de esa forma ensuciándose con tierra que había apilada.

'' Que raro Issei-san no está mejor iré a buscarlo, dijo Asia caminando hacia donde estaba Issei pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más vio a una creatura blanca apenas con pantalón corto caminando cual Zombie.

''KIAAAA, es el fantasma pervertida, KIAAAAA, grito Asia, al parecer los demás se percataron.

'' Escucharon eso, dijo Goku despertando a las demás, corriendo rápidamente para a fuera de la tienda.

'' Aléjate de mí fantasma pervertido, gritaba Asia.

'' Creo que tu historia fue demasiado lejos Momoyo, dijo Akeno.

'' Yo no planie nada de esto, exclamo Momoyo.

'' No tengo idea de que sea esa cosa, pero ataquemos, dijo Rias.

'' Yo me encargo, dijo Goku lanzándose contra el pobre Issei al parecer Issei reacciono.

'' Espera Goku-son soy yo Iss-PAM pero no pudo terminar ya que Goku le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, dejándolo sin aliento.

''Ahora es mi turno, HAAAA, dijo Reynare lanzándole una lanza demoniaca a Issei por el trasero, al parecer todos tenían cara de palo por lo que hizo Reynare.

KIAAAAAAAAAAA, Issei dio un gran salto agarrándose el trasero cayendo en el agua.

SPLASH

'' Listo, dijo Reynare con una sonrisa divertida.

'' AAAH, eso realmente dolio, dijo Issei mientras se hundia.

'' Oigan creo que ese era Issei, dijo Kiba.

A la mañana siguiente vemos a los demás de regreso mientras que Issei tenía una venda en su trasero y este se lo iba agarrando todo el camino.

''Aaah, es si me dejo adolrido, se quejaba Issei.

'' Asia-chan, solo quiero decirte que esa historia no es real, dijo Momoyo.

'' Si ya me di cuenta, gracias por ayudarme a vencer mi miedo Momoyo-chan, dijo Asia con una sonrisa.

'' Ara Ara, no solo ella ayuda Asia, dijo Akeno y esta puso su mano en el hombro de Asia.

'' Acampar es muy divertido, tenemos que hacerlo más seguido, dijo Ophis.

'' Muy pronto Ophis-sama, dijo Grafya con una sonrisa.

'' Como decía la historia Issei es el fantasma pervertido, dijo Rias con una sonrisa divertida y después todo rieron por lo que dijo ella mientras que Issei estaba algo molesto y se agarraba el trasero.

'' Fantasma pervertido, susurro Issei mientras este seguía enojado y todos regresaron riendo.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Bueno amigos creo que este especial si fue largo para eso hubiera hecho una ova Xd, solo espero que sea de su agrado, bueno solo espero que los entretuviera el capítulo estará listo para el lunes o el domingo, ya sin más me despido Tele Transportándome al estilo Goku, hasta la próxima Amigos.**

 **JA NE**


	16. CAPITULO 16: LA JUNTA FAMILIAR

**Hola amigos, espero que estén bien porque aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien el increíble capitulo número 14 de esta increíble historia, como es de costumbre quiero decir algo antes de comenzar. Verán, algunos no saben que tengo otro Fic, en mi perfil es sobre Itachi en el mundo de HIGH SCHOOL DXD, para los amantes de Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, les he creado un Fic, que apenas está en desarrollo tiene 2 capítulos y ahora ocupo dos Fic, por eso me he creado horarios para subir cada capítulo, también anuncian que are videos de esta historia, la pueden encontrar en mis dos canales, uno es planeta kakarotto, y otro es multiverso Kakarotto.**

 **AQUÍ LOS HORARIOS PARA QUE ESTEN ATENTOS A LOS CAPITULOS:**

 **EL SAIYAN GOKU DXD: TODOS LOS VIERNES A LAS 9:30 PM, LO MAS TARDA ES A LAS 10:00 DE LA NOCHE.**

 **HIGH SCHOOL SHIPPUDEN DXD: ESTE ES EL FIC DE ITACHI EN EL MUNDO DXD, TODOS LOS JUEVES A LAS 9:30 DE LA NOCHE, LO MAS TARDA ES A LAS 10:00 DE LA NOCHE.**

 **EL SAIYAN GOKU DXD, VIDEO EN MIS DOS CANALAES: EL SAIYAN GOKU DXD NARRADO POR LA VOZ DE LOQUENDO ES A LAS 6:30 DE LA TARDE, LO MAS TARDA ES A LA 7:30 DE LA TARDE.**

 **Obviamente, en la versión del Saiyan Goku Dxd versión video, empezara desde el capítulo 1, ya sin más nada que empecemos con el capítulo, les digo que dejen sus preguntas en los comentarios, ya que después de la historia llega el especial de preguntas y respuesta, todas sus dudas las pueden dejar, pero nada que tenga que ver con lo que pasara más adelante, ya que no sería tan emocionante el capítulo, solo me pueden preguntar cuáles serán los villanos que llegaran, bueno ya sin más empecemos con el Capitulo.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: NO SOY DUEÑO DEL ANIME DE DRAGON BALL Z NI MUCHO MENOS HIGH SCHOOL DXD, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORE.**

 **CAPITULO 14: EL PADRE DE RIAS ''JUNTAS FAMILIARE''**

Nos encontramos en la escena en donde Vali e Issei están cara a cara, al parecer este está muy sorprendido por conocer la verdadera identidad del verdadero dragón emperador blanco.

'' Mi nombre es Vali y soy el Dragón emperador Blanco, se presentó Vali ante Issei con una sonrisa que a Issei no le agradaba, repentinamente este empieza a tener fuerte punzones en su brazo.

'' Ah, mi brazo está teniendo fuertes punzones de nuevo, que me está pasando, pensaba Issei mientras se agarra su brazo con dolor, pero se sorprende al ver que Vali lo está señalando frente a él.

'' Que vulnerable, me pregunto qué pasaría si uso un ataque de magia contigo, dijo Vali a Issei y este retrocede atrás por los nervios, repentinamente las espadas durandal y la esapda sagrada demoniaca, se apuntan al cuello de Vali, no era nadie más ni menos quienes Kiba y Xenovia, apuntando el cuello de Vali en caso de que se le ocurra algo.

'' Tu broma no es nada buena, dijo Kiba con seriedad.

'' No queremos causar otra guerra, con los ángeles caídos, dijo Xenovia apuntando su durandal hacia Vali.

'' Issei que pasa aquí, le dijo Asia con preocupación quien apareció corriendo detrás de Issei.

'' Alejate de aquí Asia, le dijo Issei a Asia.

'' Jun, será mejor que bajen sus espadas, si no pudieron con alguien tan débil como Kokabiel, no querrán armar un alboroto, dijo Vali con una sonrisa arrogante haciendo que Kiba y Xenovia bajaran sus espadas y se pusieran al lado de Issei y Asia.

'' Issei hyyodou, es una persona especial, me pregunto en qué lugar estará del rankin de las personas más fuerte de este mundo, tendrías un nivel de cuatro dígitos, tal vez 1000 o 1500, no espera tal vez con lo débil que eres creo que tu nivel es mucho peor, dijo Vali con una sonrisa arrogante.

'' Ya vasta que es lo que quieres, exclamo Issei.

'' Nada, simplemente quería saber cuáles son esos trucos que tienes bajo la manga, no es cierto Rias Gremory, dijo Vali a Rias quien estaba justo detrás de Issei en compañía de Koneko y Akeno.

'' Presidenta, dijo Issei sorprendido.

'' Sabemos que estas unido con los ángeles caídos blanco. Que es lo que quieres, no queremos más problemas con ustedes, dijo Rias algo enojada.

'' Jum, el Dragón desvanecedor y el Dragón Gales, son conocidos por ser Dragones celestiales la historia cuenta que aquellos que convivan con su portador vive una vida tormentosa. No es cierto Rias Gremory, dijo Vali con una sonrisa arrogante haciendo enojar un poco a Rias.

'' No tengo intenciones de armar una guerra, además creo que Goku-son debería de matarte en los entrenamientos para que por lo menos alcances algo de poder, Issei Hyyodou, dijo Vali con arrogancia haciendo enojar a Issei.

'' Bueno soy una persona muy ocupada. Nos vemos Issei Hyyodou, dijo Vali retirándose del lugar.

'' No te preocupes Issei, dijo Rias agarrando la mano de Issei para sorpresa de este.

'' La mano de la presidenta está muy densa, pensó Issei.

Mientras tanto vemos que Goku está en compañía de Momoyo y Reynare dirigiéndose a su salón de clases, al parecer esto están afuera caminando un poco.

'' Oigan, no les parece un poco gracioso que Taimait actuara como madre de Reynare para que la reunión de padres, dijo Momoyo haciendo reír un poco a Goku y avergonzando a Reynare.

'' Jejeje, sí, pero también recuerda que tu madre temporal es Grafya, dijo Goku para vergüenza de Momoyo.

'' Si, pero Goku-son, recuerda que Ophis actuara como tu madre, dijo Reynare con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Jajaja, los tres rieron y se toparon en el camino con Vali.

'' Vali, dijo Reynare.

'' Quien es, dijo Momoyo.

'' Él es el dragón emperador blanco, dijo Goku.

'' A ya veo es aquel sujeto de la armadura que se llevó a Kokabiel, dijo Momoyo.

'' Hola a todos, se presentó Vali.

'' Que haces aquí Vali, dijo Goku con dudas.

'' Nada, ahora mismo me topé con tus amigos, dijo Vali con una sonrisa arrogante.

'' Ya veo, y que querías, acaso querías ver a Issei cierto, pregunto Goku.

'' Si quería sentir de cerca el poder de mi rival, te sere sincero. Con ese pobre nivel que tienen Issei no creo que me pueda hacer un rasguño, dijo Vali con arrogancia en su sonrisa.

'' Si lose es que no soportaría ni un minuto de los entrenamientos que realizo yo mismo, dijo Goku para que Vali diera una sonrisa arrogante.

'' Kokabiel me dijo que tú me entrenarías, para alcanzar un poco más de poder, no se para que quiere que entrene si ya ciento que estoy en mi limite, pero no importa. Después de todo quiero saber cuál es el tipo de entrenamiento que realizas Son Goku, dijo Vali con una sonrisa.

'' Si tienes razón, luego de la cumbre tu entrenaras un par de días conmigo, dijo Goku para sorpresa de las 2 chicas que se encontraban al lado de él.

'' Que, y que dirá Issei al respecto si entrenaras a su rival, dijo Reynare con seriedad.

'' No me importa como se lo tome después de todo no es pelear contra el que yo quiero, por el momento, dijo Vali con arrogancia.

'' Bueno es una noticia interesante, ahora tendré mas sujetos fuertes a mi lado, dijo Momoyo con una sonrisa salvaje.

'' También será internaste, pero este no es el momento para peleas, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Si entiendo yo también tengo que regresar, nos vemos, dijo Vali retirándose del lugar a través de un círculo mágico.

'' Goku los chicos no saben nada de esto, cierto, dijo Reyanre con dudas.

'' No, no saben nada aun solo espero que lo tomen bien, dijo Goku con preocupación.

'' No lo creo Goku-son, por la forma de hablar de ese sujeto, dudo que haya tenido una charla agradable con los demás, dijo Momoyo con seriedad.

'' Bueno, luego hablaremos de esto mejor vámonos a clase, dijo Goku y las chicas asintieron y se marcharon con Goku cada una sujetada de su brazo Xd.

'' Ahora vemos a Issei acostado en unas de las camas del club.

'' Vali lucifer, el Dragón emperador blanco, dijo Issei mientras miraba el techo.

'' Así que ese es el enemigo a quien debo vencer, dijo Issei.

'' Ese sujeto está en su forma completa, Issei se sentó en su cama y escucho su brazo.

'' Tu armadura no se compara a la de él, compañero, aunque allas entrenado con Son Goku, en tu forma actual no podrá contra él, dijo Ddraig.

'' Ddraig, explícame un poco el conflicto entre ustedes les dragones Blanco y Rojo, dijo Issei a Ddragi.

'' Fue entre la guerra entre facciones, cuando los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios peleaban, varios humanos y creaturas eligieron un bando, pero los dragones se abstuvieron a este conflicto, la mayoría creían que la guerra no importaba y seguían con sus vidas, pero en medio de esa guerra hubo dos dragones tontos que pelearon entre sí. Sin importarles la guerra que consumía al mundo llevaron su pelea al aire libre.

'' Y porque pelearon, pregunto Issei.

'' Ni si quieran esos dos dragones se acuerden de su rivalidad, tenían que detener a los dragones o la guerra no podía seguir los tres líderes supremos hicieron una tregua temporal para resolver el conflicto de los dragones. Los dragones se enfurecieron cuando detuvieron su pelea, tan grande fue su odio, que decidieron atacar a las tres facciones, sin importa si el líder de los ángeles caídos, diablo y el mismísimo Dios se metieran. Finalmente, los dragones fueron cortados en pedazos y sus almas fueron selladas en ente sagradas, los dragones elegían a un humano como su portador, para continuar su pelea, de generación en generación los humanos han sido nuestros portadores.

'' Entonces tengo que pelear contra ese sujeto a como dé lugar, bueno no me importa si sea más fuerte que yo, me convertiré en el peón más fuerte y seré el rey del harem, decía Issei con determinación quien ahora se encontraba caminado en su salón de clases.

'' Ahora vemos a Goku quien está en su salón de clases sentando en su escritorio, quien ahora está pensando.

'' Esto es muy aburrido, me gustaría estar entrenando, hace mucho que no mido la capacidad del súper saiyayin en estos últimos días, decía Goku con aburrimiento, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Rias y Akeno, se la acercaron.

'' Hola cariño, que piensas, dijo Rias mientras abrazabas a por la espalda a Goku, Rias eres una aprovechada, disfruta de tu momento con mi novio porque después el me dará mi premio, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa traviesa.

'' Jejej calmen chicas, Rias, solo estoy pensando un poco, me gustaría estar entrenando que estar, aquí, por cierto, a que ora empieza la clase, ya siento que Ophis junto a Taimait y Grafia están por llegar, le pregunto Goku a Rias.

'' Ya casi están empezando, por cierto, llevaste a Serafall, con su hermana, es que, con ese traje de chica mágica, no puede andar por esta escuela, le pregunto Rias a Goku.

'' No me dijo que quería visitar el lugar y la deje, dijo Goku.

'' Bueno espero que no llame mucho la atención, dijo Rias.

Ahora nos encontramos en el salón de Issei, donde al parecer la clase ya inicio y todos los padres incluyendo los de Issei están grabando a sus hijos con una cámara.

'' Bueno alumnos, para la clase de hoy van a usar el bloque de plastilina para hacer lo que ustedes quieran. Pueden hacer animales, personas edificio, lo que sea visualicen lo que su mente ve, dijo el maestro.

'' Lo que diga mi mente decía Issei con aburrimiento.

'' Asia lo haces muy bien querida, dijo la madre de Issei para sorpresa de este.

'' Oigan eso es vergonzoso, se avergonzó Issei.

'' Muy bien Asia te ves muy bien Asi, dijo el padre de Issei.

'' Demonios soy el único que no ha empezado, dijo Issei para luego sujetar su cubo de plastilina.

'' Pero qué demonios debo hacer, dijo Issei mientras empezó a imaginar a Rias sin ropa y empezó a moderar la plastilina.

'' Ay presidenta, tiene uno enormes pechos, san grandes suave, a través de mis ojos con el poder del Booster geard tengo cada división de su cuerpo en mi mente, cada forma cada pecho, pensó Issei con cara de pervertido, sin darse cuenta que estaba moldeando a la misma Rias sin ropa Xd.

'' Oiga joven Hyyodoy, dijo el maestro sacando el trance de Issei este despierta y ve que esculpió a la misma Rias sin nada.

'' Increíble al parecer el joven Hyyodou, tiene talento de escultor alabo el profesor a Issei y todos los demás compañeros de clase de Issei se acercaron para ver.

'' Se parece a la señorita Rias, dijo una chica.

'' Si justamente se parece a la señorita Rias.

'' Oye Issei, te la cambio por el señor cara de papa, dijo uno de los que conformaba el trio pervertido.

'' No es sierto yo te daré 5000 yenes por esa escultura, dijo otro de los que conformaba el famoso trio pervertido.

'' Viste eso cariño nuestro hijo tiene oportunidad de hacerse un gran escultor miñona río en el futuro y yo solo pensé que era un tonto pervertido, alabo el padre de Issei a su padre.

'' Si cariño es cierto, dijo la madre de Issei.

'' Al parecer las juntas familiares son divertidas, le dijo Xenovia a Asia y esta asintió.

Más tarde vemos a Rias, Goku, Momoyo, Asia, Issei y Akeno fuera de clases.

'' Esta muy bien echa Issei, dijo Rias a Issei.

'' Como no quieres que quede bien echa si Issei, no quita la mirada de la presidenta, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Oye eso no es cierto, ni si quiera la he visto desnuda, dijo Issei.

'' No importa, pero tu perversidad no tiene límites, dijo esta vez Momoyo y todos rieron.

'' Jajaja, bueno yo nunca fui tan bueno en esas cosas, dijo esta vez Goku.

'' Es muy cierto, pero porque no haces una escultura de mi Goku-son, incluso podemos llegar a lo de mi premio, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Claro que no, dijeron Rias y Momoyo.

'' Bueno pues entonces no, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Una sección fotográfica con una chica mágica. Se escucharon la voz de varios estudiantes los cuales iban corriendo como locos al gimnasio.

'' Vamos debemos tomar fotografías como miembros de sección de fotografía debemos tomar todas las fotos que podamos, dijo uno mientras aún seguían corriendo.

'' Chica mágica, dijo Issie.

'' Creo que es Serafall, dijo Goku.

'' O dios esto no saldrá nada bien, dijo Rias.

Después vemos que Serafall le están tirando fotos como si fuera una modelo de primera mientras esta se daba vuelta, con traje de chica mágica.

'' Ese es… un cosplay alternativo de la chica mágica mirqui espalca 7, dijo Issei.

'' Issei-san me asusta con sepas de esas cosas, dijo Asia.

'' Eso es porque uno de mis clientes me obligo a ver un maratón entero con él, dijo Issei mientras recordaba al dicho hombro con traje de chica mágica.

'' Te hizo o tú lo pediste, dijo Asia.

'' Oigan, se escuchó la voz de Saji.

'' Esto no es una sección fotográfica, mejor váyanse a molestar a otro lado.

'' Oye no mames, dijo uno

'' Lárguense, grito Saji y los todos los estudiantes se fueron quejándose.

'' Te veré en mis sueños señorita mirqui, decía uno.

'' Saji, porque tanto escándalo se escuchó la voz de Sona quien queda en shock al ver a su hermana.

'' Sonita eres tú, dijo Serafall.

'' Ay no, pensó Sona.

'' Hermanita pero que malita eres, no me dijiste de una reunión familiar, deberías estar contenta de que tu hermana este aquí y deberías estar abrazándome, así las dos estaríamos muy bonitos, decía Serafall cual tal niña, avergonzaba a Sona y Goku se le acerco junto con Rias.

'' Hola Sona-chan, traje a tu hermana a la escuela, si no le hubiera dicho nada no estuviera bien, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Vaya Sona, al parecer eres mala, no decirle eso a la señorita Serafall, es de muy mala educación, decía Rias con una sonrisa divertida, mientras que Sona estaba algo avergonzada ya que su hermana hacia poses ridículamente sexys Xd.

'' Ya no soporto esto, dijo la pobre Sona enojada quien se aguanta de las humillaciones de su hermana y Sona cogió tras de ella.

'' Bueno dejemos esto en asuntos familiares, dijo Rias y Goku asintió.

Ahora vemos más tarde que todos se están caminando al parecer Reynare y Momoyo eran dos que no soltaban los brazos de Goku, para en el camino para su sorpresa se toparon con el padre de Rias, Taimait, Ophis y Grafya hablando entre ellos.

'' Goku-son eres, llamo Ophis a Goku.

'' Papa, dijo Rias sorprendida al ver a su padre.

'' Ese es tu papa, dijo Goku señalando al padre de Rias.

'' Pero es muy joven, dijo Issei.

'' Pues cierto tonto, es un demonio, dijo Momoyo.

'' Vaya al parecer tu eres Goku-son, gracias por cuidar de mi hija, dijo el padre de Rias.

'' No es nada, pero tengo asuntos pendientes, contigo, dijo Goku con una mirada que hizo que el padre de Rias por un momento sintiera escalofrió.

'' Y como les fue a ustedes chicos, pregunto Grafya.

'' Bueno porque mejor no vamos a casa para comer y pasar la noche, dijo Taimait.

'' Vaya al parecer las dos reinas dragones se llevan bien con nuestro padre, dijo Sirzech, quien aparecía de la segunda planta.

'' Esto no saldrá, bien pensó Rias frustrada.

Más tarde vemos a todos en casa de Goku al parecer comiendo, toda la nobleza incluso Serafall, Issei, Asia, Aika, Yura, Asia, Tsubaki y Sona, al parecer hicieron un banquete tan grande, como para un ejército de 150 hombres, mientras que todos veían videos de las grabaciones que hicieron en la escuela, sobre sus hijos.

'' Ven esa es Reynare, se ve tan tierna, cuando escribe, decía Taimait con una sonrisa divertida, mientras que por otro lado Reynare estaba roja de la vergüenza.

'' Esta me las pagaras caro, pensó Reynare.

'' Es mi turno de poner el video, dijo Lord Gremory quien puso un video de Rias.

'' Ahora la pequeña Rias va a responder la pregunta, decía su padre con una sonrisa divertida pero ya Rias no soportaba.

'' Ya no soporto esto están humillante, dijo Rias con rabia para sorpresa de sus demás compañeros quienes se quedaron sorprendidos y Rias subió a las habitaciones, mientras que Lord Gremory junto a las demás madres temporales seguían riendo de los videos vergonzosos.

'' Yo iré hablar con Rias, dijo Goku y se retiró de la mesa, Cuando Goku sube ve que Rias está en su habitación tirada en la cama con la mirada hacia abajo.

'' Rias que te pasa, tu padre con vive con las reinas dragones, no tiene porque avergonzaste por un lado yo también lo estoy, dijo Goku quien se sentó a un lado de Rias.

'' Lo sé, pero… Goku, son, estás contento de haberme conocido, dime si tuviste el gusto de venir a este mundo y encontrarte conmigo, arruine tu vida, dímelo seme sincero decía Rias con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, eso fue algo que destrozo a Goku ver llorar a Rias era lo menos que él quería, así que dio su clásica sonrisa y puso su mano en uno de los ojos de Rias.

'' Rias mírame, dijo Goku haciendo que ella lo mirara directamente a los ojos, y este limpia sus lágrimas.

'' Las chicas hermosas como tú no deben llorar, dijo Goku pasando su mano por la cara de Rias limpiándole sus lágrimas.

'' Rias como puedes decir esas patrañas sin sentido, mira te diré que… yo nunca madure, nunca estudie, nunca conocí a mis padres. Siempre vivía en un mundo lleno de peleas destrucciones de planeta o conquistas de la tierra aunque me gustaba mi mundo con mis amigos y todos mis seres queridos, pero me puse a pensar… que tal vez el destino me trajo aquí para darme la vida que en verdad merecía tener, estudiar, madurar, enamorarme no por una promesa, tal vez vine aquí porque el destino me trajo a ti y a las demás, en pocas palabras… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, dijo Goku con su clásica sonrisa haciendo que Rias tenga una gran punzada en el corazón y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad y amor.

'' D-de-de verdad, piensas eso Goku-son, dijo ella con voz que tenía la sensación del amor.

'' Como puedo responder a tu pregunta, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, pero este se sorprende al ver que Rias le implanta un beso directamente en los labios, que al parecer este correspondió, durando así varios minutos.

'' Goku-son, de verdad eres el único hombre con el que quiero estar una eternidad, por favor nunca me abandones, dijo Rias con amor apañando su cabeza del pecho de Goku y Goku pone la mano en la cabeza de Rias y otra en su cadera para apegarla más hacia él,

'' Ten por seguro que nunca te dejare Rias, dijo Goku con una voz de amor, ambos se quedaron así por un momento.

'' Ara, Ara quien lo diría Rias, se esccho la voz de Akeno quien encendió el bombillo de la habitación.

'' Lo siento Akeno, pero yo estoy con Goku-son, desde hace varios minutos así que mejor déjame terminar, dijo Rias con una sonrisa arrogante.

'' No te creas Goku-son también es mío, dijo Akeno abrazando por la espalda a Goku.

'' Jejeje, cálmense chicas, dijo Goku con nervios.

'' Estoy interrumpiendo, algo dijo Sirzech quien apareció detrás de la puerta de Goku.

'' Hermano, dijo Rias quien inmediatamente se para de la cama.

'' Escucha Rias he estado pensando, en que ya deberías de liberar a tu alfir encerrado, dijo Sirzech para sorpresa de Rias.

'' Alfir encerrado, dijo Goku con dudas.

'' Si tengo un alfir que está encerrado porque no puedo contener su poder, dijo Rias.

'' Creo que ya tienes las piezas y la experiencia suficiente como para liberarlo, además, yo no te sería un problema su poder, dijo Sirzech.

'' Bueno, si es una orden del Rey Lucifer, no dudare en hacerlo, dijo Rias.

'' Alfir encerrado, me pregunto si será poderoso, pensó Goku con una sonrisa competitiva.

'' Ya es ora Rias, dijo Sirzech y esta asintió seriamente.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Bueno mis queridos amigos está un poco corto Xd, pero vamos a dejarlo hasta ay lamento la demora es que tenía que hacer cosas con el canal que estaba abandonado, se llama planeta kakarotto. Bueno chicos espero que el haya gustado ya estoy pensando en una ova para la historia, ya después del capítulo 18 viene el ultimo especial de esta historia, evil Goku se está acercando, lo pronósticos anuncia su llegada para el capítulo 17 o 18 bueno amigos con esto me despido, dejen sus Rewivs pregunta o lo que sea para el especial de preguntas y respuesta, hasta la próxima amigos, con esto se despide Luis Dbz Dxd, al estilo de la tele transportación de Goku.**

 **JA NE**


	17. CAPITULO 15 UN ALFIL TRAVESTI

**Hola amigos espero que estén bien, ya que aquí está la increíble continuación o más bien, el increíble capítulo 15 de esta increíble historia. Verán algunos fanfic crossover de estos dos animes, solo son basados del anime HIGH SCHOOL DXD, dejando atrás la novela ligera la cual tiene el contenido de lo que pasara en la cuarta temporada de esta serie, además deje de ver el anime porque odio que una chica tan hermosa como Rias, este con un pervertido idiota debilucho Xd, Ok no :v, pero odio esa pareja, prefiero Vali X Rias o Vali X Harem Xd, además Issei no me agrada en lo absoluto pero que se puede hacer, no es mi anime o mi novela ligera. Bueno la idea es que este fanfic también estará basado de la novela ligera de HIGH SCHOOL DXD, si también estarán los personajes de la novela, como Yasaka, el zorro de las nueve colas de este mundo, pero su verdadera apariencia es al de una mujer hermosa y voluptuosa, ella estará en el harem de Goku, bueno dejando todo eso atrás vamos con el capítulo, también quiero decir que ya no responderé comentarios por estos últimos capítulos ya que tengo que ocuparme de 4 historias y hacer las teorías de DRAGON BALL SUPER para mi canal, recordando que a esta temporada solo le quedan 5 capítulos, terminando con la transformación del Súper Saiyayin 4 de Goku, ya sin más rodeo empecemos.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: NO SOY DUEÑO DEL ANIME DE DRAGON BALL Z NI MUCHO MENOS HIGH SCHOOL DXD, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 15: UN ALFIL TRAVESTI '' LA GRAN VISITA DE UNOS VIEJOS AMIGOS''**

Nos encontramos en la academia Kouh, al parecer toda la nobleza de Rias se encuentra parada frente una puerta sellada con magia y cinta amarilla para advertir que no entren además de que esta con candado.

'' Dentro de ese lugar se encuentra el alfil encerrado que dijo tu hermano Rias, pregunto Goku.

'' Así es Goku-son, contesto Rias.

'' Un alfil encerrado, murmuro Asia.

'' Él está ay, pregunto Issei.

'' El sello solo está activado hasta la media noche, después de eso tiene el privilegio de andar por estos pasillos, pero se niega a ese tipo de labor, explico Rias.

'' Así que básicamente es un hikikomori, pregunto Issei.

'' Sin embargo es el que más dinero gana de todos nosotros, implanto Akeno.

'' Hablas enserio, exclamo Issei.

'' Y porque, pregunto Momoyo.

'' Realiza una clase de contractos por internet, explico Kiba.

'' Pero para tener sus poderes sellados, me pregunto qué clase de habilidad tendrá, dijo esta vez Xenovia, luego Rias deshace el sello que tenía la puerta.

'' Entremos, dijo Rias y todos entraron.

'' NOOOOOOOOO, se escuchó un grito dentro de la habitación.

'' Que demonios, dijo Issei sorprendido por el grito todos están parados frente un ataúd pequeño.

'' Buenas noches, me da gusto que estés bien, dijo Rias al ataúd.

'' Q- Que significa esto, dijo una voz dentro del ataúd AKeno se agacho y abre el ataúd.

'' Quitamos el sello ahora, te venimos a llevar con nosotros, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa, a la persona que estaba dentro del ataúd, al parecer se trataba de una lolita con el uniforme de la academia kouh femenino.

'' No… quiero quedarme aquí, el mundo del exterior es muy peligroso, dijo la chica espantada.

'' Es una chica, una chica rubia igual que Asia, todos los alfiles son rubios, dijo Issei con una cara pervertida, Kiba solo rio un poco.

'' Porque te ríes Kiba algún problema, exclamo Issei.

'' Él es barón, explico Rias para sorpresa de todos los que no sabían.

'' QUEEEEEE, gritaron de la impresión Goku, Momoyo, Reynare, Issei y Asia.

'' Pero… se parece a una chica, dijo Goku con dudas.

'' A él le gusta tras vértice, explico Akeno con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Y qué es eso, dijo Goku con dudas haciendo que unas gotas de sudor aparezcan en todos los del club.

'' Bueno Goku-son, tras vértice es cuando un hombre finge ser una mujer y se disfraza de una, explico Reynare algo avergonzada.

'' Ya veo, dijo Goku.

'' Su nombre es Gaspar Vladi, dijo Rias abrazando al pequeño chico quien tenía un brillo en sus ojos de timidez.

'' Él es miembro de mi familia, mi otro alfil, es un estudiante de primer año, dijo Rias mientras abrazaba a su alfil.

'' Que solía ser mitad vampiro y mitad humano, dijo Rias.

'' V-Vampiro, dijo Asia impresionado.

'' Un Vampiro, Este chico, pregunto Issei impresionado.

'' Y qué es eso, dijo Goku haciendo que todos los presentes se caigan al estilo anime, y Rias le salga una gota de sudor en la nuca.

'' Después te explico Goku-son, dijo Rias avergonzada.

Una vez todo se recuperan de lo que dijo Goku, Issei se pone como loco al ver lo que es Gasper en realidad.

'' No, esto no puede estar pasando, como puedes hacer esto, Dijo Issei frustrado por todo lo que veía ya que lo que tenía la habitación de Gasper eran cosas de niñas.

'' Pero porque te ocultas aquí nadie te vera tras vestido si te quedas aquí.

'' Pero me veo más bonito así, dijo Gasper.

'' No me vengas con esas mamadas, parases una niña maldición, ay afuera la ilusión de el dúo de los alfiles rubios, dijo Issei solo para recibir un coscorrón de parte de Goku.

'' Sí que no tienes remedio, no puedes juzgar a nadie solo por ser quien le gusta ser, aunque no es lo correcto, por ejemplo, nadie te juzga por tu perversión, tan grave es tu caso que ahora puedes escupir chicas desnudas con solo verla a la cara, dijo Goku con una vena en la frente.

'' Dicen que los sueños de las personas son efímeros, dijo Koneko sin expresión alguna, pero por dentro se estaba divirtiendo, Rias nuevamente se agacho a donde Gasper.

'' Gasper-kun, por favor ven con nosotros, dijo Rias con dulzura en su voz.

'' No quiero, dijo Gasper llorando cual niño.

'' Vamos escucha a la presidenta, dijo Issei tratando de ponerle la mano en su hombro, pero justo antes de que lo hiciera Gasper había desaparecido.

'' Por favor no te enojes, pero quiero quedarme aquí, dijo Gasper dejando sorprendido a todos por su habilidad.

'' Que fue lo que hizo, dijo Momoyo sorprendida.

'' Forbidden Balor Views, dijo Akeno.

'' Es su Sacred Gear también llamada, el ojo malvado del mundo suspensivo, cuando está nervioso, puede paralizar el tiempo de todo lo que este a su rango visual, dijo Koneko.

En el club de ocultismo.

'' Pero aun él no puede controlar ese poder, es por eso que el rey demonio Sirzech, ordeno que lo encerraran aquí, además de eso su poder y habilidad sigue aumentando, incluso puede ser que haya alcanzado su Balance Breaker, explico Rias.

'' B-Balance Breaker, dijo Issei sorprendido.

'' A donde se fue, dijo Reynare Rias solo suspiro y se puso una mano en la cabeza, ya que Gasper estaba encerrado en una caja que el mismo lo hizo Xd.

'' No quiero que hablen de mí, no quiero que la gente lo sepa, dijo Gasper.

'' Cielos sal de ay, dijo Issie pateando la caja.

'' No quiero estoy bastante feliz aquí, este será mi castillo cuestionado por el dragón así que por favor déjame aquí, dijo Gasper.

'' Demonios, dijo Issei.

'' Rias, ya es hora, dijo AKeno.

'' Cierto, tengo que ir a preparar todo para la cumbre entre los tres líderes, Yuuto, dijo Rias.

'' Hai Buchou, respondió.

'' Mi hermano quiere saber más sobre tu Sacred Gear, asi que ven conmigo, ordeno Rias.

'' Goku-son, pueden ustedes entrenar a Gasper en lo que vengo, pregunto Rias.

'' Entrenarlo, dijo Issei.

NOOOOO, se escucharon los gritos de Gasper ya que se encontraba corriendo por su vida, porque Xenovia ahora lo estaba persiguiendo con Durandal.

'' Vamos Gasper, si eres lento caerás víctima de mi Durandal, dijo Xenovia.

'' Parece un cazador de vampiros, dijo Issei con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

'' Hai, pero parece que Xenovia lo está disfrutando, dijo Asia quien tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca.

'' Porque me haces esto, dijo Gasper acorralado en un árbol.

'' Una mente sana, requiere un cuerpo Sano, por eso el entrenamiento es lo mejor para eso, dijo Xenovia.

'' No me moveré un milímetro más de aquí, exclamo Gasper pero Koneko se le paro de frente.

'' Gya-Kun, quieres un ajo, dijo Koneko mostrando dos cabezas de ajo a Gasper.

NOOOO, dijo Gasper mientras corrió por que Koneko no le pegara el ajo.

'' Parece que también Koneko se está divirtiendo, dijo Asia con una gota de sudor.

'' Es la primera vez que veo que Koneko molesta a alguien, dijo Issei con la misma gota.

'' Oh, ahí está el club de investigación de lo oculto, se escuchó la voz de Saji.

'' Oh, Saji, dijo Issei.

'' Me enteré de que un familiar hikikomori fue liberado, así que vine a echar un vistazo, dijo Saji, viendo a Gasper.

'' Oh, una belleza Rubia, dijo Saji.

'' Es un chico travestido, en realidad dijo Issei con cara de palo, para deserción de Saji el cual se pone de rodillas por la decepción.

'' En serio, no hay forma de que esto pueda estar pasando, dijo Saji deprimido.

'' Te entiendo, se cómo te sientes exactamente Saji, dijo Issei con una sonrisa arrogante.

'' Oh, se escuchó la voz de Azazel. '' Así que los familiares del rey demonio se están divirtiendo aquí, cierto, dijo Azazel alarmando a Issei.

'' Hola demonio-kun, o debería decir Dragón Emperador Rojo, dijo Azazel.

'' Azazel, dijo Issei activando su boster geard, Xenovia se puso en guardia, y Saji activo su Balance Breaker y Koneko se puso en guardia.

'' Incluso si todos me atacan junto no podrán hacer nada, hasta un demonio de clase baja lo entendería, dijo Azazel con una sonrisa arrogante.

'' Que haces aquí, exclamo Issei.

'' Solo estoy dando un paseo por aquí, está el portador de la espada sagrada demoniaca, dijo Azazel.

'' Kiba no está aquí. Y si estas detrás de él, Boost, Issei aumento su poder.

'' Por Dios, pareces que eres tan energético como siempre. Ya veo, si el portador de la espada sagrada demoniaca no está0 aquí, que lastima, hay Vampiro, Azazel llamo a Gasper. '' Forbidden Balor Views, esa sacred gear es un arma muy peligrosa en manos de un portador que no pueda controlar su poder, Ese debe ser la guanta lente negro del Dragón Absorción, cierto, si estas entrenando puedes conectarlo con el vampiro para absorber su energía excedente y activar su poder, de esa manera no enloquecerá, dijo Azazel a Saji y Gasper.

'' Puede absorber el poder, se preguntó Saji.

'' No lo sabias, esa sacred gear tiene el poder de vitra uno de los cinco emperadores Dragón, el Dragón de la prisión, o el rey Dragón del mal. Básicamente puede absorber todo lo que toca, también es capaz de conectarse a otras entidades por un breve periodo de tiempo.

'' Mi Sacred Gear puede ser eso, se preguntó Saji.

'' Oh, cierto, también ay otra manera, tienes que beber la sangre del emperador Dragón Rojo, dijo Azazel a Gasper para impresión de Issei.

'' Quieres decir beber de mi sangre, le pregunto Issei.

'' Él es un vampiro, así que puede beber algo de sangre es muy obvio, dijo Azazel para impresión de Gasper.

'' Bueno mejor me voy, dijo Azazel dándole la espalda a los demás.

'' Espera, se escuchó un grito de Issei y Azazel lo hace.

'' Porque te acercaste a mi sin decirme quien eras en realidad, exclamo Issei, Azazel solo sonríe y voltea la cara.

'' Es mi pasatiempo, Cierto… Son Goku, dijo Azazel a Goku quien sorpresivamente estaba con Momoyo y Reynare detrás de los demás.

'' Hola Azazel-san, saludo Goku a Azazel.

'' Hola Goku-son, me alabas cuando me dices Azazel-san, es un honor para mí, dijo Azazel.

'' Es porque ten considero como un maestro y te tengo respecto Azazel-san, dijo Goku ya que recuerda todas las recomendaciones que Azazel le dio.

'' Para mí es un honor viniendo de alguien que supere a Dios con facilidad, ya estoy ansioso por hacer la reunión entre las 3 cumbres, ya que después de eso, seremos testigos de lo que eres capaz Goku-son, dijo Azazel con una sonrisa arrogante.

'' Yo también estoy ansioso Azazel-san, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Bueno nos vemos hasta ese día, dijo Azazel retirándose del lugar.

'' Bueno como van en los entrenamientos, dijo Goku a lo que todos bajaron la mirada.

'' Bueno Sempai como vera, trato de decir Issei.

'' Ya está bien no digas nada, mejor vamos aprobar otra cosa, dijo Goku dejando confundido a todos.

Más tarde en el gimnasio de la escuela vemos a Issei quien está listo para lanzar balones al atrás de una malla de voleibol.

'' Bueno esto es lo que pasara Gasper-Kun, antes de que el valón te golpee tienes que detener el tiempo, explico Momoyo.

Saji uso la nueva habilidad de su Sacred gear para de esa forma absorber el poder de Gasper y evitar que se descontrole.

'' S-Si, dijo Gasper quien estaba listo a pesar de que tenía la ropa de educación física femenina.

'' Aquí vamos Gasper, dijo Issei lanzando el balón, pero antes de que este pudiera darle en la cara Gasper sorpresiva mente desapareció.

'' No paralizo el tiempo, agrego Xenovia.

'' Y donde está, pregunto Goku.

'' Trataba de escapar, dijo Koneko trayendo a Gasper por el polo Cher cual niño de tres años.

'' Tratar de entrenarlo será una molestia, agrego Reynare.

'' Su poder no está ayudando, dijo Asia.

'' Tal vez tiene mucho poder. Saji podrías absorber un poco más de energía, dijo Issei a Saji.

'' No hay problema, dijo Saji absorbiendo la energía de Gasper el cual pareció sentir placer Xd.

'' Lamento hacerte esto, se disculpó Issei con Saji.

'' Esta bien además quería probar mi nueva habilidad, dijo Saji.

'' Ahora que recuerdo, Azazel dijo algo sobre beber mi sangre, dijo Issei.

'' Noo, no quiero sangre, huelo horrible y no me gusta su sabor, grito Gasper.

'' Pero eres un vampiro, dijo Issei.

'' Un fracaso de Vampiro, dijo Koneko sin rodeo alguno.

'' KYYAAAAA, Koneko-chan es mala conmigo, grito Gasper cual niño de tres años.

'' Esto no será fácil, dijieron Goku y Xenovia poniéndose la mano en la nuca.

Un momento más tarde vemos a Goku, Rias e Issei parados frente la puerta, al parecer Gasper se había encerrado de nuevo en su habitación.

'' Gasper, sal por favor. Lamento haberte echo forzar a salir, se disculpó Rias con Gasper pero este solo se limitaba a llorar.

'' Lamento interrumpir tu reunión Rias, pero si le hubiera dado otro entrenamiento el resultado sería peor, dijo Goku a Rias.

'' También lamento que yo no haya podida ser nada, se disculpó Issei.

'' Esta bien. Comprendo a la perfección ustedes se esforzaron, sé que intentaron todo lo posible por ayudarlo, dijo Rias.

'' El mundo exterior de miedo, grito Gasper.

'' Bueno terminamos teniendo el efecto contrario, dijo Issei decepcionado.

'' Hay una razón por lo que Gasper quedo así, dijo Rias.

'' Y que paso, pregunto Goku.

'' Su padre es un famoso vampiro de la nobleza, pero su madre es humana. Los Vampiros valoran más los linajes sanguinos que nosotros los demonios. Así que su familia la fue discriminando, terminando desterrado de su familia. Gasper solo vino al mundo para ser maltratado, para colmo tiene la habilidad de parar el tiempo, de esa forma podía hacer lo que quiera a cualquier persona sin que se diera cuenta, nadie quería estar cerca de una persona así y lo trataron o mejor dicho lo maltrataron como un monstruo, explico Rias.

'' Él es como Asia, cierto.

'' Así es, pero ambos sabemos que Gasper nunca le haría daño a nadie.

'' No quiero esta habilidad, es por eso que todos me temen y me odian, yo también lo odio, ya he tenido suficiente de mirar la cara suspendida de las caras de los humanos y los demonios, grito Gasper mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

'' Rias como puedes decir esas cosas sin sentido, dijo Goku con una voz seria haciendo que Rias se sorprenda.

'' Goku-son, pensó Rias.

'' Es cierto Buchou, Nosotros tenemos como propósito convencer a Gasper, no nos iremos de aquí hasta que tengamos el resultado que queramos, dijo el castaño para sorpresa de Rias la cual no pudo evitar sonreír por su familiar y su prometido.

'' Esta bien chicos, dejo a Gasper en sus manos, dijo Rias tele transportándose del lugar.

'' Ahora que aremos sempai, pregunto Issei a Goku.

'' Lo que tenemos que hacer, respondió Goku habiendo la puerta.

'' entremos Issei, dijo Goku y los 2 entran viendo a un Gasper muy aterrado dentro de una caja.

'' No se acerquen a mí, puede ser que se molesten conmigo si uso mi poder, dijo Gasper.

'' Te puedo contar una historia Gasper, bueno de echo mi historia, dijo Goku a Gasper.

'' No no quiero por favor déjenme, grito Gasper.

'' No me iré de aquí hasta que escuches esa historia, grito Goku con fuerza haciendo que Gasper se asombrara.

'' Gasper-kun, aunque no lo creas, Goku no es humano, él es un extraterrestre, dijo Issei para sorpresa de Gasper.

'' Enserio, dijo Gasper asombrado.

'' Mejor sentemos no y contemos la historia, dijo Goku así de esa forma empezando a contar todas sus aventuras, haciendo que Gasper perdiera el miedo a que estén cerca de él, de echo estaba entretenido.

'' Vaya y si eres tan poderoso, entonces porque no te temen, pregunto Gasper a Goku.

'' Escucha Gasper, nosotros fuimos bendecidos por Sacred Geard, los ángeles caídos me mataron por esto, pero aun así cuando Rias me reencarno como su pieza, nunca volví a estar solo, tuve un gran maestro y amigos que proteger, dijo Issei.

'' La moraleja es Gasper, que tu poder no ara daño a nadie y que puedes estar en el mundo exterior, solo tienes que controlarte y te ayudaremos hacerlo si nos los permites, dijo Goku a Gasper el cual se puso a pensar.

'' P-pero, dijo Gasper triste.

'' Oye Gasper, a pesar de tener un gran poder dentro de mí, no soy malo nadie me teme, solo tengo como sueño transferir el poder de Ddraig a los pechos de Asia, dijo Issei con determinación.

'' Wua, increíble, pero usar una sacred gear capaz de matar a dios para eso, dijo Gasper.

'' Te tengo envidia por tu poder, quien no quisiera detener el tiempo, si lo hiciera, pudiera paralizar el tiempo, pudiera ver por debajo de las faldas de las chicas y tocarlas, e incluso podría tocar los pechos de Reynare o los pechos de Akeno o mucho mejor los de Momoyo y la presidenta, dijo Issei con cara de pervertido y suspirando de la perversidad, el cual Goku le salio una gota de sudor en la nuca.

'' Increíble tu usa tus poderes para fines lesivos y sanos, eres increíble esta podía decirte sempai, dijo Gasper.

'' Oye aras que me sonrojes, dijo Issei con vergüenza Xd.

'' Y qué me dices Gasper nos dejaras ayudarte, pero para que controles bien tu poder tendrás que tomar un poco de la sangre de Issei.

'' T-Tomar sangre es que, dijo Gasper pero no pudo terminar ya que alguien abrió la puerta, y vieron a Kiba.

'' Vaya al parecer ya lo tienen bajo control, lograron romper el hielo con Gasper, dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

'' Que bueno que llegas Kiba, tengo una idea de cómo ayudar a Gasper en las batallas, de esa forma no ayudara mucho con su poder, dijo Issei.

'' Y cuales a ver te escucho, dijo el rubio.

'' Primero transfiero mi poder a Gasper, luego el paraliza el tiempo en clases de esa manera y luego empezare a tocar a las chicas, dijo Issei cual maniático haciendo que Goku tenga una cara de palo y Kiba tenga una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Y… en que te puedo ayudar Issei, dijo Kiba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Tu nos defenderás con tu sacred gear para protegernos de los monstruos que vengan, dijo Issei con frustración.

'' Yo are cualquier cosa por ayudarte amigo, dijo Kiba con una sonrisa nerviosa, repentinamente Reynare, Xenovia, Koneko, Asia y Momoyo aparecieron.

'' Oh, ya veo que están teniendo una conversación amistosa, dijo Reynare,

'' Si, ahora Gasper nos ayudara, dijo Goku.

'' Gasper-kun, es parte de nuestra familia dijo la nekomota.

'' Koneko-chan, dijo Gasper con una sonrisa.

'' Te tengo un regalo, dijo Koneko lanzándole ajo a Gasper el cual hizo que saliera volando de la caja, para luego que su cabeza entre en una bolsa con 2 hoyos para los ojos y otro para la nariz.

'' Esta sensación, se siente tan bien, dijo Gasper mientras veía como le quedaba el cartón en su cabeza.

'' Con esto puedo salir, me siento muy cómodo así, dijo Gasper.

'' La idea fue de Asia, dijo Xnovia.

'' Bueno es que, yo hablo con las personas normal cuando es por teléfono, pero cuando hablo de cerca me da mucho miedo hablar, ósea cuando hablo cara a cara, por eso pensé en esto, dijo Asia con una sonrisa.

'' Increíble Asia-chan, alabo Issei a Asia-chan, dijo Issei.

'' Bueno disfruta de eso Gasper, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Ahora con esto seré mejor vampiro, gracias amigos, dijo Gasper agradecido.

'' Creo que no será así, dijo Issei con una sonrisa nerviosa.

A la mañana siguiente Goku está escalando unos escalones que los llevaran aun templo, que Rias le dijo que tenía que ir antes de que estos se fueran a la escuela, con ellas, pero Rias tenía que hacer la reunión final con su hermano y Akeno se adelantó.

'' Vaya ya estoy a mitad del camino, pero para que camino y no mejor vuela hasta llegar, dijo Goku pero antes de irse por los aires, Akeno apareció más arriba con su traje de sacerdotisa.

'' Ara Ara Goku-son, ahora tienes que ir conmigo para recibir a nuestro invitado, dijo Akeno con su clásica sonrisa.

'' Invitado, donde esta Rias, pregunto Goku.

'' Aun está haciendo la reunión final, asi que por favor sígueme, dijo Akeno y Goku empezó a ir detrás de ella, al llegar vieron un templo lo cual parecía que estaba abandonado, pero en buenas condiciones.

'' No se supone que esto está prohibido para los demonios, dijo Goku confundido.

'' Si, pero los demonios tenemos nuestras formas de hacer las cosas, cuando el sacerdote anterior murió, Rias lo adquirió para mí, dijo Akeno.

'' Es un gusto verte Son Goku, se escuchó la voz de una persona familiar de Goku.

'' Ese es, dijo Goku, apareciendo un resplandor dorado, que brillaba sobre una persona con 12 alas doradas, Goku solo dio una sonrisa ante esto.

'' Han pasado varias semanas Goku-son, dijo Michael.

'' Un gusto Verte Michael-Sama, dijo Goku con una sonrisa y estos dos se quedaron viendo después de tanto tiempo.

'' Y… porque viniste aquí, dijo Goku con una sonrisa competitiva, quedando estos dos viéndose las caras.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Bueno amigos con eso terminamos el capítulo 15 de esta increíble historia, aunque está un poco corto Xd, pero no importa, lo mejor viene para los siguientes capítulos, como verán ya esta temporada está casi al concluir, los invito a ver mi historia el Saiyan Goku dxd, en mi canal de youtube multiverso kakartto, y mi historia HIGH SCHOOL SHIPPUDEN DXD en mi perfil de fanfiction para los amantes de naruto, ya sin más me despido, dejen sus increíbles grandes reviws, con esto se despide Luis Dbz Dxd, con la tele transportación de Goku.**

 **JA NE**


	18. CAPITULO 16 UNA ESPADA SAGRADA ' LA REU

**Hola amigos espero que estén bien ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien, el increíble capítulo 16 de esta increíble historia, como verán vamos a tratar de publicar más rápido los capítulos ya que tenemos que avanzar un montón antes de que finalice el año, no tengo mucho que decir, pero les dejare en claro que la temporada finaliza con un hipotético Súper saiyayin 4 besando a Rias Xd, ya que esta es la pareja principal de esta serie, no importan si Goku tiene otras chicas pero vamos dejarlo con la protagonista principal de la historia. Bueno les dejo una pequeña pista para que piensen un poco el final. Bueno sin más nada que decir empecemos con el capítulo.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: NO SOY DUEÑO DE DRAGON BALL Z NI MUCHO MENOS HIGH SCHOOL DXD, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPETICVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 16: UNA ESPADA SAGRADA '' LA REUNION COMIENZA''**

Nos encontramos dentro del antiguo santuario, esta vez con Goku frente a Michal, mientras que Akeno está de rodillas, viendo todo lo acontecido con una sonrisa, al parecer ella no se imaginaba que Goku se llevara también con Michal a pesar de ser un demonio, pero ella sabía que Goku era de corazón puro.

'' Un placer verte Michael-Sama, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' El placer es mío, Son Goku, pero tenemos que darnos prisa, no tengo mucho tiempo, dijo Michael y repentinamente un brillo dorado apareció en frente de ambos, cuando el brillo se dispersó, se pudo ver una espada parada en frente de ambos que brillaba con resplandor dorada.

'' Son Goku, Esta es una Dragón Slayer una espada sagrada creada para matar dragones. Ascalon, dijo Michal al parecer a Goku le pareció una espada muy bonita.

'' Para matar Dragones, dijo Goku con dudas.

'' Dragón Slayer, es un término que se utiliza para aquellos que exterminan Dragones, así como para aquellas armas que ayudan realizar dicha acción.

'' Ya veo, dijo Goku.

'' Veras, Son Goku, estaba pensando en dártela a ti, dijo Michael cosa que dejo sorprendido a mí.

'' Antes de que digas algo, déjame decirte que decidí dejártela a ti, ya que en el momento que te vi y pude sentir un poder muy grande, me di cuenta que tu serás quien traerá paz a las tres facciones. Las grandes batallas han dejado de tomar lugar, mediante la última gran guerra, pero como estoy seguro de que esta consiente, existen pequeños conflictos a pequeña escala, dijo Michael y Goku empieza a recordar su pelea entre él y Kokabiel.

'' Acaso eso fue a pequeña escala, se preguntó Goku.

'' Si esto sigue así, eventualmente paraceremos, no. Una facción diferente podría ser su movimiento antes de que eso pase, sabes, estamos dejando de ser el único mito por ahí. Por eso veo esta cumbre como una oportunidad de oro, explico Michael.

'' Oportunidad, pregunto Goku.

'' Sabes estoy ansioso porque ya pasé, para de esa forma poder resolver el conflicto que hay entre las tres facciones, quiero que seamos capaces de cooperar una vez más, ya que cuando los Dragones celestiales estaban fuera de control, todos cooperamos para poder resolver ese conflicto. Cuando te vi Son Goku, la vez que llegaste al cielo por la vez que tu sentiste nuestro poder, fue algo que me dejo impactado, no creí un ser capaz de tal Azaña, además de ver a un ser que supera todo lo conocido con bastante facilidad, incluso a Dios, por eso puse todas mis esperanzas en ti. Tú serás quien traerá la paz a todo este mundo, tu cambiaras el destino de las facciones, Son Goku.

'' Goku-son, creo que deberías aceptarla como agradecimiento, esta vez dijo Akeno, repentinamente Goku sujeto la espada y un resplandor dorado hizo segar a Akeno y al mismo Michael por unos instantes, ambos tuvieron que cubrirse sus rostros porque la luz segaba a ambos, pero cuando desapareció ese resplandor dorado, Vemos a Goku sujetando la espada la cual ahora estaba totalmente dorada, incluso se veía más poderosa que antes, brillaba como oro sobre diamante.

'' A-Ahora tiene mucho más poder, que antes pensó Michael impresionado.

'' Increible, pensó Goku, Akeno no pudo decir nada de la impresión.

'' Bueno, parece que la espada responde perfectamente a tu poder, Son Goku, dijo Michal.

'' Aun así, no la tomare Michael-Sama, es muy amable de su parte, pero yo prefiero pelear con los puños, dijo Goku para sorpresa de Akeno y Michael.

'' Entiendo, entonces… quiero que la conserves hasta que tu creas quien es merecedor de ella, dijo Michael con una sonrisa.

'' Gracias por entenderme Michael-Sama, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Bueno, este era mi deber, ahora tengo que regresar, Son Goku, nos veremos en la cumbre, Gabriel te manda sus bendiciones y promete verte en la cumbre, dijo Michael con una sonrisa, provocando que Goku le salga otra.

'' La esperare con ansias y dile que muchas gracias por sus bendiciones, dijo Goku con su clásica sonrisa, Michal abre sus dos alas doradas y este empieza a brillar.

'' Nos veremos de nuevo, Son Goku, dijo Michael despareciendo en un resplandor dorado, al parecer Goku se quedó viendo la espada, a ver a quien él se la podía entregar, Akeno lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Más tarde vemos a Goku y Akeno sentados tomando te.

'' Entonces, tú y Michael trayeron esa espada hasta aquí, pregunto Goku mientras vivía te.

'' Así es. Llevamos a cabo una ceremonia para modificar un poco a Ascalon.

'' Ah,bueno. Akeno-san, puedo preguntarte algo, siempre te he querido preguntar, pero siempre se me olvida, esta es la oportunidad, dijo Goku a Akeno.

'' Que sucede, Goku-son, pregunto Akeno.

'' Porque no usas tu poder de Ángel Caído, pregunto Goku Akeno, ella solo pudo jadear por esa pregunta para luego que sus ojos se ensombrecieran.

'' Tienes que decirme porque no lo usas, puede ayudarte mucho, además serias más poderosa que Rias si no tratas de suprimirlo, dijo Goku Akeno solo puso una cara seria.

'' Si es cierto, soy un Ángel Caído, soy hija de una humana y un Ángel Caído. Mi madre era sacerdotisa de un sacerdote del templo un día encontró a Baraquiel, el Ángel Caído y lo ayudo, en ese momento fui concebida, dijo Akeno dejando a Goku con una cara seria.

'' Lo siento, creo que pregunte algo extraño, dijo Goku bajando la mirada Akeno repentinamente se paró, haciendo que Goku le preste atención, Akeno le mostro su espalda a Goku, revelando su ala Demoniaca y otra de Ángel Caído.

'' Tus alas, dijo Goku sorprendido.

'' Si, son alas de un Ángel Caído y Demonio, el odio que sentí por mis alas sucias, fue lo que me llevo a conocer a Rias y convertirme en demonio, pero eso termino dando a luz a un ser repulsivo con alas de demonio y Ángel Caído, Goku estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchaba, Akeno estaba triste.

'' Supongo que estuvo bien con la sangre sucia que corre por mis venas, dijo Akeno con tristeza.

'' Akeno-san, es lo qe pudo decir Goku, esta dio la vuelta y vio a Goku.

'' Luego, de oír esto Goku-son cómo te sientes, tu odias a los Ángeles Caídos, dijo Akeno y Goku solo miraba a Akeno, nunca la había visto así.

'' Los Ángeles Caídos, trataron de matarte, engañarte y destruir la ciudad, en realidad creo que tú no tienes un buen recuerdo, dijo Akeno mirando a Goku el cual simplemente ensombreció sus ojos.

'' Te equivocas, dijo Goku con seriedad poniéndose de pie, para sorpresa de Akeno, luego da una calidad sonrisa.

'' Si tengo muchos recuerdos, muy bonitos, Reynare y tu son una razón para estar con vida y tener esos recuerdos, yo no te conocí a ti como uno de ellos como Kokabiel o Reynare, la cual trato de matarme, pero no se atrevía porque sabía que no quería hacerlo estaba siendo forzada su vida dependía de eso, pero no se atrevía, luego de que ella formo parte de la nobleza de Rias ella ha tenido una vida normal, una vida que en verdad quiere, sin embargo Akeno-san, eres muy gentil agradable y me gusta estar contigo, porque tenía que porque odiarte, si tú siempre trata de proteger a tu seres queridos, las palabras de Goku dejaban en shock Akeno.

'' Yo y tu somos iguales, aunque no lo creas, mi raza solo buscaba destruir la vida en planeta para venderlos, no crees que eso es algo injusto, yo soy uno de ellos y no me arrepiento de lo que soy, simplemente soy un Saiyayin y ya, no niegues lo que eres, porque eso te hace Akeno, y debo decir que Akeno-san, es una persona muy hermosa, la persona por la que estoy vivo y una razón para superar mis limites cada día, dijo Goku haciendo que Akeno tenga una punzada directamente al corazón, Goku había golpeado con un puñetazo de amor el corazón de Akeno, ella estaba asombrada de esas palabras.

'' Creo que dije algo malo, se preguntó Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Mira lo que has causado, realmente me tienes a tus pies, dijo Akeno llorando con lágrimas de felicidad y una sonrisa.

'' Bueno es que con todo lo que he cambiado, aveces las cosas me salen solas, dijo Goku arriscándose la nuca con una sonrisa, pero repentinamente Akeno se le lanza a Goku enzima haciendo que este se quede sorprendido.

'' A-Akeno-san, dijo Goku sorprendido, Akeno simplemente miro a este con una sonrisa.

'' Goku-son, no creí que la persona de mi vida, estaría en otra dimensión enfrentando a seres poderosos, no pude haber escogido un mejor novio que no seas tú, nunca estaré arrepentida de la decisión que tome contigo en pocas palabras Goku-son, yo te amo a ti, sin importar que tu tengas otras chicas, dijo Akeno con amor en su voz repentinamente besando a Goku, el cual no tardo ni un milímetro de segundos en responder el beso, para luego de 1 minuto separarse, pero Goku se quedó mirando por un instante a Akeno y la vivió a besar, cosa que la dejo bastante sorprendida y la cual no demoro ni unos segundos en corresponder el beso, para luego de 5 minutos separarse.

'' Porque lo hiciste de nuevo, dijo Akeno sonrojada.

'' Solo quería volver a sentir esa sensación, acaso fue algo malo, pregunto Goku Akeno solo dio una sonrisa.

'' No para nada, también me gustó mucho más de lo que crees, sabes ahora que pienso creo que sería un buen momento para que me dieras mi premio, lo he esperado con ansias, dijo Akeno con una voz seductora la cual miraba con un rubor en sus mejillas a Goku, y con una cara tierna y hermosa.

'' Están hermosa, creo que me volveré loco, además la calidez de sus pechos me hace sentir tan relajado, pensó Goku sonrojado.

'' Entonces, Goku-son… No crees que sería buen momento para regalarme el premio, ya me estoy excitando, dijo Akeno apretando más a Goku con una voz seductora, Goku solo pudo respirar profundo.

'' Lo que pasa es que no sé qué te gusta para regalarte, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa, Akeno solo se mordió los labios, esa inocencia la iba a volver loca de placer.

'' Deja que te muestre mientras me lo das, dijo Akeno despojándose de su camiseta de sacerdotisa, quedando sentada en las pelvis de Goku, al parecer este estaba muy nervioso y le llego cierto recuerdo, de él y Milk.

'' O no me diga que Akeno, quiere que le haga el amor, se preguntó Goku apretando los dientes.

'' Acaso, quieres que te haga el amor eso es todo Akeno, pues veras no puedo porque, pero Goku no pudo terminar por esto…

'' Porque yo estoy aquí, concluyo Rias quien abrió la puerta, la cual se mostraba con un aura de la destrucción, Akeno se separó de Goku con una sonrisa y Rias lo fue a recoger por una oreja.

'' AAAAH, Rias-chan, eso duele, dijo Goku mientras Rias, lo jalaba por la oreja.

'' Michael estuvo, aquí, pregunto Rias a Goku celosa.

'' Hia, dijo este adolorido.

'' Te dio la espada Ascalon, dijo Rias y este asintió.

'' Entonces ya no tenemos más nada que hacer aquí, caminen tengo que hacer los preparativos finales para la reunión, dijo Rias molesta.

'' Rias-chan, puedes soltarme mi oreja por favor, dijo Goku adolorido.

'' Para la próxima te daré 5000 asotanes Goku-son, dijo Rias soltando a Goku.

'' Rias, entiende que Goku no es tuyo solo, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Bueno me tengo que ir a preparar los últimos preparativos para la cumbre, ustedes irán a casa, pregunto Rias y Akeno.

'' Bueno yo tengo que ver como Issei, con Gasper, yo no regresare a casa esta las 10 de la noche, quiero entrenar, después, dijo Goku.

'' Yo si regresare, dijo Akeno.

'' Bueno entonces nos vemos, dijo Rias desapareciendo en un círculo mágico.

'' Vaya al parecer estaba molesta, dijo Goku.

'' No te preocupes Goku-son, ella estará bien, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Bueno yo tengo que irme, nos veremos en casa, dijo Goku poniendo sus dos dedos en su frente.

'' Goku-son, te amo, dijo Akeno tirándole un beso a Goku de despida el cual hizo que se sonrojara.

'' Yo también, dijo Goku con una clásica sonrisa desvaneciéndose, dejando a Akeno con una sonrisa.

'' Tendremos tres hijos en un futuro, Goku-son, pensó Akeno con una sonrisa.

Ahora vemos a Gasper quien está deteniendo un balón, con su poder a parecer estaba mejorando.

'' Eso es Gasper-Kun, estas mejorando, alabo Issei a Gasper.

'' Hai sempai, dijo Gasper dejando de detener el balón.

'' Aquí va otro balón Gasper, dijo Issei lanzándole un balón a Gasper pero este lo recibe en la cara.

'' AAAAH, eso duele, lo siento Issei-sempai, pero estoy cansado, dijo Gasper.

'' Vamos Gasper tenemos que esforzarnos, dijo Issei.

'' Lo siento Sempai pero quiero descansar, dijo Gasper.

'' No digas tonterías y ponte de pie, grito Issei haciendo que Gasper se sorprenda.

'' Recuerda que tenemos un sueño, el sueño de paralizar el tiempo, tú tienes que volverte en un profesional en eso, para que de esa forma seamos felices, grito Issei a Gasper imaginando que tocaba pechos de chicas.

'' Sempai, grito Gasper con determinación.

'' Vamos Gasper… podemos dar más, cierto Asia, dijo Issei a Asia.

'' Ha, dijo ella y corrió donde Gasper, a mí me gusta Gasper-kun, dijo ella con una sonrisa linda.

'' Asia-semapi, dijo Gasper con determinación.

'' Vamos Gasper, estás preparado, dijo Issei.

'' Cuando quiera sempai, dijo Gasper.

'' Aquí va, dijo Issei pero no pudo mover su brazo ya que Gasper detuvo su brazo.

'' Lo lamento, Sempai, dijo Gasper.

'' No te preocupes, ahora solo no pienses en nada, y piensa en nuestro objetivo, dijo Issei con determinación.

'' Cual, es su sueño, pregunto Asia.

'' Pues queremos paralizar a las chicas de la academia para de esa forma Issei-sempai, trato de decir Gasper.

'' No no es nada, grito Issei con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mientras tanto, Xenovia, Kiba y Koneko, estaban observando.

'' He visto la esa determinación de Issei, dijo Koneko.

'' A que te refieres, pregunto Kiba.

'' En el rating game contra Raiser, cuando utilizo esa técnica intuir, dijo Koneko recordando la técnica, que Issei usaba para desnudar a las chicas.

'' Vamos Gasper, vamos a cumplir nuestro objetivo, grito Issei con una cara de pervertido, Kiba se puso la mano en la cara, y Koneko y Xenovia estaban con una gota de sudor en la frente.

'' Vaya, al parecer Issei no cambia, se escuchó la voz de Goku detrás de ello.

'' Goku-son, dijo Xenovia.

'' Vine a ver cómo va Issei, al parecer quiere convertir a Gasper en un maestro del tiempo, dijo Goku.

'' Si está demostrando interés Gasper, y como te fue con Rias y Akeno, pregunto Xenovia.

'' Todo salió bien, pero tengo que irme a entrenar.

'' Goku-son, eres poderoso, no hay necesidad de hacerlo, dijo Kiba.

'' Siempre habrá sujetos fuertes Kiba, por eso ay que entrenar no importa lo poderoso que seas, dijo Goku con una sonrisa y los tres sonrieron.

'' Bueno Goku-son, solo te quiero decir, que conseguí esto para poder practicar, dijo Xenovia mostrando 5 preservativos.

'' Que es eso, dijo Goku con dudas.

'' Te lo explicare cuando estemos practicando, dijo Xenovia haciendo que Kiba y Koneko se queden con cara de palo.

'' Bueno ya estoy ansioso, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Goku-son, estas seguro, pregunto Kiba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Pues claro, ahora tengo que irme, nos veremos chicos, dijo Goku desapareciendo del lugar.

'' Desaparecio, dijo Xenovia impresionada.

'' Esa es su técnica de tele transportación, según él nos conto puede viajar a Galaxias con ella, explico Koneko a Xenovia dejándola sorprendida.

'' Increíble, es lo único que pudo decir.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad arriba de un edificio.

'' Azazel, es cierto que yo también debo de ir a la cumbre mañana, pregunto Vali a Azazel quien estaba parado de brazos cruzados mirando la ciudad.

'' Por supuesto Vali. Después de todo, eres el Dragón emperador Blanco, dijo Azazel quien estaba sentado.

'' Dime, Azazel, con esta cumbre se evitará otra guerra más, pregunto Vali.

'' Esas palabras te hacen sonar como un hombre poseído por el típico de los dragones, eres der tipo de personas que no tiene una larga vida, dijo Azazel.

'' Esta bie no tengo interés en una larga vida. Pero no te puedo negar que antes de que llegara Son Goku a este mundo me arrepentía de haber nacido en esta época, en un mundo sin Dios, me hubiera gustado derrotar a ese tipo, dijo Vali.

'' Típico del Dragón emperador Blanco, dijo Azazel.

'' No tengo interés en un mundo aburrido, dijo Vali.

'' Que te parece ir a mi dimensión entonces, se escuchó la voz de Goku detrás de ellos sorprendiéndolos.

'' Oh, Son Goku, dijo Vali.

'' Jum, que te trae por aquí Son Goku, cada vez que te veo, más ganas me dan de ver quién eres en realidad.

'' Sabes que eso está reservado, después de la cumbre, dijo Goku con una sonrisa para luego ir donde estos están.

'' Que harás después de eso, le pregunto Vali a Goku.

'' Es una sorpresa que no tiene prepara Son Goku, después de la cumbre, dijo Azazel con una sonrisa arrogante.

'' No lo creo, pero te tengo que decir Vali, que en mi dimensión tengo un amigo llamado Krilin que supera tu poder con mucha facilidad, y es un simple humano, dijo Goku para sorpresa de este.

'' Que, un humano que supere el poder de un dios, dijo Vali.

'' Para mí es como matar un humano común y corriente, con un dedo, pero para ti, no sería presa fácil, solo te quiero decir que si quieres pelear con tipos fuertes tienes que entrenar, por eso yo te entrenare después de la cumbre, dijo Goku a Vali este solo dio una sonrisa arrogante.

'' Después de la cumbre tu y yo vamos a tener una pelea, dijo Vali.

'' Vali, te cuidados con lo que pides, dijo Azazel.

'' Por mi está bien, solo espero que no seas menos de un calentamiento, dijo Goku con una sonrisa competitiva.

'' Ya verás que no, dijo Vali con la misma forma.

'' Bueno me iré a entrenar, nos veremos en la cumbre, dijo Goku desapareciendo del lugar.

'' Te parece aburrido una época como esta Vali, dijo Azazel.

'' Por supuesto que no, dijo Vali con la misma sonrisa arrogante.

 **EN LA CASA DE GOKU.**

Ahora vemos que Goku, Rias, Akeno, Reynare, Taimait, Ophis, Grafya y Momoyo, estaban cenando.

'' Entonces mañana habrá una reunión entre los tres líderes supremos, pregunto Taimait.

'' Así, parece, al parecer ya quieren tener la paz entre las tres facciones, dijo esta vez Grafya.

'' Ophis-sama, tu deberías de ir con nosotros ya que tú eres, el ouroborus, dijo Rias.

'' No sé, además creo que los lideres no me recibirán con los brazos abiertos, dijo Ophis.

'' Como puedes decir eso Ophis, no importan que te teman por tu poder, tienes que ir, dijo Goku.

'' Esta bien, si viene de ti lo are, dijo Ophis con una sonrisa.

'' Goku-son, tu estaras presente en la reunión, pregunto Reynare Goku simplemente puso una cara seria.

'' No, yo me iré a entrenar, por lo tanto, no estaré presente, dijo Goku mientras bebía un jugo

'' Que… Goku-son, como puedes entrenar, cuando se trata de algo que elija el destino de las facciones y de la tierra, dijo Rias con un tono serio.

'' Si no llegan a un acuerdo e inician otra guerra, destruiré a las facciones, las personas no tienen que ver con sus problemas tampoco voy a dejar que destruyan el mundo, puede ser Michael, Sirzech o Azazel, pero si ellos tienen algo encontrar de la paz y quieren dañar el mundo, no dudare en matarlos, dijo Goku con una voz que aria temblar a las tres facciones juntas.

'' Como puedes decir, eso, exclamo Rias.

'' Oni-sama, creo que Goku-son tiene razón, dijo esta vez Grafya.

'' Si, las facciones no tienen nada que ver con la tierra, por lo tanto, estoy de su lado, aunque sea un demonio, dijo Reynare.

'' Ara Ara no puedes estar al parecer Rias no quiere estar solita, dijo Akeno con un tono divertido haciendo que las demás chicas se rian.

'' Ya podemos dejar de discutir y podemos comer en paz, dijo Taimait con una voz, seria haciendo que ellos se vieran como los hijos de Taimait.

'' Bueno, espero que no llegues después que se acabe la reunión, dijo Rias a Goku preocupada.

'' Descuida Rias-chan, yo sé que hacer, dijo Goku con su clásica sonrisa.

Más tarde vemos aun Goku acostado en su enorme cama, al parecer estaba pensando.

'' Entonces un ser que pueda traer la destrucción a la tierra pensó Goku mientras recordaba lo que le dijo Sirzech.

 **FLASHBACK.**

'' Si tu ira sale de control, podrías liberar a un ser incontrolable, por eso debes evitar reventar en ira, dijo Sirzech a Goku.

'' Descuida, tratare de no hacerlo, dijo Goku.

 **FLASHBACK FIN.**

'' Aun así porque tendría que perder el control y reventar en ira, pensó Goku.

'' Akeno, tú has estado sufriendo todos estos años, are lo posible para hacerte feliz y que olvides tus sufrimientos, pensó Goku pero fue sacado de sus pensamiento cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

'' Goku-son, estas despierto, dijo Akeno.

'' Hai, Akeno-chan, dijo Goku y Akeno accedió a acostarse al lado de Goku, ella lleva puesto una bata transparente, al parecer esta estaba muy abrazada de Goku recostando su cabeza de su pecho, mientras que Goku usaba sus brazos como recostadero y tenía un polo Cher negro y un pantalón gris.

'' Aun, estoy con eso en la cabeza, eso que me dijiste en el santuario Goku-son, fue muy lindo de tu parte, dijo Akeno mientras se apegaba a Goku como si su vida dependiera de ello.

'' Para eso son los novios, para motivar a la persona y apoyarla en todo, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Si, pero también, los novios tienen derechos a muchas cosas Goku-son, dijo Akeno esta vez con una voz seductora sentándose en la pelvis de Goku el cual lo puso muy nervioso.

'' A-Akeno-chan, dijo Goku nervioso.

'' Aun estoy excitada, esta noche quiero que me hagas el amor, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa pícara, Goku solo suspiro.

'' Si eso quieres pues empecemos, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, pero…

'' ALTO HAY, se escucharon las voces de las demás chicas las cuales tenían cara de pocos amigos.

'' Ara Ara, hagan fila chica, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa divertida, las chicas aumentaron más su aura de poder.

'' CLARO QUE NO, HAAAA, las chicas repentinamente se lanzaron contra los dos provocando temblores en la casa, un momento más afuera se pudo ver como los vecinos encendieron sus bombillos por el alboroto, Es como si el autor metiera a Goku en estos problemas (N/A: SI AKENO QUIEREN QUE SE LA ROMPAN PUES UNA ENCHORIZADA AL ESTILO SAIYAN NO SERIA PROBLEMAS :v).

Al parecer en la noche nada Salió mal ya que vemos a Goku quien ahora está durmiendo con todas sus chicas desnudas enzima de él, al parecer es de madrugada y Goku se despierta.

'' Ya es hora, dijo Goku parándose de la cama.

Ahora vamos con Issei.

Al parecer este se encuentra caminando con cara de que no durmió bien, ya que Goku lo quería ver en el bosque para entrenar.

'' WUAA, Sempai, empieza muy temprano los entrenamientos, pero dijo que esta vez traerá algo que me podía ayudar, dijo Issei, ahora Issei ve a Goku con una extraña espada en su mano en siente una rara sensación en su cuerpo.

'' Mi cuerpo, porque, dijo Issei.

'' Hola, Issei-san, ya es hora de empezar, pero antes quiero otorgarte algo, esta espada que está aquí me fue entregada por el Michael, el líder de los ángeles, para sorpresa de Issei.

'' vaya, brilla como el oro, además se nota que es una espada de gran poder, incluso puede ser que sea tan poderoso como las espadas sagradas, de Kiba y Xenovia, dijo Issei.

'' Esta espada se llama Dragón Slayer, una espada echa para matar Dragones, fue creada por las tres facciones, para resolver el conflicto entre los dragones celestiales, explico Goku.

'' I-increíble, ahora entiendo porque tenía esta extraña sensación, dijo Issei.

'' Sabes yo necesito esta espada, prefiero pelear con mis propios puños, además te puede ayudar en tu pelea contra Vali, puede fusionarla con tu Booster Geard, explico Goku.

'' Eh, como, se preguntó Issei pero repentinamente se activó su Booster Geard.

'' La Sacred Gear responde a los sentimientos de su portador compañero, explico Ddraig.

'' Entonces, dijo Issei.

'' Inténtalo, dijo Goku poniendo otorgándole la espada a Issei.

'' Esta bien, dijo Issei agarrando con el Booster Gear, creando un brillo que desapareció, cuando este desapareció ahora la espada estaba fusionada con Issei, pero el brillo dorado que tenía todo el filo desaparición.

'' Porque perdió su brillo, Sempai, dijo Issei.

'' Es que la espada, estaba fusionada con mi poder, pero como no me pertenece ahora perdió mi poder y solo tienen el poder que tenía antes, explico Goku.

'' Bueno de todas formas, muchas gracias Sempia, dijo Issei, estos dos se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa y Goku le dio un pulgar en alto.

Ahora vemos a Vali, quien está volando sobre la academia.

'' Así que es aquí, los líderes de cada facción iniciaran su aburrida discusión aquí, yo no tengo interés en un mundo aburrido, dijo Vali.

Más tarde es casi de que anochezca, una barrera de protección se activó sobre la academia, al parecer en el club estaban, Rias Reynare, Akeno, Koneko, Issei, Gasper, Kiba y Asia.

'' Ya es la ora, Gasper se buen chico y cuida el edificio por nosotros, dijo Rias.

'' Hai, dijo Gasper.

'' habrá problema si activas tu habilidad, espero que entiendas, dijo Rias a lo que este asiente.

'' Koneko se quedará contigo… cuento contigo Koneko, dijo Rias.

'' Hai buchoou, asintió Koneko

'' Gasper pórtate bien, de acuerdo, te prestare esto, dijo Issei dándole una psp a Gasper.

'' Gracias Sempai, dijo Gasper.

'' Yo traje un montón de bocadillos, dijo Koneko sacando una caja llena de golosinas.

'' Trajo todo eso para ella verdad, pensó Issei.

'' Gasper, ten tu bolso por si las cosas se ponen a salir mal, dijo Issei.

'' Si muchas gracias Sempai, dijo Gasper.

'' Quiero ayudarlo de la mejor manera posible, pensó Issei.

'' Oigan Goku-son, no vendrá, pregunto Vali.

'' Él está entrenando, dijo Issei, Rias solo bajo la mirada.

'' Y yo que quería que me acompañara, los tres líderes supremos se preguntaran por él, dijo Rias.

Más tarde, Rias había, entrado junto con los demás al sitio de la cumbre, donde al parecer se quedaron sorprendidos los miembros del club, para sorpresa de ellos, estaba Gabriel, Sirzech, Michael, Serafall y Sirzech, detrás de ellos, se encontraba Irina, para sorpresa de Xenovia, Vali para sorpresa de Issei, y también estaba Panamue, Tsubaki y Sona.

'' Permítanme presentarlos, ella es mi hermana menor y su nobleza, ayudaron en la pelea contra Kokabiel, Explico Sirzech.

'' Se los agradezco, dijo Michael.

'' Disculpen, pero Son Goku, no está con ustedes, dijo esta vez Gabriel.

'' Cierto, donde esta Son Goku, pregunto Azazel.

'' Dijo que estaba terminando su entrenamiento, vendrá dentro de unos minutos, respondió Rias.

'' Después de todo, fue el quien derroto a Kokabiel, dijo Panamue.

'' Fue mi culpa. Uno de mis chicos causo muchos problemas, dijo Azazel con una sonrisa arrogante.

'' Su actitud me molesta, dijo Issei molesto.

'' Así que, con esto, empezamos la reunión de las tres facciones, dijo Sirzech, al parecer más arriba, había demonios, Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos, encima de la academia.

'' Esos fueron los detalles del incidente, donde yo y Rias Gremory, y mis familiares estuvimos involucradas. Yo Sano Shitori, doy testimonio que dicho informe es verdad, concluyo Sona.

'' Gracias, eso es todo, dijo Sirzech.

'' Gracias, Rias-chan, Sona-chan, dijo Serafall poniendo en vergüenza a Sona, Después, de escuchar a Rias me gustaría saber que tiene que decir el líder de los Ángeles Caídos, dijo Sirzech.

'' Quien se preocupa por mi opinión, Kokabiel actuó por voluntad propia, explico Azazel.

'' Estas diciendo que no tuviste nada que ver con esto, dijo Sirzech.

'' Solo lo deje vagar libremente, para averiguar cuál era su objetivo. Jum, Estoy seguro que nunca me imaginé que llegara a esta ciudad es una buena ciudad, dijo Azazel con una sonrisa arrogante para irritación de Issei.

'' No cambies el tema, dijo Sirzech.

'' Como he dicho, le pedí al Drago emperador Blanco que se encargara de todo, y luego condené a Kokabiel a congelarlo en las profundidades del infierno. Además, Son Goku lo dejo al borde de la muerte, si no lo hubiera hecho, probablemente hubiera muerto, explico Azazel.

'' La disyuntiva aquí, fue porque Kokabiel, llego tan lejos. Era evidente que no taba feliz contigo, dijo Michael.

'' Si… al parecer no estaba contento, con la conclusión de la última gran guerra, yo personalmente no tengo interés en una guerra, dijo Azazel.

'' Ya veo, hubo malestar entre tus hombres, dijo Serafall.

'' Escuche también que ustedes lo están pasando mal, dijo Azazel.

'' Eso no tiene nada que ver con eso. El propósito de esta cumbre, trato de decir Sirzech.

'' Ya basta de esta conversación aburrida, firmemos el tratado de paz, después de todo es lo que ustedes quieren, dijo Sirzech para sorpresa del club de ocultismo.

Mas afuera repentinamente apareció u circulo de ella saliendo personas encapuchadas, con un extraño símbolo en la frente, los cuales estaba frente donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión, uno de ellos dio una sonrisa.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Bueno amigos hasta aquí hemos llegado con el capítulo esperamos que les haya gustado, verán la idea es traer a Goku junto con Ophis Taimait, Momoyo y Grafya, después de unos momentos, bueno trataremos de traerles los capítulos más rápidos posible, ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer con mi canal. Bueno mi querido Publico, dejen sus Rewivs si les agrado el Capítulo, recuerden agregar favoritos, nos veremos en un próximo Capítulo de esta increíble historia, sin más nada que decir, me despido al estilo de la tele transportación de Goku.**

 **JA NE**


	19. CAPITULO 17: UN ENEMIGO INESPERADO

**Hola amigos espero que estén bien ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien, el increíble capítulo 17 de esta increíble historia, como verán ya quiero hacer los capítulos más rápidos, aunque no contesto Reviws siempre los veo y me agrada su apoyo aunque ay personas que me pidan que deje el Ssj4 para el final, pues esto no será posible ya que para la segunda temporada es el surgimiento del Súper Saiyayin dios rojo, Así es, lo que se creía que sería previsto para la tercera temporada, estoy pensando en ponerlo en la segunda, que opinan ustedes, dejamos el Ssj dios rojo para la llegada de villanos de Xenoverse, o lo dejamos para la tercera temporada, la llegada del dios de la destrucción Bills. Esa decisión será del público ya que hago todo lo que me digan que hagan si me agrada y lo veo como una idea constructiva para esos que me dirán tonterías, bueno dejando todo eso atrás vamos a iniciar con el increíble capítulo 17 de esta increíble historia.**

 **RENUNACIAS DE DERECHOS: NO SOY DUEÑO DE DRAGON BALL Z NI MUCHO MENOS HIGH SCHOOL DXD, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 17: LA REUNION COMIENZA '' UN ENEMIGO INESPERADO''**

Al parecer nos encontramos con Koneko y Gasper al parecer, Koneko seguía comiendo dulces mientras que Gasper seguía jugando con la Psp que le dio Issei, al parecer Koneko sintió algo extraño por lo que se paro inmediatamente.

'' Koneko-chan, dijo Gasper confundido por lo que hizo Koneko.

'' Gya-kun, no te muevas dijo Koneko con una voz seria.

BOM, repentinamente la puerta del club había explotado a causada de unas personas que estaban flotando con círculos mágicos sobre las plantas de sus pies.

'' Humanos, dijo Koneko en posición de ataque.

'' Si somos Humanos, capaces de utilizar la magia reestructurando energía demoniaca. En otras palabras, somos magos.

'' Por lo menos, somos del nivel de un demonio de clase media, así que es mejor que te rindas, dijo la mujer encapuzadas, bueno de echo todas eran mujeres. Es mejor que no te resistas, dijo la chica mago.

'' Entréganos a la mitad vampiro, ya sabemos que está aquí, dijo la chica mago, mientras que Gasper estaba ocultado en la caja.

'' Entrégalo, dijo ella y lanzaron un poder a Koneko que destruyo las ventanas, pero esta iba corriendo rápidamente con Gasper en sus hombros, mientras que este estaba en la caja.

'' Koneko ve por la venta y ve que varios magos están en la afuera, al parecer había una gran cantidad.

'' Que está pasando, le pregunto Gasper a Koneko.

'' No hay lugar por donde escapar, pequeñas, dijeron los magos entre todos le lanzaron un rayo a Koneko.

BOM, pero ella salió por los escalones, de esa forma escondiéndose en una habitación, los magos le lanzaron rayos, pero esta estaba sellada con un sello de la familia Gremory y no podían hacerle nada.

'' Esta sellada, dijo uno de los magos.

Ahora vemos a Koneko y Gasper mientras ambos estaban nerviosos.

'' Podremos retrasarlos si nos quedamos aquí, dijo Koneko a Gasper pero este simplemente esta aterrado, Koneko se acercó a él y lo acaricio por la cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

'' Descuida, estoy segura de que la presidenta y los demás vendrán pronto para ayudarnos, le dijo Koneko a Gasper acariciándole la cabeza.

'' Koneko-chan, dijo Gasper pero repentinamente, una de los magos le lanza rayo a Koneko por la espalda, al parecer quede desmallad después de recibir varios. Un momento más tarde, vemos a Koneko y Gasper cargando de la pared, atrapados con magia.

'' Deténganse, que intentan hacer, dijo Gasper aterrado.

'' Gya-kun, lo siento, dijo Koneko. Ahora el sello en el que estaba atrapado Gasper, comenzó a liberar su poder, sus ojos perdieron su color a un brillo dorado.

Mientras tanto, en la cumbre, al parecer todos están discutiendo sobre el tema de las tres facciones, Rias se ponía nerviosa porque no había señal de Goku y Ophis ya que también de ellos dependían el destino de la tierra.

'' Donde estarás Goku-son, Ophis-sama, de prisa, pensó Rias.

'' Este enfrentamiento en el que estamos envueltos, está causando un problema para el mundo, no creen, dijo Azazel con una sonrisa arrogante.

'' El Gran Rey demonio y Dios, eran el centro de la última gran guerra, ya no están con nosotros, dijo Michael para tristeza de Asia e Irina.

'' Irina, después de todo te lo dijeron… pensó Xenovia.

'' Debido a ello, me gustaría oír aquellos dos que no están directamente relacionados con ningunas de las facciones, pero pueden dañar al mundo con su poder. El Dragón emperador Rojo y El Dragón emperador Blanco, me gustaría ori su opinión, dijo Azazel.

'' Por mi está bien, mientras pueda a enfrentarme a sujetos fuertes, dijo Vali.

'' Bien, qué opinas tu Dragón emperador Rojo, dijo Azazel.

'' Bueno, jeje, yo en realidad no sé qué decir, en una situación como esta, dijo Issei con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Mm, ya veo. Déjame explicar Hyyodou Issei, dijo Azazel.

'' Veras, si no se crea una paz entre las facciones, a causa de esa guerra, no podras ser el Rey del Harem y tomar la virginidad de Asia Argento, pero, sin embargo, con un mundo tranquilo podrás hacer el amor con las chicas que quieras y hacer muchos Bebes, dijo Azazel para sonrojo de Asia y sorpresa de Issei.

'' Como puedes decir esas cosas en una situación como esta, dijo Rias.

'' Pues es lo que él desea, dijo Azazel con cara de yo no fui.

'' Entonces elijo la paz, quiero proteger a Asia y poder proteger mis amigos, para eso usare mi poder, dijo Issei ganándose una sonrisa de todos sus amigos, ya que se esperaron una cosa pervertida de parte del, pero al parecer está madurando.

'' Bueno, con eso está decidido, dijo Azazel con una sonrisa.

'' Si, pero no creen que estamos olvidando un gigantesco detalle, dijo Panamue.

'' Tienes razón, donde esta Son Goku, dijo Michael.

'' Rias donde está el, pregunto Sirzech.

'' Bueno es que, trato de decir Rias pero se detuvo cuando vio un círculo mágico, de él saliendo Momoyo, Grafya, Ophis, Taimait y Goku.

'' Hola, como están, lamentamos la demora, es que ahora fue que termine mi entrenamiento, dijo Goku presentándose con su clásica sonrisa.

'' Llegas, justo a tiempo, Goku-son, dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa.

'' A tiempo para que, pregunto él.

'' Para el tratado de paz, tienes algo que decir, dijo Azazel.

'' Claro, solamente les advierto, no importa si son los líderes de queda facción, si uno se atreve a causar problemas a la tierra, no durare en matarlo de una vez por todas, dijo Goku con una voz que aria temblar el mismo infierno, todos temieron con la forma que lo dijo Goku, pero Akeno estaba excitada y por esa excitación podía pagar los platos rojos en la cama Xd.

'' Bueno, ya tenemos la palabra de Goku-son, ahora me gustaría escuchar al Ouroborus Ophis, dijo Rias para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

'' Acaso dijiste Ophis, dijo Michael sorprendido.

'' Si ella es Ophis, dijo Goku mientras que Ophis lo tenía agarrado de su hombro.

'' Hola, lamento si escondía mi poder, pero no quería armar un alboroto, pero no tengo nada en contra de la paz, lo único que quiero es que Goku- son, este conmigo siempre, dijo Ophis para sorpresa de los tres líderes al parecer Albion y Ddraig de alguna manera se desmayaron dentro de sus portadores.

'' Te sientes bien, Albion, pregunto Vali.

'' Es difícil escuchar eso de Ophis, dijo Albion, mientras estaba atónito.

'' Ddraig, te pasa algo, dijo Issei a Ddraig.

'' No descuida compañero, estoy bien, dijo Ddraig.

'' Eso no me lo esperaba, dijo Sirzech con una cara de puro asombro.

'' Esto, no puede estar pasando, dijo Michael atonito.

'' Yo solo creí que era una chica demonio, dijo Azazel con problemas para tener la mandíbula en posición, por otro lado, Panamue, Serafall y Gabriel estaban molestas, pero ellas no eran las únicas, las demás chicas que estaban con Goku incluyendo a Sona, estaban muy molestas, pero estas se quedaron con una cara seria.

'' Entonces, tu eres Momoyo, la peleadoras de artista marcial más fuerte del mundo, la que han tratado de convencer por tiempo, pero no han podido muchos de los demonios de clase alta y siempre son derrotados por ti, dijo Michael y Momoyo asintió.

'' Si también soy una de las futuras esposas de Goku, dijo esta con una sonrisa abrazando por el otro brazo de Goku, al parecer el ambiente no estaba muy cómodo.

'' Y tú eres Taimait, una de las reinas Dragones, dijo Michael a Taimait y esta solo abraza por la espalda a Goku.

'' También unas de las futuras esposas de Goku, dijo esta con una sonrisa, al parecer esto estaba a punto de descontrolarse.

'' Y tu Grafya también, dijo Sirzech a Grafya, esta simplemente de una sonrisa divertida.

'' Tal vez este en esa lista, dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida para celos de Sirzech.

'' Bueno ya basta de todas estas cosas, así que hagamos el tratado, dijeron Serafall y Gabriell molestas, pero no se le notaban.

'' Disculpe señor Michael, puedo preguntarle algo, dijo Issei a Michael.

'' Adelante, dijo este.

'' Porque exiliaron a Asia, dijo Issei Rias solo puso una mano en el hombro de Issei.

'' Issei, dijo esta.

'' Después de la muerte de Dios, todo lo que quedo fue el sistema. En Otras palabras, su protección divina, la benevolencia y los milagros. Actualmente de algún modo podían funcionar a través de mi de forma limitada, podría haber causado un mal funcionamiento. Así que saque aquellos que podía dar un mal funcionamiento, dijo Michael.

'' Así porque fue, porque Asia tenía el poder de curar a los ángeles caídos y demonios, pregunto Issei.

'' La fe de nuestro seguidor es la fuente de nuestra fuerza. Todo lo que pueda corromperlo debe de ser eliminado. O sería imposible mantener el sistema, concluyo Michael.

'' Por eso tuvieron que eliminar quien accidentalmente descubrió la inexistencia de Dios, dijo Xenovia.

'' Es cierto, aun causado un gran dolor tanto a ti como Asia argento. Lo siento mucho, dijo Michael al parecer Irina se dio cuenta que en realidad Xenovia no los traiciono.

'' Por favor no, no se disculpe Michal-sama. Como alguien que fui criada por la iglesia, tenía remordimientos sobre mi decisión, pero estoy feliz con mi nueva vida como demonio, dijo Xenovia al parecer los miembros del club estaban contentos por lo que dijo ella.

'' Le doy mis disculpas al pueblo de Dios que está presente, dijo Xenovia y Asia se le puso al lado.

'' Yo también. También soy feliz ahora. Encontré a muchas personas importantes para mí, dijo Asia con una gran sonrisa.

'' Me siento agradecido por su gran corazón, dijo Michael.

'' Hablando de eso, escuche unas de mis chicas trato de matar a la chica de allí, dijo Azazel con arrogancia, haciendo que Asia le diera miedo.

'' No hables como si fuera asunto tuyo, lo hicieron por culpa de Kokabiel, dijo Issei molesta.

'' Desafortunadamente, no tengo la culpa de lo que quería hacer Michael, aunque por otra parte tengo que estar pendiente de lo que hacen mis subordinados, dijo Azazel.

'' Que dijiste, dijo Issei molesto.

'' Issei, cálmate, dijo Ria poniendo una mano sobre Issei pero repentinamente, un circulo de magia naranja, se tornó encima de todo el lugar deteniendo el tiempo, al parecer las afectadas fueron Reynare, Asia, Sona, Tsubaki y Akeno, mientras los demás no fueron afectados.

'' Que es esto, pregunto Goku.

'' Se ha detenido el tiempo, dijo Sirzech.

'' De seguro que fue el chico mitad vampiro en su estado Balance Breaker, dijo Azazel.

'' Si no te hubiera tocado el hombro, me hubiera afectado a mí también, dijo Rias a Issei.

'' Nosotros no fuimos afectados debido a nuestro inmenso poder, dijo Sirzech.

'' Nosotros por el poder del de los dragones y ellos por el poder de las espadas, sagradas dijo Vali, al parecer un estruendo se escuchó a fuera, salieron magos de un círculo mágico, acabando con los guardias de los líderes de las facciones ya que también ellos estaban afectados.

'' Quienes son ellos, pregunto Issei.

'' Son magos, respondí Rias

'' Magos, respondió sorprendido al parecer también comenzaron atacar el lugar, pero estaba protegido por un círculo mágico.

'' Vaya se atreven atacar a una chica mágica como yo, que falta de modales, exclamo Serafall.

'' Pero exactamente, de quien es este poder, dijo Michael.

'' Es del chico mitad vampiro, dijo Azazel.

'' Gasper, dijo Issei sorprendido.

'' Él es el único con esa habilidad, dijo Sirzech.

'' Entonces Gasper está en manos del enemigo, dijo Issei.

'' Buchou, dijo Kiba a Rias.

'' Usar a un miembro de mi familia como herramienta es algo que no permitiré,

'' Si esto sigue así no podremos realizar el contra ataque, de hecho, todos a excepción de Goku-son y Ophis, queremos en su poder, dijo Azazel.

'' Que incluso Sirzech, cuanto poder tiene dijo Issei.

'' Eso es porque Gasper, a diferencia de nosotros tiene una Evil pieces mutada.

'' Evil pieces, dijo Issei con dudas.

'' Es una pieza con una gran diferencia a las otras, esta tiene varias piezas en una sola, por eso era que estaba encerrado, dijo Rias.

'' Entonces, el problema son los terroristas o la mitad vampiro, si es la mitad vampiro, puedo matarlo, dijo Vali con una sonrisa arrogante, para molestia de Issei.

'' Vali, que dices, dijo Goku enojado.

'' Maldito, dijo Issei.

'' Entiende Vali, estamos tratando de hacer la paz, dijo Azazel.

'' Entonces, no me quedare aquí si hacer nada, dijo él.

'' Entonces puedes ir haya fuera y pelear contra los tipos de allí, dijo Azazel Vali simplemente dio una sonrisa y salió del lugar volando, poniéndose a la altura de los magos.

VANASHIN DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER, rugió Vali haciendo aparecer su Balance Breaker, de una buena forma.

'' Así de fácil se transformó, y yo que tuve que pasar forzosos entrenamientos y apenas estoy empezado hacer superior a un humano promedio. Además, solo puedo soportar una hora con mi Balance Breaker.

Los magos empezaron a lanzar rayos a Vali pero no le hacían nada, Vali lanzo un potente rayo que destruyo a varios.

'' Que poder, dijo Issei.

'' Si, pero al parecer está atrayendo más, dijo Xenovia y magos salían del círculo.

'' Oni-sama, aún tengo una torre, donde esta Gasper, dijo Rias.

'' Entiendo, enroque, dijo Sirzech.

'' Enroque, dijo Goku confundido.

'' Es un movimiento especial del ajedrez, que permite sustituir la torre por el Rey, explico Kiba.

'' Pero para que vaya Rias sola, con el poder de Sirzech-sama, solo podemos enviar a una persona más, dijo Grafya.

'' Yo iré con mi tele transportación, ustedes esperen aquí, yo y Rias vamos, no dejare que nada le pase, dijo Goku con una voz seria Rias solo dio una sonrisa y miro a Goku.

'' Espere sempai, presidenta, dijo Issei llamando la atención de los dos.

'' Yo iré con ustedes, no quiero, que nada le pase a Gasper y a Koneko, dijo Issei.

'' Como quieras Issei-kun, dijo Rias con una sonrisa. Ahora vemos a los tres Rias estaba sujetada de la mano de Goku, mientras que Issei estaba sujetando su hombro.

'' Goku-son, cuida bien de mi hermana, dijo Sirzech.

'' Hai, dijo este mientras desaparecían con ayuda de la tele transportación de Goku.

'' Así, que esa fue la tele transportación, que uso para ir al cielo, dijo Michael sorprendido.

'' No me sorprende, Goku-son, puede detectar el poder de un ser sin importar si esta en otra Galaxia, si se lo siente, él puede tele transportarse a ese lugar, dijo Taimait.

'' Increíble, dijo Gabriel.

'' No hay que sorprenderse, tan pronto como ellos recuperen a Gasper iniciaremos el contra ataque, dijo Sirzech.

'' Sirzech, se escuchó una voz apareciendo un círculo mágico.

'' Este, círculo mágico, no me digas que, pero Sirzech no pudo terminar ya que de ese círculo salió Katera Leviatan.

'' Buenas noches actuales reyes demonios, Sirzech-Sama, Serafall-dono, dijo Katera.

'' Que haces aquí, dijo Serafall.

'' Descendiente del Clan Leviatan, Katera Leviatan, dijo Sirzech.

'' Vengo a traer el caos y la destrucción al mundo, dijo ella alzando su bastón el cual dio un gran resplandor.

BOM, de esa forma haciendo explotar el lugar donde ellos estaban, pero nadie salió afectado ya que los tres líderes hicieron un circulo de protección.

'' Una barrera de protección creada por los tres líderes de las facciones. Que lamentable, dijo esta sin saber que había firmado su condena de muerte.

'' Que demonios haces Katera, dijo Sirzech.

'' Simplemente pongo una opinión opuesta a lo que esta reunión conlleva. Si el Rey demonio y Dios no están aquí, entonces este mundo necesitara ser reformado, dijo ella.

'' Katerea-chan, detente, exclamo Serafall.

'' Serafall, como te atreves a usurpar la posición del jefe del clan de mí, y vivir una vida sin preocupaciones. No te preocupes te asesinare aquí, y ahora mismo y retomare el título del Rey demonio Leviatán de ti, dijo Katerea.

'' Vaya, Vaya, y yo que pensé que eras una parte central del golpe de estado de los demonios, dijo Azazel.

'' Así que tu objetivo es el mundo entero, dijo Michael.

'' Así es Michael. Un mundo que se beneficie de las ausencias de Dios y los reyes Demonios. Vamos a reconstruir un mundo sin leyes, y reformarlo con nuestras propias manos, dijo Katerea, pero Azazel empezó a reír.

'' Azazel, porque te ríes, dijo ella con enojo.

'' Un mundo sin ley, reformarlo, es una broma. Esas son las cosas que suelen decir los villanos cuando están a punto de morir, dijo Azazel.

'' Te burlas de mí, dijo Katerea despertando un aura naranja.

'' Esta bien, Sirzech, Michael, dijo Azazel y un aura amrilla lo rodeo.

'' De verdad no tienes intenciones de retirarte, Katerea, dijo Sirzech.

'' Puedes que seas el rey demonio, pero desafortunadamente no eres el más fuerte, dijo ella elevándose por los aires.

'' Si es cierto, es una pena, dijo Sirzech volviendo a crear el circulo de protección.

'' Katerea Leviatán, descendiente de leviatán del gran rey demonio. Descendiente del monstruo del apocalipsis. Eres lo suficiente mente digna como oponente. Vamos a causar el armaggedon, dijo Azazel con una sonrisa arrogante.

'' Maldito Lider de los ángeles caídos, dijo Katerea con rabia, ambos elevaron sus auras desintegrando a varios magos que se encontraban alrededor.

Mientras tanto, con Goku, Rias y Issei.

'' Alguien está peleando, dijo Goku por mirando por la ventana.

'' Azazel y alguien más, dijo Issei sorprendido.

'' No puede ser que hace ella aquí, dijo Rias sorprendida.

'' Quien es, dijo Goku a Rias.

'' Ella es Katerea Leviatán, dijo Rias al parecer Katerea y Azazel quien tenía sus 12 alas de ángeles caídos, iniciaron la pelea.

'' Sabes cuando el último Gran Rey Demonio murió en la gran guerra, alguien más tomo su lugar-

'' Si fueron tu hermano y la hermana de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, respondió Issei.

'' Después de la prolongada y difícil guerra, los Demonios, finalmente sucumbieron y sus números disminuyeron. Si eso hubiera seguido así nos hubiéramos extinguido. Pero incluso cuando aún estaba siendo derramada del Gran rey demonio, hubo quienes se quedaron dispuestos a continuar la batalla. Debido a eso ese demonio fue expulsados a los rincones profundos del inframundo.

'' Entonces, dijo Goku.

'' Katerea, es descendiente de ese demonio, dijo ella.

'' Vamos Goku-son, Issei-kun, dijo Rias.

'' Espera Rias, quisiera pelear contra ella, dijo Goku trotando sus nudillos.

'' No Goku-son, Azazel se encargará además necesitamos tu ayuda, dijo Rias.

'' Esta bien, dijo Goku siguiendo con su rumbo.

'' La puerta está sellada, Goku-son, destrúyela, ordeno Rias.

BOM, Goku rompió la puerta con su poder Issei le da un puñetazo a un mago.

'' Gasper, grito Issei.

'' Rias-sempai, Goku-sempai, Issei Sempai, dijo Gasper atonito por estar controlado.

Mientras tanto con los demás, todos estaban siendo atacados por los magos, pero el circulo de energía.

'' Tenemos que evitar que esto se convierta, en una batalla de desgaste, dijo Sirzech.

'' Grafya está analizando las puertas, dijo Sirzech mientras Grafya con su poder analizaba las puertas.

'' Tenemos que ganar tiempo, dijo Serafall.

'' Si es así, yo iré, dijo Momoyo saliendo del círculo y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

'' Estas seguras, dijo Sirzech mientras esta estaba a punto de salir, ella solo miro a Sirzech con una sonrisa arrogante.

'' Si tus patéticos demonios de clase alta, no me hacen sacar ni la mitad de mi poder entonces no tendré problemas con unos que ni si quieren tienen el nivel de un demonio de clase alta, dijo ella saliendo a un estallido de velocidad arrasando todo mago que encuentre en su camino, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

'' Nosotros también iremos, dijeron Kiba, Xenovia e Irina, atacando a los magos con sus espadas.

'' Irina, dijo Xenovia.

'' Xenovia, dijo ella estas se pusieron detrás de la otra cada una por su lado.

'' Porque no me dijiste la verdad, dijo Irina.

'' Porque no quería ver tu cara, cuando te dijiera que Dios había muerto, dijo ella.

'' Entiendo, esta reunión tiene que darse a cabo ya que, si lo hacemos, hasta los demonios, serán nuestro aliado, dijo ella.

'' Luchemos por la voluntad de Dios. Luchemos por nuestra amistad, dijo Xenovia e Irina asintió, de esa forma juntas saliendo con un rugido atacar los magos.

Mientras tanto con Goku y los demás.

'' Presidenta lo siento, dijo Koneko.

'' No te preocupes, respondió ella.

'' Me alegro que los dos estén a salvo, dijo Rias.

'' Presidenta por favor máteme, dijo Gasper saliendo lágrimas de sus ojos.

'' Que estás diciendo, dijo Goku.

'' No digas tonterías, exclamo Issei.

'' No entienden, por favor mátenme con este poder he dado problemas otra vez, grito Gasper.

'' Deja de decir estupideces, ya te lo dije cuando entraste en mi familia, dijo Rias y Gasper comenzó a recordar aquella noche en la que estaba solo pero cuando Rias estaba cabalgando con su caballo blanco, esta lo miraba con una sonrisa.

'' Vivirás por mí, y encontrare la manera de que puedas vivir feliz, eres mi sirviente un miembro de mi familia, siempre te voy a querer, dijo ella con una calidad sonrisa.

'' Rias… Buchou… dijo este.

Ahora nos pasamos con Azazel y katerea.

'' Estas listo para morir Azazel, dijo ella mientras preparaba una bola de poder (NOTA: RECUERDEN QUE OPHIS LE DIO PODER, PERO EN REALIDAD COMO OPHIS ABANDONO LA BRIGADA DEL CAOS POR GOKU NO LO TIENE Y SUPONGAMOS QUE HACE ESO).

Ella lanzo ese gran poder, pero Azazel estaba detrás de ella.

'' Que deserción, dijo Azazel con arrogancia en su voz, ella se enojó más lanzando un puño, pero Azazel lo esquivo como si nada con una sola mano.

'' Vas a morir, dijo ella aumentando su poder.

Mientras tanto en el rescate de Gasper y Koneko.

'' Idiota. Debiste haberle lavado el cerebro a este idiota, y convertirlo en tu herramienta. Dijo una de los magos apuntando con una espada a Gasper y otro apuntaba a Koneko.

'' Es una pena, sin embargo, soy una persona que sabe cuidar bien a sus familiares, dijo Rias.

'' Tú y tu boca insolente, Odio cuando los demonios ustedes tratan de hacer buenas personas, dijo la maga lanzando un rayo a Rias pero ella se quedó ay ya que Goku metió la mano, quedando intacta.

'' Gasper, quiero que causes muchos problemas para mí. Te voy a regañar innumerables veces al respecto, y consolarte después, dijo ella con una clásica sonrisa calidad. Nunca te abandonaría, concluyo ella haciendo gritar más a Gasper.

'' Rias, me has dejado sorprendido, aunque tú también, dices cosas inútiles a veces, pero… nunca me arrepiento de haberte conocido, después de esto hablare contigo al respecto, pensó Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Buchou, sin duda eres la mejor, dijo Issei pero ya era hora de hacer algo al respecto.

'' Gasper, grito Issei llamando su atención.

'' Recuerda que tú no estás solo, Asia, Akeno, Reynare, Momoyo, Kiba, Koneko, Rias, Goku y yo, todos somos tus amigos, dijo Issei.

ASCALON, BLADE… RUGIERON ISSEI Y DDRAIG Liberando a Ascalo.

'' Entonces Goku-son, le doy la espada a Issei, de verdad eres increíble, pensó Rias.

'' Nosotros no te dejaremos, dijo Issei cortándose la mano para sorpresa de Goku y Rias.

'' Issei que haces, dijo Rias.

'' Issei, dijo Goku.

'' Si eres miembro de nuestra familia, entonces demuestra lo hombre que puede ser, dijo Issei echándole sangre a Gasper con su Ascalon repentinamente Gasper lambio la sangre de esa forma sus ojos tomaron un brillo formando un brillo blanco que cuando se dispersó ya Koneko, estaba con los demás y Gasper no estaba.

'' Donde se fue, pregunto Goku.

'' Debe ser parte de su estado en Balance Breaker, no ha paralizado el tiempo, dijo Rias, sin saber que uno de los magos que estaba inconsciente por el golpe de Issei estaba detrás de ello y lanzo un rayo a Goku pero Issei se metió en el medio no se sabe para qué, pero se detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de impactarle.

'' Se detuvo, dijo un mago sorprendido.

'' Es intuir puedo controlar todo, dijo Gasper apareciendo Vampiros que comenzaron a chuparle la sangre a los magos y paralizándoles al mismo tiempo.

'' Issei-sempai es ora del golpe de gracia, dijo Gasper Issei comenzó a poner varios sellos en las ropas de las chicas.

'' Barance, Break, dijo este chasqueando sus dedos desnudando a todas las chicas magas, al parecer Goku tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca y Rias una mano en la frente y Koneko una cara de palo.

'' Lo hicimos Gasper como te dije, junto somos invencibles, dijo Issei.

'' Cierto Issei-sempai, dijo Gasper en forma de vampiro.

'' Ahora sí, mi sueño al fin dijo Issei lanzándose contra las magas para tocarlas, pero Rias le dio un puñetazo, deja de ser pervertido, eres el peor, dijo Koneko.

'' Issei ponle el brazalete a Gasper, dijo Goku.

'' Cierto, dijo este de esa forma Gasper volviendo a su forma humana, y le ponen el brazalete en su hombro.

'' Listo ahora podrás controlarte un poco, dijo Issei y Gasper asintió.

'' Listo ahora todos sujétense usare la tele transportación para irnos al lugar de la pelea, dijo Goku Rias tomo su mano, Issei su hombro y Koneko su pie Gasper se agarró de Issei. Goku se quedó con sus dos dedos en la frente desapareciendo del lugar.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Bueno amigos con esto finalizamos el capítulo 17 de esta increíble historia, recuerden dejar sus Rewivs, picarle favoritos y añadirme como tu escritor preferido Xd. Veran creare una cuenta en Fanon Wiki, donde se publican todos los datos y biografías de todos los animes y sus personajes, vamos a crear una para que nuestra historia quede grabada por siempre Xd, a también, el final se está acercando, así que trataremos de subir los capítulos lo más pronto posible, la serie termina con un hipotético Ssj 4 besando a Rias como dije, bueno no es así que termina pero se llevaran la sorpresa. Bueno dicho eso me despido, mis queridos amigos Luis Dbz Dxd se despide, al estilo de la tele transportación de Goku.**

 **JA NE**


	20. CAPITULO 18 BATALLA DE DRAGONES

**Hola amigos de espero que estén bien ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien, el increíble capítulo de esta increíble historia, como es de costumbre antes de empezar el capítulo permítanme decirles que ya solo estamos a dos capítulos de finalizar la primera temporada, si se preguntan la segunda temporada se estrenara dentro de 2 meses , o menos, ya que tengo que hacer otros Fic, por cierto cree un nuevo fic llamado HIGH SCHOOL DXD EL ARCANGEL DEFINITIVO, es una fanfic Crossover de High school dxd y dragon ball z, pero esta vez usando al personaje no canónico creado por la toi animation, exclusivo de películas al súper saiyayin legendario Broly, está publicado en mi perfil de fanfiction, otra cosas es que para la próximo temporada usare los capítulos de high school dxd born, osea la tercera temporada de Dxd para inspirarme en la segunda, la tercera serán inspiradas en las novelas ligeras las cuales tengo que empezar a leer, bueno sin más rodeos empecemos con el capítulo.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: NO SOY DUEÑO DE DRAGON BALL Z NI MUCHO MENOS DE HIGH SCHOOL DXD, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 18: BATALLA DE DRAGONES CELESTIALES ''VALI DESENDIENTE DEL GRAN LUCIFER''**

Aun vemos como los magos están atacando mientras que Azazel y Katerea Siguen su batalla, al parecer este le lanza bolas de poder, pero con un escudo ella se protege, Kiba estaba peleando contra un mago, pero otro lo iba atacar, pero Issei lo ataca.

'' Chicos, dijo Kiba contento de ver a sus amigos.

'' Ya llegamos, están bien pregunto Goku.

'' Hi Goku-sempai, dijo Kiba, Rias va con su hermano a llevarle Gasper para que lo proteja.

'' Oni-sama, te encargo a Gasper, dijo Rias a su hermano.

'' Entonces debemos, proteger esto hasta que se cierre ese círculo, dijo Issei a Koneko y ellos atacaron,

 **WELHS DRAGON OVER BOOST, BALANCE BREAKER, grito Issei apareciendo su armadura de Dragón emperador rojo al parecer Vali miraba esto con una sonrisa.**

 **ASCALON, grito Issei apareciendo una espada de sus manos.**

'' Mira Albion, Issei aumento su poder de Golpe, dijo Vali mientras miraba esto con una sonrisa,

'' Esa espada es el Dragón Slayer, ten cuidado con ella Vali, dijo Albion.

'' Solo esquivarla, respondió el, Goku solo se quedaba observando todo y le parecía aburrido, pero Gasper estaba frustrado no viendo como todos sus amigos peleaban lo hacían ver como un cobarde.

'' Presidenta, Issei-Sempai, yo también quiero pelear, grito este para sorpresa de todos los del club.

''Quédate quieto Gasper, dijo ella, pero Gasper se negó.

''Tambien quiero ayudar, superar tus espetativas y ser como sempai, dijo este y aura morada empezó a emanar de él.

'' Porque-Porque, yo también soy un hombre, grito este amando una intensa aura morada que, al dispersarse, los portales se habían cerrados.

'' Que está pasando, dijo Sona quien fue liberada del poder de Gasper.

'' No tengo idea, respondió Tsubaki.

'' Sonita, dijo Serafall abrasando a su hermana con una sonrisa al parecer Sona se sonrojo de la vergüenza,

'' Entonces Gasper, anulo los efectos del tiempo congelado, dijo Rias sorprendida.

'' El portal enemigo también ha sido anulado, ahora estaremos a salvo por un tiempo.

'' Ahora estaremos a salvo por un tiempo, dijo Serafall mientras miraba como se cerraban los círculos.

'' Lo lograste a si se hace Gasper, dijo Issei a Gasper pero este se desmallo antes de que callera Asia lo sujeto.

'' Hablaremos de ello más tarde, pero ahora ayúdenme con los demás, dijo Rias atacando a los magos.

'' Con Gusto Buchou, dijo Akeno transformándose en la sacerdotisa del rayo, atacando con sus rayos a los magos.

GAI FORCE, grito Issei arrojando una bola de poder destruyendo a varios magos.

Reynare, ataca con sus lanzas demoniacas, pero Momoyo vuelve con una cara de aburrimiento sin ningún rasguño, de donde estaba hacia donde Goku, Taimait y Ophis.

'' Que paso Momoyo porque no peleas, pregunto Goku confuso.

'' Es demasiado aburrido, dijo ella.

'' Te entiendo, dijo el con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Tsubaki, dijo Sona atacando junto con Tsubaki.

'' Hai, dijo ella atacando con su lanza.

'' Ahora entonces, ya es hora de que termines con este juego, dijo Azazel sacando su balanace Breaker artificiar.

'' Tienes razón, pero antes quiero hacerte unas preguntas, dijo ella dejando confuso a Azazel.

'' Quien es ese sujeto, que esta haya, puedo sentir que tiene un poder más grande que el de mismo dios y Ophis, dijo ella, Azazel solo dio una sonrisa.

'' Su nombre es Son Goku, dijo este dejando confuza a Katerea.

'' Bueno no importa después de tu muerte iré tras él, dijo ella.

'' Goku-son no me quitara la oportunidad de matarte Katerea, este es mi Balance Breaker artíficamente creado por mí, es mucho más interesante que en la guerra. Esta es la Down Fall Dragón Spear, dijo este empezó a desprender un aura dorada.

 **BALANCE BREAKER, DIJO ESTE, apareciendo un brillo dorado.**

'' Que es eso, dijo Issei y ve como Azazel tiene su Balance Breaker dorado.

'' Y decía que no tenía mucho poder, pensó Goku.

'' La armadura del Dragón caído, Down Fall Dragón Armo r, dijo Azazel desapareciendo sus alas de Caído quedando que su lanza.

'' Eso es un Balance Breaker, dijo Issei sorprendido.

'' Entonces, Ven, dijo Azazel haciéndole seña a Katerea de que atacara la cual se enojó.

'' No me subestimes, dijo ella.

CRAM, AAASH, gimió Katerea de dolor ya que Azazel con un solo ataque la había herido de gravedad rompiendo gran parte de sus ropas.

'' Jajaja rio Azazel, pero Katerea no se quedó atrás y varias manos salieron de sus brazos de sus manos los cuales empezaron a tomar el brazo de Azazel.

'' Si Logro tomar la vida de uno de los tres líderes de las grandes facciones, entonces con mucho gusto me sacrificare, dijo ella al parecer su cuerpo se convirtió en una bomba que ato el brazo de Azazel.

'' Lo siento, pero no es suficiente, dijo Azazel cortándose su Brazo.

'' No eres nada, sentencio Azazel lanzándole su lanza a Katerea la cual la desapareció por completo.

'' Un brazo es todo lo que tienes de intercambio por tu vida, dijo Azazel desapareciendo su Balance Breaker quedando en una esfera, y luego se curó su brazo con magia, ya que estaba chorreando mucha sangre de él.

'' Parecer que tendrás que jugar conmigo un poco más, dijo Azazel mientras besaba su Balance Breaker Xd.

'' Rey Dragón Fafnir, dijo este.

'' Sacrifico su brazo, que clase de tipo es, dijo Issei con asombro.

'' Si, pero debemos acabar con las fuerzas restante, dijo Rias.

'' De eso yo me encargo todos apártense, dijo Goku y todos repentinamente lo hicieron Goku quedo en frente de todos los magos que quedaba, Goku solo dio una sonrisa mientras alzaba su brazo, este lanzo una gran ráfaga de poder la cual había acabado con todos los magos, al parecer todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

'' Oh, A eso es lo que yo llamo destrucción dijo Azazel, pero…

BOM, Azazel había sido atacado por la espalda, cayendo en el suelo en picada.

''Que fue eso, dijo Issei quien desatiba su Balance Breaker.

'' Parece que me diste un buen golpe, Eh Vali, dijo Azazel mientras este miraba desde el cráter con una sonrisa a Vali.

'' Lo siento Azazel, estar de este lado parece más divertido, dijo este.

'' Vali, tu eres el traidor, grito Issei con rabia.

'' Oye Vali, quiero hacerte una pregunta, dijo Azazel volando hacia donde Vali.

'' Mi vice comandante, Shemhanzai, descubrió que un grupo está reuniendo elementos que podía ser peligrosos para las tres facciones. Creo que era Khaos Brigade, dijo Azazel.

'' Khaos Brigade, dijo Sirzech.

'' Reúnen elementos peligrosos, solo alguien con tanto poder podría controlar todo, dijo Serafall.

'' Y el líder de todo no era nadie más quien menos que el Ouroburos Dragón Ophis, dijo Azazel para sorpresa de todos.

'' Tu Ophis, dijo Goku sorprendido, pero Ophis baja la mirada con tristeza.

'' Lo siento Goku-son, dijo ella con tristeza.

'' En eso tienes razón, pero a diferencia de ella, yo no tengo interés en este mundo o la dominación, además después de que nosotros nos dimos cuenta de que ella se había ido con Son Goku, ahora el líder soy yo, las personas se unieron porque querían ser uso de nuestra fuerza.

'' Ya veo, y yo pensé que tú y Katerea, habían tramado todo esto, tomando en cuenta de que ustedes trataron de tomar el trono del Rey demonio original, dijo Azazel para sorpresa delos reyes demonios.

'' Trono de los reyes demonio, dijo Serafall sorprendida.

'' Que significa esto, dijo Rias igual que Serafall.

'' Mi nombre es Vali Lucifer, grito Vali para sorpresa de todos, pero más para Sirzech.

'' Que, dijo Sirzech.

'' Lucifer, dijo Issei.

'' Que significa esto, dijo Rias.

'' La sangre del rey demonio fallecido corre por mis venas, soy su descendiente directo, la descendencia mixta, de una mujer humana y un demonio puro, dijo este, al parecer todos estaban sorprendidos.

'' No eso no puede ser cierto, grito Rias.

'' Ya veo de una humana, ese explica porque estaba en la oscuridad, dijo Sirzech.

'' Aunque es descendiente de la sangre del Rey demonio, también es mitad humano, por eso fue el anfitrión del Vanashing Dragón por pura coincidencia, tu existencia es uno de los caprichos del destino, dijo Azazel.

'' Creo que la palabra milagro fue creada para definirme, dijo Vali liberando sus 12 alas de demonio, para sorpresa de todos.

'' Sus alas, dijo Rias sorprendida.

'' Pasado, Presente y futuro, tal vez el Dragón emperador blanco más fuerte de todos, dijo Azazel.

'' El más fuerte, dijo Issei.

'' Hyyodou Issei, llamo Vali a Issie.

'' Piensas que tu destino es cruel, dijo Vali.

'' Que quiso decir, dijo Issei

'' La sangre del Rey demonio corre por mis venas, y tengo el poder de uno de los dragones más poderosos de este mundo, sin embargo, tu eres un simple humano, aunque te hayas convertido en demonio, no eres nada sin tu Booster Geard, simplemente eres un estudiante de segundaria más, que aburrido, dijo Vali con arrogancia al parecer Issei se molestó.

'' Y eso que tiene, dijo Issei con rabia.

'' Se supone con nuestras Booster Geard son objetos de gran poder, pero nuestra comparación es como la de la distancia del cielo y la tierra, no esto exagerando, tal vez mucho mayor, dijo Vali con arrogancia.

Goku no decía ni una palabra, solo se quedaba observando.

'' Oh, qué piensas de esto, te convertirás es un vengador, para eso matare a tus padres, dijo Vali ensanchando los ojos de Issei.

''Seria un giro adecuado del destino para que te vengaras de mí, dijo Vali al parecer Issei estaba en puerto en la ira.

'' Sería más fácil, que esperar a envejecer y esperar una aburrida muerte, dijo este.

'' Como puede decir eso, dijo Asia asustada.

'' Te voy a matar bastardo, dijo Issei con rabia.

'' Issei, dijo Rias desesperada.

'' Porque mi padre y mi madre tendrían que morir por tu capricho, grito Issei con rabia.

OVER BOOST, Issei se había realizado su Balance Breaker, emanando un aura asesina.

'' No voy a dejar que mis padres mueran en manos de alguien como tú, grito Issei.

'' Mira Albion, el poder de issei se elevó en segundos, dijo Vali.

'' Las Sacreed Gear tienen la capacidad de convertir la voluntad del usuario en fuerza, dijo Albio.

'' eso quiere decir que su compatibilidad con los dragones es mayor que la mía, dijo Vali.

'' Ahora mismo está absorbiendo el poder del odio que siente por ti, eso son uno de los mayores elementos para obtener nuestra fuerza explico Albion.

'' Basta de tonterías, dijo Issei lanzándose contra Vali.

'' Ascalon, dijo este atacando con Ascalon a Vali pero este lo esquiva con mucha facilidad.

'' Ten cuidado Val, el mínimo rasguño nos va a herir de gravedad, dijo Albion

'' Entonces vamos, dijo Vali desprendiendo un aura blanca, estos dos chocando su poder y lanzándose golpes.

'' Vamos Issei, tu puedes, pensó Goku.

'' Débil demasiado débil, exclamo Vali.

Pom, dándole un pucherazo a Issei que lo hace escupir sangre,

Divide, dijo Vali disminuyendo el poder de Issei, callendo este en el suelo.

'' Mierda, olvide que puede dividir la fuerza, dijo Issei herido.

'' Issei, dijo Rias preocupada.

'' No se preocupe presidenta, dijo Issei.

'' Sempai, no pierdas, dijo Gasper preocupado.

'' Si, porque quiero ser como Goku-sempai, dijo Issei levantándose.

'' No puedo perder, dijo Issei al parecer su Bosteer geard empezó a brillar.

'' Ya veo, dijo Vali.

'' Que es eso, dijo Issei al ver que Vali libera poder rojo de sus alas.

'' Esta liberando el exceso de energía, más del que puede soportar, explico Ddraig.

'' Mmm, intentemos algo que pasaría si intento atacar a tus amigos, dijo Vali atacando a Asia y Gasper, pero Issei se le atraviesa en el medio los dos están volando.

'' Ni lo intentes maldito, dijo Issei.

'' Eso es ódiame más y convierte ese odio en poder, dijo Vali liberando varios círculos que hirieron a Issei.

'' Ddraig transfiere, el poder a Asacalo. Dijo Issei a Ddraig.

Boost, se transfirió el poder a Ascalon.

'' Ahora recibe el poder de mi Ascalon.

Bom, Issei le dio un puñetazo a Vali rompiéndole el casco de su armadura.

'' Ahora transfiere el poder a Vali, Boost, Issei transfiero su poder a Vali, provocando que este tenga un descontrol de poder.

'' Vali, entraremos en Over bost, dijo Albion, el ya no podía aguantar.

'' Toma esto, dijo Issei dándole un puñetazo a Vali rompiendo su Armadura, este cayo en el suelo, escupiendo sangre.

'' Interesante realmente Interesante, dijo Vali parándose como si nada reconstruyendo su armadura.

'' Eso es imposible, como puede pararse de esa forma después de ese ataque, dijo Issei sorprendido, al parecer los amigos de Issei se preguntaron lo mismo, pero Goku sabía que Vali solo estaba poniendo a prueba a Issei, y que ni si quiera mostraba la mitad de su fuerza.

'' Vali tiene un poder más grande, él está fuerte como Vegeta, cuando llego a la tierra por primera vez, mientras que Issei apenas igualo el poder de mi hermano Radiz, pensó Goku mientras veía la pelea, Issei cogió la esfera del Vanashin Dragón.

'' Ddraig, la sacred gear funcionan y evolucionan según la voluntad de su portador verdad, le pregunto Issei a Ddraig.

'' Si, pero el efecto, del brazalete esta desaparición, si esto continua así, podemos morir.

'' Issei, esto no acaba hasta que uno de nosotros quede inconsciente o muerto, dijo Albion alarmando a Issei.

'' Soy débil, eso lose, pero… no pienso morir todavía hay cosas que quiero hacer, además no he tomado la virginidad de Asia-chan.

'' Estas dispuesto, compañero, vas arriesgar tu vida, dijo Ddraig.

'' Claro Ddraig, tengo un sueño que cumplir, dijo ISsei.

'' Jjajaja, entonces yo también me voy a preparar, dijo Ddraig la armadura de Issei empezó a brillar.

'' Vali, voy a tomar tu poder, dijo Issei fusionando el Vanashing Ddragon con el Booster Geard.

'' Aaaaah, esto duele, pero no tanto como una lanza de luz, dijo Issei.

'' Ddraig nosotros hemos sido rivales desde hace mucho, pero lo que haces es un suicidio, dijo Albion.

'' Albion, Aprendí algo cuando este chico se convirtió en mi anfitrión, hasta los más tontos son más fuertes, rugió Ddraig.

'' Así es, si no puedo vencerte con inteligencia entonces usare la idiotez, dijo Issei ya con su nueva Sacred Gear.

'' Ya tengo tu poder Vali, dijo Issei poniéndose en posición de ataque al parecer hasta Albion se quedó sorprendido.

'' Interesante, esto ya está poniendo serio, dijo Vali con una sonrisa.

'' As disminuido, tu tiempo de vida considerablemente a pesar de que los demonios viven eternamente, dijo Vali.

'' No tengo planeado Vivir por mucho tiempo, pero todavía hay cosas que quiero hacer, dijo Issei.

'' Bueno creo que es hora de ponerse serio, dijo Vali volando.

HALF DIMENSION, Vali empezó a encoger todo.

'' O no va a empezar a reducir toda la dimensión, si esto sigue así pasara algo malo, dijo Michael.

'' Bueno solo se vive una vez, oye Dragón emperador rojo, llamo Azazel a Ddraig.

'' Que quieres, pregunto Issei.

'' Valí está poniendo todo a la mitad, también pueda ser que disminuya los pechos de Asia a la mitad, dijo Azazel poniendo roja Asia y alarmándola a la vez.

'' Que, los pechos de todas, dijo Issei en perdida de sus palabras.

'' No juegos conmigo, Grito Issei.

BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST, al parecer Issei estaba elevando su poder a nuevas alturas al parecer se creó una gran ráfaga de aire al parecer Goku estaba sorprendido.

'' Jajajaj, ahora que viene lo divertido, dijo Azazel activando un escudo de protección.

'' Increíble, dijo Momoyo quien estaba dentro de un circulo que había hecho Ophis junto a Goku y Taimait.

'' SI, pero aún sigue siendo débil, ante Vali, dijo Goku.

'' Solo intenta ponerle un dedo enzima a Asia, y te golpeare tan fuerte que jamás te vas recuperar, VALI, grito Issei llegando a una velocidad segadora donde estaba Vali.

Bom, Issei le da un puñetazo a Vali mandándolo a volar.

'' Que es esta velocidad se preguntó Vali.

'' No dejare que dividas los pechos de las chicas, esto es por los pechos de Asia los cuales están en desarrollo.

Bom, Issei le da un rodillazo en el estómago a Vali.

AAah, dijo este por el dolor.

Esto es por los pechos que podían desaparecer, los de la loli Koneko, dijo Issei

CRAM, chocando cabeza con Vali provocando la destrucción de sus cascos de sus armaduras.

'' Y esto por los pechos de las chicas de Goku-sempai, dijo Issei con ese último puñetazo ambos cayeron al suelo.

Bom, Vali e Issei cayeron al suelo, pero Vali se paró como si nada.

'' Imposible, dijo Issei tratando de pararse

'' Bueno ya basta de juegos te mostrare el verdadero poder del Dragón emperador blanco, dijo Vali empezando a recitar un canto, pero un sujeto rompe la barreara y aparece de la nada.

'' Bikou que haces aquí, le pregunto Vali a este.

'' Las peleas hacia el norte con algunas deidades ya están empezando, tienes que regresar, le dijo él.

'' Ya empezaron, pregunto Vali.

'' Quien eres tú, que apareces de la nada, exclamo Issei.

'' Ese es Bikou, es el descendiente del mono del viaje al oeste, Son Goku, dijo Azazel.

'' Son Goku, se preguntó Issei.

'' Que, dijo Goku sorprendido.

'' No te confundas, dijo Azazel con una sonrisa.

'' Nunca creí que te hubieras unido a Khaos Brigade, tu haciendo pareja con el emperador Dragón Blanco, dijo Azazel.

'' Jajajaaj, a diferencia de mi antecesor, yo hago lo que a mí me plazca, un placer conocerte Dragón emperador rojo, dijo este y con su bastón este invoco un circulo que lo transportaba.

'' Issei-san, para la próxima hazme sacar la mitad de mi poder, no tendré compasión como en esta, dijo Vali con una sonrisa.

'' No dejare que te vayas, dijo Issei pero repentinamente perdió su poder y Vali ya no estaba.

'' Aunque sea por unos segundos mostraste un poco de poder, dijo Azazel hacia corrió hacia Issei.

'' Issei, dijo ella abrazándolo.

'' Lo logre, salve los pechos de Asia, dijo este y Asia lo seguía abrazando, todos se quedaron con una sonrisa mirando los acontecimientos.

Ahora vemos como los ángeles, ángeles caídos y Demonios con su poder reconstruyen todo lo destruido.

'' Entonces, es cierto, por fin las tres facciones estarán en paz, dijo Akeno mirando como reconstruían todo.

'' El asunto de Katerea es toda nuestra responsabilidad, dijo Sirzech a Azazel.

'' Bueno, Vali también causo muchos problemas y no pude hacer nada, dijo Azazel.

'' Todo comienza ahora, dijo Gabriel a Sirzech.

'' Esto… Michael-Sama, puedo pedirlo un favor, dijo Issei a Michael.

'' Are todo lo que está a mi alcance, dijo este.

'' Puedes permitirle a Asia-chan y a Xenovia oral, dijo Issei para sorpresa de este.

'' Asia, Xenovia, aun sabiendo que ya Dios no está con nosotros, quieren seguir orando, dijo Michael.

'' Hai, aunque el señor este muerto yo quiero darle mis bendiciones al señor, dijo Asia.

'' Yo también, tengo que pedirle gracias al señor y a Michael-sama, dijo Xenovia.

'' Michael-sama, también se lo pido, dijo Irina.

'' Irina, dijo Xenovia sorprendida.

'Al principio, creí que eras una traidora, pero veo que las cosas no son así, lo maneto se disculpó Irina.

'' No tienes por qué disculparte, dijo Xenovia.

'' Asia-chan, yo también tengo que disculparme, te dije muchas cosas malas, dijo Irina a Asia.

'' No tienes, porque disculparte, dijo Asia haciendo aparecer un brillo en los ojos de Irina.

'' Dos demonios que le piden bendición al señor, tómalo como símbolo de paz Michael, Sama, dijo Sirzech.

'' Creo que deberíamos de hacerlo Michael-sama, dijo Gabriel.

'' Hai, sus oraciones ahora serán permitidas en los cielos sin que puedan afectarlos, dijo Michael.

'' Amen, todas hicieron pose de oración, pero los dolio un poco a Xenovia y Asia.

'' Bueno yo tengo que irme, estoy muy cansado, dijo Azazel mientras se iba con Panamue, quien estaba esperándolo.

'' Panamue, no te gustaría despedirte de Son Goku, dijo Azazel y ella solo se sonrojo.

'' A eso vine se escuchó la voz de Goku quien aparición detrás de ella, dejándola más roja.

'' Son Goku, dijo ella mirando a Goku, pero este simplemente le da una sonrisa y la abraza.

'' Nos vemos Panamue, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Adios Goku-son, dijo ella quien abrazaba a Goku como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Mientras tanto con Koneko y Gasper, esto estaban

'' Ya paso el peligro, dijo Gasper a Koneko.

'' Si Gya-Kun, ya paso todo, dijo Koneko y Rias apareció.

'' Gasper-Kun, Koneko-chan, dijo Rias subiendo los escalones hasta quedar en frente de ellos dos.

'' Buchou, lamento al ver causados problemas todo esto paso porque usaron de mi poder, dijo Gasper.

'' Yo también, lo lamento Buchou, no pude proteger a Gya-kun, se disculpó Koneko, pero se sorprenden cuando Rias lo abraza a ambos.

'' Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras que Gasper se ponía a llorar de felicidad.

'' Hermana creo que me esté empezando a gustar este lugar, creo que voy a venir más seguido, dijo Serafall a su hermana.

'' Este, dijo ella con una sonrisa.

'' Porfa Sonita, Tsubaki verdad que puede venir a esta escuela verdad, dijo Serfall.

'' Umm, si, dijo ella, pero ve como Sona la está mirando con una mirada asesina.

'' Eso es algo que debe decir Sona, dijo ella mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

Ahora con Gabriel y Michael.

'' Michael-sama, tengo que darle las gracias por hacerme ese favor, dijo Issei quien apareció, detrás de Michael, pero Goku también apareció.

'' También tengo que darle las gracias Michael-sama, significa mucho para ellas, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Issei- en esta situación tu eres el héroe, y siento que no estas siendo bien compensado por esto, pero Goku-son, eres alguien que sabe elegir a sus portadores, tienes un gran corazón, dijo Michael.

'' Tienes mis bendiciones Issei, dijo Gabriel a Issei para luego acercarse a Goku pero al parecer a Issei le dolió.

'' Lo siento se me olvido que eres un demonio, dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Tienes mis bendiciones, Goku-son, dijo Gabriel a Goku abrazándolo y este también lo correspondo al parecer Xenovia miraba esto con interés.

'' Ahora entiendo, no es por su poder, si no es por su gran corazón, dijo Xenovia mientras veía a Goku despedirse de Michael y Gabriel.

'' Bueno ya tengo que irme, Gabriel-sama, vámonos, dijo Michael a Gabriel está asintiendo para luego desaparecer en un resplandor dorado, junto con sus ángeles.

'' Issei-san, dijo Asia sonrojada.

'' Asia-chan ahora podrás orar, dijo Issei contento, pero Asia corrió hacia donde este abrazándolo.

'' Te amo, dijo ella dándole un beso a Issei quedando sonrojado, al parecer todos rieron por escena.

'' Xenovia, tú también podrás orar, dijo Goku a Xenovia, al parecer esta se puso algo roja.

'' Goku-son, dijo Reynare abrazando a Goku y dándole un beso en la mejilla para molestia de Momoyo, Taiamit, Ophis, Rias y Akeno.

'' Ara Ara, Reynare, eres una aprovechada, dijo Akeno abrazando a Goku por la espada.

'' Esto es molesto, dijo Taimait con una vena en frente.

'' Porque siento ganas de matar a las dos, dijo Ophis con dudas.

'' Eso se llaman celos Ophis-Sama, dijo Taimait con una sonrisa.

'' Oye Goku-son, tu dijiste que me llevarías a una cita, dijo Momoyo sujetando por un hombro a Goku, al parecer las demás estaban molestas, pero por otro lado era divertido.

'' Mañana todos reunidos en el club, dijo Rias a lo que todos asintieron.

A la mañana siguiente vemos, a todos en el club incluyendo a la nobleza de Sona.

'' Escuchen, todos desde ahora seré el encargado de este club, dijo Azazel quien estaba sentado en la silla de Rias.

'' Que es cierto Rias, dijo Issei sorprendido.

'' Así es… él le pedí esto al hermano de Rias, pero me dijo que hablara con la hermana de Serafall, entonces tuve que negociar con ella, le dije que, si no me diera esta oportunidad, la hermana de Sona vendría, dijo Azazel.

'' Entonces quieres decir que nos vendiste Sona, dijo Rias con una sonrisa arrogante y esta solo pone un rostro divertido.

'' Desde ahora nunca te dejare solo, I-kun, dijo Aika quien había regresado de un viaje.

'' Yo tampoco te dejare Issei-kun, dijo Yura abrazando a Issei.

'' No acaparen tanto a Issei-san, dijo Asia.

'' Pero a cambio tengo que ayudar a evolucionar sus usos con los portadores de objetos sagrados, Dragón emperador Rojo, El chico vampiro y el otro de la espada demoniaca sagrada, usaremos mi investigación, dijo Azazel con una sonrisa arrogante.

'' Desde ahora me lllamaran Azazel-sensei, dijo este con una sonrisa.

'' Bueno chicos, creo que ya no tendrán que entrenar conmigo, además ustedes no están preparados para mis entrenamientos mejor vayan, despacio con Azazel, dijo Goku quien estaba sentado, junto con Akeno y Momoyo.

'' Sera incomodo llamarlo así, dijo Issei.

'' Bueno ahora yo soy el que manda aquí, dijo Azazel.

'' Oye Azazel-sensei, dijo Goku para sorpresa de todos por la palabra Sensei.

'' Que pasa Goku-son, dijo esto con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

'' Que le paso a tu brazo, dijo Goku.

'' Ah, esto es un brazo artificiar, dijo Azazel mostrando que el brazo era mecánico.

'' Goku-son, recuerda lo que dijiste después de que pasara la reunión, dijo Azazel a Goku con una sonrisa al parecer todos se quedaron confusos.

'' Si lo sé, dijo Goku.

'' Que dijiste Goku-son, dijo Rias con dudas.

'' Los líderes de las facciones tienen otro deber aquí y tienen que volver justamente hoy, dijo Azazel para sorpresa de todos.

'' Que, se escucharon las voces de todos.

'' Pero para que, dijo Rias con duda.

'' Goku-son, va a demostrar su verdadera fuerza, hoy en la noche, dijo Azazel para sorpresa de todos, Goku solo dio una sonrisa y se quedó mirando a Azazel.

'' Eh, dijeron todos.

'' Todos queremos ver que tan fuerte es Goku-son, pues no hay que perder esa oportunidad, dijo Azazel y todos asintieron.

'' No puedo esperar, dijo Issei.

'' Yo también no puede esperar quiero ver el poder de Goku-son al máximo, dijo Kiba.

'' A también, desde ahora todos los integrantes del clan Gremory vivirán en el mismo techo que Goku, dijo Azazel para sorpresa de todos.

'' So por órdenes de Sirzech, dijo Azazel.

'' Bueno, si es el gran Lucifer, lo are, dijo Rias. Más tarde vemos como todos se mudan y llevan sus cosas a la casa de Goku.

'' Issei que es esa caja, pregunto Goku a Issei, ya que tenía muchos libros hay dentro pero obviamente no para aprender.

'' A esto es algo que vamos a disfrutar sempai, dijo Issie con determinación Goku ya sabía lo que era y solo se limitó a ver esto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ahora todos están sentados en la sala al parecer Yura también se había mudado con Issei y Tsubaki con Kiba, pero todos están viendo como Taimait les explica las reglas de la casa.

'' Lo primero es que ninguna acción pervertida, dijo Taimait y una nube negra se forma en cabeza de Issei.

'' Lo segundo, es que todos irán a dormir después de las 9 de la noche, lo tercero es que todos deben colaborar con la limpieza y, por último, ningunas usted interrumpa cuando yo y Goku-son estamos en la cama, dijo ella al parecer Rias alquilo la ceja.

'' Como que cuando tú y Goku-son están en la cama, pues podrías modificarla diciendo no interrumpir cuando Goku y Rias estén en la cama, dijo ella desprendiendo su aura, pero las demás no perdieron posturas.

'' No estoy de acuerdo con eso, dijo Akeno quien al parecer estaba molesta por lo que dijo Rias.

'' No dejare poner esa regla, dijo Reynare molesta.

'' Déjenla regla, pero que diga Momoyo y Goku, estén en la cama, dijo ella, al parecer todos reían por el espectáculo mientras que Ophis aprovechaba y se quedaba agarrada del brazo de Goku.

'' Goku-son que paso con Grafya, porque ya no está, dijo Ophis a Goku.

'' Ella tuvo que regresar, dijo que me iba a extrañar, dijo Goku mientras miraba toda la escena de las demás chicas porque querer tener Sexo salvaje con Goku Xd.

Si otro clásico Día para Goku Xd.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Bueno amigos vamos a dejarlo hasta ay ya que para el próximo capítulo entra la exhibición de poder Xd, además de que es el penúltimo capítulo para finalizar la temporada, bueno también, recuerden leer mi otro fic que pueden verlo en mi perfil de fanfiction. Bueno amigos míos dicho eso me despido al estilo de la tele transportación de Goku.**

 **JA NE.**


	21. ESPECIAL FINAL

**Hola amigos, esper…o que estén bien ya que aquí les traigo, el ultimo especial de esta primera temporada, quiero decir también que are un ova para esta temporada de Goku en Dxd, recordando que ya solo faltan dos capítulos para finalizar esta temporada, saben no me gusta High School Dxd, para nada solo por alguien, ese alguien es el puto Issei, si Vali fuera el protagonista principal, tiene pinta de serlo y también tiene una personalidad más llamativa de la que la tiene Issei, solo espero que nunca empieza la cuarta temporada de High School Dxd :v Ok no, pero si la novela ligera ya le falta poco para finalizar la historia, creo que solo faltan 2 volúmenes, pues ojala y sea así, ya que quiero empezar a convertir todas esta palabra en animación, Bueno sin más tonterías que decir, empecemos con el final especial de esta increíble historia.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: NO SOY DUEÑO DE LA SERIE DE DRAGON BALL Z NI MUCHO MENOS HIGH SCHOOL DXD, LOS PEROSNAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTUIVOS CREADORE.**

 **ESPECIAL FINAL: ''TRATANDO DE CURAR A GOKU''**

Los rayos del sol habían alumbrado la hermosa ciudad de Tokio Japón, ahora el cielo nocturno había encendido el interruptor llamando al sol, en la ciudad de Kouh en una hermosa mansión, se encontraba nuestro héroe Saiyayin.

AAAAACCCHUUUUU, dando un gran estornudo ya que estaba resfriado.

''AAAACCHUUUUUU, dio otro gran estornudo otra vez Goku, al parecer las chicas se alarmaron y sus amigos estaban preocupado por el estado de Goku.

'' Chicos hoy no voy a poder ir a la escuela, dijo Goku quien tenía termómetro en la boca y un paño húmedo en la frente al parecer estaba en una condición bastante mal, Rias solo se sentó a su lado chocando su frente contra sus pechos, a la vez acariciando su cabeza.

'' Pobrecillo, Mi Goku-son está muy mal, tienes un gran resfriado, dijo Rias quien acariciaba a Goku., Tamait se sentó del otro lado, poniendo su mano en la frente de Goku para ver si tenia fiebre.

'' A pesar de eso tienes fiebre Goku-son, en tu estado actuar no puedes ir a la escuela hasta que te mejores, dijo Taimait quien después acaricio la cabeza de Goku.

'' Asia, tú no puedes curar a Goku-Sempai con tu poder, le pregunto Issei a Asia ella solo negó con la cabeza.

'' Mis poderes solo pueden sanar las heridas, pero no funciona en enfermedades como esa, dijo la bella chica rubia (N/A: SEGÚN LA HISTORIA DE ASIA ELLA PUEDE SANAR A LOS ENFERMOS, PERO COMO ES UN ESPECIAL SUNPOGAMOS QUE NO XD).

'' Entonces que aremos, ya tenemos que ir a la escuela, dijo Sona preocupada por su novio.

'' Yo me quedare aquí, no quiero estar lejos de Goku-son si se encuentra en un estado así, dijo Rias acariciando la cara de Goku.

'' Yo tampoco iré, hasta que Goku-son, no se mejore no iré, dijo Akeno al parecer también las demás chicas apoyaron esa decisión.

'' Yo tampoco iré, si quiero tener hijos con Goku-son, debo mantenerlo sano, dijo Xenovia con determinación.

'' Yo tampoco voy a dejar a mi novio solo, dijo Momoyo con una sonrisa.

'' Ni yo, dijo Reynare con determinación.

'' Y ustedes irán, pregunto Taimait a los demás.

'' Yo no, quiero dejar a mi Imoto en estas condiciones, dijo Asia con una sonrisa.

'' Yo tampoco voy a dejar a Goku-sempai, dijo Koneko.

'' Yo no iré a ninguna parte hasta que Goku-sempai, este sano, dijo Issei.

'' Ni yo, dijo Aika.

'' Bueno nosotros por otro lado, tenemos que irnos, recuerden que soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, no puedo faltar ni un día o si no sería un mal ejemplo para los chicos, dijo Sona con tristeza ya que ella quería acompañar a Goku.

'' Y tu Tsubaki te iras, pregunto Kiba con intriga a lo que ella asiente con la cabeza.

'' Tú también Yura, pregunto Issei a lo que ella asiente, luego Sona se acerca a Goku para darle un beso en la frente.

'' Me gustaría estar contigo Goku-son, pero es que es mi deber, dijo ella con tristeza, pero Goku negó.

'' Esta bien, te entiendo Sona es tu deber, dijo Goku con una sonrisa para luego sortal un estornudo.

'' Pero lo que no entiendo fue como te enfermaste así, dijo Reynare confundida ya que se encontraba que un ser tan poderoso como Goku fuera afectados con cosas como estas, Goku simplemente trato de dar una sonrisa nerviosa recordando el porqué de su enfermedad, de esa manera llevándonos al…

 **FLASHBACK.**

Al parecer había una gran llovizna en la ciudad, estaba cayendo agua, con una gran intensidad, en pocas palabras había una tormenta, y Goku esta justamente entrenando a el patio de su casa, Rias salió con un paraguas en la mano.

'' Goku-son, no está bien que entrenes con este clima, puedes resfriarte, dijo Rias a Goku, pero este solo seguía entrenando.

'' No te preocupes Rias-chan, nada me pasara, he entrenado en cosas peores, dijo Goku lanzando Golpes a los aires.

 **FIN DEL FLAHBACK.**

'' Eso te pasa por no llevarte de mí, dijo Rias algo molesta.

'' Jeje, lo siento Rias, dijo Goku tosiendo un poco.

'' Bueno ya me tengo que ir, Goku-son, dijo Sona dándole un beso a Goku.

'' Nos vemos Goku-son, a ver si te traigo alguna clase de medicina, para que te cures, dijo Sona acariciando la mejilla de Goku.

'' Adiós Kiba-kun, dijo Tsubaki dándole un beso a Kiba en la mejilla.

'' Te extrañare Issei-kun, dijo Yura dándole un beso a Issei.

'' Bueno nos vemos chicos, dijo Sona despidiéndose de los demás a través de un círculo mágico.

'' Ahora como vamos ayudar a Sempai, pregunto Issei.

'' Puedo prepararle un remedio casero, que consiste en zanahorias y… ajo, dijo Taimait para miedo de Goku ya que no le gustaba el ajo porque picaba bastante.

'' No todos menos el ajo, pica demasiado, grito Goku como un niño.

'' Vamos cariño te hará sentir mejor, dijo Reynare a Goku quien se le acerco y acaricio su frente.

'' Reynare tiene razón Goku-son, tienes que tomarlo, dijo Momoyo Goku solo se limitó a sentir.

'' Esta bien, chicas, dijo Goku tosiendo un poco.

'' Vamos a preparar el remedio, acompáñenme chicas, dijo Taimait y todas se retiraron a la cocina, no sin antes darle un beso a Goku.

'' Ustedes quédense aquí atendiendo a Goku-son, dijo Rias a Issei, Kiba, Asia, Koneko y Aika.

Más tarde, vemos a Goku quien estaba dormido mientras los demás jugaban cartas.

'' Se ha quedado dormido, dijo Issei.

'' Así parece, dijo Aika.

'' Espero que Goku-sempai, se mejore dijo Koneko.

'' Si no me gusta ver a mi Imoto así, dijo Asia con preocupación.

'' Solo falta esperar, dijo Kiba, y siguieron con el juego de cartas.

Un rato después, vemos a Taimait, dándole una especie de cardo a Goku.

'' Vamos Goku-son, esto te hará sentir mejor, dijo Taimait a Goku dándole una cucharada de cardo, Goku simplemente se limitó a tomar lo que le estaba dando, pero cuando se lo comio había botado fuego por la boca ya que era demasiado picante.

'' Esta demasiado picante, que tiene eso, dijo Goku.

'' Pues tiene, ajo, zanahorias y chile, dijo Rias.

'' No te hizo sentir, mejor Goku-son, pregunto Akeno.

'' No lo único que hizo fue que mi boca ardiera, dijo Goku.

'' No nos culpes a nosotras el servicio de la doctora era una mierda, sentesio Momoyo y Taimait se molestó por eso al parecer Momoyo se había enfadado por ese comentario.

'' Oye, por lo menos trato de ayudar a Goku-son, y ese remedio era bueno para eso, exclamo Taimait, al parecer ya habían llegado de la escuela, Sona, Tsubaki y Yura, ya que salieron temprano.

'' Chicos ya llegamos, como se siente Goku-son, dijo Sona, corriendo hacia Goku, para ver cómo estaba.

'' Aun está enfermo, creo que tendremos que esperar a que se mejore, dijo Rias preocupada.

'' Yo traje unas patillas, pero duraran días en curar a Goku, dijo Sona.

'' Mmm, se quién podía ayudarnos, dijo Issei para sorpresa de todos.

Más tardes vemos a Azazel, quien había parecido con una inyección, que tenía una especie de líquido rojo amarillo adentro.

'' Esto ayudara a Goku-son con su enfermedad, yo mismo lo invente, dijo Azazel, quien se encontraba en la sala con las chicas.

'' Y en que ayudara eso a Goku-son, dijo Ophis.

'' Esto puede con cualquier tipo de enfermedad no hay preocupaciones, dijo Azazel con una sonrisa arrogante.

'' Entonces, vamos, dijo Taimait.

Ahora vemos a las chicas quienes acaban de llegar con Azazel, Asia estaba midiendo la fiebre de Goku.

'' Goku-son despídete de tu malestar, ahora he traído la cura, dijo Azazel mostrando una inyección, Goku inmediatamente se alarmo.

'' Nooooooooooooooooooo, todos menos eso, no me gustan las inyecciones, por favor, déjenme ya estoy mejor, dijo Goku al parecer todos estaban con cara de palo, por esa declaración.

'' No me lo imaginaba, dijo Azazel con cara de palo.

'' Vamos Goku-son, dijo Rias tratando de acercarse a Goku pero este se para de la cama y desparece de la vista de todos con una velocidad segadora.

'' Ara Ara, ahora que aremos, dijo Akeno.

'' Ay que hacerlo a la fuerza, dijo Akeno y todos tomaron esa decisión, ahora todos se ponen ropa de médico, las chicas se ponen faldas que apenas cubren sus muslos y una camiseta mangas cortas que la hacían ver sexys.

'' Ahora solo falta encontrar a Goku-son, dijo Issei y todos asintieron.

Ahora vemos a Goku quien se esconde en el sótano, pero luego presta atención a la puerta ya que la puerta se estaba abriendo, al terminar de abrirse, la puerta revela a los amigos de Goku listo para a tomar a Goku por la fuerza.

'' Ay esta atrapenlo, Ordeno Azazel y todos cogieron detrás de él.

'' No me atraparan esquivando los agarres de todos.

'' Lalalalala, no me atraparan, dijo Goku sacándoles la lengua a los demás, al parecer todos ellos se habían caído uno arriba del otro.

'' Vamos tras de él, no debemos dejar que escape, dijo Azazel parándose.

'' No mejor vamos a quedarnos un poco más, dijo Issei con voz pervertida, ya que estaba siendo asfixiado, por los pechos de Momoyo Taimait y Rias.

'' Eres un pervertido, Bom, las tres en conjunto, le habían propinado un golpe a Issei en la cara sacándole todos los dientes.

'' Vamos tras Goku, dijo Azazel y todos corrieron tras Goku.

''Fiu, absorbo, dijo Goku quien se había trancado en su habitación, pero de los armarios, salen Koneko, Kiba, Yura, Asia, Tsubaki, Aika y Asia.

'' Ya te tenemos gritaron ellos lanzándose encima de Goku, esto no pudo hacer nada.

'' Aquí esta lo tenemos, dijo grito Kiba, al parecer los demás habían llegado rápido y se lanzaron encima de Goku para que no se escapara, Azazel, se quedó para inyectarlo.

'' Suéltenme, grito Goku pero no podía escapar.

'' Lo siento Goku-son, pero es por tu bien, dijo Rias sujetando unas de las piernas de Goku.

'' No lo dejen escapar, dijo Azazel inyectándole, la inyección directamente en el trasero, dejando con cara de palos a todos.

'' KYAAAAAAA, eso dolió, KYAAAAAA, se escuchó el gran grito varonil de Goku con lágrimas en los ojos.

'' Porque no lo inyectaste el brazo, hubiera sido menos vergonzoso, dijo Taimait con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Tal vez la aguja se rompiera, dijo Azazel con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Goku-son ya te sientes mejor, pregunto Ophis a Goku, inmediatamente este dejo de llorar para comprobarlo.

'' Si ahora estoy mucho mejor, gracias chicos, dijo Goku dejando con cara de palo a todos ya que bueno, se estaba ocultando de ser curado.

'' KAAABAII, gritaron todas las chicas de Goku lanzándose contra él, dejando a todos los presentes con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

 **FIN DEL ESPECIAL.**

 **Bueno amigos y con eso finalizamos el especial Final de esta increíble historia, esperamos que les haya gustado, recordando que solo faltan 2 capítulos para finalizar la primera temporada. Bueno amigos míos Dicho eso me despido nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, con esto se despide su amigo Luis Dbz Dxd, al estilo de la Tele transportación de Goku.**

 **JA NE.**


	22. CAPITULO 19 LA DEMOSTRACION DE UN PODER

**Hola amigos espero que estén bien ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien, el increíble capítulo 19 de esta increíble historia. También preparándonos para la segunda temporada, en donde aparecerá Medaka Box, así es amigo, Medaka está cerca de llegar para quedarse con el saiyan, también tengo que decirles que en el fanfic de Broly el arcángel definitivo incluiré a Mio Narutse, ella pertenece al anime de Shingami nou testament, es un demonio, creo que una princesa, apenas estoy viendo el anime de esa serie ya que también are un crusse de historias entre Gohan y esa serie, ahora también recordando que antes de finalizar, creo que sacare un Ova, antes del último capítulo de esta temporada. Bueno, dejando todo eso atrás vamos con el capítulo.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHO: NO SOY DUEÑO DE DRAGON BALL Z NI MUCHO MENOS HIGH SCHOOL DXD, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 19: LA DEMOSTRACION DE UN PODER INALCANSABLE '' SE SEPARA LO INSEPARABLE''**

La linda mañana había caído sobre la hermosa ciudad de Kouh, al parecer en la lujosa casa de nuestro querido héroe Saiyan, se encontraba en el sótano entrenando en su habitación dimensional que le fue dada por Sirzech. Dando fuertes golpes al aire y entrenando con pesas con pesaban más de 10 toneladas, pero debido a los entrenamientos intenso no necesitaba más transformarse para controlar todo ese peso.

KAME…HA…MEEEE, HAAAAAAAAAAAAA… POM

Goku había realizado un Kamehameja, no muy grande, creando una explosión en la habitación dimensional, al parecer esta no se vio afectada, debido al poder extra que tenía por parte de Azazel.

''IIUUFFF, eso sí fue relajante, entrenar es más bueno cuando puedes liberar poder sin que cause daño alguno, pero tengo mucho que no me transformo, me costara un poquito de trabajo transformar en ssj 3, de nuevo, pero no importa, dijo Goku saliendo de la habitación dimensional que se encontraba en el sótano.

'' habrán despertado todos, dijo Goku mientras abría la puerta para dirigirse al comedor, al parecer todos estaban, despiertos, y estaban desayunando, Taimait, Rias y Akeno aún estaban sirviendo el desayuno.

'' Buenos, días chichos, dijo Goku a los demás.

'' Buenos días, dijeron todos a coro, Akeno se acercó a Goku y le dio un abrazo el cual el saiyan no tardo en corresponder.

'' Buenos días Goku-son, dijo Akeno para después darle un beso en los labios a Goku, para celos de las demás chicas de él.

'' Buenos días, Akeno-chan, jeje, dijo Goku con una sonrisa divertida.

'' Goku-son, que te he dicho de dejarme a las 5 de las madrugadas, sabes que a esa hora me da mucho frio, dijo Rias algo molesta y con una cara de celos.

'' Es cierto Gok-son, siempre me dejas, dijo Reynare, también molesta tomándose jugo.

'' Esta noche, te vamos agarrar tan fuerte que no te vamos a dejar escapar, dijo Momoyo, con una sonrisa divertida, al parecer las chicas pensaron con una sonrisa maligna esa decisión.

'' Jejeje, está bien chicas, pero hoy no iremos a la escuela, porque no están cambiados y tienen ropas casuales, pregunto Goku con dudas.

'' Ya es verano Goku-sempai, estamos de vacaciones, dijo Issei.

'' Si así es, Goku-son, ya estamos de vacacione, dijo Sona tomando una taza de café.

'' Oh, se me había olvidado, dijo Goku arriscándose la nuca.

'' Por cierto, Goku-son, hoy nos toca el entrenamiento con Azazel-sensei, dijo Kiba, al parecer nadie quería que le recordara eso.

'' No se cómo te acostumbra a decirle así tan rápido a ese tipo, dijo Issei y Kiba da solo una sonrisa.

'' Sera nuestro maestro Issei-san, nos ayudara a usar mejor nuestras habilidades, dijo Asia

'' Asia tiene razón Issei-san, además las facciones están en paz, no tienes por qué ser tan duro con Azazel, si lo único que quiere es ayudarte a potencial tu Booster Geard, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Goku-son tiene toda la razón I-kun, tienes que aceptarlo, dijo Aika poniendo una mano en el hombro de Issei y este solo bajo la mirada.

'' Bueno supongo que estará bien, por cierto, no donde esta Gasper, creí que también estaría aquí con nosotros, dijo Issei con dudas.

'' Gasper-kun, aun no quiere cambiarse de hogar, cree que les dará problema a todos después de lo que paso en la reunión, dijo Rias bajando la mirada.

'' Pero no se supone que ese chico había controlado su poder, al tomar un poco de la sangre de Issei Rias, pregunto Goku.

'' Así es… pero Gasper-kun aún tiene algo de miedo, por lo que decidí darle tiempo, dijo Rias con preocupación.

'' Buchou, no debemos dejar que Gasper este solo, exclamo Issei.

'' Entiendo Issei, pero es que no quiero obligarlo a una cosa que no quiera, dijo Rias con tristeza.

'' Bueno yo diría que traten de hablar con él, pero… si ustedes van a entrenar con Azazel, no deberían de buscar a Gasper, también hay podían convencerlo, dijo esta vez Reynare, Rias negó con la cabeza.

'' Eso quisiera Reynare, pero es muy temprano y todavía debe de estar durmiendo, me preocupa que este en ese lugar, él no lo quiere admitir, pero él se siento solo hay adentro, dijo Rias preocupada, bajando la mirada.

'' No te preocupes Rias, yo hablare con Gasper-kun, no dejare que siga viviendo solo, es una promesa, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, que al parecer Rias le agrado escuchar eso de Goku y se dio cuenta de que era una promesa que Goku no iba a fallar.

'' Yo también quiero que Gasper esté con nosotros Buchou, él es mi familia también… además. Tenemos un sueño que cumplir. El sueña de congelar el tiempo en la academia, para de esa forma poder agarrar los pechos de las chic-

BOM, Issei no pudo terminar ya que el entusiasmo, se le fue arrebatado, por un pucherazo cortesía de Momoyo y Koneko en la cabeza.

'' No tienes remedio, eres un enfermo, dijeron a coro las dos chicas.

'' Eso me dolió, dijo Issei quien había caído de cara contra el piso, al parecer los chicos tenían una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Si no cambias y dejas todas esas locuras, te seguirá pasando lo mismo, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa, Issei se para aturdido por el golpe, Asia rápidamente lo curo y Yura se le sentó en las piernas, con una mirada picara.

'' Si quieres tocar pechos te dejare tocar los míos y podrás hacer todo lo que quieras con ellos, dijo Yura con una sonrisa seductora, al parecer Koneko y Aika arquearon las cejas por eso.

'' Yura-chan, no acapares tanto a Issei-san, dijo Asia abrazándose del brazo de Issei, Aika rápidamente actuó.

'' Oigan no creen que se están adelantando, dijo Aika abrazando por la espalda a Issei, al parecer este no sabía que hacer ya que tenía pechos por doquier, el simplemente miro a Koneko, y no dudo en tragar saliva cuando vio que estaba tronando sus nudillos, al parecer estaba celosa de lo que veía.

'' No le recuerdan a alguien, pregunto Taimait con una sonrisa divertida, obviamente eran las chicas de Goku cuando querían que Goku les partiera la madre, Taimait abrazo del hombro a Goku pegando sus atributos.

'' Goku-son, como las chicas estarán ocupadas… que tal si salimos a comer y a charlar en la tarde, dijo Ophis, viendo con una sonrisa competitiva a las demás chicas, pero la que se molestó más fue Rias, quien ahora tenía unos ojos rojos que exigían sangre, más un aura que se apodero de ella, por otra parte, a Momoyo le salió humo de la nariz, y se pudo escuchar sonido como el grito de un caballo enojado proviniendo de ella, Y Reynare dio el mugido de un búfalo Xd.

'' No te quieras aprovechar Ophis-sama, pero yo no tengo que hacer nada aquí, por lo tanto, yo también quisiera salir con ustedes, dijo Taimait mirando con una sonrisa competitiva a las demás, ahora Akeno estaba que emanaba una gran cantidad de rayos, que se estaba acumulando en su mano Reynare tenía lista una lanza demoniaca y Rias un poder de la destrucción, mientras que Momoyo tronaba sus nudillos y Sona estaba acumulando una gran cantidad de magia en su mano, Goku simplemente tenía una cara de palo.

'' Chicos me pueden ayud- e chicos, pero Goku vio que ninguno de sus amigos estaba sentado todos habían salido de la casa, por lo que solo trago saliva.

 **UN MOMENTO MÁS AFUERA DE LA CASA.**

Vemos a los demás, los cuales estaban corriendo, ya estando frente a la casa se detuvieron.

'' Chicos creo que debimos de llevarnos a Goku-son, dijo Kiba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Porque lo dices Kiba, pregunto Tbsubaki a Kiba.

BOM, repentinamente se escuchó una gran explosión dentro de la casa.

'' Creo que fue por eso, dijo Issei con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Goku-son, la tiene difícil con esas 6, dijo Aika con sus lentes empañados.

'' Siempre es así, pregunto Xenovia, ya que ella estaba interesada en Goku pero no eran novios oficialmente.

'' Creí que te habías quedado, dijo Issei riendo un poco, al parecer Xnovia se sonrojo un poco.

'' Como crees, dijo Xenovia avergonzada.

'' Oigan chicos, no deberíamos de ver si ya todo se calmó, pregunto Asia preocupada por Goku.

'' Eso lo dudo, planto Yura, ellos entraron a la casa, pero se quedaron frisados en la entrada ya que, desde la puerta, se podía ver como cada una tenía un poder listo para arrogárselo a la otra, incluyendo que todas estaba sucias con parte de su ropa rota y la casa estaba toda desorganizada, con varias ventanas rotas, por otra parte, Goku estaba escondido debajo de la mesa la cual, no había recibido daño alguno, pero estaba a punto de recibir.

'' Chicos ayúdenme, grito Goku a los chicos los cuales estaban atónitos ante lo que veían los acontecimientos.

'' No queremos morir Goku-son, lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte, dijo Kiba y todo botaron por la decisión del rubio.

EL. ES. MIOOOOOOOOOOOO, gritaron a coro todas las chicas lanzándose sus poderes, al parecer todos impactaron en la mesa donde se encontraba escondido Goku, recibiendo el daño él.

BOM, de esa forma Goku recibiendo todos los ataques de las chicas, al dispersarse el humo, podemos notar que Goku estaba en suele con espirales en los ojos, todo sucio, y las chicas que ya habían dejado de discutir, fueron corriendo por que todos sus ataques impactaron en él.

'' Goku-son gritaron todas a coro, viendo que el Saiyan tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Chicas, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa todas asintieron.

 **UN MOMENTO MÁS AFUERA DE LA CASA.**

'' DEJEN DE PELEARSE UNA A LA OTRAAAAAA, grito Goku porque al parecer ya estaba enojado de que las chicas se pelearan por él.

'' Todos, incluso las chicas, de Goku habían caído al estilo anime, porque Goku nunca se había enojado de esa manera, era demasiado inocente para hacerlo, pero también hay que decir que estas las personas más honestas se cansan Xd.

Más tarde vemos que todos esta reunidos, en el bosque, al parecer los chicos Gremory tanto como los tres miembros Sitri, están en fila ya que ambos entrenaran con Azazel, por otro lado, Goku, Ophis y Tamiat, están sentando bajo un árbol, viendo el bello ambiente, Gasper también estaba entrenando.

'' Bueno, lo primero es que tenemos que empezar con entrenamientos suaves, no podemos tomarnos todo a la ligera, según vayan progresando así será el ritmo de los entrenamientos, lo primero es que le darán 50 vueltas al bosque sin detenerse, así que preparado, dijo Azazel y todos comenzaron a correr por el bosque.

'' Oye Azazel-sensei, llamo Goku a Azazel.

'' Que sucede Goku-son, pregunto él, no crees que deberías ponerle más vueltas al asunto, es demasiado poco para ellos, dijo Goku con una sonrisa al parecer Azazel, estaba convencido.

'' Si tú lo dices está bien Goku-son, tendrán 100 vueltas más para cuando regresen, dijo Azazel a Goku, pero aun consideraba que era bastante poco, igual decidió dejarlo así.

'' Goku-son te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo, dijo Ophis abrazando por un hombro a Goku, al parecer Taimait no quería perder territorio y también entro en la acción Xd.

'' Goku-son, ya también quiero ir, dijo Taimait, las dos chicas miraron con ternura a Goku el cual solo pudo dar una sonrisa.

'' Esta bien chicas, vamos dijo Goku y los tres se pararon.

'' Azazel-Sensei, iré con las chicas, a la ciudad, vendré dentro de unos momentos, dijo Goku quien ahora era abrazado por ambas chicas de sus brazos.

'' Esta bien, diviértanse, dijo Azazel, inmediatamente Goku, Taimait y Ophis se retiraron Azazel quien llevaba vestuario de entrenador, solo pudo dar una sonrisa mientras esperaba a los demás.

'' Quien lo diría, estos tiempos son de gloria y paz para las facciones, sin duda Son Goku cambio las vidas de todos en este mundo, quien diría que Taimait y Ophis, se unirían a nosotros, ahora las tres facciones son invencibles, pensó Azazel con una sonrisa, luego sale de sus pensamientos cuando ven que les chicos llegaron sin sudar ni una gota puesto que el entrenamiento de Goku, los había acostumbrado.

'' Ya terminaron, tan rápido, dijo Azazel poniéndose una mano en la barbilla.

'' Eso no era nada comparado con lo que Goku-sempai, nos hacía hacer, dijo Issei con una sonrisa arrogante.

'' Azazel-sensei, donde están Goku, Taimait y Ophis pregunto Reynare.

'' También me hago esa misma pregunta, dijo Rias poniéndose una mano en la barbilla, Azazel solo dio una sonrisa.

'' Pues me dijo que le pusiera a dar 500 vueltas, no, que diga 1000 vueltas al bosque, se fue con Taimait y Ophis, a la ciudad, vendrán dentro de un rato, dijo Azazel con una sonrisa arrogante, al parecer a Rias, Akeno, Reynare, Sona, Xenovia y Momoyo arquearon las cejas.

'' 1000 Vueltas, gritaron Kiba, Tbsubaki, Aika, Asia, Koneko, Issei y Yura, al parecer no estaba contentos con esa decisión.

'' Me dijo que, si se quejaban, les podía poner 500 más, dijo Azazel con una sonrisa, rápidamente todos se pusieron a correr, mientras que Sona, Reynare, Momoyo, Rias y Akeno tenían un aura roja, y una sombra aparecieron de sus hombros., Azazel se dio cuenta de la intención asesina de las chicas, y al parecer se puso a sudar.

'' GOOOKUUUU-SOOOOON, se escuchó por todo el bosque. Mientras que muy lejos de hay en la ciudad, Goku pudo sentir un extraño escalofrió que invadió su cuerpo, él estaba con Taimait y Ophis en un restaurante, ya que el Saiyan no pudo desayunar, por lo que sucedió esta mañana.

'' Traigan más por favor, dijo Goku con la boca llena de comida, mientras tenía un mulo de pollo en la mano, aparecieron como 8 chef con bandejas de comida está en la cabeza, al parecer los presentes veían esto con la mandíbula hasta el suelo y los ojos como platos, Taimait solo se puso la mano en la frente y suspiro, mientras que Ophis, tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca.

'' Esto sí que da vergüenza, pero, no puedo decir nada cuando se trata de Son Goku, pensó Taimait con una tierna sonrisa. (N/A: ATUENDOS. TAIMAIT TRAI UNA BLUZA SIN MANGAS, QUE CUBRIA TANTO COMO SUS PECHOS COMO SU ESTOMAGO, UN PANTALON QUE LE QUEDABA HASTA SUS MUSLO, QUE QUEDABAN PERFECTAMENTE AJUSTADO CON SUS PIERNAS, Y TENIA CHANCLETAS, SU PELO ESTABA ATADO A UNA COLA DE CABALLO QUE LA HACA LUCIR HERMOSA, NO COMO EL DE AKENO, LA COLA ESTABA EN FORMA DE TRENZA. OPHIS POR SU PARTE, TENIA SU PELO SUERTO, TENIA UNA BLUZA MANGA LARGA CON UNA CHAQUETA QUE LE LLEGABA HASTA LAS CINTURAS, PANTALONES QUE LE LLEGABAN HASTA SUS MUSLOS QUE QUEDABAN PERFECTAMENTE CON SUS PIERNAS Y UNOS TENNIS, TAMBIEN LOS PECHOS DE OPHIS SON CASI COMO LOS DE AKENO Y EL TRASERO UN POCO MAS GRANDE QUE EL DE RIAS XD. POR OTRA PARTE, GOKU, TENIA UN POLOCHER NEGRO QUE QUEDABA AJUSTADO CON SU CUERPO, Y UNA CHAQUETA ROJA CON BLANCO, PANTALONES LARGOS DE COLOR BLANCO Y UNOS TENNIS XD, SOY UN GRAN ESTILISTA XD.

Después de un momento los chicos salieron afuera a caminar, al parecer Goku estuvo a punto de vaciar el restaurante, pero tuvo que ser sacado a la fuerza, por Momoyo y Taimait, las cuales tuvieron que pagar lo que cuesta un huevo de ocho Xd, más propinas para los 10 sirvientes, al parecer le dieron más del sueldo a cada uno. Ahora vemos a los chicos quienes están caminando relajantemente con una sonrisa en sus rostros por la ciudad.

'' Chicas, tenían que dejarme terminar de comer, dijo Goku algo molesto.

'' Terminar, pero si casi vaciaste el restaurante, tuvimos que pagar, 300 mil senin al restaurante, dijo Taimait algo molesta, Goku solo dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Oigan, quieren ir a comer helado, dijo Ophis, sorprendiendo un poco a Goku y Taimait.

'' Eh, Ophis-sama, dijo Taimait pero Ophis interrumpió.

'' Taimait, por favor solo llamame Ophis, no quiero que me sigan viendo de esa manera, dijo Ophis ensanchando los ojos de Taimait, pero Goku estaba con una sonrisa.

'' Ophis, ha cambiado mucho últimamente, se comparte como una chica normal y ya no quiere ser reconocida como el temor de todas las facciones, solo quiere ser que la reconozcan como alguien normal, creo que la llegada de Goku a este mundo fue lo que cambo el rumbo de todo, pensó Taimait, viendo a Goku y Ophis.

'' Taimait, porque no le respondes, pregunto Goku y Taimait despertó de sus pensamientos.

'' Eh, no nada, mejor vamos a comprar helado, creo que cerca hay una heladería, dijo Taimait, con una sonrisa y todos asintieron, fueron a una heladería donde al parecer Goku tenía un helado como con 20 bolas de todos los sabores de cada mano, Taimait solo estaba relajada y feliz a la vez, por fin tenía una vida normal, a la persona de quien más la quiere no como un trofeo, si no por quien es en realidad.

'' Ophis, usted actúa como una chica normal, eso me alegra, dijo Taimait mientras le daba una lamida a su helado de freza, Ophis quien tenía uno de chocolate solo pudo dar una sonrisa calidad.

'' Hai, ya no quiero ser reconocida como ouroborus, o la diosa Dragón, ahora quiero ser reconocida como Ophis, como soy ahora en realidad, dijo ella con una sonrisa para luego lamer su helado.

'' Goku- son ya termi- , dijo Taimait al ver que Goku no estaba en su asiento, luego voltio y ve ha Goku quien estaba pidiendo el biscocho de helado la tarta helada Xd. (N/A: BUENO ESA IDEA LA SAQUE DE MI PROPIA MENTE YA QUE AQUÍ EN LA CIUDAD QUE VIVO EN LA HELADERIA VENDEN TARTA HELADA XD, Y SE ME OCURRIO LA IDEA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SI EN TU CIUDAD HACEN ESO DEJALO EN LOS COMENTARIO).

'' Una tarta helada por favor, dijo Goku al chico que vendía los helados, más bien al heladero, este asintió y le paso la tarta helada a Goku la cual tenía, chocolate vainilla y freza, pero a Goku le pareció muy poco, y pidió 4 más haciendo que el heladero tenga una gota de sudor en la nuca y Taimait, tanto como Ophis tengan cara de palo.

'' E-Enseguida señor, dijo el heladero con una sonrisa nerviosa ordenando a los sirvientes que trajeran cuatro tartas heladas más, se hoyo el sonido del cajero que cobro y la voz de agradecimiento de Goku, para luego llevarse un plato, con una montaña de tarta helada en él, a la mesa de Taimait, Ophis y Goku. Los que compraban helado solo veían esto con las mandíbulas desencajadas pero los que comían era los más sorprendidos y se preguntaban si se iba a comer todo eso.

'' Goku-son, piensas comerte todo eso, pregunto Taimait a lo que Goku asintió.

'' Los Saiyayines tienen el apetito más grande que el de los dragones, sentenció Ophis, y todas se quedaron viendo como Goku comía esa enorme tarta helada, con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Momento más tarde vemos que la linda atardecer había caído sobre la hermosa ciudad de Kouh, al parecer ya era casi de que anocheciera, y Goku se dirigía a su casa junto con las chicas, ya casi llegando a su casa Ophis tenía algo en mente.

'' Goku-son, antes de llegar, puede pedirte un favor, dijo Ophis y Goku asintió.

'' Gracias, Taimait por favor, puedes adelantarte, dijo Ophis a Taimait esa solo da una cara de celos y acepta.

'' Te la dejare pasar por esta vez Ophis, yo entrare a la casa, Goku-son te espero en la ducha, dijo Taimait con una sonrisa pícara a Goku.

'' Eh, a que se refiere, Tai- puro Goku no pudo terminar ya que Ophis lo atrapo con un beso directamente en los labios, Goku estaba sorprendido por esto, pero no tardo en corresponder el beso y sujetar a Taimait por su cintura, mientras que ella sujetaba sus mejillas con sus ambas manos, ambos iniciaron una batalla de lenguas, donde al parecer Goku tenía el control, pero Taimait, no se dejaría ganar, Goku ahora sujeto con más pación a Ophis y la sujeta de sus cinturas apegándola más a él. Después de unos 5 minutos Taimait y Goku se separaron, y ahora ambos se veían con amor, Ophis estaba muy roja, ella nunca había hecho algo de tal manera.

'' Jeje, se sintió bien, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' S-si Goku-son, que te parece si ya entramos a la casa, dijo Ophis tan roja como el color carmesí.

'' Hai, de acuerdo dijo Goku, Ophis ahora abrazo el brazo de Goku y ambos entraron para ver que los chicos aún no habían llegado.

'' Vaya, al parecer los chicos siguen entrenando, dijo Goku a lo que Ophis asintió.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS DEMAS.**

Vamos chicos si duramos mucho entrenando, es porque será el último entrenamiento de esta manera, lo bueno apenas comenzará mañana, Sekirutey pon un poco más de esfuerzo, Caballero, pon un poco más de velocidad y chico vampiro, controla más tu poder, ustedes chicas sigan controlando la energía del Ki, ya que Goku-son me dijo que eso es lo que necesitaran, para aumentar sus ataques, dijo Azazel quien estaba poniendo a prueba los poderes de Issei, Kiba y Gasper.

'' Es muy veloz, dijo Kiba quien estaba jadeando del cansancio.

'' No puedo hacerle daño, dijo Issei quien también está cansado.

'' Issei-sempai, es ora del golpe de gracia, dijo Gasper quien también estaba algo herido.

'' Queeeee, estás loco, no quisieras ver lo que tiene Azazel hay de bajo, dijo Issei para después sentir sarpullidos.

'' Issei-san, creo que Gasper-kun tiene razón, dijo Kiba para sorpresa de Issei.

'' Queeeeee, estás loco exclamo, Issei.

'' Piénsalo, la vergüenza de un hombre es que lo vean desnudo en público, si logra hacerle ese ataque, Azazel tendrá tanta vergüenza, que no podrá defenderse y así obtendremos la victoria asegurada.

'' Bueno si esa es la manera, dijo Issei poniéndose en posición de ataque.

'' Vaya al parecer tienen un plan secreto, será mejor que me prepara, dijo Azazel poniéndose en pose de pelea.

'' Ustedes distráiganlo, si lo toco estará perdido, dijo Issei y los chicos asintieron, y los dos asintieron, Kiba salió en un estallido de velocidad, pero Azazel esquivo el ataque con mucha facilidad, Gasper intento golpearlo, pero también fallo, pero este se convierte en un vampiro, que se le pega a la pierna de Azazel, para sorpresa de este.

'' Que, dijo Azazel sorprendido.

'' Issei-sempai, ahora grito Gasper, Issei corrió hacia Azazel poniéndole el sello mágico.

'' BALAN, BREAK, con un Chasquido de sus dedos, Azazel quedo desnudo, pero por suerte para Issei Azazel estaba de espaldas, pero el pobre de Gasper quien estaba debajo de Azazel, pudo tener la hermosa vista de presenciar, las coronas de las familias de Azazel, por otro lado, las chicas tenían una cara de palo.

'' KYAAAAA, grito Gasper del miedo quedando desmallado, Azazel por otra parte libero sus alas cubriéndose a sí mismo.

'' Issei, acaba de desnudar al líder de los ángeles caído, dijo Rias con cara de palo.

'' Esa técnica es horrible, dijo Koneko.

'' Jajaja, cabe decir que tuviste una muy buena idea, pero yo no me dejo avergonzar con algo como esto, por hoy lo dejaremos hasta aquí, descansen chicos, luego prepárense para presenciar el poder de Son Goku, dijo Azazel.

'' Por cierto, donde esta Son Goku, dijo que vendría, pero no ha regresado, pregunto Reynare,

'' Ara Ara, al parecer Goku-son debe de estar divirtiéndose con las chicas, dijo Akeno con una sonrisa que revelaban celos.

'' No voy a permitir eso, dijo Rias aprontando su mano transportándose con las demás chicas de Goku a la casa.

'' A donde fueron, pregunto Azazel con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Ni idea, dijo Issei con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Creo que fueron a ver si Goku, Ophis y Taimait, bueno pues, dijo Aika con una sonrisa divertida, al parecer todos se quedaron con una gota de sudor por esa imaginación, pero era lo más obvio.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE GOKU.**

Al parecer el Saiyan estaba en la ducha donde se un baño en el yacusi, las chicas por otra parte se estaban lavando sus cabezas en las regaderas.

'' Aaaaa, esto sí que es relajante, dijo Goku con una voz de relajación, poniendo sus dos brazos como recostaderos de su espalda, por otra parte, las chicas se lavaban su cabello.

'' Ya casi terminamos Goku-son, dijo Taimait a Goku, ya que ambas querían estar en el yacusi con el Xdd.

'' Esta bien, dijo Goku para luego ver que justamente en la entrada del baño, apareció un círculo mágico, de ahí saliendo las chicas de Goku.

'' No si yo entro antes, dijo Rias quitándose su ropa, y lanzándose contra Goku en el yacusi, al parecer Taimait y Ophis no estaban contentas con lo que veían ya que tenían los planes de aprovechar la oportunidad para que Goku les partiera la madre, pero se dilataron demasiado.

'' Eh, eso fue lo único que pudo decir Goku ya que Rias estaba sobre él.

'' Bueno yo llegue primero así que, porque mejor no esperan un rato afuera, dijo Rias con una sonrisa competitiva, mientras la cara de Goku era tapada por los pechos de Rias.

Un momento en la sala, vimos que Azazel llego con los demás.

'' En donde están todos, pregunto Azazel confundo para luego sentir un temblor que provino del baño.

'' Que fue eso, dijo Issei.

'' Creo que vino del baño, dijo Yuar, y todos fueron a comprobar, cuando ellos llegan se puede notar, que de la puerta del baño sale agua, y se escuchaban varios chapuzones.

'' Bueno chicos yo me bañare en el cuarto de mi baño. Dijo Issei con una sonrisa nerviosa.

'' Espera Issei-san, yo iré contigo dijo Asia sujetando del hombro a Issei, las chicas de Issei arquearon las cejas por esto.

'' Yo también iré con Issei-san, gritaron Yura, Aika y Koneko sujetando a Issei por el brazo, pierna espalda.

'' Chicas no puedo caminar, dijo Issei retirándose a su cuarto, pero con dificultad ya que las chicas, no lo dejaban caminar bien Xd.

'' Kiba-kun, creo que también deberíamos bañarnos, dijo Tsubaki a Issei el cual asintió con la cabeza ambos se fueron a su respectiva habitación.

''Azazel solo dio una sonrisa, ante esto suspirando un poco, y se retiró del lugar.

Había anochecido y el momento había llegado, por fin era hora de ver quien era en realidad Goku, los líderes de las facciones, Panamue y Gabriel, también se encontraba, todos sentados en los muebles del hogar de Goku.

'' Es el momento, el momento de que observemos el poder inalcanzable en este preciso momento, dijo Sirzech con una voz seria.

'' Hai, me pregunto que tan poderoso será Son Goku, dijo Michael.

'' Eso ya la vamos a saber Oni-sama, dijo Gabriel.

'' En donde esta Goku-son, no debería de estar con nosotros, pregunto Serafall.

'' Él nos está esperando, dijo Rias.

'' Pues entonces no perdamos más tiempo, tiempo dijo Azazel al parecer todos asintieron y se retiraron del lugar a través de un círculo mágico, momentos después vemos que todos están en un sitio que al parecer no hay árboles, eran sitios algo montañoso, era un monte, todos miraron para ver donde era que estaba Goku, el cual aparecer estaba arriba de una montaña, este apareció justo frente ellos.

'' Ya estoy listo, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Demuestra todo tu poder, dijo Azazel.

'' Claro que lo are, dijo Goku dando un sarto y poniéndose a una distancia muy lejana de ellos para que no sean arrojados por los aires por su poder.

'' Compañero, si apenas Son Goku, pudo superar al gran rojo usando su 10% por ciento de fuerza no me quiero imaginar, lo que sería ver su fuerza completa, dijo Ddraig.

'' Bueno amigo pues ya lo vamos a saber, dijo Issei y todos fijaron su atención en Goku.

'' Cuando quieran, ordeno él.

'' Empieza, Son Goku, dijo Sirzech.

'' Aquí voy…

Goku empezó a elevar su poder, y una inmensa aura blanca empezó a emanar de él, la tierra entera empezó a temblar, y los demás ni se digan.

'' AAAAAAAAAAA, gritaba Goku mientras elevaba su poder, los líderes estaban, sin embargo.

'' Que clase de poder es este, va mucho más haya que el de mismo dios, dijo Michael sorprendido.

'' Increíble y al parecer aún no ha llegado a su límite, dijo Sirzech en perdida de sus palabras.

'' Rápido creemos una barrera o si no seremos arrojado por el aire, dijo Sirzech, y los líderes de las facciones, comenzaron a crear un circulo de protección.

'' Eso da miedo, dijo Gasper quien estaba atónito.

'' A sí que este es el verdadero poder de Son-Goku, ni un millón de años yo podía alcanzarlo mucho menos el blanco o el gran rojo, dijo Ddraig quien estaba más sorprendido.

'' Que clase de poder es este, grito Momoyo, quien estaba en complecto shock.

'' Toda la tierra está temblando, dijo Ophis quien era estaba más sorprendida.

'' HAAAAAAAAA, con ese último, grito Goku llego al límite de su poder en estado base, el noto que estaba más poderoso que antes.

'' Que raro, mi fuerza se ha duplicado en tan solo un par de meses, cosa que ni en la habitación del tiempo había logrado, dijo Goku mirándose así mismo, para luego mirar a sus amigos.

'' Ya ese es todo su poder, dijo Taimait atónita.

'' Ni si quiera el gran Rey Demonio lo igualara, dijo Rias en perdida de sus palabras, el aura de Goku había desaparecido.

'' Como podrán ver este es mi poder, en estado base, ahora les voy a mostrar mis tres transformaciones, dijo Goku para sorpresa de todos.

'' Quee, tres transformaciones, quiere decir que aún tiene más poder que antes, dijo Serafall, en perdida de sus palabras.

'' Ahorar recuerdo, cuando Goku-son fue con Reynare a nuestra facción, dijo que tenía tres transformaciones, las cuales se llamaban Súper Saiyayin, dijo Panamue, para sorpresa de todos.

'' Eso quiere decir que, si él es un Saiyayin entonces, quiere decir que un Súper Saiyayin, es mucho más poderoso, dijo Gabriel atónita.

'' Les voy a explicar tal como lo hice con majin Buu, como podrán ver este es mi poder en estado base, dijo Goku poniéndose en forma de elevar el Ki.

'' Este es un Súper Saiyayin, pero será peor que la primera vez ya que tengo mucho que no me transformo, así que agárrense de donde puedan, dijo Goku.

'' Issei trasládame el tu poder, dijo Rias a Issei el cual no tardó en hacerlo y Rias ayudo a los líderes a reforzar el circulo.

'' Aquí voy… HAAAAAAAAA, grito Goku y los rayos empezaron a caer del cielo, las nubes se formaron, el cabello de Goku estaba tintineando entre dorado y negro al igual que sus ojos entre jade y negro.

'' Todos estaban con las bocas abierta ya que podía notar el cambio de Goku.

'' Increíble, su poder aún está aumentando, grito Taimait sorprendida.

'' No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, dijo Ddraig.

'' HAAAAAAAA, y con ese último grito Goku se había transformado en súper Saiyayin.

'' los lideres cayeron de rodillas, ante sentir tal presión, por otra parte, las chicas se habían sonrojado tanto, que estas parecían que tenía la cara de color carmesí natural, pero que pasara entonces cuando llegue a la tres Xd.

'' Como podrán notar, esta es la primera fase del Súper Saiyayin, el Súper Saiyayin fase 1, dijo Goku, para sorpresa de todos.

'' Q-Que clase de poder es este, dijo Azazel quien ahora había recuperado su postura, pero estaba en perdida de sus palabras, no sabía de lo que era capaz un Súper Saiyayin.

'' Si esto es un Súper Saiyayin, entonces no me quiero imaginar lo que sería ver a las otras dos, dijo Kiba.

'' Oigan chicas, Goku-son no se ve más apuesto cuando esta transformado así, dijo Akeno quien logro racionar, pero al parecer las chicas todavía bueno, claro con la excepción de Asia, ya que siempre vio a Goku como un hermano mayor.

'' Ahora les voy a mostrar la transformación del Súper Saiyayin fase 2, dijo Goku.

'' Rápido, reforcemos el circulo, dijo Michael, al parecer incluso las acompañantes de los lideres, también habían colaborado.

'' HAAAAAAAAA, Goku llego a la fase 2, todos se sorprendieron, pero no notaban mucha diferencia.

'' Este es el Super Saiyayin fase 2, la clara diferencia es que tengo ondas de rayo alrededor de mi aura, y mi cabello está más arriba, dijo Goku al parecer las chicas le salieron sangre por la nariz por lo que le dieron una hemorragia nasal.

'' La diferencia entre estas dos transformaciones, es que el Súper Saíyayin, multiplica mi fuerza 50 veces, mientras que el Súper Saiyayin fase 2 multiplica por 2 el poder del Súper Saiyayin, ordinario, dijo Goku para sorpresa de todos.

'' Tan solo su presencia podía acabar. Conmigo aun usando mi verdadera forma, dijo Sirzech.

'' Su aura, me desintegraría al instante, con tan solo tocarlo, dijo Ddraig en perdida de sus palabras.

'' Ahora cómo será la fase 3, dijo Michael con tartamudeos.

'' Ahora esta es mi última transformación, el Súper Saiyayin fase 3, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Goku empezó a elevar su poder haciendo, que se provoquen terremotos de alto nivel toda la tierra temblaba del cielo se creaban remolinos y tormentas de alto nivel, el poder de Goku estaba haciendo temblar toda la Galaxia el universo entero sentía el poder de Goku.

'' HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, grito Goku provocando maremotos en la tierra y rápidamente su cabello empezó a crecer.

'' Q-q-q-que es esto, esto es algo más allá de los dioses, dijo Ddraig en pérdidas de sus palabras.

'' HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, grito Goku haciendo caer más relámpagos de lo normal.

'' El poder de Son-Goku va a destruir la tierra, hay que decirle que pare, dijo Sirzech.

'' Goku-son, detente la tierra no podrá soportarlo, dijo grito Azazel pero Goku no hacía caso.

'' Issei-san tengo miedo, dijo Asia abrazando a Issei.

'' Tranquila Asia-chan yo estaré aquí, dijo Issei abrazando a Asia, pero por otro lado él no había mojado los pantalones por casualidad.

'' HAAAAAAAAAAA, y con ese último rugido Goku, había completado su transformación final, todos estaban estupefactos por su nueva apariencia, Goku se encontraba flotando y la luna estaba detrás de él, haciéndolo parecer un Dios.

'' Acaso, será un dios, dijo Michael en perdida de sus palabras.

'' Y esta transformación, es el Súper Saiyayin fase 3, multiplica por 4 el poder del Súper Saiyayin fase 2, dijo Goku para sorpresa de todos, pero las chicas, sin embargo, le salió sangre de la nariz como si fuera un chorrero, y se desmayaron, cayendo con sonrisas bobas en su nariz, las Alas de Gabriel por un momento se tornaron negro, pero desapareció al instante, todas sufrieron de una hemorragia nasal masiva de nivel 7, los líderes se quedaron estupefactos por lo que vieron, pero su atención la merecía Goku, y no tardaron en ver como se veía, incluso se pudo notar un Dragón dorado brotando a su alrededor, Issei sintió el mismo miedo al igual que Ddraig na damas por notar eso.

'' Dragón emperador dorado, era lo único que podía decir Ddraig.

Momento más tarde vemos a las chicas aun sonrojadas de la escena con servilletas en sus narices.

'' Aun no puedo creer lo que sentí, ese poder iba mas allá de la imaginación se sintió por todo el universo, dijo Sirzech.

'' Me pregunto qué dirán, los dioses de las otras religiones, dijo Azazel con una sonrisa arrogante.

'' Goku-son porque tienes una cola detrás de ti, dijo Rias señalando que Goku tiene una cola detrás.

'' A esto, verán, los Saiyayines siempre nacemos con este tipo de cola, pero ya me la habían quitado el dios de mi tierra, porque al ver la luna llena me transformaba en un simio que se salía de control, y destruir toda la tierra, y eso paso cuando apenas tenía 5 años, dijo Goku.

'' Pero es luna llena, dijo Akeno.

'' Y porque te salió otra vez, dijo Taimait con dudas.

'' Pues eso no lose, creo que fue cuando libere mi poder al máximo ahora soy más fuerte que cuando llegue aquí, por cierto, porque tiene papeles en sus narices, paso algo, dijo Goku con dudas y las chicas solo se sonrojaron de la vergüenza.

'' Jajajaj, Son Goku, tienes un poder increíble, se puede decir que eres un dios, dijo Azazel poniendo una mano en el hombro de Goku.

'' Bueno tenemos mucho de qué hablar mañana así que mejor vámonos, dijo Sirzech.

'' Esperen se van tan rápido, que decepción, dijo una voz que hizo que Goku tuviera un pánico enorme, todos pudieron sentir un inmenso poder comparado con el de Goku al voltear.

'' Pudieron ver a un ser con una silueta parecida a la de Goku, al verlo completamente vieron a un Goku que tenía su mismo atuendo de combate, solo que rojo con negro y tenía una S con una sirviente en su frente, con los ojos de color carmesí, y tenía brillo rojo en su cabello.

'' Quien eres tú, exclamo Goku con voz Seria.

'' Que quien soy yo, Jajajajajajjaja, no me hagas reír idiota, yo soy tu, tu parte maligna, mi nombre es Kakarotto, dijo este para sorpresa de todos.

'' Esto no pude ser, todo lo que le dije aquella noche, ha dado resultado, creo que este será nuestro fin, dijo Sirzech sudando a mares, y Goku y Kakartto se quedaron mirando fijamente por un momento.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Bueeeeenoooooo, mis queridos amigos vamos a dejarlo hasta aquí, quiero felicitar al autor osea yo, por inventarse un capítulo que salió de su mismo pensamiento Xd, por otra parte, lo bueno será para el próximo Capitulo algo más, quiero que mi público me ayude y se registren en esta página para poder ayudar en la colaboración de las animaciones ya que si se registran me darán dinero Xd aquí link, la página estará en ruso vayan a mi canal multiverso Kakarotto es más les dejaron los links.**

 **Link de como registrarse: watch?v=f1MFbg5y-14**

 **Link de la página: /?ref=Luis4656**

 **Antes recuerda registrarte directamente desde el link que dejo aquí para que sean mis referidos y sería una gran ayuda para obtener ganancias para la animación en pocas palabras les pido una limosna de registro Xd, la meta es de 10 mil personas así que compártanla con sus amigos y familiares, Bueno amigos hasta aquí hemos llegado con el Capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, y que se activen porque creo que habrán más capítulos por Evil Goku, así que sin más nada que decir, me despido amigos dejen sus comentarios. Dicho eso se despide su amigo al estilo de la tele transportación de Goku.**

 **JA NE.**


	23. CAPITULO 20: UN GRAN FINAL

**Hola amigos espero que estén bien ya que aquí les traigo la increíble continuación o más bien, el increíble capítulo FINAL, así es amigo FINAL, para concluir con esta increíble historia y su primera temporada, pero antes… quiero preguntarle a los que leen la novela de High School dxd, que en que volumen es que finaliza la tercera temporada de High School dxd para poder leerla y continuar la tercera temporada, que es en donde entran personajes nunca mostrados en el anime, pero que si son parte de la historia, también recordando que es la temporada en donde entra nuestro queridísimo dios destructor Bills, también recordando que hoy es el estreno exclusivo del Super Saiyayin fase 4 así que prepárense, porque dicen los pronósticos que para el final total de la historia habrá un Super Saiyayin dorado fase 4, que será el que supere a Daishinkansama y a Zeno Sama, pero como será pues vean la historia desde sus inicios porque me demorare unos bueno años para terminar la historia. Muchos me preguntan por el manga, bueno en realidad no encontré un dibujador de manga, si conozco, pero ahora no cuento con dinero para mandarlo hacer, pero ya estoy buscando para mandarlo hacer al igual que un animador para poner al estilo anime esta historia ya que he invertido, 2000 dólares en una página que me dará mucho más solo ese dinero es para esa animación ya que cuesta mucho si la quiero hacer por mi cuenta, por otra parte, Medaka llegara para la segunda temporada, donde también habrán enemigos muy poderoso como Demigra entre otros. Bueno si más nada que decir empecemos con el último capítulo de esta increíble temporada.**

 **RENUNCIAS DE DERECHOS: NO SOY DUEÑO DE DRAGON BALL Z NI MUCHO MENOS HIGH SCHOOL DXD, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

 **CAPITULO 20: UNA BATALLA AL NIVEL DE LA DESTRUCCION GALACTICA ''UNA NUEVA EVOLCION OZAURICA''.**

Nos encontramos en la escena en donde vemos a un Goku, con apariencia muy malvada, en todo era similar a Goku solo por unos cuantos detalles. Su ropa era negra con rojo carmesí, sus ojos eran blancos pero sus pupilas eran de un torno carmesí con un pequeño punto negro en ella, pero en su frente tenía una S similar a la de la familia Gremory, con una sirviente en la frente, su cabello era como en de Goku, a excepción de que el brillo gris, era ocupado por un rojo carmesí, todos miraron con miedo a ese ser desconocido, de donde había salido… pues nadie sabía, solo su mirada congelaría a las tres facciones.

'' Quien eres tú y porque te pareces a mí, dijo Goku en un tono serio, este solo empezó a reír.

'' Jajajajaajja, idiota no me hagas reír, pues no ves que soy tu, lo que siempre debiste ser en realidad, soy Kakarotto, tu parte maligna, dijo este con una voz fría asombrando a todos, al parecer Sirzech se fijó en el símbolo de su familia quien estaba tornado en su frente.

'' Explícame, porque tienes el símbolo de la familia Gremory, exclamo Sirzech y este solo cerro los ojos.

'' Pues tendré que explicarle mi origen antes de que todos mueran en mis manos, dijo este con una sonrisa arrogante.

'' Verán, para explicar mi origen, primero tengo que explicar quiénes Son Goku en realidad, o mejor dicho Kakarotto, dijo este con una voz siniestra para sorpresa de todos.

'' Kakarotto, dijo Rias con dudas.

'' Así es, Goku a veces se le olvida que cuando era niño, y caño en el planeta tierra, fue adoptado por un anciano llamado Gohan quien era considerado su abuelo adoptivo, a lo primero el niño era muy problemático y no se comportaba, pero después de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, ese niño se volvió bueno, olvidando el propósito que se le fue concebido por su raza, el cual era conquistar el planeta tierra y comportarse como cualquier otro de su especie lo aria, matar a todos los humanos, pero por ese golpe su comportamiento salvaje que es el natural de un Saiyayin, lo hizo convertirse en lo que hoy es el, olvidándose completamente de su objetivo original, hasta que su hermano Radiz le dijo la verdad y sobre quien era en realidad, explico este para sorpresa de todos ellos nunca imaginaron que Goku tenía el destino de ser un ser así de malo.

'' Y que tiene que ver eso contigo, pregunto Azazel, este solo cerro los ojos.

'' Cuando Rias, quiso convertir a Goku en demonio, ella solo le dio vida al verdadero Goku dentro de él, pero como Goku era 100% puro de corazón, su alma se dividió en dos partes, una de maldad y otra de la luz, eso fue lo que ella hizo, revivir al ser que estaba dentro de Goku y es el que están viendo justo ahora… y su nombre es Kakarotto, explico este con una voz siniestra para sorpresa de todos.

'' Pero cómo pudiste salir del cuerpo de Son Goku, si estaba atrapado en él, pregunto Michael, pero Kakarotto solo dio una sonrisa arrogante.

'' Es la consecuencia de que Goku demostrara todo su poder, al sacar todo su poder también sacaría su poder demoniaco es decir, que yo energía negativa, y obviamente tendría que salir por la liberación de su poder, ya que Rias en vez de que esas piezas llamadas evil pies, no pudieron reencarnar a Goku por su poder, pero como yo soy la parte maligna que está encerrado dentro de Goku me reencarnaron a mi como demonio, dándome un cuerpo con algunas similitudes al de Son Goku, explico este, los líderes y los demás estaban sorprendidos, ya que Sirzech sabía que Goku al ser tan poderoso no podría ser reencarnado ni por las piezas mutadas, pero si el ser tuviera energía malvada que es la que tienen los demonios pues si lo reencarnaría, por eso fue que Goku tenía todo los rasgo de un demonio.

'' Entonces eso significa que Son Goku en realidad, no es un demonio después de todo, ya que fuiste tú que reencarnaste con las piezas de Rias, explico Azazel.

'' Así es, pero ya basta de parloteos, es hora de que yo y Son Goku peleemos de verdad, dijo este poniéndose en pose de pelea, Goku solo da una sonrisa.

'' Si supieras lo ansioso que estoy por enfrentarte, ya que no tengo una buena pelea desde que me fui de mi dimensión. Al decir verdad tu y yo tenemos la misma fuerza, dijo Goku con una sonrisa y empezando a volar. Chicos aléjense de aquí, este lugar no es seguro para ustedes, creo que, en este caso, ni la tierra es segura, así que váyanse a mi casa, dijo Goku para sorpresa de todos.

'' Tenemos que irnos, sus poderes podían destruirnos fácilmente, informo Ophis.

'' Ese sujeto llamado Kakarotto, tiene la misma fuerza que son Goku, así que huyan ay que marcharnos, dijo Ddraig desde el brazo de Issei.

'' Goku-son, por favor gana y vuelve con nosotras, grito Rias ya que temía que algo le pasara a Goku, al parecer las chicas también estaban preocupadas ya que tal vez Goku no sería el ganador.

'' No se preocupen por mí, yo estaré bien y regresare para estar con ustedes, dijo Goku con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba más de ellos.

'' Goku- son, por si algo sale mal estaremos preparándonos, dijo Azazel a Goku.

'' No intervengan o morirán mejor váyanse, grito Goku.

'' Tenemos que irnos, pero, tenemos que prepararnos por si acaso, dijo Michael a Sirzech esta asintió.

'' Te deseo suerte Sempai, tu puedes no hay nadie que sea mejor que tú, grito Issei a Goku.

'' Por favor Goku, no vayas a perder, grito Reynare.

'' Espero que ganes para que me entrenes, también te tendré un regalo mañana en la noche, grito Momoyo, bueno en realidad era tener sexo salvaje después de casi correrse con tal presenciar ese poder que tiene Goku, de esa forma todos se retiraron a la casa de Goku.

 **CAMBIO DE ECENARIO.**

Todos llegan a la casa de Goku para ver el combate desde hay observaran el combate.

'' Rias rápido usa tu magia para ver el lugar de la batalla, ordeno el Maou Sirzech y esta lo hace rápidamente de esa forma ella hace aparecer una especie de pantalla que mostraba el lugar, donde se encontraban Goku y Kakarotto.

'' Ese sujeto yo lo llamaría Evil Goku, solo por ser malvado, dijo Sirzech.

'' Estoy muy preocupada, por él, dijo Taimait, quien estaba muy nerviosa, pero Reynare se acercó a ella.

'' Tranquila, el estará bien, yo confió en que Goku-son, no nos dejara, dijo Reynare tratando de calmar a Taimait pero ella también estaba muy preocupada por perder al único que ser que la ama.

'' Reynare tiene razón chica, Goku-sempai, le ganara a ese impostor, dijo el castaño con una sonrisa para calmar a las chicas, después de escuchar eso solo todos miraron a la pantalla para ver el combate.

 **EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA.**

'' Déjame decirte algo, Son Goku, dijo Evil Goku con una sonrisa arrogante.

'' Que cosa, pregunto Goku.

'' Que se siente negar lo que eres en realidad, dijo este con una sonrisa arrogante y Goku solo suspiro.

'' Yo solo soy quien soy y me gusta como soy, sin embargo, tu eres una simple imitación, malvada de mí, dijo Goku.

'' Sabes Son Goku, dijo Evil elevando Su ki haciendo aparecer un aura similar a un Kaioken. ''Espero que me des una buena pelea antes de que te derrote, dijo este con una sonrisa arrogante.

Goku también hizo aparecer el aura blanca. ''Estas tan confiado aparte de que tenemos el mismo nivel de pelea, dijo Goku poniéndose en pose de pelea.

'' Ya verás cual es la diferencia, dijo evil Goku lanzándose con una velocidad segadora contra Goku.

'' Al fin una buena pelea, dijo Goku lanzándose con una velocidad segadora contra Goku, iniciando a lanzarse golpes que hacían ondas, que provocan la destrucción de todo el bosque.

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM, eran los sonidos producto de las ondas provocadas, por el choque de golpes entre ellos ninguno se lograba acertar un golpe solo chocaban uno contra el otro.

 **CAMBIO DE ESENARIO.**

Como era de esperarse todos estaban estupefactos por lo que veían, esto era algo fuera de la imaginación, ni las guerras de las facciones se comparaba con eso.

'' Así que esto es una pelea al estilo del mundo de Goku, dijo Kiba en puro Shock.

'' Esto es increíble, no puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven, dijo Ddraig desde el brazo de Issei.

'' Goku-son tiene razón, no podemos hacer nada, simplemente podemos observar esta increíble batalla, dijo Michael en perdida de sus palabras.

'' Ni la guerra de las tres facciones se compara con lo que estamos presenciando, dijo Sirzech en pérdidas de sus palabras.

'' Me imagino como será cuando se transformen, dijo Azazel quien estaba en puro shock al ver el nivel de pelea desplegado en esa batalla.

'' El mundo de Goku-son pertenecen a la liga monstruosa, dijo Issei en pérdidas de sus palabras, las chicas también estaban sorprendías, pero no podían evitar estar preocupadas por Goku, ella no le importaba el poder de cada uno de ellos lo único que le importaba era que Goku estuviera bien.

 **CAMBIO DE ESENARIO.**

Volviendo a la pelea, estos seguían provocando, choques de golpes que provocaban grandes ondas de poder que hacía temblar todo a su alrededor.

'' No lo haces nada mal Kakarotto, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Tu tampoco Son Goku, pero ya es hora de ponerse serio no crees, dijo evil Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Creo que sí.

BOM, Goku le da un puñetazo a Evil Goku en la cara.

PAM, Evil Goku le da una patada a Goku en el estómago sacándole el aire.

PAM, Goku le da un rodillazo sacándole el aire a Evil Goku.

PAM.

PAM.

PAM

PAM, ambos se intercambiaban golpes duramente que ningún ser podía resistir, su fuerza estaba fuera del alcance de cualquiera.

Evil Goku lanza un puñetazo a Goku, pero este lo esquiva con la mano, Goku le da un rodillazo a Evil Goku pero este lo detiene con su otra rodilla, Goku echa para atrás y empieza a arrojar bolas de energía, Evil Goku hace lo mismo lanzando bolas de energía, rojas sus bolas de energía chocaban provocando explosiones.

BOM

BOM

BOM

BOM, algunos rayos de dispersaban y destruían montañas tanto como el bosque, los animales corrían en busca de lugares seguros, y truenos caían de los cielos, Evil Goku se le aparece a Goku por atrás dándole una patada que lo manda a volar, apareciendo detrás del dándole un doble puñetazo en la espalda mandándolo estrellar contra el suelo.

BOM, creando un gran agujero, Evil Goku juntas sus manos y se prepara para hacer un Kamejameha.

'' Creo que aquí se acaba todo, despídete, grito Evil lanzando el Kamehamjea de color carmesí.

BOM provocando una gran explosión, pero al dispersarse el himno solo se veía un gran cráter.

PAM, Goku aparece de lente de evil Goku, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago,

PAM, para después darle una fuerte patada en la costilla que lo manda a chocar contra el suelo.

BOM, formándose un gran cráter.

'' Debo admitir que me das una buena pelea, además de que tienes todas mis técnicas, dijo Goku haciendo flexiones con su cuerpo, Evil Goku aparece delante de este, ambos estaban sin ningún rasguño, y se miraban con grandes sonrisas.

'' Ya creo que es hora de dejar el calentamiento atrás, y pelear enserio, dijo Evil Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Pues entonces no me contendré, dijo Goku poniéndose en pose de pelea.

HAAAAAAAAAA, Evil Goku dio un grito de expulsión de Ki, llegando así a la fase 2 del Súper Saiyayin, su cabello era rojo completo, carmesí y su aura era rojo, lanzando intensos rayos de Ki.

'' No me esperaba que te pudieras transformar en Súper saiyain fase 2, dijo Goku a cediendo al Súper Saiyayin fase 2.

'' Dame una buena pelea, dijo Evil Goku lanzándose contra Goku.

'' Tu serás el que pierda, dijo Goku lanzándose contra Evil, volviendo a intercambiar golpes, al parecer la tierra estaba temblando, la ola de las aguas era muy intensas y peligrosas, la tierra temblaba con los golpes que estos lanzaban.

 **CAMBIO DE ESENARIO.**

No hacía falta la expresión de los líderes y los demás, todos estaban en shock por la intensidad de la pelea, la tierra temblaba por el poder bestial que se desataba, todos estaban sorprendidos, esto era más allá de los principios de Dios.

'' Nunca imagine que se pudiera transformar, dijo Sirzech con temor en su voz.

'' Si esos dos llegan a la fase 3 van a destruir toda la tierra, dijo Kiba muy aterrado por lo que veía.

'' Lo más que podemos hacer es esperar el resultado de la pelea, no podemos hacer nada, aunque quisiéramos, dijo Azazel.

'' Temo decirles que Goku-son no ganara esa pelea, dijo Ddraig, para que todo lo escucharon dejando a todos estupefactos, por esas palabras.

'' A que te refieres con que no ganara, exclamo Momoyo algo enojada.

'' Tú también te diste cuenta Ddraig, dijo Ophis al preocupada.

'' Por favor díganos que está pasando, porque dicen que Goku-son no ganara esa pelea, exclamo Rias preocupada.

'' Ustedes aún no se han percatado, pero cada golpe que recibe son Goku de parte de Evil Goku, logra afectarlo en algo, pero cada golpe que le da Goku a Evil Goku, no lo afecta, aunque lo aparenta, si se fijan bien, entenderán de que hablo, concluyo Ddraig para sorpresa de todos.

'' Tal vez tengan razón, dijo Sirzech esta vez con voz seria.

'' Pero que están diciendo no entiendo, mi sempai no puede perder, exclamo Issei.

'' Al Goku separarse de su contra parte, su poder disminuyo considerablemente, además se le pudo notar los sudores cuando dejo de transformarse, dijo Sirzech recordando que Goku estaba suspirando de cansase cuando volvió a la normalidad.

'' Goku-son, grito Rias acercándose más a la pantalla, también las chicas estaban muy preocupadas los ojos de ellas no podían despegarse, temían que Goku perdiera.

 **CAMBIO DE ESENARIO.**

Ahora vemos a Evil Goku dándole una combinación de golpes a Goku.

'' Que pasa Son Goku ese es todo tu poder, no me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes, dijo Evil Goku mandando con una patada a Goku contra el suelo, pero justo antes de caer este se detiene y regresa con gran velocidad hacia Evil Goku.

BOM, dándole un fuerte cabezazo a evil Goku.

POM,

ATATATATATATAA, Goku le empezó a propinar golpes a Evil Goku, justo antes de que le diera otro puñetazo, Evil Guko sujeto.

'' No me digas que ya te cansaste Son Goku, hasta parece que ahora me estas pegando menos fuerte, dijo Evil Goku con una sonrisa mientras que Goku estaba suspirando de lo cansado que estaba, esta tenía rasguillos en su cara, parte de ropa estaba rota, y tenía sangre que brotaba de su boca al igual que Evil Goku, pero este estaba en buenas condiciones no se le notaba el cansancio, estos se quedan mirando frente a frente.

'' Creo que es hora de usar mi máximo poder, dijo Goku transformándose en ssj 3, Evil Goku solo Cierra los ojos y suspira con una sonrisa.

'' Por desgracia yo no puedo acceder a la fase 3, pero no quiere decir que tú tienes la victoria en tus manos, dijo Evil Goku con una sonrisa.

'' A que te refieres, dijo Goku con seriedad.

''Verdad que eres un completo Idiota, veraz cuando yo me separe de ti, tu poder se dividió considerablemente, por eso eras que estabas tan exhausto después de transformarte, Como yo soy solo una parte tuya que es malvada, tengo una ventaja y es que tengo energía ilimitada y tengo la vida eterna, una habilidad de los demonios, aunque eso no quiere decir que sean imposibles de matar dependan sus poderes. Aun qué me hayas superado por mucho, déjame decirte que no duraras, ni 10 minutos con esa transformación ya que no tienes mucho poder, concluyo Evil Goku.

'' Ja, solo 5 minutos entonces serán suficiente para acabar contigo, dijo Goku apareciendo a una velocidad segadora detrás de Evil Goku.

BOM, dándole un puñetazo que lo manda a estrellarse con el suelo.

'' Tengo que acabar con el de una vez por todas o si no estaré vencido, pensó Goku con seriedad, viendo como Evil Goku se paraba con dificultades.

'' Maldito, dijo Evil Goku lanzándose contra Goku, pero Goku le da una patada en el estómago sacándole sangre.

PUACH, Goku le dan un codazo en el estómago sacándole el aire.

ATATATATATTATATAT HA, Goku le dio un buen concierto de patadas y puñetazos a Evil Goku concluyendo con una patada en la costilla que lo mando a volar por los aires, pero Goku se le aparece por detrás.

BAM, dándole un doble puñetazo a Evil Goku mandándolo contra el suelo creando un inmenso cráter, Goku estaba suspirando del cansancio ya era señal de que tenía que acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

'' Ese maldito en cualquier momento perderá sus poderes, dijo Evil Goku parándose con mucha dificultad ya que los golpes si le afectaron bastante, al voltear vio que Goku estaba preparando un Kamehameja, para lanzarlo contra él.

MUERE, sentenció Goku,

BOM, justamente impactando el Kamehameja contra Evil Goku, creando una explosión que destruyó kilómetros de bosques, dejando un cran cráter.

 **CAMBIO DE ESENARIO.**

Mientras tanto los chicos estaba bricando de felicidad al ver que Goku era el único que quedaba en pie,

'' KYAAAAAA, gritaron las chicas de felicidad dando un salto d emoción, abrazándose una a la otra.

'' Mi sempai lo logro, grito Issei de emoción.

'' Claro que si tonto, estamos hablando de Son Goku, dijo Ddraig que también estaba orgulloso de Goku.

'' Ese Goku es increíble, dijo Azazel con una sonrisa.

'' Esto chico, no deja de sorprenderme, dijo Michael con una sonrisa.

'' Gracias a Son Goku estamos fuera de peligro será mejor que demos el aviso a las facciones, dijo Sirzech con una sonrisa.

'' Esperen, no celebren tan rápido, dijo Gabriel despertando de la felicidad ya que se percató de algo.

'' Que pasa, dijo Rias quien también paro de celebrar juntos con los demás.

 **CAMBIO DE ESENARIO.**

En los aires vemos como Goku estaba totalmente cansado sudando a mares.

'' Creo que ya se acabó, dijo Goku con una sonrisa para luego pasar su cara a una de absoluta sorpresa al ver que Evil Goku, estaba con un circulo de protección y estaba transformado en ssj 3.

'' No… no puede ser, dijo Goku sorprendido.

'' Al parecer ya logré la última frontera del Súper Saiyayin, yo me pude transformar todo este tiempo, solo te mentí para que tu gastaras todo tu poder, ahora yo sere quien te derrote, dijo Evil Goku con una sonrisa malvada, sus ojos eran negros con pupilas carmesí, la S del símbolo de la familia Gremory que tenía una sirviente en la frente habían cambiado a un tono carmesí, su cabello era largo y carmesí.

'' Prepárate Son Goku, ahora si peleare con todo mi poder, dijo Evil Goku lanzándose a una velocidad segadora contra Goku, Goku rápidamente se puso en guardia, pero estaba totalmente agotado.

PAM, dándole u fuerte golpe a Goku en el estómago.

TATATATATATTATATA, Evil Goku ahora tenía la ventaja, Gok estaba recibiendo mucho daño y eran poco los golpes que lograba esquivar.

 **CAMBIO DE ESENARIO.**

Todos estaba sorprendidos jamás pudieron imaginar que Evil Goku llegara a la fase 3.

'' Ese maldito impostor ha llegado a la fase 3, estaba esperando a que Son Goku se cansara, para poder tomar ventaja, dijo Azazel.

'' Goku-son está cansado debido a que su contra parte le tomo toda su fuerza antes de que fuera expulsado de su cuerpo, dijo Michael.

'' Ahora que aremos no me quedare aquí de brazos cruzados mientras maltratan a Goku, dijo Ophis tele transportándose al lugar donde estaba Goku.

'' Ophis espera, hermano prepara todo por si acaso yo no puedo dejar que Ophis vaya sola y mucho menos que maltraten a mi Goku, exclamo Rias.

'' Rias no puedes acercarte tan solo su presencia te desintegraras al instante, dijo Sirzech.

'' Tenemos que prepararnos todos, Michael avisa en los cielos la situación, dijo Gabriel quien también estaba preocupada por Goku.

'' Ya me puse en contacto con ello estarán listos por ser algo llega a pasar, los demás arcángeles también se están preparando, dijo Michael.

'' No podemos dejar que Ophis intervenga en esa pelea, dijo Taimait con tono serio.

'' Tienes razón debemos irnos ahora mismo, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras la tierra está en peligro, dijo Azazel al parecer los líderes se pusieron de acuerdo con esa decisión y optaron por ir a la pelea, aunque no fuera de su incumbencia.

 **CAMBIO DE ESENRIAO.**

Mientras tanto, vemos a Goku quien está teniendo dificultades contra Evli Goku el cual le está dando la putisa más grande de su vida.

PAM

PAM

PAM

'' Vamos Son Goku eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, dijo Evil Goku dándole un fuerte golpes que mando a estrellar a Goku contra una montaña.

'' Ese maldito, a pesar de superar los poderes de Majin buu y Gohan, él se robó parte de mi fuerza si solo utilizara el Súper Saiyain con el máximo poder le pudiera ganar, pero en estas condiciones no puedo elevar mi poder, dijo Goku, Evil Goku iba con gran velocidad hacia Goku, pero sorprendentemente al ver que Ophis se le atraviesa en el medio este se detiene.

'' Ophis que haces aquí, exclamo Goku.

'' No dejare que te lastimen Goku-son, aunque yo no sea de gran ayuda, dijo Ophis con voz seria, Evil Goku solo dio una sonrisa siniestra.

'' Si no te apartas de mi camino te matare, dijo Evil Goku quien ahora sujeto a Ophis del cuello, ella estaba siendo asfixiada pero no podía liberarse del agarre.

'' Goku preparo, una bola de energía en su bola.

'' Muere, dijo Evil Goku pero antes de que esta impactara en Ophis Goku le dio un puñetazo a Black que lo mando estrellarse contra una montaña, Ophis caño inconsciente pero Goku la sujeto al estilo princesa, esta abre los ojos poco a poco y ve que es sujetada por Goku.

'' Ophis, le dije que por nada del mundo se metieran, solo la presencia de nosotros los mataría, dijo Gok u a Ophis llevando a Ophis a un lugar seguro, los demás llegaron u vieron como Goku sujetaba a Ophis.

'' Goku-son te encuentras bien, le grito Rias a Goku.

'' Les dije que no se metieran, solo nuestra presencia los mataría, no quiero que me ayuden así que mejor regresen antes de que sea demasiado tarde, le grito Goku a los demás miembros, todos fueron a ver la condición de Ophis, ella estaba inconsciente.

'' Ophis, dijeron las chicas preocupadas.

'' Asia cura a Ophis, dijo Issei y ella rápidamente lo hizo.

Mientras tanto con Goku y Evil Goku, esto volvieron a intercambiar golpes, pero Goku estaba recibiendo parte de ellos.

'' Ya me estoy aburriendo, dijo Evil Goku dándole un puñetazo a Goku que lo alejo de la distancia a ambos. Goku estaba jadeando del cansan seo, mientras que Evil Goku si tenía sangre por la boca y varios rasguños, pero no parecía estar cansado.

'' Esta es la ventaja de tomar la energía después de una separación entre dos seres opuestos, yo tengo la energía ilimitada, por lo tanto, no me puedo cansar, si solo tuvieras energía para usar el máximo poder del Súper Saiyayin 3, me hubieras derrotado, pero desafortunadamente para ti, no te quedan fuerzas y es hora de que acaba con esto, dijo Evil Goku preparando un Kamehameja carmesí.

''Desaparece, dijo Evil Goku a Goku pero Goku solo se limitó a recibir el ataque, poniendo sus manos en formas de X, y usándolas como escudos.

Ahora vemos a Goku quien se encuentra des transformado, no llevaba camiseta y tenía todo su pantalón roto, este cayo desmayado bajando lentamente por los aires.

GOKU, las chicas gritaron corriendo a ver a Goku, mientras los líderes de las facciones estaban sorprendidos porque alguien pudiera derrotar a Goku.

'' Creo que estamos perdidos, dijo Sirzech con miedo en su voz.

'' Tenemos que prepararnos, dijo Azazel.

'' Si Son Goku no hubiera peleado en esas condiciones él hubiera ganado, pero al pelear cansado eso fue lo que lo llevo a su derrota, dijo Ddraig.

'' No puedo creer que alguien derrotara a Goku-sempai, dijo Issei.

'' Ahora que aremos, no podemos hacer nada contra ese sujeto y es imposible ganarle, ya que se encuentra en Súper Saiyayi fase 3, dijo Kiba con miedo en su voz.

'' Parece que es el final, dijo Tbsubaki abrazando a Kiba.

Mientras tanto con las chicas, ellas fueron a ver que Goku estaba inconsciente, estaba muy herido, y apenas lograba mantener los ojos abierto.

'' Goku, mi Goku por favor no te mueras, dijo Rias con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba a Goku.

'' Goku-son tú no puedes perder, dijo Akeno con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

'' No las voy a dejar chicas, no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente así que are algo que pondrá en peligro la existencia de esta Galaxia y tal vez del universo dijo Goku para sorpresa de todas.

'' A que te refieres, dijo Taimait, preocupada.

'' Solo les pido que se alejen todos ustedes lo más rápido que pueda, ya que veré la luna llena.

'' Y que pasara cuando la veas, pregunto Momoyo preocupada, solo aléjense rápido de mi o si no morirán, dijo Goku esta vez las chicas lo hicieron, ya que confiaban en Goku.

'' Porque se habrán marchado, al parecer tiene planeado seguir peleando, es tipito de nuestra raza, pero no será divertido si él se encuentra en estas condiciones, pensó Evil Goku quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados viendo a Goku todo tirado en el suelo.

Mientras tanto las chicas habían llegado donde se encontraban los demás.

'' Tenemos que alejarnos lo más lejos posible, dijo Ophis.

'' Que va a pasar con Goku-son, pregunto Azazel.

'' Ara algo que pondrá en peligro la existencia de todo el universo, dijo Rias para sorpresa de todos.

'' Vera la luna llena, dijo Taimait.

'' Ahora recuerdo que cuando la cola apareció detrás del, él nos explicó que, al ver la luna llena, se transformaba en un mono gigante que empezaba a destruir todo, pensó Sirzech.

'' Esto es muy malo, tenemos que alejarnos de aquí ahora, ordeno Sirzech, y repentinamente como el poder de Goku se estaba incrementando de golpe.

'' Mm que le está pasando, se preguntó Evil Goku.

Ahora vemos a Goku quien rápidamente tenia fuerte latidos, se quedaba fijamente mirando la luna, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y poco a poco comenzó a ponerse de pie.

WUAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Goku dio un rugido de un ozauro, de esa forma transformándose en un simio gigante, la tierra entera empezó a temblar por el poder maremotos se creaban, la Galaxia entera temblaba por ese poder.

'' Un Mono Gigante, dijeron todos sorprendidos.

'' Eso no puede ser, como puede ser que se haya convertido en un mono, al menos de que- no eso no puede ser posible, como puede ser que ella recuperado la cola de nuevo, exclamo Evil Goku.

WUAAAAAAAA, Cuando Goku se transformó en Ozauro, su pelo se tornó dorado, ahora Goku empezó a destruir todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, lanzando grandes rayos de energía que hacía temblar la tierra entera temblara.

'' Ahora recuerdo, él nos explicó que, al ver la luna llena, se transformaba en simio gigante que se salía fuera de control, dijo Kiba sorprendido por lo que veía.

'' Si Goku-son Sigue así, si él no logra recuperar la conciencia, destruirá todo a su paso, y tal vez esta Galaxia entera, dijo Sirzech con miedo de que eso pasara.

'' Ay que hacerlo entrar en razón, dijo Azazel.

'' Entonces, yo lo are, dijo Rias saliendo a una gran velocidad.

'' Rias espera, grito Sirzech pero ella no hizo caso.

'' Tengo que hacerlo recordar, pensó Rias, mientras se acercaba a Goku.

'' Si esto continua así, destruirá este planeta entero, mejor me quedo aquí y espero que lo haga el por su propia cuenta, pensó Evil Goku con una sonrisa.

Rias se había llegado justo frente a Goku, el cual estaba chocando sus puños de sus pechos como todo un gorila.

'' Goku-son, grito Rias al parecer el Simio miro con cara confusa a Rias, ya que le parecía familiar pero no lograba reconocerla, Rias puso su mano en el aire pero que Goku hiciera lo mismo y este repentinamente lo hizo, para felicidad de Rias.

'' Goku-son, ya deja de destruir todo, es hora de descansar y de que te vayas con nosotras a casa, quiero que vivamos una vida tranquila, quiero hacer todo contigo a tu lado, por favor recuerda quien eres Goku-son, Rias se lo pedía con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, las cuales al parecer cayeron, en la mano de Goku, este la lamio y rápidamente empezó a sentir algo, y luego vio que Rias lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

'' Por favor Goku, trata de recordar, dijo ella mientras más lagrimas caen por sus ojos, Goku dio un gruñido, luego miro a la luna, y luego miro a Rias, para soplarla con su boca alejándola de ella.

'' A si do intuir, no puede entenderme, dijo Rias cayendo lagrimas por sus ojos, pero luego deja de llorar, cuando ve que Goku se queda mirando fijamente la luna y una enorme aura dorada aparecía en él, uno de los rayos que desprendía el aura, irio a Rias de gravedad, ella iba sujetándose, el hombro ya que hay fue que le impacto el rayo, la tierra comenzó abrirse, y las montañas subieron para arriba, el poder de Goku hacía sentirse en todos los reinos y todo el universo, las dimensiones temblaban por el poder de Goku, maremotos y tormentas se apoderaban de la tierra.

'' Goku-son está elevando su poder de golpe, grito Issei, al parecer estaba junto a los demás los cuales apenas podían mantener un portar de protección.

'' Tenemos que ayudar a Rias, el aura de Goku la toco y está muy herida, dijo Taimait, pero Sirzech negó con la cabeza, si quitamos el circulo, saldremos volando, Rias está siendo protegida, por un circulo de magia que apenas ella puede sostener así que mejor esperemos que pasen los efectos, dijo el Mauo.

'' Miren Goku-son se está encogiendo, dijo Serafall, y todos vieron que Goku estaba parado enzima de una montaña, con una nueva apariencia, ahora tenía un pelaje rojo, su pelo era negro y largo, sin más detalles Goku ua había alcanzado la fase 4.

'' Para qué demonios, no me digas que alcanzo otra transformación, dijo Evil Goku esta vez sorprendido y en Shock.

'' Goku se miró por un momento, y pudo sentir un gigantesco poder que contenía el,

'' Así que, este es el poder que supera a la fase 3, creo que he descubierto el súper Saiyayin fase 4, dijo pensó Goku mirándose de arriba abajo.

'' He recuperado toda mi fuerza, ahora si acabare con esto de una vez con todas, pensó Goku con una mirada seria.

'' Goku-son, dijo Rias cayendo desmayada ya que estaba muy herida, pero Goku se percata y salva atrapa a Rias con una velocidad segadora.

'' Pudiste morir, al tratar de hacerme entrar en razón, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Valió la pena, ahora eres más apuesto, dijo ella con una sonrisa quedando inconsciente, Goku la deja justamente donde estaban los demás, Asia fue a curarla rápido y Sirzech fue a ver el estado de su hermana.

'' Goku-so que te ha pasado, pregunto Azazel a Goku.

'' Ahora tu poder es más grande que el de un Súper Saiyayin fase 3, dijo Michael.

'' Lose creo que he descubierto una nueva transformación, ahora no quiero que se metan acabare con esto de una vez por todas, dijo Goku saliendo con una velocidad segadora, donde estaba Evil Goku.

'' Los Saiyayines son una raza increíble, dijo Ophis, quien estaba más roja que el color carmesí.

'' Y muy apuestos, dijo Akeno quien al parecer había mojado, sus bragas, pero no era la única, todas necesitaban un cambio, incluso Gabriel, sus alas parpadeaban entre negro y dorado, todas tenían una pequeña hemorragia nasal, los chicos vieron con una sonrisa nerviosa todo esto, y luego continuaron viendo la pelea.

'' Espero que estés listo, con este poder, puede causar problemas graves al planeta, así que será mejor que te prepares, ya que acabare esto de una vez por todas, dijo Goku con seriedad en su voz.

'' Eres un maldito, aprovechaste la luna llena para transformarte en un simio gigante y alcanzar una nueva transformación, pero aun así no me ganaras, dijo Evil Goku lanzándose contra Goku pero.

POM, Goku lo intersecta con un puñetazo en el estómago sacándole una gran cantidad de sangre, Evil Goku solo echa para atrás agarrándose su estómago y Goku se queda mirándolo con seriedad.

'' Espero que estés preparado, dijo Goku lanzándose a una gran velocidad apareciendo delante de Evli Goku.

PAM

BOM

PAM

BAM, dándole patadas y puñetazos que lo dejaban sin aliento y lo hacían, entrar en daño crítico.

BOM, mandándolo a estrellar contra una montaña Goku aparece frente este y ve a Evil Goku todo herido.

'' No que tenías energía ilimitada, vamos puedes darme mejor pelea, dijo Goku con arrogancia provocando que Evil Goku se enoje.

'' Malditoooo, grito este atacando a Goku pero le resultaba imposible, darle un golpe a Goku.

'' Eres muy lento, dijo Goku tomando a Evil Goku de la pierna empezándole a dar giros, hasta que lo lanzo por los aires.

PAM, para luego ser esperado con una patada por la espalda, haciéndolo sacar mucha sangre.

'' Eres un maldito, si voy a morir morirán conmigo, y toda esta Galaxia también, así que despídanse, los matare a todos, dijo Evil Goku elevando sus manos al cielo, creando una inmensa esfera de color carmesí.

'' Así que tú también puedes hacer la genkidama, dijo Goku mirando con aburrimiento.

'' Que es esa enorme bola de poder, grito Sirzech con miedo.

'' Tiene el tamaño de un planeta, dijo Kiba con temor y asombro a la vez.

'' Creo que este será nuestro fin, dijo Azazel con miedo en su voz.

Las chicas cayeron al suelo por el poder que tenía esa esfera de poder gigantescas, todos estaban aterrados.

'' Compañero fue un placer conocerte, dijo Ddraig con miedo en su voz.

'' Esperen Goku-sempai, no hace nada, dijo Issei ya que noto que Goku no había entrado en pánico.

'' Ahora que aras Son Goku, aunque esquives el ataque la tierra y toda la Galaxia se convertirán el polvo, dijo Evil Goku con riza de ganador, pero Goku solo dio una sonrisa.

'' Te diré algo, eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, que pena me das, dijo Goku con una sonrisa arrogante provocando que Evil Goku se enoje.

'' Muere maldito, dijo Evil Goku lanzando la bola de poder contra Goku pero este solo dio una sonrisa.

'' Creo que es hora de acabar con esto, dijo Goku saliendo a una velocidad segadora.

PUÑO DEL DRAGOOON, dijo Gok dando un puño que hizo aparecer aun gigantes Dragón dorado, que le dé volvió la bola de energía a Evil Goku, a la vez el Dragón dorado hiendo contra él.

ESTO NO PUEDE SEEEERRR, esas fueron las últimas palabras dichas por Evil Goku, su ataque llego hasta al espacio creando una gran explosión en él.

'' Todo se acabó, dijo Goku quedando en el aire, mientras tanto, todos los demás que habían cerrado los ojos, esperando el ataque, se sorprendieron al ver a Goku quien estaba volando en los aires y un Dragón dorado, rondaba a su alrededor.

'' Que es ese Dragón, dijo Issei en perdida de sus palabras.

'' Emperador Dragón dorado, era lo único que podía decir Ddraig, el Dragón desapareció, de Goku dando un rugido antes de irse.

'' Parece que todo acabo, no siente la presencia del Goku malvado, era Sirzech quien lo decía con una sonrisa.

'' Casi íbamos a pasar hacer historias, pero todo se calmó en el último momento, dijo Michael con una sonrisa.

'' Ese intuir de Son Goku, me hizo creer que por un momento iba a morir, dijo Azazel con una sonrisa.

Las chicas comenzaron a saltar de la felicidad, ya que su amado había ganado y las salvo de la destrucción, Rias no pudo contener más su felicidad y se fue volando donde Goku estaba.

'' Bueno creo que es hora de que regrese, mañana me espera un largo entrenamiento con este nuevo poder, me imagino que diría vegeta, dijo Goku con una sonrisa, luego volteo y ve que Rias se le está acercando, el solo da una sonrisa y se acerca más a Rias, estos se abrazan.

'' Creí que te había perdido, por favor Goku-son no me vuelvas asustar de esa manera, dijo Rias con lágrimas de felicidad.

'' Descuida yo siempre estaré contigo y siempre ganare la batalla para estar a tu lado y protegerte, dijo Goku con una sonrisa calidad, pero Rias seguía llorando de la felicidad.

'' Vamos Rias, no tienes por qué llorar si ya estoy a- pero no pudo terminar ya que Rias lo atrapo con un beso, Goku rápidamente lo correspondió, y así quedaron estos dos besándose bajo la luz de la hermosa luna, al parecer las chicas también fueron a ver a Goku ya que ellas también querían un beso de parte de él, a excepción de Panamue y Gabriel, y aguantaron los celos.

'' Parece que todo acabo, dijo Sirzech con una sonrisa.

'' Si ahora por fin estaremos en paz y sin preocupación alguna, dijo Michael con una sonrisa.

'' Tenemos que darles el aviso a las demás facciones todos están nerviosos, en las tres facciones, dijo Azezel con una sonrisa.

'' Oigan ahora que lo pienso, Si Goku-son, se separó de la parte maligna que, si fue reencarnada dentro del, entonces significa que ya no es demonio, pregunto Gabriel a lo que todos se pusieron a pensar eso.

'' Creo que tienes razón, dijo Sirzech con una mano en la barbilla.

'' Bueno eso es un tema que debemos discutir mañana ahora disfrutemos del ambiente, djio Azazel viendo como todas las chicas abrazaban a Goku.

'' Chicas necesito respirar, dijo Goku quien estaba siendo asfixiado por las chicas por eso abrazo.

TE AMAMOS GOKU-SON,dijeron todas a coro, pasando así la noche.

A la mañana siguiente vemos que a todos reunidos en la sala.

'' Escuchen bien, chicos desde ahora, Son Goku, ya no es un demonio, dijo Azazel quien se encontraba, frente a todos.

'' QUEEEEE, entonces ya no serás parte de mi nobleza, dijo Rias sorprendida y a la vez preocupada.

'' Azazel me dijo que, aunque no sea demonio, no quería decir que no forme parte de tu clam, el pertenece a la familia de los Gremory, pero ya no será más un demonio, dijo Sirzech.

'' Pero no entiendo, porque no es un demonio, acaso será porque su parte maligna se separó del, pregunto Reynare.

'' Así es, Rias solo reencarno en demonio a su parte malvada que se escondía dentro, y con su poder ni las Evils pies mutadas podían reencarnarlo, dijo Azazel para sorpresa de todos.

'' Ya veo entonces simplemente eres un Saiyayin, pregunto Akeno con dudas a lo que Goku solo da una sonrisa.

'' Bueno en realidad, me gusta, así como estoy y no me quiero convertir en un demonio, dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

'' Azazel-sensei vamos a entrenar hoy, pregunto el castaño.

'' Tómense, el día libre, pero este será el último, dijo Azazel con una sonrisa arrogante yéndose a la cocina.

'' Goku-son que dice si me entrenas, quiero ser tan fuerte como tú, además quiero que tengamos una noche solo, dijo Momoyo abrazando a Goku por uno de sus hombros, pero las chicas arquearon las cejas por esto.

'' Él es mío, gritaron todas lanzándose contra Goku.

'' Chicas por favor, dijo Goku con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero ellas seguían abrazándolo más fuerte.

'' Tsubaki, te gustaría salir le pregunto Kiba a ella, quien estaba sujetado de la mano de Kiba.

'' Con gusto vayamos al cine, dijo ella y ambos se fueron al cine.

'' I-kun, que tienes en mente, que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por el parque, dijo Aika apegándose al castaño.

'' Aika-chan no acapares tanto, dijo Asia apegándose a Issei, Yura y Koneko también no perdieron ante esto y se lanzaron contra el castaño.

'' Vamos al parque chicos, dijo Yura saliendo con Issei, y las demás todas abrazaban a Issei mientras que Koneko estaba cargado al estilo caballito en la espalda de Issei, Gasper también se fue con ellos ya que pierdo el temor por salir a la calle.

'' Oigan que tal si damos una vuelta, dijo Reynare y todas asintieron llevándose a Goku, a dar una cita entre 8 chicas.

'' Genial, dijo Goku saliendo con todas sus novias a divertirse.

'' Je, parezco un padre con niños dentro de una casa, dijo Sirzech mientras estaba afuera de la casa y veía todo bebiendo una taza de té, y veía como Goku tenías dificultades para caminar.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO Y TEMOPRADA.**

 **BOM**

 **BOM**

 **BOM**

 **BOM,**

 **Que suenen los fuegos artificiales, este increíble autor ha terminado su primer Fanfic Xd, así es amigo, he terminado la primera temporada, de esta increíble historia crossover, aunque fue mi primer éxito, gracias a ustedes por darme el apoyo y energía para seguir cada día mas con esta increíble historia, amigos de verdad se lo agradezco mucho, no se pierdan HIGH SCHOOL Z NEW, donde veremos a increíbles villanos, Medaka Box llegara para quedarse al igual que Panamue, Gabriel ya estará entre la tercera temporada conviviendo en el hogar de Goku, y no olvidemos a chicas como Yasaka y Kuroka entre otras, quiero que me digan, que en cual volumen de la novela ligera finaliza la tercera temporada de Dxd, para empezarla a leer desde hay para la tercera temporada, les invito a leer mis otros fanfic que espero que les agrade, están en continuación todavía, Bueno amigos dejen sus comentarios ya que les dejare un especial respondiendo todos sus comentarios y preguntas, la segunda temporada se estrena dentro de 2 meses así que, no se desesperen Xd. Bueno amigos si más nada que decir me despido, recuerda añadirme a autor favorito Xd, nos veremos en la próxima temporada. Dicho eso me despido, al estilo de la tele transportación de Goku.**

 **JA NE.**

 **PROPIETARIO LUIS DBZ DXD.**


	24. NOTA FINAL DEL AUTOR

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

 **Hola mi querido público como están espero que bien, ya que hasta aquí llega la primera temporada de esta increíble historia crossover, muchas gracias por su apoyo ya que a pesar de ser mi primera historia en fanfiction, he logrado tener mucho éxito a los niveles internacionales ya que veo que toda mi querida gente de varios continentes les gusta esta historia, bueno un dato importante es que la segunda temporada no estará publicada en esta historia, quiero decir en la misma historia que esta, me refiero a que no lo publicare aquí si no en mi perfil de fanfiction, pueden encontrar la segunda temporada dentro de mi perfil, se llama DRAGON HIGH SCHOOL NEW Z, por otra parte creo que veré la tercera temporada de High school Dxd, por recomendación de mi querido publico empecé a leer el volumen 5 de la novela ligera, WTF 278 paginas es demasiado además los argumentos solo algunos son narrados es mejor que empiece viendo High School Born que es la tercera temporada en versión anime, básicamente la he visto pero no me acuerdo básicamente de mucho ya que fue hace 2 años que lo vi, la historia está a punto de finalizar para las novelas ligeras, además creo que me tomare, más de dos meses para hacer la historia, creo que 4 o más, por ahora empezare desde el volumen nueve de la novela ligera ya que hay finaliza Born en versión anime, la cuarta temporada se estrenara este 21 de octubre según Wikipedia en versión anime, pero la historia en la novela ligera está a punto de finalizar, por otra parte la segunda temporada la estaré haciendo, para publicarla ósea, la voy hacer, y cuando tenga todos los capítulos de la segunda temporada publico uno cada semana, además también tengo que ver el anime de Medaka Box para saber sus personajes, también el de Momoyo para hacer un especial, casi no he visto los animes de ambas personajes que están en este Crossover, esto ha sido todo por decir, recuerden que estar atento para cuando publique la segunda temporada, hay si solo tuviera a alguien que la haya leído pero bueno, tengo que llenarme de conocimientos, ahora vamos a darle las ultimas despedidas a los últimos comentarios para tachar esta temporada como completa por asé decirlo. Un dato curioso, es que al parecer en la novela ligera es Issei quien nos narra la historia de su vida, ósea que al parecer él es quien cuenta todo su pasado, y que ya se encuentra diciendo su historia en un futuro.**

 **SALUDOS ESEPECIALES A:**

 **MAXGAMER: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, UN GRAN SALUDO PARA TI, GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU OPINION Y NO TE PIERDAS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, SI IRINA ESTARA DESTINADA PARA EL HAREM DE GOKU.**

 **ALBERTINO155: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO AMIGO, UN GRAN SALUDO PARA TI, GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU OPINION Y NO TE PIERDAS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, YA ME PREGUNTABA DONDE ESTABA QUE NO DEJABAS REVIWS, PERO IGUAL GRACIAS AMIGO, SIEMPRE ME APOYASTE Y TE LO AGRADESCO.**

 **: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO AMIGO, UN GRAN SALUDO PARA TI, GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU OPINION Y NO TE PIERDAS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMOPORADA, POR EL GOKU X RIAS ES LA PAREJA PRINCIPAL Y GOKU X AKENO TAMBIEN JEJE, SONS MIS PREFERIDOS.**

 **GOKU SSJ 3 BLUE: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO AMIGO, UN GRAN SALUDO PARA TI, GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU OPINION Y NO TE PIERDAS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMOPORADA, PARA LA SEGUNDA ABRAN COCITAS BIEN RICOLINAS 4K FULL HD 100% REAL NO FAEK XD**

 **BIS10212: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO AMIGO, UN GRAN SALUDO PARA TI, GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU OPINION Y NO TE PIERDAS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMOPORADA, ESPERALA CON ANSIAS.**

 **MAXIGIANPIERE2012: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO AMIGO, UN GRAN SALUDO PARA TI, GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU OPINION Y NO TE PIERDAS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMOPORADA, SIEMPRE ME APOYASTE XD.**

 **BLAMASU: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO AMIGO, UN GRAN SALUDO PARA TI, GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU OPINION Y NO TE PIERDAS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMOPORADA, BUENO LA SEGUDNA TEMPORADA SE BASARÁ EN EL ANIME, LO TERCERA EN LAS NOVELAS LIGERAS, GRACIAS POR TU APOYO.**

 **OSVLADOELBARCE: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO AMIGO, UN GRAN SALUDO PARA TI, GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU OPINION Y NO TE PIERDAS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMOPORADA, SI ESE SSJ 4, SERA LA FRAGANCIA XD.**

 **NOMURA FUDOU: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO AMIGO, UN GRAN SALUDO PARA TI, GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU OPINION Y NO TE PIERDAS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMOPORADA, SI EMPEZARE DESDE EL VOLUMEN 9 POR CIERTO GRACIAS POR TU APOYO ERES UN GRAN COMENTADOR Y DE LOS BUENOS QUE SIEMPRE ME APOYO.**

 **DMCNERO: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO AMIGO, UN GRAN SALUDO PARA TI, GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU OPINION Y NO TE PIERDAS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMOPORADA, TU TAMBIEN ME APOYASTE MEN JEJE SI ES MEJOR LEER, PERO CUANDO ENTREMOS EN LA TERCERA ETAPA.**

 **TWISTERBLAKE2015: THANKS FOR YOUR COMMENT FRIEND, A GREAT GREETING FOR YOU, THANK YOU FOR LEAVING YOUR OPINION AND DO NOT MISS OUT OF THE SECOND TEMOPORATE.**

 **KENSHIRO64HOKUTO NO KEN** **: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO AMIGO, UN GRAN SALUDO PARA TI, GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU OPINION Y NO TE PIERDAS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMOPORADA, LAMENTO DECIRTE QUE ALGUNOS MECIONADOS EN TU COMENTARIO NO ESTARA COMO LOS DRAGONES MALIGNOS O HIRDEGAN NI BROLY, YA VERAS CON EL PASO DEL TIEMPO PERO ERES UNO DE LOS BUENOS.**

 **SHIRO EMIYA: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO AMIGO, UN GRAN SALUDO PARA TI, GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU OPINION Y NO TE PIERDAS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMOPORADA, CREO QUE SERAN MAS XD, PERO ESTA ATENTO ERES UNO DE LOS BUENOS.**

 **BLAGKGOKUSSJROSE: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO AMIGO, UN GRAN SALUDO PARA TI, GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU OPINION Y NO TE PIERDAS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMOPORADA, TU TAMBIEN ERES DE LOS BUENOS.**

 **RICHARD78ZAMO: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO AMIGO, UN GRAN SALUDO PARA TI, GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU OPINION Y NO TE PIERDAS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMOPORADA, TU TAMBIEN ERES DE LOS BUENOS.**

 **REZERO1: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO AMIGO, UN GRAN SALUDO PARA TI, GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU OPINION Y NO TE PIERDAS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMOPORADA, BUENO AL PARECER MOMOYO NO SABE LO QUE PIDE Y MAS AL NIVEL DEL SSJ4 TU TAMBIEN ERES DE LOS BUENOS AMIGO.**

 **DANILO8JOARQUINORTIZ: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO AMIGO, UN GRAN SALUDO PARA TI, GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU OPINION Y NO TE PIERDAS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMOPORADA, TU TAMBIEN ERES DE LOS BUENOS AMIGOS Y GRACIAS POR TU APOYO.**

 **FANFIC WORDL 2010: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO AMIGO, UN GRAN SALUDO PARA TI, GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU OPINION Y NO TE PIERDAS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMOPORADA, TU ERES DE LOS BUENOS AMIGO.**

 **GUEST: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO AMIGO, UN GRAN SALUDO PARA TI, GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU OPINION Y NO TE PIERDAS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMOPORADA.**

 **DARK GOKU SS4: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO AMIGO, UN GRAN SALUDO PARA TI, GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU OPINION Y NO TE PIERDAS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMOPORADA, PARA RESPONDER A TU PREGUNTA EVIL GOKU NO TENIA CUERPO OSEA, NO TENIA LIMITACIONES DEVIDO A QUE SOLO ERA UNA PARTE DE GOKU ENDEMONIADA.**

 **SUPERBLACKWHITE: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO AMIGO, UN GRAN SALUDO PARA TI, GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU OPINION Y NO TE PIERDAS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMOPORADA, SI EN ESO SI TIENES RAZON, PERO SOLO CREO QUE ES UN 2% MÁS FUERTE QUE EL SSJ GOD.**

 **ANTHONY123V: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO AMIGO, UN GRAN SALUDO PARA TI, GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU OPINION Y NO TE PIERDAS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMOPORADA. GRACIAS**

 **BROLYVALHENSI: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO AMIGO, UN GRAN SALUDO PARA TI, GRACIAS POR DEJAR TU OPINION Y NO TE PIERDAS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMOPORADA.**

 **Bueno amigo eso es todo, a los que digo que son buenos so personas que siempre dejaron sus Reviws, bueno con esto me despido amigos míos, Si tienen intención de volver a leer la historia pues háganlo y si no pues paz a todos. Se despido su amigo Luis Dbz Dxd, al estilo de la tele transportación de Goku.**

 **JA NE.**


End file.
